


Proper Life

by bookhater95



Series: The Life that Never Lived [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 121,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhater95/pseuds/bookhater95
Summary: Just because Hermione took away their memories of the books, didn't mean changes had not already been set in place.





	1. If It's Meant to Be

Sirius blinked several times as he looked hazily around the familiar kitchen. Then he laughed so raucously it immediately had the others shaking off their own bouts of drowsiness.

"Merlin Lily, what did you put in this tea?"

She gave a faint, distracted sort of smile, all of them still peering about like they were so sure they were missing something.

James finally got up from the table and stretched uncomfortably. He felt like he'd been sitting down for days like some long History of Magic class, but there was just something off about this house putting him ill at ease. He began pacing his home, trying to identify it, eyes coming to rest in the living room. There was still no change, the furniture sat innocently in its respected place, the fireplace was empty, and wet for some reason, as if someone had put it out in a hurry. There was an odd snag in the carpet he hadn't seen before, but really that could have happened anytime.

Still not being able to shake this off, he crept upstairs to Harry's room and was unsurprised the others were behind him, they'd always banded together for a lesser problem than this inexplicable feeling.

His son was right where he should be, resting in his crib, eyes awake and following the mobile hung above his bed, that was missing an ornament for some reason. He crossed over and fingered where a rat once was, but a broomstick now dangling in place, eyes sweeping the room for other anomalies.

Remus muttered the revelio spell behind him as Lily crossed the room to where they kept the Invisibility Cloak. The magic revealed nothing, but their eyes flashed with worry when their secret compartment was empty.

James picked up his infant without a second thought and passed him to Lily, they all kept close to each other and around him in the following silence.

"You guys feel that, right?" Sirius finally spoke up. "Like-"

"Like an itch, in the brain," Remus agreed.

It made no sense, as far as they knew they'd just been having an early morning tea when this settled in. Lily certainly hadn't poisoned the drink, so what was this?

"Let's ah, let's go see," James stuttered for some reason, his brain feeling like it was being constricted in his skull, vision even blurring out of focus for a moment before he finished even more urgently, "Peter. I want to check on him."

"Good idea," Sirius said in relief at once, that urge having been building in him this whole time too.

Remus and Lily exchanged a look. There was definitely something in them saying to do this as well, a ghost of a feeling they should understand beyond all reason, but their minds were on others. Lily's was hovering over Severus in a way she hadn't in years, but in that moment she wished she could go talk to him. Remus wanted to pop up to Hogwarts and go see Dumbledore, but that wasn't exactly a casual thing he did outside of Order meetings.

None of them felt like splitting up, but they were trying their hardest to tell themselves to fight off these strange gut feelings that connected to nothing and keep going with their lives, so Lily tucked their baby back into James' arms and escorted them to the fireplace. A quick kiss on the cheek and a douse of green powder and the two were off. Not having any idea where to start herself, Lily and Remus walked to the boundary of the Potter's home and the two went on their way without incident.

The sign of the Hogsehead creaked above them, and the two exchanged another wordless but aghast look. Neither had spoken of this place, but for some reason it had been on both of their minds when they'd pictured coming to visit Dumbledore here. Trying to shake their minds free of these odd notions more with every step, they casually stepped through Hogsmeade towards The Three Broomsticks, a more common destination.

"Rosmerta," he hailed down the pretty barmaid, who flashed the two a welcoming smile and bustled right over. It was a Monday morning, the school year was in full swing, so there weren't many patrons around.

They had a few moments of casual greetings and the two ordered drinks before Lily politely slipped in, "would you mind terribly sending an owl to Dumbledore to come have a drink down here? We'd like a chat with him."

She didn't seem at all perplexed by the request, it was common enough lately for old students of his to do this, and an easy way for Order members to meet with him in public covertly.

The headmaster arrived just as the sun had fully peaked over the far off mountains, painting the whole place in a warm gold light that should have felt soothing without a shadow to cast in the familiar place. The turbulent of emotions that erupted in the pair upon his arrival made even less sense than the unease they couldn't shake of this place, as if bad news lurked somewhere it certainly hadn't before.

"Lily, Remus," he greeted them with his usual spirited air, drawing a chair and not even noticing their eyes lingering on his right hand which of course looked perfectly normal. "What can I do for you two? You do know you didn't have to come in person, Gideon explained everything."

"What did Gideon-" Remus began in confusion, but Lily had hardly heard him she was so focused. "We were wondering, Professor, if you had any, ah, news on another front." She gave a covert glance to Madam Romserta, but she seemed to have chosen this moment to excuse herself to the back, there was no one else here. Still she couldn't shake the urge to distrust the place and refused to go up to a privet room that would only make her feel more vulnerable. "Death Eater's, and, well, who may be among their ranks as of late?"

Dumbledore stapled his fingers as he appraised the pair, sharp blue eyes seeking the same questions they were. "Rumors," he finally said. "I can guarantee you nothing more. Is there someone in particular you'd like me to keep an ear out for?"

Lily swallowed, the name couldn't pass her lips. She suddenly didn't even know what she was doing here, and looked to Remus for help who was already loosing the thread of whatever thoughts had taken him here. It was like a dream they'd been struck with, and the longer they tried to cling to it the more it turned to smoke in front of them.

"Just, just worried about, certain happenings of late," Remus finally answered.

Dumbledore nodded calmly, face somber and gentle as he smiled openly at the pair. "I understand, of course. I was warned against bringing in another lot of members so young, the pressure was sure to get to us all. We must trust each other though. If we only seek the dark that's all that will be left."

Remus watched the old face with no reason in the world not to take comfort, just like always, but there was still a gut feeling, a vague buzzing along his brain that was just the slightest bit harder to ignore. He looked to Lily for an answer, who seemed no more sure of where to go from here than him.

"Surprise!"

Sirius and James both startled upon the loud entrance, James clutching his infant almost painfully tight to him in a sudden urge of irrational fear and protection. Then the light flashed on, their ears adjusted to the scream they'd heard, and Sirius' face broke into a comically wide, and genuinely surprised smile.

"It's my birthday?"

Peter came jogging up to them laughing heavily. "What's the matter with you, have you ever forgotten such a thing? Course it is, why do you think I've been avoiding you lot the past fortnight, getting all this ready!"

The two looked around bemused at several old friends and even a few Order members. They tried to force themselves to relax, but neither felt like they could even tuck their wand away.

Peter just rolled his eyes at the two and muttered they'd been apart for too long, handing them each a drink and promising it wasn't spiked with an impish grin they'd known all their life.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" The question was made in jest, followed by a laugh they had no reason not to believe.

Sirius took the drink with one hand and stuffed his wand in his pocket in confusion for the whole thing, and his eyes widened in surprise when he pulled something else out. Stamped across the front was a single sentence in unfamiliar handwriting, but with a very familiar shaped g that couldn't be from Lily. He could hardly focus on what it said, as he heard just behind his ear, as if from a long forgotten dream, a voice he'd swear he never heard before but should instantly know whisper to him, 'I'm sorry Sirius. I'll fix this.'

HPHPHPHP

This was more of an interlude, the next chapter is the real 'start.'

Just as an early question now, though it won't come into play until chapter five at the earliest, what pairings are you guys hoping to see in this? There's a poll on my profile, and the results will surprisingly alter quite a bit come the end. You'll see what I mean in time...., but now it's all up to you.

Warning you guys that it will skip right to Harry's first year, and you'll get puzzle pieces over the next seven chapters of what transpired over the skipped ten years. Hope you enjoy!


	2. First Year

 

I'm only kind of sorry to be telling you guys this, but instead of a full on series incorporating the Proper Life of Harry Potter with his parents, this'll actually be taking place in the quick shots below.

I've found, I'm not very good at writing.

Putting down people's head reaction shots to what's going on to their loved ones, no problem, comes naturally, easy peasy for me and I love doing it!

Coming up with plots and carrying them through to a proper ending for a whole book, not so much...

I tried multiple times, but apparently I am just not very good at AU's in particular as I consistently kept arguing with myself on what should and should not be kept in for the sake of the books as opposed to what should have been changed. So instead I'll just be showing the highlight real's like the one below and we'll track until the seventh year in sequential chapters. I'm still reeling this is the last Harry Potter anything I plan on posting, so I hope you all like what's come of it. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"This is it?" Harry said in awe as the scarlet steam engine gleamed brightest of all on the platform. He tried to run forward, to find a compartment and get this jouncy started, but James seemed more reluctant than ever to let Harry out of his sight.

He instead crouched down low, managing to block out everything around him as he kept his only sons attention, "now you remember what I said? Don't you let anyone intimidate you into talking about, about your history." He faltered as Harry's lower lip quivered again. He'd been dreading saying to Harry his whole life what he'd been forced to explain to him the day before they'd gone to Diagon Alley. After his first magical foray into his proper world he seemed to have managed to not linger on the horrible tail. Now though, at James' reminder, he glanced nervously at those around him, and for the first time caught a few looking back curiously, looking to his forehead.

"Dad," he whispered so quietly it was a wonder he heard in the crowd. "What if I can't make any friends, because of..." he couldn't bare to finish, but James understood.

"I met my best friend on that train," his father promised at once. He continued with pure conviction, a knowledge he had no hope of explaining that he shared with his son nonetheless. "A lot of people expected differently from him because of his name as well, but look at your Uncle Sirius, couldn't have a better friend. Same thing is going to happen to you son, I can feel it."

Harry flung his arms around him as the train whistle blew a warning, and Harry forced himself to release his grip and start pulling with all his might on his luggage. James helped him as far as he could, but knew better against helping load his sons things away. He made it to the steps, gave one last wave, and then he was rounding the bend out of sight.

1

"Sight for sore eyes, eh Harry?" Hagrid caught his eye as he and Ron followed close behind him, to where Harry still couldn't guess. "How's your dad?"

"Good," Harry said, before asking for the third time, "please tell us what's fixing to happen Hagrid!"

"Can't do that Harry, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," he mock whispered as they finally rounded the bend and found a fleet of boats. As Hagrid called for four to each, Harry waved a temporary goodbye, Ron muttering to him, "how'd you know him? My brothers have told me about Hagrid, but he seemed to know you."

"He came with me and my dad on my first Hogsmeade trip," Harry said casually. "Guess he knew my dad from way before or some such."

They were joined in their boat by the toadless boy and the bossy girl helping him from the train, so Harry and Ron didn't say more as they headed to the place of Harry's dreams.

1

"Dreams do come true!" Ron said in relief as he finally sat down next to Harry out of the spotlight.

Harry took a moment to agree as he watched Sophie Roper be sorted into Slytherin with a curious feeling he couldn't explain. All of his family had been sorted into Gryffindor, but despite this his dad had sworn he'd be happy in whatever house Harry was in. He believed that, and tried to ask to be in Slytherin house. The hat had been, amused, and seemed to agree even, until the last second for all to hear where he was now.

What had changed the hats mind Harry knew not, but, he turned resolutely away and kept up the light conversation he'd had with Ron all day, instead focusing on how right his dad had been. Though people stared avidly at his scar upon first meeting them, so far Ron had still at least kept up a lively conversation with him. Now as he began talking to his new dorm mates, he found even more people to talk to, still a wondrous feeling for someone who'd only grown up with only his cousin to talk to all his life.

Dean and Seamus were chatting happily, the former apparently having loads of siblings but being the only wizard so far, and Seamus telling a rather funny story about his dad finding out about all this.

The others laughed as Ron turned to Neville and asked about him.

Neville had to swallow around a mouthful of pudding for a moment before shrugging and saying, "nothing like that. Both of my parents are Auror's so me and my sister spend a lot of time at my Gran's house, and she's something alright. She insisted I was a squib for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -" Harry choked on his treacle tart, trying to force back a combination of laughter and concern upon hearing that.

Neville noticed all the same and gave a light smile to Harry as he said, "yeah, my Dad nearly killed him for that. But nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road.

After my parents got done shouting at everyone the way they were acting, they were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad. My sister keeps stealing him away though, I had to smuggle him on the train and he got loose."

Harry grinned at him and asked, "what's your sisters name?"

"Maybell," he said with a small smile, and Harry at once got the feeling of big brother alert. Then Neville quickly changed the subject, and Harry instead turned into another conversation.

1

Conversation was silenced as yet another new teacher entered, though at least this time Harry felt no fear of what to expect.

Professor Lupin began his class with calling roll, then smiled and leaned back against his desk as he surveyed them all and began, "Defense Against the Dark Art's will be one of the more broader subjects you will be taking. We will both be going over many of the dark creatures that you will most likely encounter in this world, as well as the majority of your more common offensive and defensive spells. If you take away nothing else from this class, know this, once you cast a spell, you can not take it back."

He then had the class go into pairs and write out what they hoped the class would go over, Professor Lupin stating he would take it all into consideration throughout the year around their actual curriculum. Harry was quite pleased with himself, he only almost slipped up once in starting to call him Uncle, and the Professor only gave a slight smile in Harry's direction more when he'd called his name on roll.

1

Rolls seemed to reverse in his other classes. He seemed to be stared at more as the days went on for his last name was continually whispered as he passed in the corridors. Friday morning came a note from his father with another promise it would all cool down though, and Harry forced himself to relax and ignore two girls seats away obviously watching him. Instead he focused on today's lesson.

Potions was a class in particular he was having mixed feelings about. He knew it was his mother's best subject, so he automatically wanted to walk in and excel at it as well. That didn't seem likely with their teacher though.

The class was held in the dungeons, and Professor Quirinus Quirrell stuttered his way through an introduction about how useful Potions could be, and then began quizzing the class on a few basic questions like where to find a bezoar. Hermione was the only one to volunteer the information. Then he started picking out students and asking them individually. When he turned his attention to Seamus, and instead asked if you should take the potion off before or after putting porcupine quills in, he answered correctly, and returned with a question of his own of where he'd gotten the turban, a source of great rumor about the school as it smelled strongly of garlic.

He told the class it was a thank you gift for getting rid of some zombies, but this story seemed rather fickle, when asked for details Quirrell tried to distract them with the weather. When that didn't work, as there were no windows down there anyways, he instead set them to the task of making a potion to cure boils.

Another reason Harry hadn't been too thrilled to get to this two hour long class, was that it was the only one he shared with the Slytherin's. Harry and Ron hadn't had much contact with Malfoy since the train ride, to which they were both grateful, but now in his Head of House's presence he seemed to be going out of his way to make a nuisance of himself, constantly speaking as loudly as possible about how he was sure he was doing his potion correctly and eyeing Quirrell hopefully like he expected praise for it. None came, and when he realized that didn't work, he instead went rather quiet and began whispering to his two friends, making the end of the lesson beginning to feel like a bad omen to Harry and Ron. Thankfully they made it out without anything too bad happening, and decided since it was Friday, they'd finally take a wander around the grounds.

Stepping out of the front doors felt like a huge relief after the mountains of homework he'd already been assigned in his first week. He and Ron spent several hours wandering the grounds, admiring the lake and daring each other to go all the closer towards the Forest. They were following a path that they noticed ended near a wooden hut when they heard it.

Near an outcropping of rocks to the side, gales of laughter, and something more muffled they couldn't make out. Harry and Ron went over to check it out, to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle barely standing up they were laughing so hard, with Neville on the ground at their feet, covered in boils.

Harry and Ron didn't stop to consider it, didn't even exchange a look to decide, but ran forward and put themselves between their dorm mate and the bullies, whose smile only widened.

"What's the matter Potter?" Malfoy jeered, shaking an empty vial in Harry's direction. "Did you want a makeover to? So sorry we ran out, maybe next time though."

Harry was itching to reach for his wand, but reflected he honestly didn't know any spells to use, so instead squared off and snapped, "shove off Malfoy, what's he done to you!"

Ron was bending over Neville, and Harry heard him quietly asking if he was alright, to which Harry could only hear a moan in reply. What could have happened next might not have ended well, as the two of them were still slightly overpowered by Crabbe and Goyle who were eyeing them with the highest of distaste, when they were all interrupted by a booming bark.

Malfoy flinched and took an automatic step away, which seemed like the right idea when a great boar-hound came galloping right towards them, still barking like mad. The Slytherins didn't glance back as they made a run for it, but Harry stood his ground and watched the dog curiously.

He was rewarded for this by the pooch coming right up to him and sniffing him curiously, before wagging it's tail, and Harry couldn't help but grin and scratch its ears, which at first relaxed at the touch, but then pricked curiously and the dog looked back over it's shoulder and barked again, this time in response to the man calling out, "Fang? Where did you run off to?"

Then the giant came into view as well, and quickly took over the scene, a clear frown making an appearance behind the great bearded face. "Wha's goin on 'ear?" He was clearly looking at Neville, who had taken slowly to his feet, and still looked miserably in pain.

"Malfoy and some of his group jumped Neville here," Ron explained quickly, and Neville was nodding along his agreement, though a few boils covering his lips left him incapable of agreeing out loud. "They ran though when they saw your dog coming."

Hagrid nodded his understanding, then said, "alright, well I think you should best get him off to the Hospital Wing then, you know where that is?"

"Yes," Harry agreed at once, going over to Neville's other side, and they started leading Neville back up to the school before Harry thought to look back over his shoulder and say, "thank you!"

He watched him nod and still look after them curiously before calling his dog back to his side and heading back towards his cabin.

1

"Cabin by the Forest? Must be Hagrid, good of him to step in," Madam Pomfrey kept up a string of mutters as she tended Neville.

Harry had gotten even more odd looks, though he hadn't believed that was possible, but they got Neville up to the hospital wing to a very upset Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the matron. Harry quickly learned that she was a motherly person, falling over Neville at once and giving him the proper treatment and demanding he take some bed rest until she was sure it had worked, leaving Neville stuck there for at least another hour. The odd part was that she didn't ask how it happened though.

Ron tried to convince Harry they should go to McGonagall and tell her what happened to Neville, and Harry was fixing to agree when some of the boils finally left Neville's face and he told them not to, it wasn't worth it. The two friends spent the subsequent hour trying to convince him otherwise, but Neville wouldn't budge, so instead they began talking mostly about joking paybacks they'd like to deal back to Malfoy. Harry's favorite was Neville's who said they should dunk him in the lake and see what his face comes up like.

Harry did decide to ask what had even happened, and Neville simply shrugged and muttered Malfoy had caught him off guard, clearly looking to change the subject, so Harry didn't let it linger. He'd noticed that Neville hadn't once given him a wide eyed look of admiration like every other first year, nor had he been one to whisper all week, in fact upon reflection Harry noticed Neville had been spending a lot of time by himself, so he respected that for now and didn't press on what he'd been doing out there.

Feeling almost protective at this point, Harry and Ron mutely decided to spend the rest of the day with Neville, and after dinner, found it more then worth it when he helped them breeze through their Herbology homework. He was pretty fun to talk to as well, more of a quiet boy, but clearly had a good sense of humor since he laughed at most of their jokes.

That evening while the three of them sat around the fire, Harry came across an issue of the daily prophet. The title of it was still talking about the break in Ron had mentioned, and curios to see if there was anything new, Harry briefly read the article, before noticing the date.

"Hey, Ron, you didn't say this happened on my birthday!"

"I didn't know it did," Ron said at once, craning over to double check it. "Wow, that's weird. Might have been happening while you were there."

"Not too out there," Neville agreed, watching the moving picture warily, which was a cranky goblin shutting the door on a reporter's face. "The best time for someone to pull something like that off would be in the middle of the day, in plain sight, you know, during their busiest hours."

Harry could feel a little prickling feeling going up his spine again, glanced down at his DADA homework, then announced, "you know, I'll bet Professor Lupin's still up, it's not curfew for another hour. I'm going to go ask him if he can point out another book we can find this stuff in."

The homework assignment was actually fairly straightforward, going over some of the local creatures you could find at the bottom of the lake here on the grounds, but it was as good an excuse as any, which Ron and Neville bought and hopped Harry would come back with a good answer, so he excused himself and made his way down to his Uncle's office.

Harry knocked and only had to wait a moment before his Uncle Remus opened the door and smiled down at him, chuckling, "I wondered how long it would take before you started asking me to do your homework."

He laughed back as he came in, taking a comfortable seat and looking around curiously. The only personal touches in the room were a few shelves of books, and a tank in the back corner housing some large creature with a bejeweled shell. The opposite corner held an empty owl stand where Mitize supposedly slept, though she was probably out hunting now. It was brightly lit in here, all the curtains drawn back with an excellent view of the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow, and you could just make out some smoke coming from Hagrid's Hut out the edge.

His Uncle took a seat opposite him and waited patiently, knowing Harry hadn't come up here for the view. After mulling it over for a moment, he decided against hedging anything and blurted out, "what's that thing Hagrid took out of Gringotts on my birthday? Has it got anything to do with Voldemort?"

Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that. Remus winced and looked away from him, out the window as well, before releasing a great puff of air and looking back at him with steady eyes and an earnest face. "Harry, if it involved you, I'd have told you about it."

"You didn't before," he muttered, unable to stop that one from slipping out, and regretting it the moment he flinched again. "Sorry," he sighed, "I know you guys were just, looking out for me and stuff."

"We all agreed when James decided not to tell you that Harry, decided he wanted to wait and let you have a normal childhood. We all knew how you might feel about it later, but what's this got to do with that package? Why the sudden interest?"

Harry admitted how he found it quite the coincidence that it had happened on his birthday, and Remus gave him a wane smile. "I didn't find out about that until that night, then I quite agreed with you for a time, it did make my skin crawl to realize who ever had done it could have been right next to us, but no Harry. I am now positive it had nothing to do with you."

The way he emphasized the word 'you' though lead Harry to ask, "who then? Is it to do with Voldemort?"

He knew he'd gotten it the moment his Uncle hesitated, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve for a moment, and then shot a dirty look at his office door. He took his time before answering, "I'm not at liberty to say, otherwise I'd have done so. Just know that it's not something you have to worry about, alright pup?"

Unlike his Uncle Sirius, his Uncle Remus only used that nickname affectionately when he really needed Harry to hear what he was saying, and so for now, Harry agreed to let the matter go.

1

Going through the whole first week of school had been like a dream come true, but still he couldn't be more pleased for the first Saturday, which came bright and early, but Harry was the last one to wake. He eagerly got dressed and headed down into his common room to see Ron and Neville sitting around, playing wizard's chess. Harry walked over, requesting the time, and it took Neville a moment before he responded, "eh? Oh, it's almost lunch time. We were going to wake you after this game."

Then he made his move.

Ron only hesitated for a few moments before a wide smile broke across his face and he declared, "check mate!"

Neville blinked once, then again, before releasing a surprised breath and admitting defeat with a grin before turning properly to Harry and asking, "you ever played him? That's the third game in a row he's gotten me."

Harry was intrigued at once and admitted this had yet to come up, he was now itching to try himself. Ron had a rather smug grin still in place as he shrugged and said, "my older brother Bill's been teaching me for ages."

Lunch was postponed for one more spectacular game where Ron proceeded to take over the board and declare another win, then all three of them really did agree it was time for food.

"So what did you want to do today?" Ron asked casually.

They were walking past a stained glass window with a beautiful view of the lake, so Harry voiced, "how about we go exploring the grounds a bit more today. We didn't get much chance yesterday."

Harry caught Neville blushing slightly out of the corner of his eye, but before he could ask Neville muttered, "right well, ah, you two enjoy that. Think I'll spend the afternoon in the library, still got some homework."

"Come on Neville," Ron wheedled. "I'll need backup when the sun starts setting and Harry's still trying to drag me around."

Harry added in his own bit, and not to much convincing later plus a healthy lunch and the three boys were out on the grounds again. They spent a lot of time meandering around every inch of the beautiful lake, occasionally stooping to skip rocks into the water and see whose could go out the farthest. After a few rounds Neville managed to win, claiming he'd had plenty of practice as he lived very near a lake.

As the heat continued pounding in on them their feet started dragging them into the reaching shades of the Forest, and before they knew it they were once again near the boundaries of Hagrid's hut. They saw the man himself sitting outside on a stool, wearing a flowered apron and shelling peas. Fang was lounging in a patch of sun until they approached close enough his head perked up curiously and he gave a friendly woof.

Hagrid easily caught sight of their open approach, and Harry could just make out a friendly smile through the thick beard as he called out, "'ello there. It was Neville right, glad to see you're okay."

Neville blushed but gave his hello back, while introducing them all. He greeted them all politely and praised, "good of you two to stick up for him like tha'. Always a joy to see. Probably would have recognized you both though-" he turned his attention to Ron first and chuckled, "spent half me life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest. Plus, I knew yer brother Charlie, always a great lad to talk to about the creatures around here. An' you Harry-"

Harry braced himself for Hagrid to go on about all the stories he'd heard of the great Harry Potter, but Hagrid instead beamed as he said, "you look a lot like yer Dad, but you've got yer mum's eyes."

Instead of the sadness he usually felt when anybody he'd ever known to speak about his mother, Harry instead got a spike of excitement as he blurted, "you knew my mother?"

"Sure I did," he nodded, "one o' the smartest witches I ever did meet, shame what happened to her, cried all night I did. Watched her and yer Dad do a dance for yer's." He finished with a warm chuckle, and more then intrigued, Harry eagerly came forward and asked, "what was she like?"

Before they knew it, the sun was sinking back behind the forest, and the three of them had spent all day there. Hagrid was such a pleasant fellow to talk to, and he told all sorts of interesting stories about all three of their family members. When they realized they'd missed dinner at the castle, Hagrid even invited them to stay over for dinner at his place, which they quickly realized was a mistake when he made an inedible concoction that was supposedly some kind of stew.

Too polite to do otherwise, they managed to swallow a few mouthfuls before thanking him for the afternoon and hoping to make it back in time for dessert. Hagrid eagerly told them to come back any time they pleased, which they all agreed to both as they were leaving, then again amongst themselves over some pudding.

"Can't believe Percy once caught a whole classroom on fire. Good thing Fred and George hadn't been here yet, or they'd never let him live that down," Ron snickered.

"He's alright, Hagrid," Neville eagerly agreed, "and he obviously knows loads about this place."

Harry agreed with both of them, and determined he'd love to make another stop back there next chance he got. Never before had he been able to ask so many open ended questions about his mom, and not have to watch his dad or one of his Uncle's be so depressed. Hagrid had clearly meant what he'd said about mourning his mother, the whole time he'd spoken of her with high respect, and Harry was eager to go back again simply for the giant man's company.

1

Company was something Harry was used to with his family growing up, he felt as if he'd never really been alone, but somehow that had always felt like he was being watched to. Now he felt free surrounded by his friends, though he couldn't claim to always enjoy all the time he seemed to have outside of supervision, as that's when Malfoy seemed likely to find them.

Harry had never hated a boy as much as he hated Draco Malfoy. He'd never met a bully before and couldn't believe how obvious Draco was about it.

At first he'd seemed to find particular joy in tormenting Neville. Harry and Ron figured out why he'd been out alone that Friday, he'd been going over to the Greenhouses and Malfoy had surprised him, though apparently the trap had been for Harry as they'd been talking about putting that messed up potion in his dinner that night.

In the days that followed though, Harry had the feeling Neville would have become their friend even if it wasn't for Malfoy's interference. Quite as he was, he seemed plenty smart and more then willing to follow along with Harry and Ron's wandering ways, seeming to just enjoy the company. Malfoy tried a few more things, but once he realized he wasn't going to catch Neville on his own easily, he reverted back to verbally mocking them in Potions class where Quirrell didn't care one bit what the class seemed to do, something Harry found very frustrating, as neither he nor his friends were much good at the subject and would have appreciated a bit more help.

Thankfully though, Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't have much to do with each other except for the Potion's classes, that is until they found out when they'd be having their flying lessons. The flier they found said it would be that Thursday at three-thirty, and they'd be having the lessons with the Slytherins.

"Great," Neville groaned, "just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy."

"Cheer up Neville," Harry said at once, "I'm sure you won't be that bad. Loads of kids have never been on a broom before." He'd already greatly missed his weekends flying his broom around home, racing his cousin and playing with an old Quaffle ball his dad had. In Harry's younger years he'd been in a little league Quidditch game, but that only ran to the ages of five to ten. His personal preference then had been the seeker, and he was eager to go to tryouts the following weekend and see some of the older players at it. He'd learned Ron had a similar upbringing, playing pickup games with his brothers all the time in an orchard they had around their house.

On the other hand, he'd learned that Neville had never done any such thing. Despite having the space, as they lived by a very large lake away from prying muggle eyes, his mother had once had a horrible accident on a broom and was leary of letting her kids have one.

Ron was quick to also reason out, "anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.

Harry didn't really believe these, and was half convinced Malfoy didn't even know what a helicopter was, but he'd never stopped him to ask.

His words would be put to the test anyway as the day of Quidditch practice came around, which started with a bang.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained, though for whose benefit Harry wasn't sure, as he recognized the object. He'd never found much use in it though, since the thing wasn't ever specific enough and could mean something as simple as forgetting a jacket.

Still he could see the benefit in Neville having some kind of reminder, which Neville himself pointed out as he continued, "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Since they were at opposite ends of the hall, Harry had no doubts he was just over here looking for trouble, so Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. She stopped the whole thing from escalating, much to all six boys chagrin.

Ron scoffed in disgust as he carefully watched the three walk away, muttering, "really wish we could get back at that jerk."

"You let me know if you come up with something that won't get us into trouble," Harry sighed, feeling another set of eyes watching, and not having to look far to find Professor Lupin watching with mild interest. His Uncle didn't really show any sign of concern, on the contrary he looked mildly proud, but hid it well and turned back to his breakfast. Still, Harry wasn't delusional enough to think he could go picking fights without some repercussions.

1

"Repercussions! My son made the Quidditch team before tryouts were even held! I could kiss McGonagall, what do you mean repercussions?"

"I only mean, James, that-" Dumbledore tried again, but the man was clearly not hearing a word.

"Oh I can't wait till his Christmas holiday, I can't believe you won't bend the first year rule of giving him his own broom! I don't care he was only put on the reserve team! I'm giving him one for Christmas you know, thinking about the Nimbus model, a Seeker! My boy, youngest in a century-"

"James," Dumbledore tried one more time. "Harry is already showing an aptitude for being places he shouldn't be, he's already been asking Remus questions. I'm only speaking out of concern that perhaps you should not be encouraging-"

"How could I not encourage him! Why are you here anyway? Remus told me the second it happened of course!"

"While I know how you feel about Mr. Filch-"

"That paranoid fool? You came here, to tell me Harry did something, because of-"

Dumbledore kept going around being ignored now, "he assures me he chased some students about the castle last night, and with recent mentioning of Voldemort's movement I plead caution against Harry wandering the corridors at night-"

James hardly heard a word of the man's warning. "Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth, there's no way Voldemort's getting in there. Harry made the Quidditch team! So unless you're finally going to tell me what you had Hagrid doing over the summer that involved him accompanying us to Diagon Alley over the summer, which of course I didn't mind as I like the guy, but I know you're not telling me something and making Remus not as well."

He paused expectantly, and was unsurprised at the silence. "Okay, so it's nothing so bad I need to know, great, that means everything's going to be fine!"

1

"- fine-James! Dang it, I told you to sit down, now stop freaking-"

"There was a troll in the castle and my son went after it! Bloody hell, he's lucky he wasn't killed! And you're sure-"

"Not a scratch on him James," Remus reassured for the tenth time, trying to convince the understandably jumpy father from not apparating up here and checking for himself. "Him and three other first years walked away from it scotch free."

Through the mirror he heard a very heavy sigh of relief. All his anxiety wasn't gone though, judging from his face he still looked half tempted to come up there, but having a feeling Harry would find that more embarrassing then necessary, he still felt rather guilty the poor boy was explaining away Remus' own reaction after he'd heard and publicly checked on his nephew.

"Remus, are you okay?" James began again sharply, making him involuntarily flinch and giving away his answer at once.

Still he tried to stall and say, "why do you ask?"

"Because I know you," James huffed with a roll of his eyes. "You've been stalling about saying something, and now that I know it's not about Harry, I want to know what it is about."

Remus sighed heavily. Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone, but he'd also never been able to get away with not telling his friends everything. He'd have to avoid them come holiday and pretty much forever until this matter was settled, which wasn't going to happen. But he'd promised Dumbledore- "Hello, Remus! Yoohoo, you fall asleep over there or something."

He grumbled something under his breath and ran a hand through his hair before giving in and saying, "Harry's not the only one who ran into a spot of trouble on Halloween is all."

James joking and light tone vanished at once, and he listened intently as Remus admitted, "Dumbledore was understandably concerned about the troll getting in, but he was afraid it may well be a diversion, so he had me go and check on, something."

He stupidly broke off there, not even bothering to wait for his friends splutter before pressing on loudly, "well long story short we didn't find out who let the troll in," he finished while absentmindedly rubbing at his leg.

James was very clearly displeased, still scowling heavily into the mirror, though Remus was thankful that was all he could see. His tone was fairly threatening now, though not aimed at Remus himself, he knew it well as he snapped, "what does Dumbledore have going on there? You were acting weird about something all summer Remus, don't try to act like you weren't. Is it dangerous?"

Remus couldn't help but huff and made a clicking noise of agitation. He didn't want to hear if he meant dangerous for him, or Harry, and simply reminded, "I can't say James, you know I can't. If I could I would have, and that's not why I called. I wasn't sure if Harry would tell you about last night, now I know you know. Please don't do this." He finished half pleadingly.

Amazingly, it worked. James backed down, not looking any kind of pleased, but acquitted, "alright Remus, fine. Don't tell me. Thanks for letting me know though, you're right about one thing, I doubt Harry would have gone telling about that stupid stunt. His letters always contain questions about how I'm doing, ch, I'd rather know how many secret tunnels he's found."

Remus pulled up a genuine smile now as he soothed, "he's getting into plenty of the good kind of trouble, don't you worry about that. I'm sure he's building up to something that'll give you flashbacks. Take care of yourself, tell the others I said hi."

James nodded before shutting the mirror off, letting Remus slump back into his chair with relief. He only waited a moment though before slowly getting to his feet and limping towards his cabinet and pulling out some bandages he'd convinced Filch to give him, without telling him the reason either.

There was no point in telling anyone about this really. Only Dumbledore knew, and that was because he'd had to report he'd seen no one go near that three headed dog. He'd been in the process of putting it to sleep and checking over the room when he'd heard the troll bellow, he'd gotten distracted, and well... at least it hadn't ripped his leg off.

The wounds weren't healing by normal magical means, which meant he wasn't too confident with going to Madam Pomfrey as he wasn't even positive she knew about the dog. As far as he did know, only the teachers who had set up some protection knew about the Stone, and he wasn't going to be the one to say otherwise. Besides, he'd dealt with cleaning his own injuries in the past, so this was nothing new.

After dressing it and putting a numbing charm around the area so that he only had a slight limp, he managed to ignore the whole thing fairly well. Or so he thought.

The very next day, Harry came to visit him in his office again. He got right to it as well, as blunt as Sirius sometimes when he was distracted. "What's wrong with your leg, are you okay?"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he sat back down and told Harry the same thing he'd told a few others, "just an accident that happened in class, no big deal, nothing permanent."

Harry looked skeptical, which Remus didn't quite understand. As far as Harry knew, why would he have any reason to lie at all? Of course he hated lying to his nephew about anything, but Dumbledore had been very explicit Remus shouldn't tell him most of all what was going on, so despite his want, he kept his mouth shut and let Harry come to whatever conclusions he wanted.

Hoping to distract him he asked, "what's that you've got there?"

"Quidditch through the Ages," Harry showed him with a smile. "First games coming up and all."

"Oh trust me, I know. Professor McGonagall's been going on nonstop about that for weeks now. But haven't you got that book memorized?" He laughed aloud, remembering several childhood nights where Harry refused to go to sleep unless he heard a chapter from that.

Harry nodded and said, "it's for my friend Neville. I asked Dad to send it in the mail for me, and I only just got it. Figured while I had an alone chance I'd come check on you."

Remus couldn't help but laugh quietly as he appraised Harry's now earnest face. "Harry, I promise you, I am fine. It's just a scratch."

This time Harry didn't hesitate before smiling back and saying, "alright then. See you at the match?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Remus said with such sincerity, even glee for the idea of a coming Quidditch game just like he always did, Harry smiled and completely relax. He was being silly of course.

1

"-course, Quidditch matches are known for their action, but this is unbelievable! How many times can these two Seekers fake each other out? There goes Panth again, what a glorious dive by the Gryffindor Seeker, shame it's his last year here."

The Seekers flew towards the Snitch, every eye in the stadium on the silver and red blurs fighting for dominance. Making one wild grab, Panth managed to snatch his fingers around the tiny golden ball, and he flew back to the ground waving it around happily before anyone even realized what happened.

The game ended in confusion, but the wild cheers of success and moans of disgust equaled out and filled the stadium, Harry right along with them as he and his friends danced around wildly in pleasure.

"That was a great game!" Hagrid beamed, still applauding his shovel like hands as the Gryffindor team went parading back to the castle, the players mixed in with hearty pats on the back. "Not that I was picking sides o' course," he added quickly when he saw the smile on Harry's face.

"Oh no, of course not," Ron snickered.

"How about you lot come around to me house," Hagrid added as the stands continued to empty. The three boys agreed at once, while Hermione only hesitated a second before following them, clearly curious for her first visit.

They spent a pleasant evening at Hagrid's, Ron and Harry boring them all stupid as they continued analyzing every second of the game that had occurred, leading Neville and Hermione to begin a whispered conversation while Hagrid got up to go and get something out of the oven.

It was when he heard Neville whisper "-none of us have any idea, was kind of hoping you might have been thinking about that dog."

Harry stopped and looked around curiously to see Hermione shaking her head and saying, "no, I've no idea. Actually I did do a little looking into it, and I was wondering how they're even taking care of that dog. How's it getting anything to eat, or going to the bathroom. I mean it barely fit in the room-"

There was a crash and the four of them turned to find Hagrid had dropped a glass tray full of some yellow hash looking food, and staring at them in shock as he demanded, "how do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron repeated faintly.

"That thing has a name?" Neville yelped.

"Course he does, he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub, lent him to Dumbledore to guard-" then he cut himself off and glared reproachfully at them as he said, "now how did you know about him?"

"Oh come on Hagrid," Harry wheedled. "We're all told not to go into a certain corridor, you don't think a few students would poke there head inside just to look."

Hagrid grunted and wagged his finger at all four of them saying, "well you should stay away from him is all I'm saying. I assure you he's being perfectly taken care of, I see to that. What that's dog's guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Harry tried very hard to hide the shock and pleasure that washed over him when he realized Hagrid had let a name slip, and Hagrid realized it at the same time as he now looked furious with himself.

Ron tried to convince him to keep going, but Hagrid absolutely refused and instead told them to get back to the castle for dinner now that he'd dropped his own. They had no way to argue with him, and left reluctantly.

"Well that was nearly as fun as the match," Neville muttered.

"I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before," Hermione sighed to herself, running her hand through her hair. "Or maybe read it?"

"Same here," Harry nodded, ruffling up his brow in thought. "Not in detail mind you, just a passing comment, but I can't remember where, somewhere at home I think."

"Well, we can look into that tomorrow," Ron waved off, suddenly coming to a stand still and looking just as excited as Harry had felt upon learning a new piece to their puzzle.

"Why's that?" Harry prodded when Ron's grin only continued to grow without an explanation.

"Because Harry and I have some flying practice we wanted to catch up on."

Harry spotted it then, the broom shed where the players usually stored there equipment, and Harry's mind clicked to what Ron meant.

"Oh don't," Hermione groaned as the two boys began sprinting towards it.

"No point in stopping them really," Neville sighed. "They've been wanting to do this for ages. Now the Gryffindors are going to be up all night having a party for their victory, it's the perfect time for them really."

Hermione sighed, clearly not convinced, but the two of them followed none the less as the boys made it to the shed and eagerly looked through until they found Fred and George's brooms.

Finally, after too many months on solid ground, Harry was flying freely through the air at breakneck speeds, making as many twists and sharp dives at his hearts content. Him and Ron were racing each other around the stadium and imagining a cheering crowd below, laughing so loudly that if they'd stopped to think about it they may have been making to much noise.

It was as Harry was climbing higher and higher into the sky, determined to make one last dive before he let himself turn the broom in, that he felt it. His broom jolted once, hard, nearly unseating Harry with that one move.

Harry clutched on, holding tight and hesitating, wondering if perhaps he'd done something wrong, when it happened again. He decided to turn towards Ron and call this off, and that's when he realized he had no control of the broom at all.

"Harry!"

He heard his name being called, it may have been a combination of different voices, but Harry had no idea as the broom continued carrying him higher up and bucking so furiously that after yet another wild swing, he was only holding on by one hand.

The wood was shaking so violently that he could feel his slick fingers beginning to slide off, and just as he caught something heading strait towards him, he lost his grip completely and began plummeting towards the ground.

The dark green grass below was closing in on him to quickly, he'd have no time to cast a spell even if he did know one to help himself, then WHAM, something hard smacked into him, somehow knocking him parallel to the ground rather then into it. Before that registered he was tumbling head over heels and finally landed face down in the dirt.

Panting and trembling, it took him several moments to make his jelly like arms prop himself up and glance around to find Ron a few feet away in relatively the same position, and Neville and Hermione sprinting towards them.

"What happened?" Neville yelled, his stark white face standing out clearly in the shadows. "Are you two okay, glory Harry what happened?"

"I, I don't know," Harry panted, taking his friends offered hand and sitting up right carefully as he glanced around. The broom he'd been using was lying innocently a few feet away. "The broom, it just- is Ron okay?"

He turned his attention to the red head who was slowly getting to his feet as well and trying to shake off his own fall, Hermione hovering carefully around him until they were both stable enough to come over to Harry's side. Harry got to his feet as well, much to all of their relief, while Ron blurted out, "you okay mate? Thought I hadn't grabbed you in time, what happened?"

"You caught me?" Harry asked, blinking carefully over at him before a wide grin began creeping up on him.

"Yeah," Ron huffed, then an incredulous smile began spreading across his own face before he repeated, "yeah, of course I did. Wasn't just going to let you fall. Good thing I did, or you'd be a lot flatter."

Harry couldn't help it, he released a semi hysterical laugh, while he glanced around himself again.

Neville still didn't look to be in a laughing mood though, repeating, "come on you two, focus. What happened up there?"

"I, don't know," Harry admitted with a sharp frown now as he went back over everything in his head.

"Didn't see anything either," Ron agreed grimly, "just realized you were being tossed around, can't imagine what happened. Never seen the twins brooms do this before."

They all turned their attention to Hermione, who was being curiously silent, to see her biting down on her lip. Hard.

"Hermione what's wrong," Harry demanded, "did you see something?"

Her dark brown eyes were flickering from Harry, back to the entrance of the stands, and back to him again several times before she said hesitantly, "you, didn't you say you saw Professor Lupin heading towards that three headed dog on Halloween."

"Yeah," Ron confirmed with a shrug, "so? What's that got to do with this?"

"Did any of you figure out why that was?" she prompted when they just continued staring at her.

"Well, no," Neville admitted without any real curiosity. "Maybe Dumbledore sent him up there to check on the dog or something-"

"What's this got to do with anything?" Harry snapped, starting to feel a little testy that she wasn't answering the question he'd asked.

"Because, well, because I saw someone just now."

Harry blinked hard once, then twice, before whispering, "what?"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath before waving vaguely towards the entrance to the stands, "I saw someone standing over there, and I was worried we were all about to get in trouble, but when I looked back over they were gone."

Harry felt a prickling feeling creeping up the back of his neck as he stared at her. His first instinct was to think, so what? Okay, so they weren't supposed to be out here, but of all the teachers to catch them, he liked to think his Uncle wouldn't have even been to upset, having heard all the time growing up about how his Dad snuck into the Quidditch supplies all the time to nick their stuff and use it in their free time.

Hermione was being ridiculous, or mistaken, it couldn't- "Hermione don't be ridiculous." Neville said, his eyes so wide they looked like they were going to fall out of his head. "Professor Lupin's a teacher. It must have been a trick of the light, there's no way you could have seen him or anyone out there."

"Explain what just happened to Harry then," she fired up, rounding on him at once, causing him to take a startled step back. "Someone very powerful had to have jinxed Harry's broom to make that happen."

"It wasn't him," Harry cut in with such conviction it made her fall silent and all eyes turn to him.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at all three of them as he repeated, "it couldn't have been him. Neville's right Hermione, I'm sure you're mistaken. Come on, let's put this stuff up and see if we can't get a bit of dessert."

They put the brooms back up and began making their way up to the castle, not even regretting that they'd missed dinner in favor of what they'd just been able to do. Even with the horrid way it had ended, Harry had enjoyed his flight, but there was now a sticky silence as they walked back up to the castle with a chilly wind.

1

Wind tore threw the grounds filled with ice, the lake froze over, and the castle looked more haunted as the holidays approached, but that was nothing compared to the sudden wedge between Harry and this three friends.

Arguments ceased over the holidays though, because Harry went home instead. He didn't have to feel guilty at least, as all of his friends were too, but somehow his guilt rose when he'd first seen his dad again after months and all of the traitorous confusing thoughts surrounding his Uncle Remus went unshared.

"What's the matter Harry?" Leo asked as he plopped on the stairs beside him. "I'd have thought you wouldn't shut up about Hogwarts, yet you've hardly said a word the whole of break."

He eyed his cousin for a few moments. He looked very much like his father, so much so he couldn't bear to tell his Uncle Sirius for the same reasons he couldn't Leo. They'd either dismiss him or be even more unnecessarily worried about him than they already were, which wasn't helping Harry's suspicions at all...

"Oi, come on you lot!" Uncle Sirius came skipping into the room, holding another armful of popcorn they needed to string up. "All we've got left to do is a dozen garlands, and to feed the Hippogriff! Now, who wants to see how many chocolate chips we can spare for desert?" Sirius asked, eyeing the pile without any real expectations. His son began circling around him at once, James taking the moment to tap Harry on the shoulder and whispering, "let's go outside real quick while they finish up."

Harry followed uneasily, half expecting his dad to accuse him of his traitorous thoughts the second the door closed, but instead they began walking the lawns in comfortable silence. Harry took deep breaths of the crisp air, looking about his home as a distraction for what he felt was coming.

Snow still lay freshly powdered about the ground, seemingly undisturbed by their recent Quidditch match. The two story house, loomed in the nearby mountain just as it had been when his Uncle Sirius inherited it from his Uncle Alphred, sprawled in a disjointed but friendly series of interconnected rooms that he'd grown up with, giving him and his dad as much space or company as they'd ever wanted. He'd never bothered to ask before now why the two had decided to raise their kids as good as siblings in the communal space, but suddenly everything from his past felt like it was in question. His Uncle Remus may have been around slightly less often, what with his full time job at Hogwarts, but he would no more try to hurt Harry than burn this place down.

They entered the barn, which was as warm as ever, the dust mingling with the white powder they tracked in. Buckbeak came up to greet them, clipping his beak affectionately, only a few dead ferret bones still littering the ground as he eyed the fresh hay. James deposited it in the bin, and then turned away at once, pulling a wrapped parcel from inside his robes.

"Here son," Harry watched him start to shiver slightly, and not from the cold. His tone was all but screaming with excitement, and Harry began grinning for the first time since he'd been back as he at once started to feel the same. "This has been in my family for generations. I was going to give it to you before you went to school, but I couldn't get an alone moment what with, everything," he finished with an uneasy wince, one Harry didn't need reminding of. "Me and your Uncles used to use this all the time," he stopped again with an even more awkward look, and finally said "so, you can have it now, and it's up to you when you tell your cousin."

Harry took it while beaming, and found it to be light as air. It would be like his father to give him a gag gift with nothing wrapped inside, but he somehow didn't think that's what was going on. He hadn't gotten to hear too many stories of his dads spent youth, this in fact was one of the few hints he'd gotten over the years something had happened. He eyed the parcel and wondered not for the first time what he was missing, did it involve his Uncle Remus? Surely if they'd had a fight, he wouldn't be around now?

He stuffed his questions aside and began to unwrap whatever it was.

1

Was the end of every holiday going to feel this sober? It seemed to come all too soon for Harry's liking. He knew the moment he stepped back on the train his want for the things he had now would only double. Like Hickory following him around the house, meowing to be held then purring for as long as he was scratched, before getting bored, hopping down, and repeating the whole process. Harry found the dark brown cat snoozing in his half packed trunk and didn't even have the heart to brush all of the fur away.

His dad, to, was acting much like he had before he'd started school. Nearly following his son around the house as much as the cat on their last day together and reminding his son to write more, but not to much of course because he didn't want to look lame, but to write.

It was as he finally locked his trunk did he turn to his dad, snapping his fingers as if he'd only just remembered did he finally blurt out, "oh, hey dad, do you know someone named Nicolas Flamel?"

James turned from giving Hedwig a friendly scratch to smile down at his son as he said, "not really. He's some old alchemist, think he worked with Dumbledore on, ah, something. Got his Chocolate Frog card ages ago, it's really rare now. Why do you ask?"

Harry felt excitement welling up in him like he was riding his broom for the first time all over again as he exclaimed, "because a friend mentioned the name, and its been driving me crazy to remember where I'd heard it. That's right though, you showed me that one years ago, do you mind if I have another look at it?"

His Dad was more then happy to lead Harry into his room where he dug out an old binder and began flipping through his pages worth of the treat cards before landing on the one he wanted. The man looked remarkably old, but also had a timeless appearance about him with thick white hair just gracing his shoulders and a scruffy white beard. Round rosy cheeks were currently rising and falling as the picture was asleep.

With all the carefulness he possessed, Harry removed the card from its slot and read the back, but it didn't have much to say. Just that he was famous for work on alchemy, he was married to a woman named Perenelle, and what his interests were. He wasn't sure how this could relate to what was going on at school, but as Hagrid had let this name slip, he knew this must be important, so he slipped the card back into place and thanked his dad once again.

Harry was soon loaded up onto the train and waving goodbye, and eagerly pacing his compartment for any of his other friends to arrive to share what he'd learned.

Neville was the first to find him, managing to scoot the door open while juggling Trevor in one hand and his luggage in the other, he greeted Harry slightly red in the face from exertion.

Harry was quick to help him put his trunk away, and had only just begun to explain when Ron poked his head in with a grin and demanded to know why Harry had chosen the very last compartment on the train.

"You guys, listen," Harry insisted when Neville started snickering. "I've found Nicolas Flamel."

That stopped them, making them turn back to Harry with accusing eyes as Ron demanded, "and you're just telling us this now? You've got an owl, why didn't you write and tell us?"

"I only just found out today," Harry brushed him off, almost bouncing in place as he explained to the pair about his Dad's Chocolate Frog card collection.

"An alchemist eh?" Neville said thoughtfully. "My Dad had only said he might have heard the name once ages ago, but he didn't know what it related to."

They sat around for hours, debating and speculating what this new piece could mean for what was going on at the school, before Ron finally voiced, "where do you think Hermione is? She should have found us by now?"

"She probably took the Floo network back," Neville offered with a shrug. "I hate taking that though, makes my stomach all wonky."

"Agreed," Harry smirked, "I much prefer the train, and the snacks," he added on just in time for the usual woman to poke her head in and offer them some treats. Harry and Neville took a bit for all of them to share again, and decided to change the subject to more pleasant things like their presents until they reached the castle. Harry tried his hardest not to brag about the Nimbus 2000 he'd been given and yet eagerly showed them the picture of him riding around their property on it.

Then the subject was brought up for them, as Harry was tossed one of Neville's chocolate Frog Cards, and Harry opened it to once again smack himself on the forehead and say, "Hey, I found Flamel, again!"

"What?" Ron demanded, leaning over as Harry once again read the back of his Dumbledore Chocolate Frog card, and the boys spent quite some time laughing about that. It was pretty funny that the two times they'd come across his name, had been due to chocolate.

It wasn't hard to find Hermione, who had indeed taken other means to get back to school for the holiday return. She was in the Gryffindor common room curling up next to the fire and reading, but the moment Harry reexpleind what he'd found, Hermione smacked a hand onto her forehead and ran up the stairs, actually leaving her book behind in her haste.

Hermione then in turned discovered Flamel in an old book she'd once checked out of the library, and they got as much information as they could ever want on him, and his creation of the Philosopher's Stone.

"See?" said Hermione, when they'd finished. "The dog must be guarding this! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it!"

Harry's mind began racing as he mentally agreed with her, thinking back that this explained why the Stone would have been moved out of Gringotts. "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry aloud . "No wonder someone's after it! Anyone would want it."

Then he saw Ron and Hermione exchange a look, and Harry had the feeling he wasn't the only one not fully speaking his mind. He refused to hear them say it though as he continued by saying, "And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

Neville gave a weak laugh, frowning around at all of them as he picked up on the tension just as much.

Hermione opened her mouth, and Harry still forestalled her. "So, what do we do now? Go to Dumbledore?"

"I don't know how much good that would do," Neville said slowly. "He must already know someone's after it, that's why it's here isn't it."

"We can tell him who we think is the one after it," Ron said stoutly.

"Like Professor Lupin," Hermione finished.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably, he didn't want to hear their suspicions piled on top of his own, but Ron bounded ahead, "he's weird Harry, you can't deny that! I see him drinking this stuff all the time, and it smokes when it's empty, that's not normal! And he's always watching you, you can't deny that."

Harry swallowed painfully, the lie by omission having carried on so far now he no longer knew when it would end, or how. "We haven't got any proof," he finally spoke that at least. "Until we do, we should just, keep an eye on him," he finished lamely.

Neville readily agreed with that, and the other two stopped arguing, for now.

With it being the last day before break ended the friends spent the rest of the day enjoying their freedom, while Harry had a mental debate for his plans that night. He had yet to tell anyone about his cloak, though he fully intended to, this very first night he couldn't help but want to use it alone to travel the castle.

All he was really deciding on now was where to go with it? His greatest mystery of Flamel had been answered, so he no longer even had a want to go and visit the library. Still, when they all crawled into bed and Harry waited a bit before crawling back out, he then decided he didn't even have to have a place in mind. He slipped his new invisibility cloak back on, and went creeping back through the Fat Lady, just roaming the corridors and reveling in the castle at night.

Here, the shadows lingered and the empty corridors made the whole castle seem much larger then he was used to, he only came across his first real problem when he spotted Mrs. Norris snooping around a suite of armor, and he realized he'd never gotten around to questioning if the cloak worked on cats?

He remained as still as possible until the cat departed, but then Harry heard a new noise, voices. He'd heard nothing but the old creaking of the castle for so many hours now that it stuck out, and curious who else was up at this late hour, he began creeping forward well aware that while unseen, whoever could hear him. He stopped right behind a suite of armor and froze up when he caught some of what was being said.

"-d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet at this time Re-Remus."

It was Quirrell, but that wasn't what made Harry's heart nearly flat-line.

"I thought we'd keep this private," said Remus in the coldest voice Harry had ever heard seep through his mouth. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Harry had to clap his hand to his mouth to force himself not to cry out in shock at that, a million questions buzzing through him at once. Maybe he had made some noise though, because nothing else was spoken for a second before Lupin continued in a slightly lower though somehow even more menacing tone, "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Remus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," he replied, in almost a hiss.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

When Quirrell continued to stutter out nothing though, the other's patience was clearly lost as he growled, "Fine. We'll talk again, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Harry didn't stick around for more, he turned tail and sprinted away as fast as he could, not even paying the slightest bit of attention which way he turned or what he ran past or through before finding himself, leaning against an unfamiliar door, but with the stinging of tears nearly overwhelming him he didn't pay it much mind as he shoved that small bit of privacy open, and finding it unlocked, hurried inside.

He stumbled towards the middle of the room, mind still spinning horribly at everything he'd just heard. He must be misunderstanding something, he just had to be missing a key to that conversation, because what he'd just heard...it wasn't possible. Surely Remus had just been telling Quirrell, to, what? Was Quirrell the one trying to steal the Stone, and his Uncle was heading him off? What had they been saying about students knowing about the Stone, how would either of them have even known he did? It just didn't line up though with that fearsome voice, and he was quite glad he hadn't seen their faces because he'd never before pictured that coming from any of his family. That cold threatening just didn't add up with the loving man he'd known all his life who hadn't ever raised his voice to any of the kids in his life!

He wanted his Mom.

That realization came so sharply he at first wasn't even aware of it, but the more he continued hyperventilating alone in this classroom, the more he recognized it to be true. He would never dream of telling his Dad or Uncle Sirius about this, because they had been friends for so many years. Harry himself still couldn't bring himself to believe, well whatever was going on, there was no way he could say it to either of them. What he truly wanted in that moment was his mother, but of course that wasn't possible.

A sudden burning hatred for his father, both of his Uncles, Voldemort, the whole world even went up in him for what he'd lost. How he'd been lied to for years about what happened to her until his dad couldn't hide it anymore, all because they'd wanted to protect him. He was sick of being protected from the truth. He held the cloak in his hands for a long time, wondering what secrets were hidden in its folds he still didn't know.

Resolve overtaking him to hide nothing else from his friends, he turned on the spot to go wake them, so they could know everything and never have to feel this pain like he was.

Then he saw her.

For the second time that night, Harry had to clap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming, his heart doing a crazy jolt when he saw not only his own reflection which shouldn't have been possible because he still had the cloak wrapped tight around him, but there was a woman standing behind him.

Then he blinked hard several times, and saw that he wasn't really still looking into the room, but instead he saw a gold frame that nearly reached up to the ceiling of the classroom with Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi inscripted along the top. He only vaguely noticed those things though, out of the corner of his eye and back of his mind, as he continued staring at the woman, who had dark red hair, and Harry's eyes.

"Mom?" Never before had he whispered that with the same way he had now, but it slipped out naturally as if he was calling for her his whole life. She stood in the center, tears leaking out of her eyes, but smiling and waving happily at him as he edged closer, mouth cotton dry. She looked exactly like the pictures his dad had shown him, but never before had Harry been reflected standing at her side, his face watching her with the awe of love any child would carry for their parent. She never spoke, but she never faded. They stood there for an infinite amount of time staring at each other, until a distant noise made Harry come back with a harsh bump. He hadn't realized he'd had his nose pressed right up to the glass until he turned.

His eyes flickered back to the doorway, but went back a second later and she was still there. He didn't want to leave, but then he heard the noise again, closer, so he removed one hand, then the other from the glass before slowly backing away, and not until he hit the door did he fully turn around and leave for good.

He had some explaining to do the next day, like showing his friends his cloak and trying to describe what he'd seen.

Protective familial ties still kept him for saying the rest regarding his Uncle Remus, but for now at least they had something else to focus on.

All three voiced that they wanted to go and try to find it as well, though for different reasons. Even Hermione didn't voice the rule that they shouldn't be wandering around after hours, what Harry was describing to them seemed like a magical object that was worth checking out. The only problem was, when the four of them tucked up under the cloak the next night and spent hours wandering through the castle, when Harry did find the classroom he was positive it was to be in, the mirror was gone.

"Maybe Lupin had it in here to show off to one of his classes," Neville voiced, glancing nervously around the shadow filled room to make sure they wouldn't get caught. "We don't actually know what that thing was."

"Harry, can you remember what was inscribed on it?" Hermione asked tapping her finger to her chin and still trying to work it out in her head.

Harry shook his head no, he'd been a little to involved, and while he did feel disappointed that for some reason the mirror had been moved, he contented himself that he could just go back up to his room and see her photo again, just not with the same satisfaction of himself being there with her.

Ron was just disappointed they'd wasted the whole night, and told Harry the next time he sent them on a wild goose chase, to at least bring along snacks while wasting their time.

1

Time stretched on after that with nothing more of note taking place except the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match, which Slytherin sadly won putting them in the top ranking. It kept conversation on a lighter topic though as they eased back into their usual friendship, with a good portion of their mystery solved they got back into more friendly manners.

That morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, which gave Harry a particular set of amusement as his Uncle strained by making this lesson as enthusiastic as possible while keeping his own issues out of it. Harry was well aware that there wasn't a cure for werewolf bites, and the treatments and salves they were learning would only help with scarring and not actually heal the wounds, but he and the rest of the class didn't spend long asking for details. What Harry hadn't told the others was how he'd first landed in that other room with the mirror, his shock and fear at what he'd overheard from this teacher, he still kept that bottled up nice and tight away from everybody until he knew how to process it.

Instead they were released early that day, and Neville and Ron kept up their rousing conversation of talking about what they'd buy with their own Stone. Harry was laughing along and adding in that he'd buy his own Quidditch team which pleasantly reminded them all of the coming match. It was the second week of March, and his own house was back on the playing field.

The next game of the season had arrived, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, and Harry was even more eager to witness this game then the last since if his house team won this match, they'd be in the running for the cup!

After some debate amongst the four, they hadn't said anything to Ron's older brothers about the twins brooms nearly killing Harry, especially as they'd attended the following practice under the stands to keep an eye if it was going to happen again. It hadn't,  but they were all still a bit on edge for it.

The stands were packed full, the bright canary yellow and scarlet robes lined up, and the game began in earnest. Harry and Ron were just placing their thoughts on how this would go, when Ron received a sharp poke in the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

All four of them turned to give sharp glares to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were sitting just behind them looking quite pleased with themselves. Harry made to say something but Neville beat him by turning around and snapping, "shove off Malfoy."

Harry had to turn away to hide his grin, undeniably pleased at this Neville compared to the frightened boy he'd met at the beginning of the year allowing himself to be bullied. Harry wasn't sure if it was the run in with the dog, or more likely the troll, that had done it, but Neville had built up more then enough moxy to tell Malfoy what he thought of him now, rather then trying to edge away from the fight.

Malfoy didn't take the same opinion, laughing horribly and mocking, "coming from the idiot with no brains, Longbottom if you had as much smarts as Weasley had gold, you'd be more poor then him, and that's saying something."

Ron really did snap then, twisting on the spot and hitting dead center on Malfoy's nose, but the blondes reflexes lashed out and the two toppled out of sight. Crabbe and Goyle reacted and once, and Harry and Neville were going in just as fast.

Harry ended up going after Crabbe, elbowing him hard in the gut to get him off Neville, who was a whirl of fists against Goyle, while Ron had Malfoy pinned and was socking him every chance he could get, ignoring the fact that Malfoy had managed to headbutt him in the process and blood was dripping into Ron's mouth from his nose.

They didn't find the end results of the game until much later, from Hermione, while she scolded the lot of them for publicly brawling, as they could have gotten into real trouble. None of them cared though, not even that they'd missed Gryffindor's victory in the air, as far as they were concerned their house had done just as much good in the stands that day.

1

Days turned into weeks, and soon a few months later as school surrounded their life. Their good mood was rather hampered though, as the last few weeks of term came into sight, and Hermione went from simply encouraging them to do their homework more often, to practically breathing down their neck.

"What's it to you if we don't?" Ron finally shot back after she'd given them a twelve minute lecture because they hadn't completed their assignment the day it was given. "Our grades don't affect yours!"

She went from scowling at him to round eyed confusion as she said, "I was just trying to get through to you how crucial our studying is, our exams are right around the corner!"

"Ten weeks," Neville gently reminded, "I think we can at least take a few breaths before then."

Sadly though, the teachers seemed to be on Hermione's side, as right before the Easter Holidays their homework began piling on so much none of the four of them managed a trip home, because it wasn't much of a break. They went through so much studying they may as well have just kept attending classes.

For a change of pace they spent the last Friday of their holiday studying in the library, but this turned out to be an even worse idea when they got a beautiful view of the grounds and the clear blue skies, making it all the harder to remain focused on their books. Then they got another distraction, "hi ya Hagrid."

The gamekeeper turned around sharply, clearly trying to hide something behind his back as he spotted who'd called him and then gave all of them an unconvincing smile. "Hello there Harry. What are you doing in here, figured you'd be trying to sneak into the Forest by now." Then his face winced, and he muttered, "probably shouldn't be encouraging that." Then his face cleared and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the four of them before demanding, "you're not still looking up Flamel are ya? I told you to drop that."

Harry gave a light laugh while Ron answered, "we already found out about Flamel ages ago."

"Now how did you work that out?" Hagrid demanded.

"Chocolate," Neville muttered, causing the three boys to start snickering again. Hermione however kept her attention on Hagrid and began again in a curious tone, "though we were wondering what other things could be guarding the Stone apart from Fluf-"

"Shhh!" Hagrid cut her off with a great shake of his head and his eyes darting into the corners as he hissed, "don't be shouting about tha', people'll think I've told ya." He hesitated then, his eyes flashing to the pile of books he'd been looking through and away again before saying, "alright, how about you lot come down to me place when yer done. I'm not promising anything, but don't be lookin for tha' in here!" Then he went stomping out of view.

Three of them exchanged curious looks, but the moment Hagrid had gone out of sight Ron had jumped from his seat and went to have a look where Hagrid had been. He was back moments later, slamming down a new pile of books while whispering, "dragons. That's what he was acting so odd about, look at these."

Every one of the titles were a description of how to care for dragons, and how to identify them from their eggs and such. Hermione agreed, "this is rather curious, though I don't know why he'd be acting like this because of it. There's nothing wrong with looking them up."

Harry had a brief flashback to his Uncle Sirius going on a tyrant one day because the Ministry had set aside some lands for the wild dragons of Britain, and his distaste for the creatures. Harry had asked why several times, but he always got a little shifty and avoided the topic, and since Harry had never been around them himself but could only imagine how fearsome they must be to scare his Uncle he wasn't keen on this particular beast. It didn't stop his own curiosity of finding out what Hagrid was up to with these books.

With piqued interest, even Hermione finally stored away her own set of books and they arrived at Hagrid's about an hour later. Oddly enough the first thing they noticed was that all of the windows were closed tight with the curtains drawn, but they saw smoke curling out of the chimney as if he had a fire going.

When they arrived they knocked as usual, but instead of cheerfully opening the door he called out who it was before quickly shooing them inside. It was sweltering inside as if they'd just stepped into the furnace, and they'd been right in seeing the smoke outside, there was a merry fire going with an odd shaped log sitting inside.

Hagrid began by asking, "so, what was it you were trying to ask me?"

"What all's guarding the Stone, apart from Fluffy," Harry began at once.

Hagrid was bustling around his kitchen, but turned so they could all see the frown on his face as he scolded, "o' course I can't. I wouldn't tell ya even if I knew. Yeah shouldn' even know at all, beats me how you even know about Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. The three boys beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then all o' the teachers did enchantments, don't know specifics though, don' rightly think anyone does, think that was Dumbledore's idea, and he put up something himself."

Harry at least felt reassured, he couldn't imagine anyone getting through all of that. Instead of letting his mind wander past that, to that nightmarish scene he was still trying to explain to himself, he instead noticed his three friends exchanging a look and got the feeling they had all just been thinking of the same person.

To quickly change the subject Harry anxiously asked, "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

At least that seemed to relive the others, and Ron began pulling restlessly at the neck of his shirt as he asked Hagrid if he could open a window.

"Can't, sorry Ron," Hagrid said to quickly, with a now familiar dart of the eyes to the fireplace and away. Ron took a glance over there for the first time, and froze in shock.

"Hagrid, what's that?"

Harry's eyes focused in on it as well, and he felt himself go rigid with shock as he recognized the shape this time, it was an egg.

Ron had already caught sight of this as well, as he sunk down into the hearth and whispered, "where did you get this Hagrid?"

"Won it," he said at once, now looking almost eager as he explained, "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But, but that's illegal," Hermione spluttered in shock.

Hagrid hardly seemed to notice, as he stomped around Ron and began stoking the fire to keep it at temperature as he shrugged that off. "Probably jus' a dragon dealer, maybe this one was the runt and he didn' think he'd get a good deal. I'm more then happy to take it."

"What, ah, what are you going to do with it when it hatches?" Neville asked, now taking several cautious steps back to the door as if the fully grown dragon were going to spring out any second.

"We'll take o' him o' course," Hagrid said at once as if they were all being daft, "or her." He quickly amended with a fond grin. "It's all righ' here, you see? Got this outta the library," he quickly shuffled over to his bed and scooped up a book, "Dragon breeding for Pleasure and Profit, got everything I'll be needing. You got's to keep them in the fire, cause there mother's breath on them you see. Then when it hatches, you feed them on some brandy and chicken blood every half hour. It even describes what breeds there are, see that, this one's a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're rare them."

"And ah, have you talked to Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked cautiously, though he already suspected the answer.

Hagrid definitely wouldn't meet anyone's eyes this time as he waved them off, "nah, the Headmasters busy enough, don't need to be bothered along anymore."

"Hagrid," Hermione quickly switched calm to her calm, soothing voice, "you live in a wooden house, what are you going to do once this thing hatches?"

"Oh, you lot worry to much," Hagrid was practically beaming now as he went back to the fireplace and began stoking up the flames again.

The four of them exchanged deep set frowns, but what could they do? None of them wanted to go telling on Hagrid, they were to worried he'd get into real trouble for this. Hagrid seemed happy and capable enough, it just wasn't sitting right with them that there was now a dragon's egg living down on the school lawns.

Harry lamented that any other time he would have gone to ask his Uncle Remus for advice, he knew he could be trusted to both keep the secret and come up with some reasonable explanation, but he was just so nervous around him lately because of the way he kept acting around Quirrell, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Hermione was no help, her only consistent advice was to go tell Dumbledore, but Harry didn't feel right trying that as he wasn't as sure of the Headmasters actions, and would never want to get Hagrid into trouble. Neville just made the statement he was going to be avoiding leaving the safety of the castle until this was all over.

Ron's only comment was to sigh, "I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," as they headed down to breakfast a week since they'd discovered this. They'd barely sat down and begun breakfast when Hedwig brought Harry a note, which only had two words on it.

'It's hatching.'

1

"Hatching this plan was brilliant! If we ever meet Charlie, we've got to remember to thank him," Neville laughed as he and Harry gave crisp high fives to each other in celebration, Harry hoping on the spot at once that he never had to deal with another dragon again when Neville froze at the door and whispered, "wait, the cloak."

Harry did a double take and nearly smacked himself in the forehead, of course he couldn't forget that. He scurried back and threw it over both of them before they began winding back down the spiral staircase, and nearly running into Filch.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching expectantly, as Harry and Neville remained frozen in place, to afraid to even breathe. Finally, after what felt like hours, the caretaker finally shuffled off, muttering something about tall tales, and they waited until they made it back to Gryffindor tower to speak again.

"That was so close," Hermione breathed, going ashen in shock.

"I'll bet Malfoy tried to squeal to him," Ron grumbled, looking like he wanted to smack his fist on the table in frustration, but instead still nursing his sore and bitten hand.

"Least he got his due," Neville gave one last victorious grin, the treasured memory of McGonagall pulling him along by the ear as he tried to rat them out causing him to pump his fist in the air again, while all of them shared a good long laugh about that.

Despite their fear of Norbert now gone, and the lingering joy of Malfoy yet again getting what he deserved for trying to one up them, Harry still couldn't help a lingering sadness when he spotted Hagrid again the next morning sniffling into his breakfast. Hagrid had clearly cared for Norbert, and despite his realization that he couldn't handle the dragon, he was clearly taking the loss hard. Harry wanted to do something for him, but what that ended up being he'd regret more then meeting the dragon.

The four of them were traversing the grounds, curfew was approaching and they were headed back to the castle when Hagrid came stomping out of the forest with his crossbow.

His dark eyes somehow looked darker then usual, but they still carried their normal warmth as he caught sight of them with a smile and called, "ello there, aren't you four out a bit late?"

"We're heading back to the castle now," Harry promised, not sure if Hagrid was looking to reprimand or not. He didn't really think so, but better safe then sorry considering how haggard he looked.

Hagrid merely smiled, saying, "well good to see you lot are staying out of trouble. Least you don't got a detention tonight like some."

Harry couldn't help it, his interest was piqued at once. "Who's got detention tonight?"

"Ah I probably shouldn' say," Hagrid began, trying to wave a hand around as if it were of no concern, but he was already grinning at the curious looks on all of their faces. "Alrigh' then, if you must know, it's that blond one who tried to pick on Neville back at the beginning of school."

"Malfoy?" Hermione repeated with some shock.

"What's he doing?" Ron demanded with a little too much eagerness. "Does he have to clean the whole trophy room without magic? My brother Bill said the school loves that one."

"Nah," Hagrid shrugged "I asked Quirrell if he could help me with a favor tonight, an he said it wouldn't be a problem."

Harry was getting even more curious now as he probed, "what on earth are you going to have Malfoy be doing?"

"Got some hurt unicorns, found a second one dead this week alone. Been searching the Forest most of the year, but there's just too many trails. So I'm taking him out tonight, so long as he's with Fang and sticks to the trails he'll be alright, and I really need to find what's been doing this."

Neville had quickly lost any enthusiasm for the idea as he spluttered, "what on earth could be fast enough in there to get a Unicorn?"

"Don't know," Hagrid said honestly, and they could see the worry start to creep into him now the longer this dragged on. "S'not normal for one to be hurt at all, but I've been finding trails of blood like they're staggering around. If it was just one I'd think they were getting caught in some webs, but this many? No, there's something in that Forest that shouldn't be, and I need to find it."

"Is it really such a good idea to be taking Malfoy in there though?" Hermione asked, some worry creeping into her. It was clear even if she didn't like Malfoy, she was at least worried for what he could find tonight.

Hagrid brushed that aside, "Nah, like I said, everything in that Forrest knows not to bother the path." He seemed to fail to see his own logic that if there was something new in there, that whatever clearly wouldn't know that rule. He did seem done talking to them though, as his eyes flickered to the fading sun and he cautioned, "now you lot had better get back inside, you can come around my place this weekend and we'll talk some more if I don' find it tonight. Don't want you to be late for curfew."

He waved them off and watched for a few extra minutes as they made it back to the shadows of the school, but the moment Harry was sure Hagrid was out of sight Harry began whispering, "are you guys thinking what I am?"

"Harry no way," Hermione said at once severely, she could clearly read the kindling light of excitement with ease, though Harry wasn't trying hard to hide it.

"Why not?" Harry shot back at once. "Tonight would be perfect, we know Hagrid will be in there, so if anything goes wrong we'll know he can find us. Plus, my Dad went into the Forest all the time, it's not nearly as bad as everyone says it is! Come on guys, it could be fun!"

Hermione did not look convinced, Ron still looked paler then usual at the idea, and Neville was now eyeing the swaying trees like he feared they were all going to turn into Whomping Willows any moment.

"I don't know Harry," Ron voiced, "wandering the castle at night is one thing, but my brothers have told me some pretty nasty stories about that Forest. Even the twins don't go in there much, that should tell you something."

"Oh come on," Harry continued wheedling, "we'll stick to the path like Hagrid said, what could go wrong?"

It took another good hour of weeding, but Harry had finally convinced Neville to at least come along, though he showed no enthusiasm for it. Ron gave a weak protest that he'd love to come, really, but as his wand hand still wasn't of any use, he didn't think he should be going through the Forest. However, when Harry threw the cloak over himself and Neville, the other two made no protest about slipping in as well.

They stopped though when they came across voices too soon, and quickly distinguished them as Malfoy saying, "-thought I'd be doing lines or something."

"Think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." That was clearly Filch, and now they knew why he hadn't been spotted inside, he was clearly escorting Malfoy to his punishment.

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Harry had to forcefully muffle a snort of amusement, rather impressed his father's idea of spreading that rumor to keep kids out of the forest during certain times of the month still lingered after all these years, even when the threat itself wasn't even in there anymore. It was even more amusing when one glance up at the stars showed it wasn't even a half moon yet, so the threat was meaningless.

Filch said none of this though, his voice nearly cracking with glee as he said, "That's your problem, isn't it? Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding out of the dark then, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already."

Filch gave one last crooked smile as he said, "well, you have fun then. I'll be back at dawn, for whatever's left of him."

The moment he had hobbled out of sight, Malfoy turned on Hagrid and snapped, "I am not going in there."

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something! If my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"Tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Harry waited curiously, but then to his surprise Malfoy didn't move. He was looking at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want you takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

Harry was fixing to follow when Hermione grabbed hold of his arm, hissing, "Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?"

He saw how pale she looked, and he realized how truly scared she really was, but Harry didn't want to back down now. He watched Hagrid begin explaining to Malfoy what he'd told them earlier while Harry hissed back to both of them, "come on guys, the Forest isn't as bad as Malfoy makes it seem. My dad went out in there all the time, heck he had the place memorized better then the castle by his fifth year. I just want to poke around a few trails, maybe meet a centaur if we're lucky. Hagrid's out tonight as well, and we won't stray too far away from him."

Neville sighed, any resistance he might have had gone at those reassurances, and even though Hermione still looked like she was wavering she didn't respond as they heard Hagrid saying, "now if you run into any trouble, or Fang starts growling, just send up some red sparks, and I'll find you in no time." Harry grinned even more at that, this meant that they didn't even have to stay within range of Hagrid now.

Harry could see by the dim lighting Malfoy's pale face looked almost gaunt he was not pleased with this, but he didn't protest anymore either as the two of them, plus Fang began going into the trees. Harry gave one last pleading look at Hermione, and though her lip was trembling, she mutely nodded and they followed.

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Hagrid went one way while Malfoy and Fang went the other. Harry wavered for a moment, torn between following Hagrid and possibly getting caught, or Malfoy and his near constant petulant mutterings about how unfair this was.

Harry looked silently at the other three, to see Hermione looking longingly back the way they'd come, while Neville gestured after Malfoy with a questioning look. Ron had his eyes fixed on nothing, but was looking all around like he had a bad twitch in his neck. Harry nodded and the three of them began heading after the blonde hair, the brightest spot of light in the ever increasing blackness of their surroundings.

They were following at such a distance that they even lost sight of him quite a few times in the winding trail, and when they hit another fork in the road, they had no idea which way their guide could have went. Harry wasn't to bothered with this, he'd only come out here to explore, so he took a path at random that began leading into a slope.

Hermione was just beginning to voice how late it was, and that they should start heading back, when they heard something. All four tensed up with wands out, when out of the forest came to Harry's utter joy, a centaur. His horse half was a buckskin, leading into his human half which sported a naturally tan looking body and scraggly black hair the same as his tail. He held tight to a bow and arrow as he eyed their path, calling out, "who goes there? No one should prowl around our forest unseen."

Harry didn't even hesitate, he did not want to get onto the bad side of a centaur. He tore the cloak off of them and put his hands up in surrender while also tucking away his wand, saying, "it's alright, we're just students from the school."

Harry watched in relief as his grip loosened, slightly, as he eyed Harry, who at once now saw the familiar flick of his eyes up to his hairline with those deep amber eyes. Another beat, and he lowered his weapon altogether, saying, "students are not uncommon, though they are rarely invisible as you were. What was the purpose of your hiding?"

"Well we're not supposed to be out here," Harry shrugged like that was obvious. Then he quickly added on, "I'm Harry by the way, and this is Neville, Ron, and Hermione." Now eyeing the centaur right back hopefully.

He snorted with something that almost looked like amusement as he greeted back, "I am Geist, and feel fortunate to meet you Harry Potter, and your young friends."

Harry only blinked once, not really feeling surprised someone else knew his name, but at least getting a new shot that it was a centaur. Still, he decided to keep things pleasant and asked, "we're actually out here helping a friend, have you seen anything strange in the forest lately? Something attacking unicorns?"

Geist actually smiled this time as he returned, "if you are helping a friend, why are you not allowed out here?"

Harry opened, then closed his mouth, struggling to explain that when Neville piped up, "ah, please sir, err Mr. Centaur, um we'll get in trouble if we're caught out here, but our friend's been looking for this thing attacking unicorns and we want to help anyways."

There was a long beat of silence then, and Harry wondered if Geist was sizing them up. Whatever he was thinking, Harry couldn't have been happier when he began to say, "follow this path left until it branches into fours, take the middle left one, and you will come to the part of the forest where a new creature dwells often. I've never come across anything like it, and this concerns me. If you could possibly be of help in getting rid of it, I would be grateful."

"Thank you," Harry said at once, offering his hand to shake, clearly catching Geist off guard. When he continued to hesitate Harry explained, "I wanted to shake your hand, it's just something people do when they leave on good terms," he quoted something his Uncle Sirius had once said in a stuffy voice to a stranger on their property one day. He'd wondered on that day for ages like he was now who needed to be told such a thing.

"Ah," he responded back, eyeing Harry's fingers curiously, before shrugging and bending down his front legs so to more easily grasp Harry's hand. Their faces so close now, Harry couldn't help but notice how he couldn't hardly be much older then Harry, perhaps a teenage centaur? They grasped hands firmly and shook, before Harry shoved his friends back under the cloak and waved a quick goodbye before they went off again.

"Harry that was amazing," Hermione breathed so quietly it was like she was trying to move her lips as little as possible. "How were you able to do that?"

"Yeah," Neville agreed fervently, looking wide eyed at him as well. "I could barely string a sentence together."

Harry just shrugged, a stupid grin still plastered on his face, he was so jazzed about meeting his first centaur he was practically skipping as he explained, "I've always wanted to meet a centaur! My dad always said they weren't much for chattering, they spent too much time gazing up at stars and such and weren't concerned with human affairs, while my Uncle Sirius once got into a fight with one so he told me all the things you shouldn't do to antagonize them, but my Uncle Remus has said he's struck up plenty of friendly conversations with them once you got past that." Harry realized what he'd said a dozen words to late, as Hermione was now eyeing him with much more curiosity as she probed, "did you say Remus?"

"Err, yes," Harry said, trying his hardest to sound like this was no big deal.

"You know that's Professor Lupin's first name, right?" Ron added on, his head now cocked to the side as he finally began studying him more then the surrounding darkness.

Harry turned to them, making his eyes go as wide as they could as he feigned, "really? Nope, had no idea. How odd."

Things may have spiraled out from there in a very uncomfortable direction for Harry, but just then they reached the four way pass and Harry shushed them instead, glancing at Neville to see him watching Harry curiously as well, but his face was set in determination even if his lip was shaking with fear at what they could be possibly fixing to find. Hermione and Ron took the hint and clipped their mouths shut, as the four of them delved even deeper.

For a while Harry was beginning to wonder if they had taken the right path, because he still saw nothing of importance between this pack of trees and every other one they'd ventured past tonight, when Hermione nudged him and he spotted something silvery on the ground. Bending closer, he was transfixed at once by the luminous substance, then spotted another splash of it a few feet away. Harry began picking up the pace as the splashes began turning into puddles, and soon Harry could spot a clearing ahead.

His friends right on his heels, the three of them eased into the spacing to find the most beautiful and tragic thing in their young lives.

They found the unicorn alright, and it was dead. It's pure white legs were spread out unnaturally, there was no rise or fall of the gleaming hide, the silk like mane and tail were smeared with more silvery gray while the horn jutting from its forehead already looked like it was curling into itself.

Harry couldn't stop his feet from edging forward, pity welling up in him at seeing those empty eyes of something so purely good having fallen like this, when something stirred from behind it.

A bush shivered, and out came a dark figure crawling its way towards the fallen steed, and Harry remained frozen in place as it dipped what could have been a head into the neck and Harry began hearing a lapping noise, but all of that came several beats to late, as the moment he laid eyes on the thing, his scar began searing in pain. He couldn't stop himself, crying out in pain and clasping at his forehead as he stumbled back, successfully gaining the attention of his friends behind him calling his name in fear, and the creature's maw looking up, ivory dew still dripping.

The creature took to an even greater height, now towering over Harry and stepping over the unicorn, advancing on him with, was that a hand outstretched? Harry tried to back away, but the pain was overwhelming, his vision was blurring out, and he would have fallen to the ground if not for hands reaching out and grabbing him. Ron, Neville, and Hermione had a tight hold on him, seemed to be trying to drag him further back, but none of them were getting very far, when something new obstructed Harry's vision aside from the blackening around the edges.

A huge shape bounded over their heads and landed right in his line of sight of the creature. Whatever it was reared up, making a terrifying noise and practically trampling the thing, which caused it to whirl around and retreat.

Harry still felt like he was watching all of this from a great distance, but slowly now the pain was starting to subside, and he was blinking bright spots out of his eyes as his scar stopped burning and he was able to focus in on yet another centaur. This one looked to be the same age as Geist, but had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you alright?" said the centaur, as Harry finally managed to stand on his own two feet while his friends hovered cautiously.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. It was a statement, not a question, and Harry was far to concerned with other matters to worry about the fact this centaur knew him by sight.

"You had better get out of this forest as soon as possible. It is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride?" This time he looked at all of them expectantly. "It will be quicker this way."

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that they could clamber onto his back.

1

Back in the tower, adrenaline was keeping them all awake as the night crept on even later. Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking. "Someone wants the stone for Voldemort and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought someone just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is for someone to steal that Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

Ron still flinched at that name being used so many times, but then Harry noticed something else.

They were all staring at him. Harry tried to ignore this, he was still feeling slightly panicky and kept twitching every time he passed a shadow. His father's story that night before he came to Hogwarts now crossing his mind every second in painful detail, the thought of his mother never having pressed so heavy on his chest.

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Harry, why don't you try writing to your father about this? I think it's high time we told someone something's going on."

"You think they'll believe us?" Neville muttered, still more gray in color then anything.

"I think we should tell someone what's going on, and who we think is up to it," she stopped to give Harry a suggestive look, but he tried to remain as impassive as ever, the look clearly failing when she tried a new tactic. "Well, let's not forget Dumbledore. Don't forget Harry, everyone says he was the one person You-Know-Who wouldn't challenge."

Harry took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down as he said, "yeah, only problem with that is we've got proof of nothing, and the only real suspect is Quirrell, and I don't see him pulling this off."

Finally though, Harry couldn't take the starring anymore, and demanded, "what?"

"Harry," Hermione began hesitantly, "I really think we do know who that someone is, and I don't think it's Quirrell."

"Think about it," Ron insisted, already understanding Harry's look to argue, "Lupin's been here for years hasn't he? I'll bet he's got all the other teachers trusting him enough they've told him their own thing they did to protect the Stone, or he's worked out how to get past them all, except Fluffy it seems."

"And I know what I saw when you were kicked off that broom," Hermione insisted to Harry's scowl. "Who else have we seen acting oddly this year, like the same teacher who went sneaking up to the dog that night on Halloween."

"You're wrong!" Harry insisted, turning to Neville for backup, but he was biting at his lip, hard, before saying hesitantly, "I don't know Harry, we saw something in that forest that wasn't human, and have any of you guys noticed how sick Lupin always looks. Like sometimes he's so pale it's a miracle he's making it to classes without passing out. The guy kind of just feels like he's hiding something."

This was to much. Harry had grown up fully understanding why once a month his Uncle looked so sickly, had been explained that he shouldn't just throw around the term werewolf because some wizards would curse his Uncle on sight for that. He also knew that consistent years of taking his Wolfsbane potion had helped to build up some tolerance to those monthly problems, and while he was still ill rested, it always took a lot out of him, especially during the school months when his animagus friends couldn't be there and he was left to his own devices in a secure locked room somewhere in the castle even Harry didn't know.

His rebuttal was on the tip of his lips, finally losing his patience with that stupid secret and willing to explain all of that to his friends just to make them understand his Uncle couldn't be this person they were painting him as, when the words froze in his throat and he finally realized why he'd been keeping that secret. It wasn't for his benefit of having his relation to a teacher revealed, it was the fear of their reaction to him. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if they reacted badly to finding out his Uncle was a werewolf, and if they went around telling anyone else? Harry really liked his friends, he trusted them, but enough to reveal a secret that wasn't even his? Finally, he just sighed and turned away from all of them, muttering, "right, well I don't think we should be throwing anyone under the bus until we have some proof, so let's just drop it for now."

They wouldn't drop it.

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment.

Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

That dog still wasn't his friends biggest concern though, but the person they thought was trying to get past it.

Harry never thought he'd be so grateful for exam times, but as the sweltering heat pounded on their necks as they poured over their essays, all three of Harry's friends stayed plenty distracted that the topic hardly ever came up.

This didn't stop Harry from being near constantly stressed out for an entirely other reason than exams, but he still kept that firmly to himself.

Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but that wasn't it, Harry was just having a problem explaining what his problem was. He had a foreboding feeling, like a lingering cloak sitting on his shoulders accompanied with the pain in his scar now, warning him that he was forgetting something.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"I'm just impressed you remembered one guys name," Neville sighed, "let alone the whole Code."

Ron groaned, as this only seemed to encourage her to go on explaining how she'd memorized these. Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." he let his mind trail back, to the last time his scar had hurt this badly, and that had been at the start of term feast. What on earth could be happening right now that had been going on then, to make this pain turn into a constant? He was so sorely tempted to go to his Uncle it was making him nearly as anxious as his scar, but he hadn't forced himself for two reasons.

One, it was exam times, and he knew his Uncle was swamped with work. That was the sad, not really usable one though, as he knew his Uncle, or even his Dad if he wrote to him, would respond in a heartbeat, no what was really stalling him was the lingering doubts and suspicions he could no longer shake. He still had no fear that it was his Uncle trying to steal the Stone...but he couldn't come up with anyone else either. What if his Uncle was in it with Quirrell? He found the second such a bumbling fool he doubted that man could be pulling this off on his own, and then there was that meeting right after Christmas. The one where his Uncle had spoken in such a terrifying voice, threatening that Quirrell had better do, something. Harry still couldn't shake how scared that had made him, so he kept putting off the confrontation.

The worst part still, was that he couldn't share this with anyone. His friends instead remained focused on his immediate problem that they knew about.

Ron kept his eyes closed as he spoke to Harry, unable to get too worked up about anything, it was to hot. "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Lupin's found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Neville gave an acknowledging laugh of agreement and gave Harry a nod with wide eyes, silently pleading him to laugh along and relax a bit. Harry forced out a chuckle as he instead let his eyes travel skywards, still thinking.

He couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but -

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet, startling Neville into doing the same thing without seeming to realize he'd done it.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

1

Before he confronted anyone else, Harry wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Harry realized right then it didn't matter anymore, he didn't care if he didn't have a real suspect, because whoever was under that cloak now had everything they needed, except Dumbledore out of the way. He didn't understand why the Stone hadn't been stolen already, maybe they were waiting for something else, but Harry now knew he couldn't stand waiting around for it anymore to find out what.

They got lucky, or unlucky in a perspective, to run into McGonagall instead, and got just as quick a dismissal.

"Why's it even going to take him so long?" Neville muttered once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "He can apparate there, or use the floo, what's going to take him a whole day to get there?"

"We'll worry about that later," Harry huffed, "because it's happening tonight. Whoever's doing this is going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -" Ron began, before Hermione gasped, causing all three of them to look wildly around and find Lupin.

He was stepping out of the Great Hall, and watching all of them with mild curiosity. "Now what are you four doing inside, on a day like this?" He asked pleasantly.

"We, we were," Harry began, having no idea how he was going to finish that.

His Uncle Remus' smile grew, and Harry wondered if he was either having a flashback, or just indulging them, either way his voice was still more easy going than anything as he said, "well whatever it is, you should probably be doing it outside. Skulking around inside on a day like this, people might think you're up to something." He finished with a pleased smile before sauntering off up the stairs.

Harry couldn't help but smirk, an expression he quickly tried to smother when he turned back and found his friends giving him calculating looks. Before anyone could say anything he kept them on topic, "look, if McGonagall won't believe us then maybe we should take some other precautions until Dumbledore comes back. Ron and I will head up to the third floor, and hang around there. That way if anyone shows up who shouldn't, we can run and tell McGonagall and she'll have to investigate. Neville, you and Hermione go skulk out Quirrell, we know at least he's involved."

Neville was still eyeing Harry, like he was trying to size him up on how much use this plan was, but Hermione pipped up, "oh, and what's our excuse for following a teacher around?"

Ron offered, "stay out of sight until you see him going to the staff room, then go up to him and try to ask him about your exams or something." He put on a high pitched voice, clearly trying to do a failed attempt at her, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and keep watch, grabbing Neville's sleeve and hauling him off.

Ron waited until they were leaning against Fluffy's door to ask, "Harry, is there something you're not telling us?"

Harry knew he hesitated a beat too long when he responded, "no, why do you ask?"

Ron was still eyeing him, not quite with suspicion, but more confusion as he said, "don't know, you've just been so adamant about Lupin for so long now, but I've realized you never gave a reason. Why do you think it's not him?"

Harry's mind took an automatic back turn to the time he got the flu for a week and his Dad had been losing his mind with worry because 'was it supposed to last this long, oh crap he's going to die, we have to take him to the hospital!' His Uncle Remus had come around and convinced James to calm down all while cooling Harry off enough he could finally nod off to sleep. How could he explain that to Ron though, to any of them?

Harry still hadn't answered, had no idea what to say when Professor Lupin rounded the corner. This time he definitely had a suspicious air about him as he eyed the two and asked, "now what are you doing up here?"

"Um, uh, we were," Ron began going wide eyed, but then Professor McGonagall arrived, and this time she was not pleased. Her nostrils flared at the sight of them, "I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" She stormed. Harry wasn't watching her though, but instead saw his Uncle do a double take at Harry, the door behind him, and his Head of House as she continued, "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor! Now get back to your common room!"

The two boys slunked off, and Harry could feel eyes on the back of his neck.

They'd just made it back to the common room where Harry was trying to change the subject to the fact that the other two were at least following Quirrell, when they came in as well.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Professor Flitwick came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I wanted to ask about my exam, and I've only just got away, but Quirrell slipped out while we were talking and we didn't have a chance to follow, now we've no idea where he is."

Harry looked quite pale now as he gazed out the window towards the Quidditch pitch. The common room was mostly empty, it was still early in the afternoon and most of their tower was enjoying the sunshine, not realizing something terrible was coming tonight.

Harry knew what he wanted to do, what his first reaction was saying. He needed to go down there and get the Stone himself, make sure no one got their hands on something that could help Voldemort.

Voldemort had killed his mother! He couldn't stand the idea of him winning, of him getting the Stone! Yet the truth was, he was scared. He didn't know what to do, had no real reason to think he could get past all of those enchantments on his own. Let alone be a match up for whoever was helping Voldemort, maybe the Dark Lord himself. He wanted help, and he finally knew who to confront for it.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, but settle into his stomach as he came to a decision. No more waiting around, he would go talk to his Uncle after dinner, demand some answers, and if he didn't get them, then down that trapdoor he would go.

1

Going the rest of the evening in tense silence was hard, especially as the rest of the school was in such jubilation for exams being done. Dinner was a very tense affair that night. Harry had no idea what his friends were thinking, but he knew that he was on the edge of his seat and hardly touching his food, with eyes on him all night.

He wasn't even entirely sure who it was watching him. He caught Professor McGonagall throwing him suspicious looks all night, Professor Lupin occasionally eyeing him curiously, and was he being paranoid or was Quirrell also throwing him one to many looks?

He had no idea what was on his friend's mind either, but they all remained quiet and distant as they scraped away the last of their dessert without enthusiasm.

Harry spent the majority of the meal trying to figure out how to get away from his friends to confront his Uncle without them realizing what he was doing. He knew it would be extra difficult tonight of all nights, they'd all be glued to him thinking that he was going to try and pull something to protect the Stone without him. His point was proven when dinner ended, and Harry tried to make a side-pass into a boy's bathroom, and Ron decided to go with him. The answer came in the form of the man himself.

As they were stepping out of the bathroom, Professor Lupin beckoned him over and Harry couldn't really marshal any other expression except a grim face as he followed him to his office. Only a single glance behind showed his three friends exchanging a very worried look.

Harry decided he was done with suspicions, so the moment the door was closed he demanded, "What were you doing up there by that three headed dog today?"

He watched his Uncle raise an accusatory brow at him, and Harry realized how sharp his tone had come out, that he was still talking to his Uncle and a teacher, so he tried again, attempting to sound more normal.

His Uncle Remus still looked more sharp with Harry then anything as he said, "guess I'm not really surprised you found out about Fluffy, though I don't want to know how. If you must know, it's my job to make regular checks on that dog all the time, and Professor McGonagall told me that she'd gone up there to ask me if I'd seen anyone suspicious around lately. You did at least pique her interest to double check it out."

Harry huffed, couldn't she have just said that instead of telling them off? Then his mind spun, and he realized that if McGonagall had asked him that, had she told him everything? Harry went from accusatory to sheepish in seconds as he now eyed him warily, waiting to be told off.

Instead his Uncle sighed, slumping down into his chair and rubbing at his brow for a moment before watching Harry steadily. "Look pup, I'd be a right hypocrite if I told you off for half the things I'm sure you've been up to this year, but what's with this obsession about Fluffy? How did you even find out about the Stone? Why on Earth have you been looking at me like that since before Christmas?"

Harry watched that last question come out with a lot more burn than he'd thought possible, and Harry now felt shame more then anything. Had he been treating his Uncle so off? He supposed he had been avoiding him, but had he perhaps not been as subtle about it as he thought about his friends nagging suspicions?

Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He'd been so quiet for so long now, that everything that had happened this year spilled out of him. He told his Uncle Remus everything, even forcing and mumbling out the part where he'd overheard that confrontation between him and Quirrell, and the only time he was cut off was when he'd mentioned the part about the broom.

"What? You fell off a broom, when did this happen?"

"After that first match, Ron and I went out to the pitch while everyone was at dinner. We used Ron's older brothers brooms to fly around a bit. Hermione swears she saw you-"

"Well yes because I was there," he answered, looking paler himself now as he eyed Harry like he expected to find a misshapen limb now. "I heard you two, you were hardly being quite, and I poked my head in to watch, but I never saw that!"

"Why were you out there at all?"

Remus sighed heavily, and was quite for a long time before he finally seemed to decide on something and said, "I've been meeting up with Quirrell in the Forbidden Forest frequently through out the year, to keep an eye on him. Are you alright? You never went to the hospital wing, what happened?"

Harry briefly explained that Ron had caught him, nothing really happened that night, which marginally relaxed his Uncle. Harry wasn't paying much attention to his words though, now coming to the silent conclusion that it must have been Quirrell himself who'd cursed him like that. He decided against saying that, figuring that Quirrell wouldn't be safe for long when his Uncle realized himself that it had to have been him who'd knocked Harry out of the air like that.

Instead, Harry realized that his Uncle was actually answering all of his questions, so he now eagerly asked, "we are right though, right? It is the Philosopher's Stone beneath Fluffy."

Remus snorted, but his turned almost fond as he told Harry, "yes, I'm still blasted at how you figured it out, but yes."

Harry shook himself, and forced himself to stay on topic as he finished off by explaining, "and now Professor Dumbledore's gone, and I know that whoever's trying to steal the Stone is going to do it tonight!"

His Uncle Remus just sat there for a long time, staring at him. Harry wanted to ask what he was thinking, but he remained quite and simply hoped that he believed him!

Finally, he gave a deep sigh and said, "alright Harry, I believe you, and thank you for coming to talk to me. I suppose with the way I've been acting this year, I can't really blame you for waiting so long." His face twisted, and Harry was sure there was something bitter he wanted to add, but he held that in and quickly said, "how about I write to Dumbledore, tell him what's going on, will that calm you down?"

"No!" Harry yelped sharply, realizing that even if his Uncle believed him, he wasn't taking the threat tonight seriously. "Someone's got to go down there, to make sure no one gets their hands on that Stone! Who's Quirrell working with, have you figured that out?"

Remus' frown deepened as he watched Harry, trying to say as gently as possible, "alright Harry, relax. No, I still don't know for sure Quirrell's end game, but if it will calm you down, I'll go down there tonight to do a check myself."

"What, no! Not by yourself," Harry yelped, this was the opposite of what he wanted. "Can't I come with you?"

"Absolutely not," Remus snapped right back, now frowning severely down at Harry. "No matter who's down there, it's going to be dangerous. I'm just thanking my lucky stars whatever convinced you to come to me now before you tried that."

Harry was still frowning in agitation though as he said, "but you shouldn't go down there by yourself either. Please, at least take Professor McGonagall or something!"

"Okay Harry, relax," Remus sighed. "I'll go down there, make sure nothing's happening, okay?"

It wasn't okay. Harry stayed in his office the rest of the night, wound tighter than he'd ever been in his life as he kept half expecting McGonagall to come stumbling in the door and tell him his Uncle was dead because Voldemort himself had been down there.

When that door he was watching so steadily did something new though, he nearly fell out of his chair, at a knock.

He hesitated, having no reason to call out and invite anyone in when it wasn't his office, let alone explain his own presence in here. He didn't get the choice when the door cracked open of its own accord, and Hermione poked her head in saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting Pro- Harry!"

She came barreling in, checking every corner of the room like she thought someone was hiding in the corner, Ron and Neville right behind her. She began explaining before Harry could even begin to ask, "we got so worried when you didn't come back, what are you doing in here?"

"I talked to Professor Lupin," Harry explained, quickly shoving past their protests, "and he believes me, but now I'm thinking something bad's happened, he shouldn't have been gone so long. What time is it?"

"It's way past curfew," Ron explained, "we had to bring the cloak to sneak down here."

"Harry, we should go to McGonagall," Neville persisted. "Tell her about this, now we have proof at least Lupin's gone down there-"

"No," Harry said stoutly. "After the last time, she won't hear a word from us. It's up to us, we'll have to go down there."

He expected more protests, for someone to tell him he was being crazy, instead he saw all of their faces set, like they'd walked in here knowing this.

"Well come on then," Ron was the first to speak, his freckles standing out more than ever on his too pale face, but still digging the cloak back out as he said, "let's get a move on."

"Hang on," Harry said, his mind coming to a snap decision. He didn't know who to trust at this school anymore, who knew what about Quirrell, if Remus had been doing this on Dumbledore's orders or if he was just being suspicious. He didn't trust sending a letter to the Headmaster who might write it off as a prank, but he knew one person who would see this for what it was.

_Uncle Remus has gone after something bad, and no one here believes me, and it's my fault so I'm going after him. Go up to the third floor corridor on the right hand side, play some music for the dog, can't give further instructions from there because I don't know, hurry!_

The ink on the paper came out so messed up, he'd be lucky if his dad could even read it, let alone recognize who it was from, but he hadn't the time to rewrite it, he hadn't even bothered to sign it.

There was currently a hinkypunk in one corner, and thank Merlin Mitzi was in the opposite corner preening her feathers instead of out hunting. Harry had attached the letter to her leg and sent her off before giving anyone a real chance to ask what he was doing, and when they threw the cloak over them to begin the journey to the Stone, they were so wrapped up in being quite no one brought it up as they walked out the door.

1

"Door number four, right? So what have we got left?" Neville whispered, trailing so close to Harry he was nearly stepping on his heels.

"Well we had Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall, so all we've got left is Lupin's and Quirrell's," Hermione murmured back, having ticked all of them off on her fingers.

"Quirrell's should be the easiest," Harry muttered, "have we actually learned anything from him this year?"

"He's a two faced, useless-"

Hermione shushed Ron as they continued down the slope, and wound up in front of a door. They waited tensely, hoping to hear some noise behind it, but couldn't hear a thing. "Well, come on then," Harry sighed, finally being the one to push the door open to a horrible sight.

There was a troll, larger than the last one, though thankfully this one seemed to be asleep. They edged carefully around the room holding their breaths, the place smelt worse than Fluffy's breath, and closed the door gratefully behind them on the other end of the room.

"You think that was Quirrell's, or Lupins?" Neville asked.

"You would think Lupin's," Hermione offered, "that is a Dark creature."

"What are the odds we'd be dealing with two trolls this year," Harry grumbled as they followed along to the last door.

This time Harry forced himself not to hesitate and pushed it open with all his might, wand drawn and prepared to barge through this last obstacle to find his Uncle already, but at first glance there seemed to be nothing in the room at all.

Before anyone had even registered the room, there was a soft hissing noise Harry just knew couldn't be a good thing, and then the door across from them was suddenly surrounded in a thick layer of misty green light.

Then his eyes focused in the dim, and he found a simple table with only two vials on it, and a slip of paper.

"What on earth?" Neville whispered as he inched forward, like he expected the table to come to life any moment and start attacking them; or for the fog to continue to fill the room and envelope them all, but nothing was happening.

Harry came forward as well, and after a prod from his wand and nothing happened, picked up the paper, and groaned miserably.

"What, what is it doing to you!" Hermione began screeching in fear at once, but then Harry flipped the page around and said, "it's a riddle. Bloody hell, my Uncles riddles are hard, I've never been able to figure one out without him telling me the answer!"

"Well what does it say?" Neville asked without any real hope.

Going on will lead to the end

On your left will fix that deed

Right to the glory land

Going back will bring safe heed

On your right will sharpen this bond

No your poison left uncured

Harry finished with a sense of doom, while Neville's mouth opened with a little pop of horror.

"Give me a moment," Hermione insisted, plucking the paper out of Harry's hands, and staring at it for a long time. Then she looked back at the bottles. Both were exactly the same size and shape without a spot of difference, and their insides looked disturbingly like congealed blood.

After several moments Hermione went back to studying the paper, muttering to herself the whole while, until finally she looked back at them, and Harry couldn't believe the smile he saw.

"This is brilliant! It's a riddle, one of those bottles is poison, and the other I'm sure is some sort of curative you have to drink to get through that." She nodded to the thick haze of fog covering the next door.

"How is it that whoever's already gone through hasn't drank all of it?" Neville asked. "I know I would have."

"The bottles most likely magical refill after the person leaves, just like the fog appears," Hermione brushed him off as she tried to keep going.

Harry cut her off though with a longing look at the door, "this is insane. Alright look, I think one of us should drink from one, and someone from another. One of us will realize it's poison and drink from the other bottle, then that should fix everything."

"That's way too risky Harry," Hermione scolded. "You may not even realize which was the poison until you're dead. Harry, we just don't know."

Harry frowned rather than argue with her, still staring intently at the letter being held tightly in Hermione's hand. Then his eyes flickered to the green fog, the two bottles, and an idea sunk into his mind slowly. "No."

"What?" She asked in concern, Neville staring at the two intensely.

"No, not know! The riddle, no your poison left uncured. He said no, it's not the one on the left, because blood from a gorgon on the left is poisoned!"

"Gorgon, what-" Hermione tried to keep up, but Harry decided he'd explain the rest later. "I know which one it is, you two go back to Ron now, make sure he's okay."

"What are you on about this time," Neville asked suspiciously. "We're still going with you."

"No," Harry shook his head at them, then had to speak a little louder as they continued trying to protest. "No guys, I mean it! You've got to get back, help Ron!"

To their credit, they did still try, but Harry stamped his foot down. "Guys, I mean it! Voldemort killed my mother," he gestured needlessly at his forehead, "and now my Uncle could be in there with him and it's all my fault! He can't hurt me though, he tried once and it didn't work, so that'll happen again, but not if you're there!"

The two stood there, and while he couldn't decide who had a more shocked face, they did stop arguing. Hermione instead threw her arms around Harry, nearly squeezing his head from his neck as she whispered in his ear, "you're a great wizard Harry, you'll beat this."

She stepped back with too bright eyes, while Neville came forward, and hugged Harry just as tightly. "See you when you get back then." It wasn't a question.

Harry took one last chance to smile at them both, before taking the vial on the right and swallowing it in one gulp. The taste was like if he'd bitten his tongue off, pure copper flooded his system, but his senses were alive like an electric shock. A tingling feeling surged through his limbs, he could walk through fire now, let alone whatever that fog was.

Not yet though. "Well go on then, get out of here."

Neither did so happily, both began taking cautious steps back, still watching Harry like they expected him to burst into flames any moment. Not until they'd stepped out of sight did he take one last steady breath, step through the green hued fog, and open the door.

Perhaps it was because he was looking for him, but the first person Harry spotted inside the room was his uncle, lying in a pool of blood.

1

Blood lingered in his dreams for months after the fact, leaving him to wake up gasping and screaming for his Uncle, and quite grateful to have spent so much time in the Hospital Wing where both he and his dad could be there without it being so obvious to the majority of the school.

Come summer he'd probably appreciate much less the near constant watching he was getting, not to mention his enforced grounding would set in where his dad couldn't now at school, but for now he fell back asleep in his Uncle Remus' arms and tried not to worry about all he'd seen in that final room. The Mirror holding his Mum sat innocently in the middle, with only a pile of dust in front of it, his dad bursting in seconds later and taking care of them all. The whispered conversation between Dumbledore and James sussing out Voldemort must have fled when Remus arrived, leaving Quirrell to die as well as his Uncle. He'd burrowed even tighter into his Uncle's still unconscious form, the idea of what Harry had nearly caused...

School was a blessing in comparison. The populace was not happy with him. Dumbledore had been very clearly displeased at Harry not going to someone else for help but rather going down there himself, and had taken sixty points from him, making them lose their lead in the House Cup.

At least his friends stood by him, promising they understood why he'd kept to himself one of the teachers being his uncle and no one around school seemed to know of that tid-bit at least.

They sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table, trying like everyone else to ignore the green banners and the smug expressions of Slytherin house. Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech, congratulating them for their win two years in a row now.

At least the train ride room helped them all to laugh again, promising they'd see each other over the summer, and hoping nothing like this had to happen again the next years of Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHP

I didn't expect this to be so long when I started...

I'm sure in a better authors hands this could have been a really epic AU, delving into each chapter and highlighting, poignantly changing, and colorfully paralleling each sentence of the original and making it their own with this new premise, but I'm just not good at that. I've accepted that.

The changes I made to Harry's backstory kind of means that he would have some different approaches, no? Harry at the Dursleys was unloved, which grew him into a pretty tough little kid ready to take on the world with full confidence given the slightest encouragement which Hogwarts gave him. Harry with his father and Uncles though, much better recognizes that he is just a kid, that he really did want someone to ask for help and so when he hit his breaking point he threw away any doubts and fears and went with that instead. Hope you don't hate this too much.

Second year will actually not be focusing on Harry nearly as much, because I didn't have as many changes to that story to be found. Instead, we'll be getting a lot of looks into Ginny's story, something I've always wanted to do, and warning for some OC's.

Also, just so you know, pairing's are going to start playing a bit of an important role come book five, but not in the way you're thinking. I have a poll on my fanfiction profile, or you can just tell me here. Nothing will come of it until book five except some ground work for all the possibilities, but I'd love to start hearing opinions now.


	3. Second Year

Hogwarts Express! She was finally here! So why couldn't she find that excitement? The same feeling she'd swear she had from the very first time she had to see Bill get on without her, never-mind she was hardly a year old and shouldn't remember any such thing, she'd thought about it so many times the feeling was real enough!

But not now.

She looked longingly toward her luggage, though they'd barely pulled out of the platform and there was nothing new to say yet, she still longed to write in her new diary and share this...detachment. It had helped her all summer, when the feeling had started the day Harry appeared. She was so worried looking like a fool in front of him, and Tom was so sweet, even if he was just a silly book-

"Hello, do you mind if I sit there?"

Ginny froze while standing on her seat, she hadn't even realized her imagination had been playing out and she was now standing up to do just that, so was looking down on the new person.

She was definitely a first year as well, but unlike Ginny's used robes indicating she could be older and simply wasn't wearing any House colors, this girls were shiny and new, but with other decorations. There was a purple flower Ginny couldn't identify glued to her tie, her scraggly blond hair at first appeared to be tied back with string which, upon closer inspection could pass as a stuffed snake, and her vacant silver eyes seemed to be staring right through Ginny as if she hadn't a care what the answer was.

Ginny only hesitated a moment, but found herself feeling sorry the longer she wanted to say no. The only reason she did so was because she wanted to be alone and understand this odd feeling that no one in her family would get, but maybe a fellow student would.

"Sure," she waved her in and offered to take her luggage and put it up. "I'm Ginny."

"Luna." She had a soft, melodic sort of voice, that was never the less confident.

They sat quietly for what felt like ages. Ginny didn't know what she was expecting to happen, but it didn't seem to be coming. Luna seemed perfectly content to sit in her seat and hum to herself, while Ginny was used to the near constant noise. Even when all of her siblings were gone at school, her mum and dad still talked to each other all evening. She realized for the first time how they must be feeling, and a sense of smugness took over her that she finally wasn't the only baby left behind. It wasn't the excitement she still kept expecting to over take her, but it was finally a feeling none-the-less other than the detachment. She lunged this time and dug out her diary quickly to let Tom know, but just as she began dabbing her quill into an ink pot, another girl poked her head in.

Ginny automatically knew her, even though she'd never met her either. The bushy brown hair and Gryffindor scarf, along with the searching expression that zeroed in on her bright hair had her already assuming, "hello, you must be Hermione."

"That's right," she smiled pleasantly at being recognized and returned the same. "Ginny, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she bobbed her head and waited curiously for why she was here.

"Ah, have you seen your brother? Or Harry? I've found Neville and he's searching the other end of the train, but we can't find either of them."

"No, they went behind us, I never saw them get on the train," Ginny shrugged. "Mum was still looking for them as it was pulling away, said she was a bit mad at Ron not saying goodbye."

"Oh, alright then, thanks," Hermione told her before leaving.

Ginny watched her go with the abstract detachment settling on her once more. She glanced down at her diary and completely forgot what she'd been about to say. A miserable feeling began curling in the pit of her stomach, why couldn't she remember anything after five minutes anymore? Already Hermione's worry over where-ever her brother was felt like a distant memory-

The compartment door opened for a third time, and she glanced up without enthusiasm to see two more new girls standing there.

One had red-hair like hers, but it was much darker, and a mess of curls more than anything, with shy hazel eyes peaking over the other boys shoulder. She was clutching a cat cage so tightly her grip was white knuckled. The other had black hair streaming down his back and dark grey eyes that sparked with something Ginny had trouble identifying landing on her.

"Ello, I'm Leo, and this is Poppy. Mind if we join you two? We were sitting with this lot of boys in another compartment, and they were being right noisy, messing about with something that was steaming. Scaring this poor Muggleborn, I decided to get her out of there." He finished with another searching look on Ginny like he expected her to spontaneously begin doing the same, and Ginny understood.

"Redhead twins? A boy with dreadlocks?"

"Those are the ones," Leo sighed, shifting his weight impatiently for an answer.

Ginny glanced at Luna first, but saw no objections so waved them in and made some introductions before explaining, "those are my brothers, as you guessed-"

"Oh, I know," Leo snorted. "You're another Weasley, we met over the summer."

"Did we?" Ginny asked blankly, it all seemed like a blur...

"You don't remember?" Leo sounded genuinely surprised, or insulted. He had a rather haughty way of talking that set Ginny on guard. "We were all in Flourish and Blotts. Your dad punched some Pureblood arse, a fight broke out. My dad was laughing the whole time, so loud I thought the whole store would be watching him instead. We were standing right next to each other when it happened."

"Oh, right," Ginny finally recalled. "You're Harry's cousin."

"That's right," he rolled his eyes at finally getting a decent, yet obvious response, then his eyes fell on Luna. "What's that you've got in your hair?"

"A Garder Snake," Luna said pleasantly.

"That's not a thing," Poppy frowned at her. "You mean Garter, right? That's an American species, where did you get it?"

"No, it's a Garder," Luna said with dignity. "My daddy gave it to me today for luck."

"How do you know it's an American thing?" Leo asked, and distracted.

"My Mum's a zoologist, she knows about animals all over the world," she smiled, the blush on her face finally beginning to dim now that she was chatting about something she knew. "She spent all day in that Diagon Alley place telling me about Olly here," she gestured to the cage she'd insisted to keep on her lap rather than put up with the other girls luggage. A black and orange face was peering out with livid green eyes. After a few moments of hesitation, Poppy unlatched the cage and let her slink out, where she immediately curled up on her owners lap and began purring.

Leo kept the conversation alive in the compartment the rest of the trip, the bridge between Luna and Poppy who were clearly becoming quick friends, each wanting to learn about the others creatures they'd heard nothing about. Leo was clearly getting a bit bored after an hour though and tried to engage Ginny, but she spent the rest of the trip writing in a little book, until the train came to a halt in the Hogsmeade Stations blackness.

2

"Black, Leo," murmurs went through the crowd as he sauntered forward and sat proudly on the stool. The boy was only known in the Pureblood world by reputation, one his father had kept such a distance from. He'd go into Gryffindor for sure just like him-

"Slytherin!"

It had taken the hat almost seven minutes to shout that, and the little eleven year old looked just as surprised as anyone as he removed it and handed it back to Professor McGonagall. His eyes searched the Gryffindor table, but whoever he was looking for he clearly didn't find as he kept his head high taking his seat, but didn't truly relax amongst the cheering students the whole meal.

After Creevy, Colin became the first new Gryffindor, Leo glared at him and missed quite a few names, until one of the girls he'd been sitting with made her way up.

"Lovegood, Luna."

She walked casually up to the stool and sat like she would for evening tea. The hat took ages to sort her, but Luna seemed as serene as ever when it shouted, "Ravenclaw," and she went skipping away. Leo was a touch disappointed, the girl had been a riot to talk to and he would have liked to know her more as a housemate.

He kept picking at his lip and not making eye contact with everyone around, trying to swallow painfully past the lump building in his throat he couldn't let anyone see. His dad and both Uncles had told horror stories about the howlers his grandmother used to send. His dad told them as a joke, promising he'd never do the same, but would he now?

Then, "Tulin, Poppy." She looked petrified as she shuffled forward, her eyes pleading on Leo to lead her out of this like he had back on the train. Leo could only giver her a friendly smile and crossed his fingers under the table in hope, but the hat had barely touched her head before shouting -"Hufflepuff!"

Leo slumped in his seat with disappointment, but he was thankfully sitting on the bench right behind the now cheering table, and Poppy ran to the seat right behind, smiling the whole time and still speaking with lingering excitement. "That was terrifying, please tell me we don't have to do that again!"

"No," he laughed in surprise. "I'm sorry to say we can't try again."

Poppy registered the disappointment on his face and the hesitancy came back. "Did I, do something wrong?"

"Of course not," Leo scoffed. "We just might not be able to hang around each other anymore."

"Why?" Poppy looked truly baffled as the hall kept erupting in more cheers around them. "We can sit like this all the time, can't we?"

Leo appraised her for a few moments before smiling again, waving away the last of the heart stuttering tremors in his hands. His dad wouldn't care, and neither would Harry when he turned up. His new friend certainly didn't, though that could easily be because she didn't understand...

"Weasley, Ginnevra," was finally the last to be sorted, and the hat paused longest of all on her. It seemed to take ages before she was finally declared a Gryffindor, and their new Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to make introductions, such as the new Potions teacher being Lockhart. Then another man entered, a hobbled old fellow with a gleeful smile in place as he went right up to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and began whispering in their ear. A few of the students closest to the staff table began whispering to each other in surprise for whatever they heard, and then it began sweeping down and across the tables like wildfire.

"Harry Potter got to school by a flying car, crashed into the Whomping Willow!"

2

"-willow trees, while others say they can only be found amongst wand bearing trees. Will-O-The-Wisps have caused much argument over their purpose, ah, Mister Black, nice of you to join us," Professor Lupin shot him a stern look, unbeknownst to anyone else in the room colored with fondness. "As it's your first day, I won't be taking away any points, but do please refrain from it in the future."

"Yes Professor," he said quickly, slipping into a seat Poppy quickly removed her bag from. She was sitting next to a blond boy, who leaned across her and offered a hand. "You must be Leo, Poppy's been chatting about you since last night. I'm Mikey."

"Nice to meet you," he shook his hand and smiled at Poppy. "Thanks for the seat."

"I told you it wouldn't be so hard," she giggled.

"I can't believe you got away without punishment," Mikey smirked. "Think if I sleep in next time-"

"Mr. MacMillian," Professor Lupin called from the front of the class. "Care to answer?"

Mikey flushed in embarrassment and stuttered, "ah, no sir."

"Well then, it's a good thing you weren't paying attention," the teacher crossed his arms. "Five points from Hufflpeuff, and Slytherin, now if I could please have your attention. Just because it's your first day doesn't mean we can slack off now does it?"

He got mutters for an answer and continued the class without interruption this time.

As they were packing their bags and leaving Poppy all but skipped along side her with excitement. "I don't care if we get lost on the way to our next class, this place is fantastic! Mikey promised to figure out how to get to the Owlery with me after dinner so I can send my mum a letter, by owl! Mum's not going to believe hearing about this place anymore than I'm seeing it!"

Leo hardly heard her he was so miffed. "I can't believe my Uncle took points from me for that, here I always thought he'd go easy on us, considering all the hell he got up to while he was here."

"What?" Both Hufflepuffs chimed in surprise.

"Yeah," Leo shrugged without concern, "he's my Uncle Remus, clearly it's not going to do me any good though. What do you have next? I've got Potions -"

"Hey look, there's Ginny," Poppy spotted her standing vacantly in the middle of the corridor. She looked sort of pale, but then, she'd looked like that on the train as well.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"You look lost," Mikey offered.

She startled, as if just realizing she was in a corridor full of bustling students. "Oh, erm, yes, I mean, no. Ah, I'm heading to, to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was just," she clutched the string of her book bag painfully tight, her hand twitching. "Got a little over whelmed I guess," she finished quietly.

"I'm glad it's not just me," Poppy said in relief. "I feel like the only one here who doesn't know someone here!"

"I keep telling you, having siblings around makes it worse than anything. I've seen my brother twice already today and he just keeps laughing with this smug look because I don't know where I'm going." Mikey sighed theatrically.

"I haven't even seen Harry today," Leo admitted with a shrug.

"Oh, so you missed the show this morning," Ginny finally smiled, and it actually managed to light up her whole face for the first time. "Mum sent my brother and him a howler for stealing the family car and driving it to school. Then, bout five minutes later, his Uncle Sirius sent him a letter, with a few galleons inside. Harry laughed really loudly, I heard him telling Ron about his dad and Uncle making a bet a long time ago about Harry never doing something as stupid as stealing a motorcycle like his Uncle Sirius once did, and there Harry went and done it."

"Damn, I can't believe I missed that," Leo pouted heavily to hide his disappointment he hadn't gotten any mail. Though, as he'd missed breakfast, maybe Buggle had just missed him?

"I can't believe you haven't heard yet, the school's been laughing about it all day," Ginny chuckled, but then it echoed in the silent corridor and the four cursed as they realized they were again late for their next class.

2

"-class was held back on account of Lockhart being a ponce! I'm not late I swear," Leo called, receiving a very dirty look from Madam Pince for nothing as he stopped in surprise to only see Mikey waiting at their preferred table in the library. He double checked it was the same one they'd been sitting at for a month before dropping his bag and sitting across from him.

"Where are Ginny and Poppy?"

"Ginny said she'd do it this weekend, she was feeling sick and went up to bed," Mikey shrugged without looking up. "Poppy stopped by the bathroom, she'll be here in a minute," then he paused and look up, frowning at the library's entrance. "That was a bit ago now, with you being so late, I hope she didn't get lost."

"I'm still getting lost, this place is insane," Leo sighed as he pulled out his assignment.

The two barely got any work done though before Poppy finally arrived, as bright red as the day they'd met. Her immense curly hair covering most of her face, it was a wonder she could see as she sat on the edge of her seat and kept her head down as she went through her bag.

"What's up with you?" Leo asked in surprise.

Poppy didn't answer.

"Come on Poppy," Mikey wheedled while still scratching at the margins of his paper in thought, "did Moaning Myrtle startle you in the toilet? Ernie tells me she does that all the time."

"No," she finally whispered, before sighing and looking up at them. Her hazel eyes were painfully wide, like a startled colt, and she spoke so quietly Madam Pince would have come around the corner and applauded her if she'd been able to hear. "What's a Mudblood?"

It was obvious by the tone of her voice she knew she was saying a bad-word not meant to be repeated as her face flushed another shade of red in shame and confusion.

Mikey's hand jerked so hard across the paper he nearly ripped it in half, as Leo shouted, "what!" Loud enough for half the castle to hear.

Madam Pince was there in a flash to reprimand. "One more outburst from you Black and I'll have you kicked out of here!"

Leo barely heard her as the two stayed focused on their friend.

"Who called you that?" Leo demanded in a forced whisper to compensate he still wanted to be shouting.

Poppy gave a small little shrug and whispered, "don't know, couple of Ravenclaw girls. They heard me talking to Luna, I met her in the bathroom and she was showing me this picture her dad sent her of a possible Crumple-Horned Snorcack sighting. They were leaving and called me an idiot Mudblood for listening. Luna looked really upset and told me not to listen to them. I asked if she wanted to come join us in the library again, but she wanted to go to the Forest to-"

"Could you point them out," Mikey interrupted, his dark brown eyes uncharacteristically serious as Poppy was clearly trying to change the subject.

"We've got flying practice tomorrow, all the first years are going to be there, you can then," Leo concluded.

Poppy recoiled into her seat. "Guys, I don't even know what it means, but it can't be that big of a deal-" Mikey leaned over and whispered into her ear. Her eyes went steadily wider, something Leo hadn't thought possible moments ago, and when Mikey was done she'd gone the other extreme, ashen in shock.

"Oh, I, guess I get it now," she muttered.

"I'll take care of those girls tomorrow," Leo promised.

Poppy nibbled on her lip for a moment before shaking her head, her curls flying haywire in all directions like her head had been set on fire. "I don't want any trouble guys. Besides, we don't know any spells yet to even do anything."

"I'll bet they're Luna's dorm-mates, she's told me a few times how much they're not very nice to her." Mikey said around her.

"You guys," Poppy tried again, this time a bit louder and getting both of their attention. "I mean it, don't go doing anything stupid tomorrow, please."

"They shouldn't have called you that," Leo said without remorse, "we're going to show them that."

"I'll bet we can get Ginny in on it," Mikey said with relish. "Those twin brothers of hers might even help out, they seem like fun."

Leo considered for a moment asking Harry for the same, but then decided, "no, we can handle this ourselves. Ginny, yes, but not her brothers. This is our friend."

Mikey nodded resolutely, and Poppy smiled at her friends, even if she thought they were a bit insane.

2

"Insane most likely," Remus insisted, pinching the bridge of his nose and not even realizing he had his chair tipped back.

"I think that's giving him too much credit," Pomona scoffed. "I still can't believe you gave Potter a detention with him tomorrow Minerva, what the boy did was extreme, but this feels like extra punishment."

"I'd hoped it would impress upon him the severity of his actions," Minerva said without remorse. "Hopefully it will do Potter some good to listen to his prattling for a whole night, keep him out of trouble the rest of the year," she finished with a fond, yet stern look at Remus.

"What are you blaming me for?" He asked innocently. "I didn't give them the keys to that car, I've told you that."

"Yes," Filius chuckled, "but you also weren't meant to laugh when Minerva told us."

Remus grinned, just a bit sheepishly, and kept them on track. "We're not here to talk about Harry, though in his defense, he really hasn't gotten into as much trouble as any of us thought he would, me especially."

"I'm much more exhausted by that other little nephew of yours," Filius chuckled. "I've yet to go a class without him causing some sort of disturbance, or having to shoo him out of a class he shouldn't be in! She follows that Tulin and MacMillian kid around, you'd think he was a Hufflepuff himself."

"We should have known Black's child would outdo Potter's, he always was the instigator," Pomona laughed.

"Well don't let them hear you saying that, James might blow up the castle just to prove you wrong," Remus snorted. "He's still not very happy with what happened last year," he finished while rubbing ruefully at the scar on the back of his head.

"I suppose young Mr. Potter's debacle with the Stone last year has seemed to mellow out his nosiness, just a bit," Aurora laughed. "Filch at least has stopped telling anyone who will listen about chasing him through corridors."

"What were you suggesting we do about Lockhart though?" Charity interrupted and finally got them back on point. "He's a blundering idiot, we all know that, but it's not as if we can go another year without a Potion's teacher. We tried that once, and it was disastrous," she sighed heavily for the year of '85.

"Well we can't just wait for him to set another classroom on fire," Remus insisted. "What next, setting pixies loose? I'm worried the next student Madam Pomfrey has to treat won't just be another classroom of students, but the whole of Hogwarts."

Silence fell in the teacher's lounge, before Bethesda spoke quietly, "perhaps we could appeal to Dumbledore, try and have him begin looking for another replacement already."

"I can't see how that will work," Remus shrugged. "He'd have to dig up a body at this point, he's apparently tried everyone on Earth."

"Well whatever we do, I agree with Remus, something must be done before more harm comes to our students," Minerva nodded fiercely.

Remus rocked his chair a few times, going back to pinching his nose and trying to concentrate. There was a feeling, deep inside of him, the same one that had been lingering since he'd met Gilderoy Lockhart. It had done him well last year when his unfounded suspicions of Quirrell paid off and he was indeed the one trying to steal the Stone, despite protests from the other teachers saying he seemed harmless and the new teacher shouldn't even be aware of what he was guarding. The feeling only increased the longer he knew this idiot. Lockhart was hiding something, if only they could find out what...

2

"What was Harper thinking, trying to ask out Cho Chang of all students!" Luke's nettling voice interrupted my musings, the only warning I had before half an assignment nearly went flying away when Jack and Luke entered. Leo grimaced at having agreed to get the bed right beside the door, as the same thing happened again only moments later when the last two boys entered their dorm. The four had quickly split off into their own friends, but Leo didn't usually feel left out of the conversations around him, considering he ignored them as much as they ignored him.

He did however still resent that hat putting him here, what was the point when he hated nearly every student he shared a house with. At least the dorm mates he had were better than that Malfoy, they could hear his obnoxious laughter a room over every night.

Luke asked him to turn the light off only an hour later, and though he still had half a page left on the Potions assignment, Leo didn't argue the point and stuffed his work away. Lockhart was such an idiot, he could probably turn it in as is and he wouldn't notice.

He lay in bed that night staring out the thick glass window, watching the lake-life swim past, wondering why his dad hadn't sent him a note yet. He'd been expecting it to happen the past four weeks, and couldn't decide what this silence was supposed to mean. Harry hadn't treated him any differently, on the few times they'd glimpsed each other in the corridor he'd given a friendly enough smile as they'd moved on. He knew the Gryffindor's were going to have their first training practice tomorrow morning, courtesy of Malfoy yelling loudly about Potter getting special treatment of this in the common room. Maybe he could stop by and try to talk to his cousin, someone as good as an older brother, assuming he wasn't in detention for decking Malfoy, something he'd been wanting to do so much already it would be a miracle if he completed first year without doing so, maybe that would get his dads attention.

2

"Attention! Everyone to your brooms now!" Madam Hooch demanded, the lot of them lining up to do just this. Leo listened impatiently to the instructions, and cried 'Up,' as soon as he could. Unsurprisingly, the broom sprang right into his hand, and he eagerly looked around at the others to see the competition.

Ginny's had as well, and she looked pleased for it. The bright sun shining down on them and her smiling for a change again actually made her look like a normal student instead of the stressed out, constantly quiet and shut away girl she was. At this point it was a surprise not to see her with her nose stuffed in her diary during the middle of class and on the verge of tears.

The only other one to have such success was a boy from Gryffindor he didn't know. The others were having a more range of success.

Poppy was saying it with wavering confidence, and the broom kept ending at half-way off the ground before sinking back like a deluded toy. A boy named Creevey he vaguely knew through Ginny was shouting with pure excitement, but the broom was only rolling about on the ground. Mikey was shouting at the top of his lungs, but his still remained only hovering a foot off the ground and no farther. Luna had only said it once and was just watching with intrigue now as the broom shuffled on the ground backwards, then she tried again and it sprang right into her hand like it was natural, only succeeding in making the first attempt look all the more out of place.

Then he eyed the two girls across from Luna, who looked rather bored with the proceedings and were hardly trying at all. When Madam Hooch finally told them to simply pick them up, they did so with looks of resignation, and half glares at Luna.

His eyes flickered to Mikey and Poppy, the later of whom nodded resignedly, and Leo smirked as he swung his leg over his broom with ease and 'accidentally,' went flying in a wild zig-zag right for them.

The two squealed in fright and fell off their own, and while it was barely a foot off the ground, Leo smiled at getting revenge and took the scolding Madam Hooch gave with a straight face. As their flying instructor couldn't prove it hadn't been a little first years accident, he wasn't even punished. His friends trying to hide laughter the whole time only made it better.

2

"Better not be late for this feast!" Mikey was shouting in his ear already. "I've been hearing crazy rumors for weeks, like dancing skeletons, and we won't get good seats if we also have to sit somewhere by you!"

"Well I'm so sorry I'm inconveniencing you," Leo shot back with a sneer. "I'll just sit by myself then and save you lot the trouble!"

"Oh don't fight you two," Poppy sighed.

Leo wasn't listening, he'd already flounced away, Poppy watching him go with a frown, before turning sharply to her other friend. "Why'd you have to say that Mikey? You know he doesn't like being in that house, he's really insecure about it, and his dad still hasn't written back. It's really bothering him today."

"Well, the day Harry Potter survived You-Know-Who is sort of around this time. I'll bet, as his cousin you know, he's kind of touchy." He snorted, before realizing what he was saying and toeing the floor. "Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't think before I said it."

"Well don't apologize to me," Poppy rolled her eyes.

Mikey found him just before dinner was about to start, talking to The Harry Potter. He stood there, star struck as the two chatted casually. Then Harry Potter gave him a quick hug, but instead of following the crowd into the Great Hall, he went down a side set of stairs to the dungeons.

"Hey Leo," he called, fighting through a horde of seventh years giving him filthy looks, they could have trampled him if they wanted to they were so huge, but finally making his way to his side where he stood looking rather relieved. Without any preamble he began, "I'm sorry about this morning-"

"Oh, it's alright," he waved off, grabbing his arm and pulling him farther off to the side so a burly Gryffindor didn't slam into them. "I'm sorry to, I didn't mean to snap at you. Come on, let's go find Poppy, I've got some news," he smiled with such delight and all but skipped inside Mikey couldn't help grinning as he followed.

They found Poppy squirming uncomfortably next to some very loud fifth year Hufflepuffs, and trying to timidly ask Malfoy's group of cronies to save a seat for her friend. Leo felt his nostrils flair and took the seat anyways with a grand flare of tossing hair over his shoulder.

Malfoy looked at him in disgust and moved plenty far away, while he twirled around on the bench and leaned towards them now in excitement. "I found out why my dad hasn't been writing, Harry did today too actually, though I didn't know Uncle James hadn't either since the first day. The Ministry's been doing raids on the house, and my dad got into a bit of trouble because he had an old motorcycle he shouldn't. All his mail was even being confiscated! There's been a bit of a Ministry fuss, they even took away their owls so they couldn't send out for anymore parts until all the paperwork was done. Buggle found me in the corridor on my way down here with a note," he finished proudly, waving the paper so excitedly it could have been a hundred galleons.

From what little they glimpsed of the note and his radiant attitude, they didn't have to guess it was filled with nothing but well-wishes for his Slytherin son.

"That's great Leo, I knew your dad wasn't ignoring you," Poppy said at once with excitement.

"I'm sort of miffed at Uncle Remus not telling us," Leo huffed, "I asked him today why he hadn't said anything, and he said he thought we knew, it had been in the papers a bit. I think I should take out a subscription," he finished with a shrug, smile still wide enough it looked painful.

"This is so great! I wonder where Ginny is so I can tell her, I haven't seen her today," Poppy finished with a curious eye to the Gryffindor table, but only the twins vivid red hair stood out and their Prefect.

"Why do you want to tell her?" Leo scoffed, lowering his voice and quickly turning back to his table proper as Dumbledore began serving the feast, but merely grabbing a drumstick and turning back around as the swell of conversation went right back up. "I don't think she wants to be friends with us Poppy, she never wants to do much of anything."

"I think she's lonely," Poppy insisted.

"I think she just likes to write," Mikey snorted as he shoveled steak-and-kidney pie into his mouth by the forkful. "We talk to Luna sometimes as well, but she doesn't like hanging out with us much either, and you don't think she's weird for it."

"Oh I think Luna's plenty weird, just another kind," Leo laughed. "Some kids are just loaners I guess."

Dinner seemed to fly past, but then without announcing dessert, Dumbledore instead told them all to head up to a corridor on the second floor, he'd meet them up there for a treat. All the students began whooping with joy that one of the rumors was clearly true and they were going to get a Halloween surprise.

2

"Surprise!"

Poppy must have indeed been surprised, because she dropped her bag, sending every one of her belongings inside scatting across the hall. The three scrambled around feet flying past to get her stuff back together before Leo handed her stack back with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, why'd you jump so hard?"

"Because you scared me," Poppy snapped, pushing her abundance of curls completely out of her face so that she could properly glare.

"That thing last night really got to you huh?" Leo asked in surprise as Mikey nodded behind her back in agreement. "Listen Poppy, we told you, it was just some stupid prank I'm sure-"

"What's going to happen to that cat? No one will tell me," she half-shouted.

"Mrs. Norris is going to be fine," Leo promised. "Madam Pomfrey can whip up a cure as good as anyone, she does for my Uncle Remus all the time."

"Why does Professor Lupin need a potion all the time?" Mikey asked.

Leo could have kicked himself, that definitely wasn't something he was meant to be spreading around. Nepotism was a very different kind of problem that he had no issues tackling head on, so instead side-stepped, "practice and junk, he's terrible at them himself. The point is Poppy, you don't have any enemies to beware, and that cat wasn't targeted because Filch is a Squib. It's because he's a jerk. I heard he tried to give Harry detention just because he came back from Quidditch practice all muddy, wouldn't you want to get him back for that?"

"Not by hurting his cat," she said stoutly.

"Fair enough," he raised her hands in surrender. "How's Olly doing? Getting fat and lazy sitting around the Hufflepuff dorm all day?"

Poppy eyed the neighboring students as they entered their Charms class, like she feared fellow students would be listening in for their next target, but finally said with a smile again, "he sneaks out most of the time actually, apparently cats around here do it a lot. Professor Sprout said it was okay so long as they're neutered, which she is, and she comes back every night with a dead mouse and stuff."

"Good, see, everything's going to be fine," Mikey grinned.

"And if I find the person who did that to that cat, I'll do worse to them than just hitting them with a broom," Leo promised.

The three paused in surprise to hear a little hiccup behind them, and turned to find Ginny covering her face and looking as dower as ever, while Collin was patting her shoulder for comfort beside her.

Then Professor Flitwick called the class to attention, and once again had to shoo Leo out to his proper class with another five points deducted while he grinned back at his friends without remorse.

2

Remorse had settled over Ginny like a cloud she couldn't shake, and there seemed nothing she could do to get out from under it.

She would have hoped Quidditch would help, it being Harry Potter's first game even and she getting to see the whole thing. It was certainly, an event, with a Bludger using him as targeting practice all game and he still managed to catch the Snitch spectacularly, then having to be taken off to the hospital wing by Professor Lupin to get it fixed. She'd wanted to say something to him, but he was gone before she even made it up there.

It was silly anyways, it's not like he would have noticed or cared with his hoard of admirers around his bed.

 _Be patient,_ Tom had advised. _You won't have to suffer being over looked forever. By the time this year ends, everything will be better for everyone._

Ginny didn't see how. It took all of her concentration to focus on class, and even then she was barely scraping by on her homework and getting barely passing marks on each assignment. She could see the disappointment in her teachers and knew they'd expected better of another Weasley, just like her parents always had.

 _You're special Ginny,_  Tom promised,  _I know I wouldn't want to be talking to anyone else. What would you like to tell me about today?_

She'd smile and admit to her yearning for Harry to notice her, for the twins to stop laughing about this Heir of Slytherin everyone kept talking about and making jokes.

_At least I have you as a friend Tom, nobody else in this world even knows I exist. I wish you were real._

_I'm real enough..._

And she woke up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again with no idea how she'd ended up there. At least this time she wasn't covered in blood and fathers... right? She clutched the little black book in her hand painfully tight, already longing to find a quill and ink and tell Tom it had happened again.

It wasn't until she stepped out into the corridors and heard the rumors, no, the fact that Colin had been petrified just like Mrs. Norris.

The rumor was who had done it.

Not Harry of course, she wanted to scoff. He was so kind and brave, unlike her.

Christmas break went by in a blur, she'd avoided her parents and their disapproving stares she knew she'd get, but now almost wished she could go just so she could have purposefully left the diary here, in her trunk for a whole break. That way she couldn't sneak it into her bed every night, losing the compulsion to go just a little while longer without talking to Tom, and the increasing feeling she wasn't whole without him. She was being ridiculous of course.

_I was always meant to fall into your lap Ginny, you're the perfect one to talk to about everything. We're connected now._

When school began again, and she was waking up in the middle of the night increasingly often, each time with another lingering nightmare about all the petrified victims with painful clarity she shouldn't have. The look of horror on Justin and Nick's faces she should never have seen. She kept waking up her dorm mates screaming, making them hate her that much more. Percy would be there, he'd try to help, but all that would happen is she'd fall back asleep and it would begin again.

_I think I'm going mad Tom! I think I'm the one attacking everyone!_

_Ginny, there's nothing wrong with you. I have a way to make this all better..._

She wound up back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without remembering how she got there again, but this time her fear snapped her awake while she was still standing. She didn't know why she was facing a sink and her tongue was buzzing as if something strange were fixing to come from it, but she knew she couldn't black out again, and she had to do something! She spun on the spot, lobbed the diary into the nearest toilet, and ran.

2

"-ran like a bloody coward from the scene of the crime!"

"My friend said it wasn't Harry Potter, so it wasn't," Mikey snapped back, fists trembling while Poppy grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him away.

"Come on Mikey, dueling your older brother over this won't solve anything," she tried to plead while Ernie scoffed at the two.

"I've told you to stop hanging out with that Slytherin kid Mike, now look what's happening. Who else around here could be the Heir of Slytherin, except maybe it is that Black kid-"

"Enough," our Prefect stepped in between the squabbling siblings and ushered them both away. Hannah encouraged Ernie off to the Quidditch Pitch for the game while the two sat down so hard in their seats, cloth was likely to come loose from the seams.

"That's the third time I've caught you two at it!" The Prefect was still yelling, while Mikey wasn't paying attention but still glaring at where his brother had left. "You two keep this up and I'm going to have to ask Professor Sprout to give you both detentions!"

"He was scaring Poppy!" Mikey defended, clearly still needing to shout at someone. "She and the other Muggleborns have been terrified all year, and Ernie keeps bringing it up! I was just trying to get him to stop!"

"I'm a Muggleborn too, and you don't see me picking fights with some loud-mouthed kid," Gabrial snapped back. "Now knock it off, the both of you."

He stomped off as well while Mikey crossed his arms, still looking unrepentant.

"Between you and Leo, it'll be a wonder if the Heir of Slytherin doesn't run from the school screaming," Poppy tried for a laugh.

Mikey just sighed, looking exhausted as he finally sat down next to her. "I'm used to arguing with Ernie, he's always been a prat, but why's he got to go dragging Leo's cousin into this without any proof?"

"All that stuff he said about You-Know-Who does seem a little, sketchy," Poppy couldn't help but shiver at the idea of someone trying to murder a baby and a mum dying instead for some unknown reason. "People are scared, I don't blame them pointing the finger, lots of people like to dump everything on famous people."

"Leo's going to kill someone the next time he hears that kind of talk, he's been in detention nearly every weekend because of it," Mikey sighed, before he perked up and said, "speaking of, let's go find him and get to the Quidditch game!"

They only made it up to the Entrance Hall before the school was pouring back in, whispers and fear like a smog above them. Mikey understood in the same second what had happened, and grabbed Poppy, dragging her back down to the safety of their common room, neither hearing Leo trying to call after them.

Only a few hours later Professor Sprout was there again, delivering the new and even more strict set of rules. The students began to break out in whispers the moment she left, but not loud enough to cut off her cry of surprise.

Several students, mostly seventh years, were on their feat with wands drawn before they could hear her shouting through the barrels. "Mister Black, what do you think you're doing out alone!"

"Lockhart said it was okay, and I want to see my friends!"

Poppy and Mikey didn't miss a beat, they were already worming their way back up the slope and tackling him with relief.

Professor Sprout looked as furious as they'd ever seen her. "No, absolutely not, you two go back inside where it's safe and I'll escort Mister Black to his common room, as well as have a word with-"

"Please Professor, can't he stay here!" Poppy pleaded. "He doesn't like it in his dorm!"

"Besides, I'm not afraid of a stupid Heir," Leo scoffed, shrugging out of his friends hug and tossing his hair over his shoulder. "I'm a Pureblood in Slytherin, I'm the least of anyone's worries." Despite his bravado, he looked near tears at the end.

Professor Sprouts face aged into softness and worry, but she still spoke with complete firmness to the three. "All of our students are our worry right now Mister Black. I'm sorry, you can't stay here, but I promise I'll address the Slytherin students and make sure they know the seriousness of this situation for all houses."

The three shared one last hug before Professor Sprout made sure to leave the seventh years in charge to look after the lot of younger ones and escorted Leo back to his common room, doing as she promised and not leaving until she'd looked every student in the eye.

2

"I don't know how to tell you this," Minerva began, before her voice broke off with a quaver none had heard before.

Remus sat painfully straight in his seat as he watched her, unable to fathom what other horror could happen this year.

Then their Deputy Headmistress took a steadying breath, and began again, "so I'll just come out and say it. Dumbledore, is no longer at this school."

The outrage was instantaneous, but McGongall steadied them all with a firm hand as if they were a bunch of unruly first years themselves. "I don't know how, Lucius Malfoy must have played some dirty trick on the Board of Governors, but for now, it's the reality we're facing. I'll inform the students in the morning at breakfast, but in the mean time I'm going to need your help with something, every one of you."

"You have our full support, of course Minerva."

"You don't even need to ask," many of the teachers began promising at once, and though she smiled for the briefest moment at them, she waved this aside.

"Thank you, but what I meant to say was, the students need every one of you. Pomona went to Dumbledore with the very upsetting news of the houses dividing, all against Slytherin. They've had a troubled history, and it hasn't been helped along at all by not being able to have a definitive Head of House. They need us as much as our own," she stopped, her mouth forming into a thin line as they all knew who was deliberately missing, an irrational blame falling on Lockhart and every other Potions teacher who had left this post for one reason or another.

"We shall push through these coming exams, and then, we will need to have a serious discussion about this school opening again. I don't need to tell you how worried Albus was before this occurred," she said, sounding as exhausted as they'd felt all year.

She cleared her throat before concluding, "I urge the heads of houses, and all of my fellow teachers, to keep a close eye on every student, and any unusual activity should be reported immediately, no matter the circumstances. I don't need to tell you we are at a crisis, but that's no reason to lose our heads."

Recognizing their dismissal, the teachers began leaving in pairs, every face grim. "Remus, may I speak to you for a moment?"

He turned in surprise and went back to her, trying to arrange his face back to that open and polite look of his youth, before scolding himself even after all this time he wasn't her student anymore and he didn't have anything to hide.

Her mind seemed to be on the same thing. "There's no need to look as if you've set off another dung-bomb in these hallways." He cracked a thin smile, and she returned it, sitting across from him now. "Remus, when Dumbledore hired you, I'll admit I was not completely enamored with the idea. The height of You-Know-Who's powers, everyone in the Order suspecting someone or the other," her voice broke off, both of them unable to look at each other for a moment as the ending to that calamity sat in this very castle.

"However," she kept going even stronger, "you've proven yourself time and again you're more than up for this job-"

"Despite my, affliction," he concluded, beginning to grow a bit weary where she was going with this.

She merely arched a brow in surprise and went on curtly, "I'd say because of it rather. Being one of the youngest members on staff has always put you in the unique ability to be the most approachable to all of the students. I know it's rather unorthodox, as in the past we've always elected one from their own house, but that rule has hardly been followed in recent years regardless. These are trying times Remus, and I'm asking you if you'd consider becoming the Head of Slytherin House."

There was a long stream of silence while the two watched each other, waiting for the other to move first. Finally Remus swallowed a laugh and did as he always did, and tried to play this off as a joke. "A dark creature would make a rather poor substitute for the house of the cunning don't you think?"

"I am not joking Remus," Minerva said stiffly, and indeed there was not a hint in her being. "It's been insanity trying to guide along a new Professor into the job along with them heading that cursed class, why Dumbledore has been so resistant to it I can not fathom. However, as acting Headmistress, I'm sure he won't begrudge me this change the school needs. I'd like your answer by the end of the year please."

She got up and left without further ado, leaving Remus with an odd little feeling floating in his brain. The position was cursed, that had been joked about amongst the Hogwarts staff for years, but there was something about the way she said it. Not the position, the teacher, something about Lockhart, and a curse...

2

"Cursed?" Lockhart burst out laughing, but Remus immediately noticed the hard little edge to the sound, something a practiced liar like the Marauders had long since built out of their voices when hiding a secret. "Remus, my good man, I know every curse there is to know of course, how else could I have cured the Waga Waga Werewolf-"

"Hmm, yes, see that's where my question stemmed from." Remus leaned on his desk, and Lockhart's teeth-filled smile looked suddenly painful in his face. "See, I've a certain, ah, special sort of knowledge about dark beasts. The Homorphus Charm doesn't work on werewolfs, and I've been trying all year, ever since I actually sat down and read those drivel you call books, and tried to figure out how on Earth such a dunderhead like you could have managed to even think up such a thing, let alone write it as true."

Gilderoy bristled with indignation, and for the first time his jovial nature turned rather cynical as he stood up now. He was the same height as Remus, his baby blue eyes usually sparkling with delight were suddenly an uncharacteristic calculating. "I can show you the research papers, if you'd like? I've had tons of practice on the works well before I documented them of course, my poor research assistant at the time was unavailable-"

"You mean Damocles Belby?" Remus politely interrupted, and watched Lockhart's face turn his most interesting color yet, grey with shock. "You see Gildeory, I knew that man quite well for a time. There were a few years, fresh from my youth at Hogwarts, where I was desperate for a cure to my own werewolf affliction." Here he watched with the tiniest bit of glee at the fear now lining his every feature, "I asked someone I knew I could trust, our dear Professor Dumbledore told me about a man in Armenia I should chat with. It was like a dream, but I latched onto it with a vengeance and Merlin did I find him. Became his guinea pig of sorts for a time, put quite a bit of strain on my friends as I wouldn't tell them where I'd vanished too, but you see, Damocles had a sister who was also suffering a werewolf affliction and he was determined to find a cure. He tested quite a few theory's, such as the Homorphus Charm, but that never went anywhere. He found one though, and I returned home, reunited with my friends just in time for one of my best mates to lose the woman he loved, and got a job here where I thought I'd be able to help the world a little more."

He paused then, admiring the affect. Lockhart's knees were visibly shaking behind the desk he was holding onto for support, he'd swear the man was sweating bullets even. "I sent a few letters to Damocles over the years, to help along his research, being one of his most frequent users of the Wolfsbane potion every month for years, the affects of it all. I didn't receive a reply though, and it wasn't until I read your book that some of what he told me about his village, and his sister, finally had me investigating just what happened-"

"Alright, what do you want!" Lockhart demanded, his voice cool. Remus had to admit he was a damned good liar, just not as good as he still was. Lockhart's voice still held a note of fear, recognizing he'd been caught. "You say you're a werewolf, well obviously you're looking for money then, is that right? If you were going to eat me, I'd assume we wouldn't even be having this little chat."

Remus swallowed back a bit of bile for the errant assumption, he'd lived through far worse. His eyes flickered to Gildeory holding his wand in his robes, and he snorted in disgust this idiot actually thought he could curse him and it wouldn't cause another cauldron to explode in a students face. "Money? No, you blithering idiot, I want you to tell the truth. I want to know how you've been doing it all these years."

The hand that was still leaning against the desk began drumming out a rhythm, his eyes flickering between Remus' casual stance and the door. Remus could feel his blood pumping as he stared this arse down. He didn't really think he'd do the right thing, but a girl had died tonight, and Remus was determined to get some justice right in this world, and Lockhart wasn't leaving until he had it.

"Well, if you must know," Gilderoy began in that same smooth tone he'd likely used in countless press meetings. He'd certainly been using it all year for the lot of the teachers here to never hear a word he was saying. "I tipped a pretty young thing in the press to allow me to enchant my books, just a small thing really, a compulsion charm to read them. Damocles didn't know about that of course-"

"He didn't know about any of this," he quietly corrected, his voice laced with danger now. "I paid him a very recent visit, and he didn't know who I was, didn't know a damned thing about what I was talking about."

Lockhart swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes, well, age will, do that to a man-"

"I couldn't put it together what must have happened until I realized you're not just a fool who came up with a fantastic story, you stole someone's! Cursed them and pretended it was your own! Coming up with a peaceable cure wasn't a good ending though, was it? No, you elaborated some great fight, used a then newly invented Charm so no one would question your story, stole that mans notes, his life, to make it your own!"

He hadn't realized he was shouting by the end, recognized in the same second where they were and why someone would be knocking on Lockhart's door behind them, and the curse being shot at his face.

Remus was faster, as he knew he was, and leaped over the desk to tackle this excuse for a teacher to the ground, wrestling his wand away in blind panic as Harry, Neville, and Ron poked their heads with concern into the office.

"Uncle Remus, there you are," Harry was half-way into the room before he froze at what he saw.

"Harry, go back outside, now!" His nephew froze in uncertainty. "Go, I promise I'll be there in a moment."

Harry did as told, closing the door sharply behind him. Remus used his own wand to bind Lockhart where he was, purposefully pocketed the other wand in disgust, and kept his held protectively at his side as he opened the door to see the three second years staring up at him in fear.

"I'm sorry you lot saw that," he began in sincere remorse. "Your, ex-Professor- wait, what are you kids doing here?" He caught up in surprise to what exactly he was staring at.

"I didn't want to be grounded for a whole summer again, but I also don't want you going down there alone! Uncle Remus, you have to promise you won't!" Harry nearly shouted at him, despite being half Remus' age, looking so much like James it was nearly hysterical.

"Down, where?" He asked slowly, but Harry merely crossed his arms, and Remus swore, "I won't go anywhere alone, and I'm not letting you out of my sight regardless. What's going on?"

"We know where my sister is!" Ron said, a clear note of desperation in his voice. "We've been looking all over for you, we don't think McGonagall will believe us because she didn't last year, and we knew Lockhart wasn't going to do anything-"

"Alright, alright," he waved his hands to calm the boy who was near stammering with panic at the end. "I believe you, now tell me where." His own heart was pounding painfully in his chest at the idea he could save that little girls life.

"I'll explain how we know later, now come on," Harry turned about without another word and took off. Remus was right behind them in a panic, demanding, "Harry no!"

"I've got to be the one to open it, you'll understand-" Harry broke off, turning a corner before Remus had a chance to get in front of him and stop him, and stumbling into a door, wrenching it open.

Remus made a wild grabbing motion but missed, all three boys tumbling into the girls bathroom, he right behind them, wand still drawn and eyeing every cracked mirror. "Harry, what-"

"What are you doing in here?" Moaning Myrtle demanded as she floated out of her toilet.

Harry's eyes pleaded with him to just listen as he turned to Myrtle, and Remus could only watch gobsmacked as his nephew put the final pieces together and went over to a sink, speaking in Parseltounge, and leaving an opening in the bathroom floor.

"Get back, now," he barked, feeling only the slightest second of relief as Harry obeyed and went back towards him. "Alright, okay," his breaths felt like they were being strangled from him with every exhale, but he kept any of the boys from seeing that as he kept them behind him.

"You promised Uncle Remus," Harry reminded, grabbing hold of the back of his cloak as if planning to dive right down there with him any second.

"I'm not mad Harry, I'm not going in there alone! Come on, let's go get McGonagall-"

"But what about my sister!" Ron demanded. "She could be dead by the time you lot decide what to do!"

"Ron, I promise you, Ginny is my priority," he looked him in the eye as he began herding them back out the door. "Hear this though, we don't need a bunch of twelve year olds down there as well. I promise, I believe every word you've said, and if Ginny's down there, we'll get her back."

2

"Back up, back up," James waved his hands around as if to physically stop Remus in his tracks, and it worked. He sipped his drink and grinned at him and Sirius' open mouthed expressions, letting them soak in everything like he was still trying to do. "Harry told Dumbledore there could be a basilisk down there, and all he took, was his ruddy bird?"

"Yep," Remus popped the p for emphasis, the man was truly Merlin amongst them. "I understand why of course, phoenix tears, healing powers, but bloody hell was he risking a lot. I'm sorry to say lads I can't really tell much more of how he did it. He says he never ran into it, as he didn't give that diary, Riddle, Voldemort, whatever, a chance to call it. Somehow he, I don't know, forced that thing back into the book, and Ginny woke up. He came back out with her wide awake, crying a bit, but put her right into Molly and Arthur's arms."

"Where is it now?" Sirius demanded, and Remus could practically see his skin crawl in disgust at the idea it was still here in the castle.

"Couldn't tell you," Remus admitted. "Dumbledore hasn't really been keen on telling much of anything that happened down there, but he's worried. I saw the way he held that innocent looking thing, that Diary was dark magic. Arthur and Molly knew it as well as I did when Ginny tried to tell us around her sobbing what she'd been feeling all year. Poor dear, I wanted to wrap her up in a blanket myself by then," he finished his drink with a last heavy swig and put the glass down.

"I'm just thankful Harry went to you," James admitted, staring him full in the face. "Can you imagine if he hadn't? That basilisk would be the least of my sons worries when I went in after him."

"We're all damned lucky for the timing of it all," Remus agreed. "Dumbledore's reinstatement happening when I went to McGonagall with those boys, hell, if it had happened but an hour later no force on Earth could have given us the chance to stop Molly and Arthur going in when Dumbledore came out."

"I can't believe we couldn't pin any of this on Malfoy, at least give someone some proper punishment," Sirius slammed his fist onto his chair in protest, and Remus was surprised his whole office didn't shake with the force of the blow. "We know it was him! Can you believe he gave his elf clothes for trying to protect Harry all year from it?"

"Is that what Harry said happened?" James asked in amusement. "I still feel like we're missing part of that story."

"I've felt that way for years now," Remus said quietly.

Silence lingered in the room for several long, heavy moments. None of them had ever spoken of it much even before Lily's death, but now it felt like a jinx to invoke the feeling of deja vu none of them had been able to shake since Harry's first train ride. Why hadn't James been surprised Harry told him he made his best friend in a Weasley? Why was Sirius pretending more shock than he actually felt a cursed diary was the answer to this problem, like it was an answer he'd once learned and then forgotten right before an exam? They'd been asking these questions for ages with no answer in sight.

"What is with your kid and this place Prongs?" Sirius sighed aloud, running his hand through his hair. "It's like every danger in this school is magnetized to him!"

"At least if the basilisk is still in the castle, it's sealed tight again, and now Harry knows to alert someone." Remus tried to pacify.

"It was really the poor Weasley family, my son just got sucked into it," James corrected miserably.

"I don't know what you two are moping about," Remus snorted at the pair, trying to make his own relief at the mellow end to this situation infectious. "Harry broke nearly every rule in the book this year, I'd have thought you two would be cheering with pride."

"Next time," James sighed, "let's just hope he does it for some fun, for once."

2

Once she woke up, the past year of her life felt like a dream. Every horrible thought that had plagued her more a bad memory, but it wasn't over. Her hand still twitched for the book, her soul seemed to be screaming out it was still alive, still out there, a feeling she firmly tried to bury as deep as it would go. Dumbledore promised her she'd never have to see that thing again.

There was an argument, of course. Her parents wanted her to come straight home with them, but Ginny refused. She feared if she fled the castle now, she wouldn't be able to come back next year. So she swallowed the longing in her for her bed, and her normal life back, and pleaded with her parents to stay those last few days, to take that train ride home like the normal students.

Her dad caved first, convincing her mum to let her have this sliver of the school experience she'd deserved.

Ron, the twins, Harry, and all of his friends seemed to go out of their way to make her feel welcomed in the compartment they all shared, and at first Ginny was a bit overwhelmed by it all, but as this was the only happiness she'd had all year, she'd take it.

HPHPHPHP

So, yeah, this wouldn't make damn near as epic a novel as the Harry Potter series, huh? However, this is Harry using his head AU and has an adult family to rely on, where sometimes a boring ending has to take place where the adults actually kind of handle everything.

What you read was an amalgamation of all the plot-lines I wanted to do for Harry mixed in with his usual business in Chamber of Secrets, but then I was basically just copying/ pasting whole chapters and adding in paragraphs that, unlike JK Rowling, I couldn't drag a whole year out of. All the highlights happen exactly the same, Dobby, the Polyjuice Potion, I couldn't really think up anything worth noting in Lockhart's lessons in Potions anymore than what was mentioned, etc.

I'll go ahead and admit now, Leo will have just as much relevance as the story goes on, and I'm sorry about that, I didn't originally want to use an OC, but at the same time, I could hardly slip Ginny into this roll, and I came up with a really intriguing story for Leo I wanted to share, so it's going in this AU fic.

Really am sorry this chapter got taken up by a bunch of OC's, I'd have loved to elaborate more on students in Ginny's year if we knew of more than three, but I wanted some outside perspectives on other houses, so I made up my own. They'll be back around in later chapters, but not as prominently again, promise.


	4. Third Year

"It's not fair!" Harry shouted, stamping his foot as he glared up at him. "All of my friends are going, I'm sick of being singled out like this!"

"Harry I really am sorry-" James almost stammered, clearly floored at Harry's reaction, he began running his hand through his hair in agitation, which Harry took no notice of as he shouted back.

"No you're not! All you ever bloody care about is my safety, when no one's ever actually hurt me! You're just a coward because of what happened to my mum all those years ago! That's why you two kept us locked away when we were little, weren't allowed at Muggle school! I had to wait to go where Uncle Remus could keep an eye on me at Hogwarts! You never let me go anywhere on my own!"

"Harry," James tried, going a little pale in shock, maybe shame, but his son wasn't done yet.

"I'm sick of being the Boy Who Lived! I am sick of everyone trying to treat me like this, and I am sick of being your son!" Harry whirled on the spot and tore up the stairs without a backward glance, and James got to hear the echo of his door slamming shut with an accompanying wince.

3

Wincing at the sound of his front door knocking in a harassed manner Remus reacted with caution to the noise as he peaked out a window, then dashed for the knob. It was only the protective enchantments bordering the frame that allowed them still standing.

"James, what-"

"Harry's missing," he half stammered, already holding tight to Remus' sleeve and trying to drag him back to the apparition point. "We, had a fight, he went to his room, hadn't realized he, must have left hours ago, and with him on the loose- we've got to-"

"Prongs!" Remus insisted as he caught the panickers elbow even while he kept being dragged forward another few feet, "Harry's here."

"He, what?"

Before Remus could even begin to repeat himself, James bolted inside and found Harry sitting with his arms crossed and not looking at anyone, but perfectly alive on the couch.

"You are so beyond grounded, you're never leaving that room again!" His hysterical father screeched even as he ran forward and pulled Harry into such a tight hug he had no choice but to release his crossed arms even if the petulant expression stayed in place.

James seemed unlikely to move for ages, so Remus intervened by stating, "I'd introduce you, but he seems busy at the moment. How about I show you to the kitchen and make you a cup while we finish up?"

Despite his hold lot loosening one tiny little bit, James did look around to find his son wasn't the only unexpected guest in here, a girl with bright pink hair was sitting in Remus' favorite recliner and grinning adoringly at the moment.

"I suppose if I must," she responded, turning her attention back to Remus even as her eyes kept flickering to the pair of them, "but can't I at least get a camera to record the show?"

"I thought you aced all of your Auror training Miss Tonks," Remus scolded with a smirk, "you should know better than to go around trying to record those who haven't given permission."

She scowled and would have said something not very nice to him had she not been cut off.

James was honestly confused for a moment at the tone Moony was using, it brought him quite a flashback to years ago and his indulgence of any insane plan the Marauders had come up with, back before-

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He demanded, perhaps a bit too harshly. Hopefully the stranger would put it down to his still raw emotions, though Remus' suddenly uneasy face wasn't helping his cover much.

"Two reasons," she grinned while flashing up both fingers and wiggling them, "one of which I'm afraid I can't share, but the main one was to return this wayward youth I happened across in the Leaky Cauldron. Spotted him a mile off and tried to return him home, though he refused to tell me where he lived, so I went with a close friend of the family's who I should have known better wouldn't have been any help."

She finished with a suffering look at Remus, who quickly gave an apologetic look at James and stated, "had I known he'd run away, I would have told you the moment she came over with him, but I swear James he hasn't said a word since he was here and I was only just getting to asking Nymphadora what was going on when you appeared." His words didn't entirely hide the relief he was still feeling that James was clearly alright and Harry hadn't been brought here for some far worse reason than teenage troubles.

"Don't call me by my first name," she scolded at once, again demanding all attention.

"Well you already told me not to call you Miss Tonks," Remus rolled his eyes at her. "What exactly am I supposed to call you?"

"Can it not just be Tonks?" She pouted at him. "Just because you were once my teacher doesn't mean you have to forever be cordial with me."

James was stunned for a moment to realize there was something in those dark purple eyes of hers as she looked up at his friend, but he was convinced Moony hadn't seen it as he just rolled his. He'd probably just been imagining things, there was no need for some odd settling feeling to float down on his brain.

Still he shook his head and forced himself to stay on track. "Well, honestly I don't really care what the second reason is. Thank you, so much for getting Harry home." She smiled and nodded politely to his sincere warmth, as the father turned stern eyes back on his son. "For now though, I think we need to go home."

He was up and looking pointedly at his little spitting image still pouting on the couch, but Harry finally realized he couldn't sit there forever and so begrudgingly went with his father back into the emerald flames.

3

Flames came to life so often in The Leaky Cauldron that no one flinched as it happened several times in quick succession. Leo came out last, shaking the ashes from his dark hair to the already bustling day.

The Weasley's were here as promised, the assortment of redheads clustered about the place. Harry was eyeing his friend with longing but stayed at his dad's side, clearly knowing he'd only get in more trouble the second he stepped away. Then he spotted Ginny, alone at the end of a long table, smiling still a rare sight on her face as she watched her family.

Leo hesitated a moment before going over to Harry. "You haven't been over to the Weasley's this summer yet, have you?"

"No," he snapped, "you know I haven't."

Leo fidgeted with his hair a bit and glanced back over towards Ginny guiltily, Harry catching on and his expression softening. "I'm sure she's doing alright, I asked about her a few times. Amazingly, dad still lets me send letters," he finished a touch sourly with a glance up at him, but he was still chatting with their uncles and neither party was paying mind to the others conversation. "What's the matter, why don't you just go ask her yourself?"

"I was, kind of a jerk to her last year," Leo whispered softly. "My friend Poppy said we should try to hang out with her more, but I didn't want to because I thought Ginny didn't want to be friends with us. Now, I, I realize I didn't even, well that I didn't realize-"

"Hey," Harry wrapped his arm around his cousins' shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. "Nobody did, it's not your fault! She's in my house and I didn't, she's Ron's sister and none of her brothers noticed either. It's no one's fault but Voldemort's, right?"

"Right, yeah," he breathed in relief.

"I'm sure she'd love some company today, instead of just going about with her mum," Harry hinted as Leo still looked a tad uneasy.

"Yeah?" He asked for a moment, before brightening at the idea and going over to her. He turned to eye his dad for a moment, but he'd been so distracted all summer, he still didn't notice as he took off across the room.

"Hello Ginny," he said with such enthusiasm, Ginny startled in her seat a bit. "How was Egypt?"

"Oh, erm, really great," she smiled tentatively at the other. "Bill was a lot of fun to be around, and the twins were a riot. Be in the same room with them for five seconds and they'll give you details of how to shut our brother Percy into a crypt."

Leo laughed in appreciation, glanced over at Harry again, but tried to keep his voice light and open as he asked, "ah, would you mind terribly if, well my dad and Uncles are going around with Harry and his friends today to get his stuff, but I don't want to hang around a bunch of teenagers," he wrinkled his nose exaggeratedly at the idea, causing Ginny to giggle. "Mind if I, go get my stuff with you today? We need the same things anyway, right?"

"Oh, yes," Ginny said at once, "I wouldn't mind at all." She leaped from her seat to ask her Mum, while Leo could have kicked himself as he realized he hadn't actually asked his own dad. To his surprise though, Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and nodded, and then went up to him to ask herself.

His dad only hesitated a moment, then he gestured to Arthur, before clearly nodding his agreement.

"I've already got money out at the beginning of summer," Leo promised as he followed the smaller group of redheads out into the cobblestone street, waving vaguely at his family as they departed towards the other end of Diagon Alley.

"That's good dear," Molly smiled, "we need to make a stop at Flourish and Blotts first before we head out."

"Lockhart's publishing company's giving out refunds for all those books we had to buy last year being such a sham," Arthur told the two with a hard expression as he checked his bag again to make sure the five sets were all still there.

Leo had no idea what they were talking about, but then, he'd barely opened them himself. Ginny seemed to realize this as a good thing though, and it was amazing to see just how much she was smiling today compared to all of last year.

3

"-years this way! First years follow me!"

The majority of them flocked to Hagrid's side for instinctive safety, but a few stragglers hesitated at seeing something else new. Would he cause the same feelings those horrors on the train just had?

"It's alright," Neville nudged a little blond towards him. "Hagrid's going to take you the rest of the way, you'll be safe."

The boy finally began taking hesitant steps to follow the others to the boats, while Harry let Hermione and Neville take the lead in going to horseless carriages, still chewing slowly on his chocolate.

They waited until they were inside the warm, hay smelling seats and it had taken off before Hermione asked again, "are you sure you're alright Harry?" Her voice was muffled by Crookshanks still unpleasantly puffed up from their ordeal, but then, he'd been like that since he demanded their attention in the shop they'd found him in.

"Yeah," he lied automatically, the scream still echoing in his head.

"And to think, you were mad your Uncle insisted on taking the train with us this year," Neville said around an awkward laugh, Trevor croaking loudly in that moment as if to enunciate this.

"He still didn't have to sit in the compartment across from us," Ron rolled his eyes in Harry's defense. "I mean, yeah, came in handy didn't he scaring that thing off, but I don't blame Harry being so mad at them all. They're treating him like a baby."

"I think something's going on, and they're not telling me," Harry continued the cut off conversation earlier from their compartment. "My dad, he's been acting odd all summer, but he won't tell me why. He's always been, I don't know, a little anxious I guess about letting me be alone, but now he keeps looking over his shoulder like a murderer's going to appear there any second."

"Well, we're at Hogwarts now," Neville reminded with forced chipper. "Nothing's going to happen to us here!"

"Right," he tried to agree as he finished off his chocolate, just as they passed the dementors at the gate and they entered their home through another wave of chills and despair.

3

"Despair not!" Dumbledore's warm voice flooded the hall, finally chasing away the last of the train rides events for the night. "The dementors are merely a precaution in these trying times, but a dementor shall never cross these school boundaries, and our time here shall continue as pleasantly as ever. To help us along is our new, well new to you younglings as I've managed to convince him to come out of retirement, Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn!"

There was polite applause among the tables, while the four friends huddled together to whisper in confusion, "that's the bloke who sent us invitations on the train," Neville needlessly put together.

"Good thing we didn't accept them," Harry muttered as he watched his Uncle, surely the only one who noticed his smile looked a touch strained. "He doesn't look nearly as capable as Professor Lupin handling dementors."

Ron smothered a snort while Hermione rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

Once that had simmered down, Dumbledore also announced Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, this getting just a touch more enthusiastic applause, especially from Harry and his friends, before dinner was served. Dessert followed soon after, a much wider variety of chocolate selections than normal appearing, before they were all dismissed for bed.

Harry lingered behind the others so he could finally catch up to Leo, whom he hadn't a chance to check on the whole train ride.

He looked paler than most under his dark hair, but he was smiling in a knot of students that he vaguely recognized seeing around last year, including Ginny now. When he caught sight of him he broke off to give him a massive hug.

"I was worried about you," he clung to his chest painfully tight. "When I heard you collapsed! Then I saw McGonagall and Uncle Remus taking you aside afterward! I wanted to go check on you when you showed up after the sorting, but I knew the teachers would just yell at me across the whole hall to sit back down-"

"I'm fine, really, better than fine actually," he admitted, the weight of the experience feeling like a bad dream now as he had an answer in sight he happily shared. "The two decided, since I had such a bad reaction, that Professor Lupin could give me special lessons over dementors this year, I'll be starting next month."

"That's brilliant," he smiled up at him with clear relief. "Think I could join?"

"Why, did you collapse to?" He asked in his own flair of panic.

"No," he said quickly, before he hesitated and murmured for a moment, "though, I'll admit, I, I don't know what that thing made me here..." he trailed off and swallowed confusion before finally releasing him to theatrically scoff. "I'm just jealous you're getting to do special lessons."

"Don't be," his tone went a bit sour when it was put like that. "I'm right tired of being singled out all the time-"

"What are the lot of you doing about," McGonagall had come out of the hall and was now shooing away all the lingering wayward students to bed. "Off with you, you'll barely make it back to your dorms in time now for curfew."

"Try to stay out of trouble," he laughed as his cousin gave the teacher an aggrieved look.

"I will when you do," Leo shot back, waving energetically to his departing friends and heading off towards the dungeons.

Harry's friends were waiting for him on the stairs, hovering only a few moments longer for Ginny to join them so they could all go off to Gryffindor tower.

3

Towering behind them was an old wardrobe that would only normally house teachers cloaks in the staff-room, but was now shaking slightly. Not one of them was paying it a bit of attention, as the group of third years stood huddled and whispering to each other about what just happened.

"Never knew an Auror to turn up here before-"

"All these extra security measures must have something to do with You-Know-Who-"

"I think the Ministry's keeping something big hushed up!"

Harry stood on the fringe, not taking in a word from his classmates as he kept his eyes on the door. It could not be a coincidence that the same pink-haired girl who'd delivered him to his Uncle's over the summer popped back up now for a clearly urgent word with him. It was clear Professor Lupin hadn't meant for the whole class to hear such news, but now there was no stopping the whispered fears spreading.

His three friends stood around him in a huddle, but weren't taking part in the speculation, remaining quiet and close to Harry instead as he gathered his thoughts and tried to put it together.

"Harry, maybe you should just ask Professor Lupin, or write to your dad," Hermione tried to urge him for the third time this week.

"If they hadn't told me over the summer, why would they spontaneously do it now!" Harry fired back.

"Something new clearly happened," Neville reminded eyeing the door, "maybe now they will."

Before Harry could respond, Professor Lupin entered and the noise instantly cut off. To an outsider, he looked completely relaxed, but Harry knew better. Whatever news he'd received had troubled him. He didn't let it show as he walked around to the wardrobe and made all attention change to it for the lesson.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you come forward and join me?" He asked with the exact same polite authority he had with all prior lessons. Nothing should feel out of place.

Neville did so, looking puzzled but determined, his wand already held ready at his side as the wardrobe gave a particularly nasty wobble.

"Now then, who here can tell me what a boggart is?" He called openly. Harry watched a few hands shoot into the air, Hermione's as usual the fastest, but Harry didn't volunteer he knew the information himself. He had a slight leg up on her even, his Uncle Remus having an aptitude for magical creatures and sharing them in his youth meant Harry knew loads of facts even Hermione hadn't in the past. Those little tidbits weren't going to be useful right now filling in a gap where his family was hiding something, he was sure of it, and it had to do with the whole of Hogwarts being looked after this year.

He hardly paid attention to the instructions and only vaguely looked up as the door began to creak open, but frowned in confusion at who stepped out towards Neville.

The girl had the same round face and blond hair as him, but it was a nightmarish figure with distorted limbs and blood pouring from all orifices that ruined any semblance of humanity. Several people screamed, Neville even took a few horrified steps away, before he steeled his resolve and firmly said, "Riddikulus!"

The girl laughed like she was being tickled, her hands went up to smear away the blood like it was paint instead, and then Professor Lupin was calling Parvati forward and the class continued with others worst fears and no one thought twice considering their own problems until they were being dismissed.

"I can't wait to start my dementor lessons," Harry seethed as he finished off the last of his chocolate. "I was just as useless against it this time, even knowing what to expect!" He paused to swipe a few more droplets of sweat from going into his eyes, and shake away the last of the screams. He knew, without ever having been told, whose voice was haunting him around those beasts...and speaking of haunting.

"Hey Neville, who was that girl?"

His friend seemed reluctant to answer, fiddling with a loose string on his bag as they made their way down to lunch. Then he tried to play it off with a nervous laugh and answered quietly, "same as you lot, my worst nightmare," before loudly changing the subject.

3

"Subject, Detention Slip: Name; Black, Leo," Filch scowled at the paper as he continued scribbling across its surface and muttering. "Crime; Smuggling contraband-"

"It was a drink my friend gave me!" Leo protested, again. "You're acting like it was a ruddy bomb!"

"A drink you shouldn't have!" Filch bellowed back. "Unless you want to tell me how you snuck into Hogsmeade to get a bottle of Butterbeer onto school grounds."

He didn't respond, and Filch proceeded to give two consecutive detentions dusting unused classrooms as punishment.

His friends were waiting at the end of the corridor where Filch's office was.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny said at once, pure guilt radiating from her it was a wonder Filch wasn't back already to find their next crime.

"Don't sweat it," Leo sighed. "I should have chucked the empty bottle at Peeves when I had the chance rather than hanging onto it out in the open. It's my own fault for getting caught." He paused with a curious expression in place. "You can make it up to me by showing me how to get more."

"I don't know how," Ginny answered honestly. "I told you, the twins gave me some. Still, I'm really, really sorry you got into trouble."

Mikey snorted painfully around his laughter. "That's nothing! Don't you remember Poppy's birthday last year, when Leo was caught trying to smuggle a unicorn foal down to Poppy's room for a treat?"

"Um, no," Ginny said blankly.

"Ginny, you were there," Poppy frowned in confusion. "Flitwick caught him, Leo was lucky all he had to do was let it go. You were right beside me in the crowd when he was caught in the Entrance Hall."

Ginny's expression turned painfully confused, Leo was quick to jump in and change the subject. "Well, Ginny's entire focus not being on me aside- oh, hey Harry," he called, not even realizing their wandering the corridors had led them up to Professor Lupin's office, and especially not expecting to see his cousin walking out.

He didn't even seem to hear, he looked furious as he stormed in their direction and nearly slammed right into the four.

"Oh, hey," he muttered in recognition, before his expression changed slightly and he grabbed Leo, beginning to tow him away with a muttered, "one second, yeah?"

His friends didn't protest, but he looked over his shoulder to see Uncle Remus looked tired, slumped against the door-frame and rubbing at his lined face for a few moments before going back into his office.

Leo bit at his lip as he knew a full moon was only two days away and couldn't imagine what the two had been arguing about now.

Harry enlightened him, unpleasantly so. "Do you know what they've been hiding all summer?"

"No," he said honestly at once. "Why were you asking about that today?" He added quietly.

"He wouldn't give me a dementor lesson today, and all my friends are in Hogsmeade!" Harry half shouted, making his friends at the end of the corridor look back at them wearily. "I figured you might know something they're not telling me, they don't baby you."

Leo ruffled at that, his tone turning scathing. "Well you certainly seem to always know more than me. I know Uncle James gave you your Invisibility cloak during first year, and don't deny it, Ginny heard you and Ron talking about it at the Leaky Cauldron! But you only decided to show it to me over the summer because you asked me to help you sneak out! Then last year, you went and snuck into my dorm, without asking me for help at all, while you were trying to find out what was going on, and nobody ever bothered to wonder what I think! Being in the bloody house that was framed! Ginny filled me in on that tidbit as well, telling me what all you did last year that saved her life! Why don't you just bloody ask Ginny, she seems to know more about you than I do lately!"

Harry watched him storm off just a touch guilty, he meant to go after him and promise Ginny wasn't replacing his favorite and only cousin, a ridiculous idea he had no idea how he'd come up with, but was distracted by seeing a girl with bright pink hair heading towards Professor Lupin's office.

He was quick to sneak behind the corner and peak out, watching her curiously as his Uncle greeted her. He took in all he could of the moment, his Uncle's genuine surprise quickly over taken by worry at her presence, the way she held herself all business as opposed to the flippant chatting he'd observed of them over the summer. Then she was inside, the door closed, and he was on the same side feeling as frustrated as ever.

There was only a second's hesitation before he crept forward and pressed his ear to the door, but no matter how hard he listened, there wasn't a whisper to be heard. Gritting his teeth in frustration but not wishing to be caught, he went back to his common room with no choice but to wait for his three friends to return.

3

"Return here? Why?" James demanded in a hoarse scream.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do Prongs," Remus sighed, slumped against the wall of the Shrieking Shack and eyeing the fading light with distaste.

"We don't know for sure though, we're just guessing," Sirius tried to say with determination as he paced back and forth in the tiny room.

James stayed slumped on the bed as he watched them both, skin crawling all over being back in here after so many years.

Moony still frequented the place once a month. Even with the Wolfsbane potion keeping him in a controlled state and no longer needing his animagus friends for company, he chose to isolate himself as far away from students as he could and sleep out the night in here. The place still had a haunted feel to it, the lack of dust from his constant visits somehow giving the place an even more eerie feel, unlike their youth, where this had practically been four best friends hang out. They'd trained in here, slept in here with him, this place had been like their second home when not in their dorm. None of that explained the collective, gut wrenching feeling they all had it would be violated by the escaped prisoner, very soon.

James regretted agreeing with Dumbledore about the suggestion to put dementors around the property, especially once he heard of Harry's adverse reaction to them. He'd done it against his better judgement, and was torn once more about following some instinct he had no name for in believing Remus, or trying to pretend they were being paranoid like Sirius. "What's the Ministry have to say? Anything new?"

"Just a few more sightings, Tonks has been keeping me updated whenever she can," Remus sighed. "It's slow going, I still think keeping the public out of it was a bad idea. Nobody but staff even knows how close his sightings have been to here."

"What good would they really do? All the tips have come from high-end Ministry employees who are looking for dark signs, and even then none of them have panned out," Sirius paused for a moment to bang his fist against a wall on his next pass through before continuing. "He turns into a rat half the time to get around anyway! Telling anyone who doesn't need to know won't help a damned thing!"

"I think I should tell Harry," James said so quietly, the wind howling around them nearly tore his words away before they heard.

Silence hung in the old creaking building for what could have been the past twelve years, before Remus quietly asked, "do you want me to go get him, bring him here?"

"No," James stood like an old man, but his back still straight. "No, let's go up to your office, I'll tell him what needs to be told, but not here."

They left with a heavy, doomed sort of air. James didn't think twice about flicking his wand as they exited to freeze the willow, he'd long since trained himself to forget who used to do that for him.

He went back up to the castle trying not to argue with himself, that this was the right thing to do. It was the Christmas holidays and his son had refused to come home, he'd hardly spoken to him at all last summer or any of the previous times they'd spent together since the end of his first year. James had spent the time trying to convince himself it was just his son growing up and being a teenager, but this was dragging on too long. Harry was smart, he knew there was a part of the story James had left out on his eleventh birthday and it had been driving a wedge between them ever since. He had a terrible pain deep inside him, one he wished he'd listened to long before now. If he didn't tell Harry the truth, something awful was going to happen.

Remus tried to depart once they went inside the castle to go to the Gryffindor dorms, but James caught him and pulled him along until they were all in his office, he wanted to get this clear with them first.

"Listen, I haven't thanked you two enough for, well, backing me on this. I know it's been just as hard on you two-"

"Enough Prongs," Sirius waved off.

"I've always backed you two on how you raise your kids," Remus said with dignity.

James nodded and thanked them firmly nevertheless before continuing, "look, I'm not going to tell him, everything. He's thirteen for Merlin's sake, I won't scare him with suspicions Dumbledore's not even sure about, but- "

They were cut off at a torrent of banging that had them all reaching for their wands in the same second, followed by a familiar voice screeching, "Uncle Remus! You'd better be in there! I don't want to wait for a bloody owl explanation, you're going to let me floo home right now-"

"Leo!" Sirius reacted the fastest, the door open in the same heartbeat to see the little boy before them, red faced and shaking on the spot. His movements were practically a blur he pulled his son into a hug so fast, anger, fear, and protection rolling off of him in waves as he demand, "what's the matter, who hurt you? I'll-"

He managed to pull away from him just as fast, pushing at his hands that tried to keep him in place as more tears came free, and his scowl increased. That's when they realized he wasn't upset, he was furious.

"You did! This is the last straw! I told you I wanted to try out for the Quidditch team last summer and you didn't even hear me! You didn't even ask if I made the team, which I didn't! Then you, you go and send Harry a Firebolt! If you love him so much more than me-"

"I didn't send him that."

It took a few moments for the horror in his dad's face to sink into his mind, the words slowly sliding into place had him wiping his face in confusion as he blinked sluggishly at their dawning expressions. His brows ruffled in confusion, because Harry had showed him the note as he went into his dorm to show off, looking all smug and proud, asking if he wanted a go, even though he probably even wouldn't let him, he and his friends would be too busy-

"Leo, look at me." His dad shook him slightly, but it was nothing compared to his voice. "Where's Harry?"

"He was heading to the pitch-" He'd hardly began to answer when his Uncles were flying past him, he shivered as they vanished around the corner. The breath was knocked out of him as his dad picked him up and darted after them, a pain building slowly inside of him as he realized the same as them, they weren't going to make it in time.

3

Time itself seemed to freeze over, stopping him from doing anything more coherent than screaming as the broom took control beneath him. Harry tried to let go and jump free, but his hands remained stuck in place. He tried with all his strength to steer it back towards the quickly shrinking castle, but it was as if the broom had a mind of its own.

He could hear his friends shouting behind him, saw the tiniest little speck of red as Ron made a run towards the broom-shed to go after him, but Harry knew in his heart even if he happened upon another Firebolt right this second, he still couldn't keep up, they were already out of sight.

High above the treetops and heading for the Hogsmeade mountains, Harry tried more desperately every second to unclench his hands, do anything to stop what was happening, and then suddenly he was clinging to it for life. The broom made such a sharp turn he would have been flung free if he had any will of his own, and now they were diving right towards the mountains many facets, a steeper move than Harry would ever dare in his life make. His screams went unheard in the sharp wind, his last thought as he went sailing down was an apology to his family for never getting to see them again, and then- he didn't crash?

He was still hovering in place, shivering non stop in the near darkness, but he definitely wasn't moving anymore. His fingers were unfurling of their own accord, and as soon as Harry realized that he did crash to the ground in a topple of limbs in his anxiousness to be free of the ride. He drew his wand, paralyzed for a few moments what was coming next, before summoning his courage and shouting, "Lumos!"

There was a slim entrance he must have went through to get in here, the light from his wand offering a path he was sure he could use to get back out of here. He squared his shoulders and was prepared to march out there and find out what was going on, until he realized his mistake. He was facing the entrance to the cave, and he wasn't alone.

"You look just like James."

Harry turned so fast his surroundings were all but a mist around him, his glasses nearly went sailing away. By the time the light steadied again, he was facing someone he'd never guess.

A squat man, Harry was already almost his height, with nearly decayed looking flabby skin, and what little hair was left clinging to his head was a sparse brown.

"I'm unarmed," he promised, his voice sounded wheezy from disuse. He held up one hand in clear surrender, the other was absent, a stump up to his elbow needlessly proving his point. He was wearing tattered robes that could have been any color they were so old and faded, with rather large front teeth, his head looked oddly distorted in the poor light, larger and lumpier than it should, there was a hungry look in his watery brown eyes.

"Why did you kidnap me?" He tried to demand in a voice just like his dads, strong and confident without a care for the answer.

"Harry, if I wanted to hurt you, I could have killed you long before now," he actually sounded sincere, his voice meaning to assure.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. His feet were already trying to urge him back towards the entrance without caring for an answer.

"You really don't know who I am?" He sounded genuinely surprised, a smile even flickered across his thin lips. The more Harry looked the more horrifying he seemed, he reeked of garbage, and Harry would swear there was blood smudged on the corner of his mouth.

"N-No!" He hoped if he shouted loud enough, someone would hear. "Why would I!" He should just run, this man was making no move to stop him, but what would happen when he turned his back?

"I suppose James never mentioned the name Wormtail then?" The flaky voice was a touch amused now, tinged with something else Harry couldn't identify, his hungry eyes still locked on his face.

"My dad's going to kick your arse when he, when he finds me!" Harry swore, taking several more steps back.

"He can't do any worse to me," he laughed without humor. "Dying would be a relief. I'd do it myself, but I'm still a coward."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but intrigue finally froze him in place as he heard it much planer this time behind the false conversation. Guilt. "Wh-What did my dad, do to you?" The question burst from him before he thought better, eyes lingering on the missing limb.

The dead face twisted up, he spoke in a flat, detached voice. "Nothing I didn't deserve." His hungry expression still stared deep into Harry's face, drinking in everything, and unable to look him in the eyes. Then he nodded abruptly, as if he'd come to a decision, and Harry braced himself once more for a fight. "I've had twelve long years to think about this moment Harry, and I'm sorry it had to happen like this," he sighed, tones of regret now plain as the guilt. He started shuffling back, even farther away into the shadows of the cave.

A tingling feeling began tracing up Harry's spine, he looked around wildly for some new threat to present itself. "I, I don't understand," his voice broke, he despised how much he sounded like a terrified child. He should run, he should have run the moment he landed, and now it would be too late.

"You will," Wormtail promised. "We'll meet again Harry. Tell James for me, would you?"

A shot of hope almost sunk him to his knees, he dared to believe what he was hearing, that he'd be able to tell his dad anything ever again. "Tell him what?"

Another voice answered, one of pure ice, that promised death the moment it stopped speaking. "That you were spared, for now."

3

Now they tried to tell him, now that it was too late.

He and Leo were sat down, and he listened in stony silence as the men in their life tried to explain to the two a broken friendship and a betrayal. He listened attentively to every word, his mother's screams in the back of his mind seeming to play over his history, punctuating every word.

He noticed his dad leave a few things out, things Harry hadn't explicitly asked about because now he was waiting for more lies and half truths. None of them mentioned how this Peter had his arm half chopped off, not one of them gave the details of how Pettigrew had gotten his mum killed. All they really said was what Harry had put together form his long walk from Hogsmeade village back to the castle and his very panicky family.

Peter Pettigrew had told Voldemort where to find his family in hiding, and his mum had been the one to suffer the consequences.

Harry could feel the gap between him and his family growing, the urge to shout and rage he should have been told this long before some madman broke out of Azkaban and threatened his life! He tried to fight it down, but it felt impossible when he kept asking himself, what other secrets were hiding inside his dad?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Probably the largest deviation from the story that'll ever happen, it all ends before the school year does! Gasp!


	5. Fourth Year

"Dad, come on," Harry groaned, bouncing on the heels of his feet and staring anxiously into the fireplace and out the window once more where the sun had barely graced the treetops.

"I am coming son, give me one more minute," James huffed at his child, scurrying down the stairs and fastening a cloak on. "Now have you finished all your summer homework?"

"Yes," Harry ground out, "I promise I did it all last weekend." Harry huffed, already walking towards the fireplace.

"Have you written to Sirius, made sure he knows to meet us there?" He called after Harry, who was already taking up a pinch of green powder.

"He knows Dad, because we talked about this ages ago before he left. Come on, Uncle Remus said he got me something really special for my birthday." Harry retorted, tossing the Floo Powder in and waiting impatiently for the green fire to roar to life.

James was moving towards the kitchen, but Harry was no longer listening as his father continued telling him to wait. After stating his location, he disappeared with a whoosh. James rolled his eyes as he poked his head in to see his wand laying on top of the kitchen table where he'd left it.

James scoped it up as he finally went to the fireplace and mimicked his son's actions. He stepped out of the new fire, dusting off ashes and calling out, "Remus, make sure you don't-"

Then froze at the destruction before him.

Harry was pinned to the ground, a great beast that was hardly distinguishable through the mounds of silver fur had its jaw fastened tightly at Harry's right arm that had clearly been thrown up to protect his neck. The monster was jerking its head from side to side, as if determined to rip the whole limb out of socket, ignoring the screams and please of its victims.

James recognized all of this in the split second it took for his wand to appear, and to throw a curse. It bounced off the furry hide, being of no more use than the other three he then tried.

All the while his feet were moving, he continued running closer, calling Harry's name and alternately threatening the creature to get away from his son, which seemed to fall on deaf ears. It wasn't until he was right on top of it and aimed a heavy kick at its head that he recognized what his brain was refusing to show him.

It was a werewolf.

He didn't stop to think of the improbability in this, he simply changed form and continued his attack, now using antlers to pierce where the heart should be. This finally garnered some attention, the beast swatted him away with a hind leg, but Prongs took no notice of this. He released a guttural noise only a desperate animal could, continuing to tackle and pounce; determined to give his life to force this creature to release his son. He reared back and went for another blow with his horns, years of practice giving him the gain, this time stampeding so hard they all rolled.

This finally dislodged the brute from Harry, who tried to crawl away and clutch at his limb all at once. It also tossed Prongs into a wall, but he refused to allow himself to be stunned long. The werewolf was already shaking itself and preparing for another lung at Harry.

The simplistic animal nature he now carried told him to run, flee while he had the chance, but he dominantly ignored that and instead charged once more, still aiming for the heart. The creature dodged, but with moves long perfected he merely caught the beast and threw it across the room. This time it crashed into a wall, feet away from an open door. He didn't stop to think, never pondered what or where it even led. With every bit of strength he had, he muscled the creature back, back some more, ignoring whatever blows he received himself in return. As shadows began passing around it finally put true attention on him, muzzle and fangs forcefully fighting back and landing its own blows. He only briefly registered teeth sinking into his flank, when finally the blackness of the entryway was covering them both.

Mustering any reserves of strength, he pressed all of his weight, and was suddenly weightless. There was a crashing sensation all over, and it was only as his hooves clattered across the musty ground did he recognize, basement. That was all he allowed himself, he was already sprinting back up the stairs, fleet-footed and stampeding back into the open area, his hind legs smashing the door closed behind himself with so much force he wondered if he didn't break it.

Didn't matter, he was already transforming again, his wand back in his hand as he cried several spells to keep that door sealed no matter what. Not moments after he was done, there was a tremendous BANG as the werewolf slammed into the door, still determined to go after it's pray. James only waited a second, then after another satisfying crash, turned away in contempt. That thing wasn't going anywhere now.

The room was spinning, he staggered over to his son, murmuring his name constantly and wondering where all the blood had come from. In a semi-hysterical moment as he gazed down at his sons bleeding limb, he realized that was going to leave another scar.

"Harry, Harry," he kept muttering over and over again pleading with the world for a sign of life.

"Dad," he groaned, his face pressed into the floor as he continued to curl around in his own pool of blood. "It hurts."

"I know son, I know, I got you," he murmured.

James reached down and placed a reassuring hand on his good shoulder, and tried as gently as possible to roll his son over. After a few more panting breathes Harry did move, and James couldn't help but release a curse at what he saw.

Harry was pale as a death already, sweating and fisting his hand into his shirt just above where a gaping wound was weeping down his wrist, still spewing blood. James reacted at once, never having put his wand away he used it now to murmur a few spells he knew well.

It didn't yet occur to him to question why they worked as easily as they did, the wounds beginning to close shut and staunching the blood flow. Casting one more murderous look back at the still banging door, he instead hoisted Harry to his feet and stumbled back over to the fireplace, promising over and over again it was going to be okay. It was a tight fit but they made it in and once again experienced the wooshing sensation when James sent them off again.

Not a full second passed after the spinning stopped when he stumbled into the gleaming white lobby of St. Mungous, crying, "help, someone!"

He was surrounded by Healers in moments, all asking questions and trying to separate the two at the same time. James realized some of his delirium was still lingering when he kept a tight hold on his son, refusing to let him go even as he recognized this was why he'd brought him here.

4

"Here you are Poppet-"

"Mum!" Poppy groaned, burying her face in Olly's fur as her mother poked her head into the room. "I pleaded with you not to call me that while Leo was over!"

Ms. Tulin's face just smiled adoringly at her daughter, shaking her blonde hair around with amusement as she put a few letters on the desk. The crinkle lines around her light blue eyes turned in once more as she smiled lovingly at the pair. "I've told you, it's a mother's job. I've got to enjoy it now while you're not off at school so much, speaking of," she gestured to the sealed and heavy envelopes. "An owl arrived with these for you two." Even after three years, Leo smiled at the delight on the Muggles face as she announced such a thing.

She waved goodbye and departed just as quickly while Leo stifled a laugh and stroked the cats black and orange fur to coax the owner to look back up. "Don't sweat it, I think it's cute."

Poppy sighed and brushed the curls out of her face as she replaced her purring cat onto her pillow and got up to investigate the letters. Leo followed, and the two grinned down at their new book lists.

"Hogsmeade at last!" Leo cheered at the newest paper. "This is going to be a blast, we finally won't have to ask Ginny to smuggle us those Butterbeers, and we can go hang around the Shrieking Shack!"

"I'll bet Harry's even more excited than you are," Poppy chuckled, "his dad finally letting him go."

"Oh you've no idea," Leo agreed, though he'd shared his sneaking suspicion his cousin had tried to figure out a few secret passages. What he didn't know was how well Harry had worked them out, nor was he going to ask, he didn't want to spoil the fun of finding them himself.

"I still can't believe you took Muggle Studies," Poppy snorted as she compared the two book lists, "you've got me for that haven't you?"

"I figured you got tired of me asking you to explain air conditioning," Leo shrugged, keeping his smile alive and his secret to himself.

"Well it's not like that's going to stop, between you three, even Luna when she graces us with her presence," she finished dramatically, before finishing in a smaller and very real voice, "how did I manage all my friends being pureblood?"

"Luna's a half-blood," Leo quickly corrected, recalling Luna easily bringing up something the others had no idea she was so comfortable talking about. The girl did love to share whatever little knowledge she had of her mother though.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like it when I'm the only one who knows what a telephone is," Poppy muttered, twirling her wand around in her fingers now.

Olly seemed to sense her distress as much as her friend, the feline leaping onto the desk and rubbing her face against the letter. She smiled and began stroking the sleek face, purring all that was heard for a few moments before Leo threw an arm around her. "Look, I took Muggle Studies for fun, not because I don't want you around! We're your friends whether you can ever describe why those Muggle shoes light up or not, trust me! I used to know how that feels and I don't want you to ever feel the same."

"Your dad's been better about that though, yeah?" She asked quickly, her own insecurity instantly forgotten as she looked up.

"Oh definitely," Leo assured at once, all sincerity now. "He's spent half the summer just me and him, it's been great. I was a bit relieved when you asked me over to be honest, I almost needed a break," he finished with a laugh.

"Isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Poppy added, eyeing the clock above the desk. It took a moment to remember how to read the bloody Muggle thing, but then Leo put together same as her, "yeah, he's almost two hours late actually. Not that I haven't enjoyed being here all day, but do you think I should just go over to Uncle Remus' without him?"

"And have him pop into this kitchen scaring me mum half to death?" Poppy protested.

Leo nodded in agreement and pulled her back to the bed, though he hadn't even realized his arm had still been around Poppy the whole time, it felt so natural. He peered back down at the new school lists instead to change the subject rather than wonder how long he could leave it there. "I hope you and Luna enjoy Care of Magical Creatures, Harry made it seem like a lot of fun last year."

"I hope we start with a Hippogriff lesson too," Poppy agreed at once. "I want the one Harry was talking about, the sweet tan one."

"Wasn't that supposed to be the odd one that wouldn't hurt a fly?" Leo thought back. "You've got to come over to my place soon, you'll love Buckbeak. My dad got him from Hagrid ages ago on a whim, it's sort of hilarious how much the two fawn over each other."

"I can't believe Ginny didn't want to take it with us," Poppy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy sound like the hardest ones, what's the matter with our friends picking those instead?"

"At least we've got Divination together, Harry's always telling me what a snooze fest that class is so we get a dozer there." Leo smiled as he tightened his arm and tried to push down the almost possessive glee he felt at constantly reminding himself of that news. Finally a class the two of them shared that Mikey didn't.

Poppy, clearly noticing nothing, finally shrugged out from under his arm and beckoned him into the hallway. "Come on, if you're dad's going to be late, I should probably let mum know she's got to feed us now."

Leo followed her back down the narrow hallway, the creaky flight of stairs, and down into the modest living room. He stopped for a moment to grin out at the view. Growing up in the shadow of a mountain had always made him feel protected in the valley of his home, but he now saw the wide rolling hills of this place just as open and friendly as his best friend. He'd always thought Muggles lived in tightly packed houses so close to each other they'd looked like sardines from the sky when he'd viewed them, and was more than happy for this pleasant, isolated bungalow.

He entered the kitchen to find Poppy and Ms. Cindy Tulin laughing loudly, a fine layer of flower covering them both.

"I wish I could just magic this away for you," Leo said at once as he went to the cupboard and handed her what she needed to start wiping this up, slowly.

"Oh nonsense," she corrected in a sing-song voice. "What's the fun in making a mess if you can't laugh while fixing it?"

Another hour later and they were tucking into a light meal when Poppy's mum turned to him with a sudden exclamation, "oh, Leo dear, didn't you say your dad was a mechanic?"

"Yeah," Leo said in surprise. "He loves Muggle vehicles, builds some himself. Keeps him really busy, he's been gone all day now trying to track down this one part."

The delighted smile on her face was strange for Leo to see, whenever he'd brought this up at Hogwarts students looked at him like an alien. He knew his dad was ostracized from normal pureblood families for this reason, that didn't make it less strange to see it so accepted to this Muggle woman.

"Well I hope he doesn't mind terribly, but my car was making an odd sound when I took it into town yesterday. I don't mind you staying as late as you like of course, so perhaps I could steal him away before you two whisk off, have him look at it."

"I'm sure he'd love that," he exclaimed, just as there was a rapid knock on the door. "Probably him now," Leo laughed as he got up, both of them following. "Of course he'd arrive now when food's served, Uncle James always said he had a knack for-" words froze in his throat, it was as if he'd opened the door to the grim rather than his dad's disturbed face.

4

"Face it, he's hiding something! Those bites don't match anything in our records-"

James looked up sharply at the hushed voices approaching his room, focusing for what felt like the first time in hours on anything other than his sons still breathing chest.

"For now Smethwyck, let's just get the boy healthy, if we must we'll contact the Ministry later." Harry's Healer responded calmly, before the door was opened and the kindly elder man stepped in.

James took wearily to his feet, keeping his hands protectively close to Harry's bedside no matter how much his brain kept telling him that was no longer needed. "Why hasn't he woken up?" He demanded at once.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I actually came to ask you about that," he said cordially. "We've run every test we can, and we can't seem to identify what attacked your son, which is likely what's causing this sudden coma. You're sure you didn't see anything of what attacked him?"

Panic seized his throat shut as his life warred between his eyes. He could tell the truth, that he had no idea what did attack his son, because it couldn't be Remus! That had not been Moony, he knew that with every fiber of his life, but at the same time, he didn't know what did happen!

The fact that a werewolf was teaching at Hogwarts was not common knowledge by any means, even just hinting at the association could put his friend in such deep trouble...but none of these plaguing questions explained the impossible. Something werewolf like had attacked his son, and he hadn't been able to find Remus anywhere to ask what!

If he didn't tell what little he knew, what would happen to Harry? He needed answers, he needed help. He'd written to Sirius the moment the Healers had gotten his own wounds to stop bleeding, something he'd barely acknowledged. He didn't know how long it would take him to respond though and get here. Moony had the mirror last, and he wasn't answering any of James' desperate attempts to get a hold of him.

He wanted Lily.

She'd know what to do the second this had gone up in flames around him.

"Mr. Potter?" he couldn't even remember the doctor's name, he barely acknowledged his surroundings anymore, eyes back on his sons still beating heart. The wounds had been sealed shut as easily as his own, all the blood he'd lost had been replaced. There was indeed bite marks left in place marring his arm, but it was already faded into his skin as if it were years old, baffling the doctors as much as him. He'd seen a werewolf bite before. It wasn't a perfect match, but similar enough.

"I-"

"James!"

Sirius was here at last, James' head snapping up at once hearing his voice echo down a whole hallway. He couldn't bear to leave Harry's side even for this though, so shouted back, "Sirius!"

He was stumbling into the room before his voice had even faded, pale as death as he took in the scene. Leo was right behind him, all eyes as he took the place in.

Sirius cursed up a storm as he tackled James in a hug before bending over Harry, hand brushing along the slight movements of his chest. "You gave me a damn heart attack Prongs! I thought you two were here dead!"

"So did I," James admitted as he weakly sunk back into his chair.

"What happened!?"

James closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and refused to let himself hesitate over this decision anymore, time to make a choice.

"Sir, do you mind giving us a moment? This is my brother, I'd like to be the one to tell him, the situation. I'll come find you if I remember more."

If he was suspicious, he hid it well. "Alright then, come get me if there's any change at all in Harry."

"You have my word," he promised that much, waiting several moments after the door was closed before leaning in close and speaking as softly as possible, "get a hold of Dumbledore, you two need to go to Remus' place now and find out what happened."

It took a shorter amount of time than James expected for Sirius' face to flicker with understanding, and fear. "Prongs, what are you saying? It's the middle of the day, and a full moon was over a week ago-"

"I know!" He half shouted, having done every scenario possible in his head and coming up just as empty on explanations. "There's a, creature, in Moony's basement, that's what attacked Harry. It was strong Pads, but it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as a real werewolf, trust me on that. There was something off about it, but I hardly sat around doing a bloody paper when it was trying to eat my son!"

"So Harry's not," they'd said the word werewolf so many times, it hung in the background of so many conversations it was as casual to them as Voldemort's name years ago. Now though, with a fate hanging over Harry's head...

"I don't know," James kept saying that, and it hurt worse every time. "He won't wake up, though they healed the wound- I mean, look at it Sirius."

He had, and he was again, as well as Leo. He was sitting beside his cousin on the bed and tracing the new scar with a completely blank expression. It was impossible to tell how much of this he was taking in past his own shock.

"I'm scared Sirius," James all but mouthed the words as he looked at the pair. "I, I should have told the Healer, I know that, but I can't, what if that was-"

"I'll take care of it Prongs," Sirius cut in with flat determination, grabbing his shoulder painfully tight, and making sure the desperate father looked him in the eyes. "You did the right thing, Ministry probably would have had Remus arrested the moment you hinted at any of this without a second thought, I'm going to find out what happened, I promise James."

He hugged him one last time, went to his son and gave him the same and a quickly whispered promise he'd be back. He paused to brush his hand along Harry's forehead before leaving.

4

"Leave that to me," Dumbledore instructed as more brutal snarls erupted from beneath their feet. The second they'd stepped foot in here, a powerful series of bangs continued upon the sealed away door. "You take the rest of the house, find Remus."

Sirius bristled at being told what to do like some student of his, but didn't argue the point either, as that had been exactly what he was intending. He went through every room in the house with the shortest steps possible, hoping to find an unconscious body, his mind offering every shadow as a pool of blood or worse.

He circled back to the main room in no time though with nothing to show for it, took a deep breath, and began again, combing every square inch of every room now for anything out of place, and there was plenty of that to be found.

The kitchen, like every room, was trashed. Instead of Remus' usual immaculate space, where it was uncommon for every trace of dust not to be burnished away while he called this place home over the summer, every bit of furniture was broken, cups and his teapot lay in scattered remains. Claw marks were gouged right out of the cupboard door, but it was impossible to tell if the destruction was purely from the creature wreaking havoc on the place, or if this had been done to Remus before he inexplicably vanished. He went through every cupboard and drawer trying not to remember laughing about Moony insisting upon his own place out here by a marsh of all things, finding the little isolated cottage perfect for his needs. He and James had tried to convince him he'd be perfectly safe with them at his house, of course they'd keep the kids safe...

He slammed a door shut so hard it fell right off its broken hinges, and Sirius swallowed painfully around his hammering heart, refusing to let his eyes linger on a gift with Harry's name printed on the side sitting forlornly in the far corner of the kitchen, half buried by the broken table.

The other rooms were only slightly more put together, much more in his friend's usual style. In his original haste he hadn't given Remus' room the time to let it sink in, but now Sirius was turning slowly on the spot as this offered something to the story at least. There was a brush on the nightstand he'd swear he'd never seen before, a tan leather jacket half sticking out from under the bed, a trunk with seven different key-holes in the far corner, and a pair of boots knocked over he'd had to step over in the hallway to small to be a mans.

The obvious answer hovered in front of him, and these things presence bothered him damn near as much as Remus' continued absence. It scared him how much he had to struggle with his mind to recall if Moony said he was seeing anyone, let alone casually enough for something like this to be happening.

His eyes flickered back to the trunk again, his mind hovering painfully on it for some reason he tried desperately to understand-

"Sirius, would you join me please?"

He only hesitated a moment before complying, stopping in admiration at the sight before him.

Dumbledore truly was a gifted wizard, no one had ever denied that, and even fewer still would at seeing this.

He didn't know how it had been done, but the large silvery beast was now hovering in the middle of the room. Awake, mad eyes tracking all movement with animal skill, but unable to do more than continue its deep threatening growls from however Dumbledore had encased it in the transparent sphere somewhere between a glittering cage and a tank.

Sirius instantly knew what James had been talking about, it most certainly was werewolf in shape, but there was something off he could more instantly identify than Prongs having to wrench such a monster away from Harry.

The snout was short, the teeth protruding from its maw jagged and misshapen. Those were hands, not true paws, but covered in the thick silver fur emmasing its whole body, including the tail jutting out at a painful looking angle. He stepped cautiously closer and saw why, the fur had grown straight through trousers.

He stumbled back in surprise and looked to Dumbledore to see the contemplative look on his face.

"That's not Remus," he said at once with complete confidence.

"Of that, we agree," his old headmaster said calmly, now walking slowly around the tank. "What exactly has happened here though is the true question. My original thought was a poorly done transfiguration, but this poor soul has a much deeper problem than a wayward spell. I can not reverse this, nor can I pull together anymore how any of this came to be."

"Whoever this is attacked Remus and Harry," Sirius said at once. "Then they, Merlin I don't even know, tried to," he couldn't come up with anything past that himself.

"I did however, manage to find these on person," Dumbledore held up a key-ring, with several keys clinking in place. "Our next mystery shall have to be retracing steps somehow, to find where these could possibly-"

Sirius snatched them away and was already back in Remus' room, his movements hardly even his own. Dumbledore was right behind him without question, his sprightly steps keeping up without issue.

A sense of deja vu was flooding Sirius' brain as he shoved each key into place and opened the lid, sympathy and fear for Moody being at the bottom of this- "Remus!"

Whatever his brain had been trying to conjure was gone in the same second as he landed beside his friend, tapping him painfully on the face, hands shaking worse than ever. "Remus! Moony, come on mate, please be okay," he stopped to press his ear next to his heart, and only felt his continue as he heard the reassuring thuds. He pulled his wand in the same second and cried, "Innervate!"

Remus didn't stir, and Sirius could only take the slightest moment of relief he seemed unharmed despite this, not a scratch on him as far as he could tell.

Sirius made no protest, instead keeping a firm hold on Remus as Dumbledore gently lifted them back up. Dumbledore waved his wand himself, but still Remus' head merely slumped into the crook of Sirius' neck. This was no normal sleep, he already knew without Dumbledore speaking to himself, the absent snores from his friend spoke that loud and clear for him.

"-let's get him to Hogwarts."

That did get Sirius' attention. "I don't know if Madam Pomfrey can handle this, and James needs to know we found him. Let's get to St. Mungos-"

There was a resounding crack in the house, and Sirius automatically cast the nastiest hex that came to mind in protest that merely shot off the wall and went sailing out of sight into the living room. Voldemort himself couldn't rip his friend from his side now.

"Remus, we've got to- Remus!"

Dumbledore was moving back into the living room, while Sirius stumbled further into the room, torn between lying Remus on the bed to better maneuver for a fight or keep him at his side for a quick getaway. Nobody should be able to apparate straight into his home, something was wrong.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Miss Tonks, a surprise to see you-"

"Sir, is that-? where's Remus? He's got to get out of here, now!"

"Please calm yourself, and I'll explain as much as I-"

"I can't, you don't understand! The other Auror's are on their way-"

Decision made, Sirius clutched his wand and his friend and meant to turn on the spot, but not fast enough.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

All around the property, the noise akin to what a gallows would sound like, and Sirius had not been able to leave as they arrived. The work of the Ministry surely, they'd allowed themselves to apparate in, and put up wards to stop their prey from leaving. Half a dozen voices shouted into the high-noon sun, "werewolf Remus Lupin! You are under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic for the attempted murder of Harry Potter!"

4

_POTTER'S HAIRY ATTACK_

_July 31st is not a recognized holiday amongst the common wizarding folks, nor nearly as infamous as a day many have called in jest Harry Potter Day, but the two have one very important thing in common that was nearly ripped from our lives by the jaws of Hogwarts own-_

"Stop!" James snatched the paper away and began tearing it into tiny little pieces that were soon fluttering around the room like mock confetti. James sank back into his chair, hands still shaking as he ached to tear a million more Evening Prophets to shreds rather than this unbearable waiting game.

"Sorry James, should have read it to myself first," Sirius admitted, slumping in the chair beside him.

"It's not true though!" Leo said at once as he watched the two somehow look even more sickly than when the paper had been delivered by a preoccupied Healer. "Uncle Remus couldn't, he'd never-"

"Of course not Leo," Sirius was quick to soothe his growing panic. "Dumbledore's looking into this with the full might of being the Supreme Mugwump behind him, he'll get to the bottom of this, and I should be out helping," he finished in a much lower mutter in hopes his son wouldn't hear.

James still did. "If you could think of anything else to be out there doing, you'd be doing it Sirius. You damn near got arrested today with him for trying to stop this, probably would have if Dumbledore hadn't been there. I should have- please," his voice cracked painfully. "Please Padfoot," he couldn't keep going, but Sirius didn't need him to as he sunk farther in his seat and didn't make to move again as they went back to their silent vigil.

The two sat painfully straight in their seats, the younger boy watching the tense set of their shoulders with more fear than he was his cousin. He'd never seen them fight, and it was clear they were trying to keep that true when Uncle James leaned over and whispered, "I didn't say anything Sirius, you know I didn't. I don't know who found out, how-"

"Only three people knew about this James," Sirius said to the opposite wall without looking at anyone, "and I don't see Dumbledore throwing him to the wolves at a time like this. I know, okay, I wouldn't be any more right in the head if this had happened to Leo, I'm panicking too-"

"But I didn't! I didn't tell the Ministry or anyone!" James hissed even lower, he was looking past weary now and just plain affronted he had to repeat himself.

Sirius forced himself to nod he'd heard, but for now, that was all he could manage.

It seemed to last for years, the two remaining silent and praying for the slightest noise from Harry. Leo eventually nodded off beside him, the two curled up in the same bed normally would have warmed the fathers' hearts for such a constant scene from their younger days being played out again in such mockery.

Without the kids awake to keep their defenses up though, their worry only grew. Sirius took to pacing the room restlessly, letting every stray thought out in a whisper in hopes James would latch onto and help along any theory, but his mate had his face buried in his hands that were still shaking.

He'd gotten no warning of this.

Their life over the past thirteen years had been a whirlwind since that fateful night, the events sticking out in painful clarity and sharp focus now as he examined each turn his life had taken to land him here. The past three years though, had been oddly...predictable.

He tried to pin down what he could, to focus more clearly than ever on that sense that had been bothering him since Harry started school. It was the most elusive Snitch in the world though, evading capture and only giving him little glimpses, the shimmering nudge of a feeling worse than the slipperiest mist.

The Quidditch World Cup would be happening next month, and he'd argued with himself about buying tickets for the first time in his life. It shouldn't even be a question, he'd silently argued with himself, but that hadn't stopped him worrying over it for ages before Harry finally convinced him with Lily's eyes. He'd caved, and then Sirius had tried to laugh the whole thing off and made the spectacularly absurd bet of a thousand galleons on Krum getting the Snitch but Ireland winning. It was like a dream, or a nightmare, but one he couldn't shake as inevitable in coming.

The same feeling had been present all last year, when he'd been so sure something involving Azkaban, something very, very wrong would happen, and then he'd laid eyes on the news of Peter's escape.

Deja vu had tried to whisper in his ear as he kept an eye on Ginny for no discernible reason the rest of that day after seeing Arthur and Lucius brawl in Flourish and Blotts, he'd joked to Remus about keeping an eye on Lockhart.

Even farther back still, and a part of his brain tingling like a live wire every time he talked to Remus about something being hidden in the school that first year.

The details weren't always right, the edges of his vision often felt distorted lately like he was trying to see double past his own glasses.

This had come without warning, and he didn't know what came next.

He tried to dig back, to the very first time. When he'd very first ignored this sixth sense, and it had cost Lily her life. Every instinct in the world had told him not to trust Peter, his beloved wife and both of his friends had cautioned him against it, but there was the smallest part of James that refused to believe the inevitable betrayal. She had suffered the price, and James had spent the following years repressing inside of him why they had been right. Because if he looked too long at himself, the guilt would eat him alive, and all of this would truly be his fault-

A girl with brilliant pink hair fell face first into the room to break the litany inside.

He and Sirius were on their feet the second this unknown appeared, in front of their kids and prepared to do more than stun any stranger who dared encroach on this modicum of safety in this place, but she got unsteadily to her feet and immediately recognized her mistake.

"I'm sorry! I, shouldn't have just barged in here, I know, but-"

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded, taking a step farther, keeping James and his now startled son even safer behind him.

"Wait, I know you," the vivid hair stuck out in James' memory, but his unease merely grew as he vaguely recognized, "you were that Auror last year on the case of finding-"

"Yeah, Tonks, Nympahdora, pleased to meet you," she tried to brush off, her skin sickly pale as she kept watching the two, neither of whom lowered their wands. "I figured you'd want to hear this-"

"Who's your dad?" Sirius interrupted, the name tugging something at the edge of his memory he hadn't let himself think about in a long time-

"Edward, goes by Ted, is that really important right now?" She flared, clearly growing angry, even as Sirius cursed and rubbed his forehead for the sudden implications before him.

"Sirius?" James asked in concern, shifting his weight in preparedness to take flight any second.

Sirius surprised him by stuffing his wand away instead. "She's alright Prongs, sorry, I'll ah, explain later, you," he barked, "explain now."

"I'm trying!" She said back just as snappy. "I was the one at Remus' bloody trial, he's always going on about you two so I figured you'd like to know-"

"What trial?" The two chorused, shouting so loud Leo startled right out of the bed.

"Dad, what's going on?" He whispered, but the quiet plea in his voice drew all adult attention.

Sirius couldn't look him in the eye even as he looked desperately at him, then James, then at Harry.

"I'll explain as soon as I know cub," he promised, before starting to wave the two out the door.

James hesitated, feeling as if his soul were torn in two, dragging his feet but not actually stopping Sirius pulling him into the hallway along with Tonks and shutting the door behind them.

Prongs kept his hand on the handle even as he forced himself to pay attention as Tonks began again, "I get it's a shock, the whole thing was put together like a madhouse. I only managed to stay in because I claimed to be one of his arresting officers. It was completely barbaric, a sham to even call it that! Dumbledore tried his best, but, but Remus didn't even wake up through the whole thing and they still kept him chained to that ghastly chair. Dumbledore could hardly build a case in defense, he only just talked them down from the Kiss like they gave to that, that creature, whatever it was! It can't even be called that now, can it? Fudge, he was whipping the whole trial into a frenzy about Remus doing some, some horrid experiment to cause this and-"

"Quit stalling," Sirius hissed in such a dangerous voice Tonks froze on the spot, her wild movements coming to a complete stand still. "What aren't you telling us?"

James watched her dark purple eyes slowly fill with tears as she whispered, "they sentenced him to life in Azkaban."

4

Azkaban had always been the place of nightmares, of that nobody had questioned, but the threat of this prison seemed to have hung over the Marauder's heads more than most, though none had been able to put into words why until now.

_He was four years old, and pain was all he'd know the rest of his life. The scars ran deeper than his now infected blood, the feeling of his very life being torn apart once a month a horror he'd never truly learn to cope with no matter how much he experienced it._

He tried to cling to what happened next, his parent's faces' promising love and support, not abandoning their son like so many others had, but he couldn't remember the sound of his mother's loving promise, his dad's confident smile Remus would survive this. No friendly dog, stag, and rat swam up to meet the vicious monster he would always become, no matter how much he pretended the problem had been solved, all he knew was that pain now.

_"Lily...Harry?" James whispered into the wind, as the sight before them seeped into their brain, an image they all should have seen coming but could never be prepared for. "Harry! Lily!" The scream tore from his throat, James was sprinting over the threshold and out of sight without a backward glance._

_"Remus, please- you have to understand!" The traitor bleated, a shadow of a bruise already forming, the wild look in his eye alien. "Forgive me," he whimpered, pressed so firmly into the ground he seemed to be trying to go right through it, the missing arm that had once housed a Dark Mark exposed at just the wrong time when it burned no longer present. "I, I tried to save him, he would have died too if I, I hadn't lured him out tonight-"_

_"There is nothing to forgive," I replied softly, for one small moment hope flickered across his face, before I finished, "because there is nothing left of the man I would have forgiven."_

It was all that existed, Remus would never see the other side. The Aurors arriving, James cradling Lily's broken body before taking Harry far away from that place, he stood in the shell of what was once a home and felt nothing but the horror that night was.

_"You shouldn't have left, you coward!"_

_"The only reason you weren't the traitor is you put yourself above what my son needed!"_

The words, shouted in anger at him, long since forgotten by the two who had said it, never quite left him. He tried to pull up the first time James had smiled since Lily's death, getting to be there the day Harry took his first steps. Sirius had graced his arms with Leo, promising they really did understand...the longer he begged himself to feel that warmth the farther away it seemed.

He begged, pleaded, screamed to wake up from this nightmare, until finally as it all began again, each time worse than the last, it dawned on him he was awake.

4

"Awake, before the sun's even up, can you imagine!" Ron groaned as they trudged up the hill.

"The Quidditch World Cup is worth more than sleep!" Neville laughed as he helped Hermione over a particularly large hole.

"Your sister isn't upset about not coming is she?" Hermione asked, watching Ginny chat happily with Leo up ahead. "When is she starting school anyways?"

Neville's smile went a little odd like it always did the sparse times she'd been mentioned, or brought up by them. "Nah, she isn't much for the sport. I'm not either, probably wouldn't even know what a Keeper was if Ron didn't talk about it every five minutes."

"Oi!" Ron hooted in protest, waking him up far more effectively as he launched into a spiel for his friend about the grandness of what they were about to attend, all positions included.

Harry nodded out of obligation and didn't hear a word. Sleep wouldn't be of help, nor did he think even the World Cup would be. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in that hospital room, waking to the sound of stressed voices and Leo crying at his side. Then chaos as Healers and his family triple checked he was alive and well with no side effects to what had happened to him, and as far as anyone knew, there weren't any. Whatever had been forcing him asleep had passed out of him the moment his supposed attacker was sent away, only further solidifying in the public's eye their true culprit was caught.

It should have been a relief to escape to the Weasley's for the rest of the month, his dad and Uncle promising to keep their kids updated on any news as they were whisked from their home, a promise that had yet been kept. At least they were away, from the millions of letters pouring in from both well-wishers and protesters alike bombarding his opinion that had all vanished after the first day, but not soon enough for Harry not to know what the whole world now believed happened.

He didn't care about the rest of the world, he just wanted his Uncle Remus back. Instead he was left in the dark on if that was ever again going to be possible, just like always, as he was shipped away to his friend's house while his dad and Uncle Sirius were doing Merlin knew what to try and fix this, once again without including Harry.

He felt so useless, vulnerable even, as he traced the new scars on his arm through his shirt. A full moon had come and gone, there officially seemed no adverse side effects to what had happened to him, but that still didn't stop the recurring feeling of how trapped he'd felt that day, until his dad had saved him. There just had to be something he could do.

"We're here!" Mr. Weasley announced as they reached the top. Everyone began spreading out looking for whatever the Portkey was, but Harry just stood listlessly on the edge, watching the first rays of sun come up. He'd never been so uninterested in Quidditch in his life.

4

"Life is never dull around Hogwarts, eh?" Ron said cheerfully as the feast was finally served. "We've got  _another_ new teacher, Slytherin's got a new head of House, now there's going to be a Triwizard Tournament!"

Harry said nothing as he looked all the way across the hall, to his cousin sitting forlornly alone at the Slytherin table and not even making an attempt to eat, and he wasn't the only one displeased at that table to his surprise. Professor Lupin had made leaps and strides last year to try and incorporate complete Hogwarts unity, taking every complaint against a Slytherin student with the same judicial mediation he would if Harry and Leo were fighting over whose turn it was to pick that night's game. Whereas Slughorn had made a bit of a nuisance of himself last year by throwing parties that Harry had avoided and outright ignored.

Now Professor Lupin was gone, and the whole world was convinced they knew why, and Slughorn wasn't doing much of a job keeping his displeasure at his announcement as the new Head of House off his face. Rumors had already spread plenty last year he'd only come out of retirement as a last-ditch favor to Dumbledore and quite the pay raise, now he had even more responsibility.

Discourse in the Great Hall had been at an all-time high, now there were whispers of unease all centered around his Uncle's name, and his replacement wasn't soothing very many nerves.

"Ron," Hermione snapped, nudging him painfully in the side so that he coughed on his next bite of potato.

"Oh, Harry knows I, of course I miss Professor Lupin," his best mate was quick to retreat, but Harry wasn't angry, he was just tired. Even though he still couldn't sleep.

4

"-sleep?! Harry's not going anywhere, he's staying right here until we sort this out!"

Harry froze from rising out of his chair, as touched as he was surprised his dad was letting him stay as the argument only grew more heated.

"James please," Dumbledore kept himself as calm as ever. "If there was any more to be said, I would have done it, but there is nothing more we can do. Harry is now a part of the Triwizard Tournament, as we have no way to break the magical contract that now binds his magic."

James continued pacing as if he hadn't heard a word, and Harry almost did want to leave, it was scary to feel the anger pouring off of him in waves. "Where's Moody? I want a word with him! I thought you hired him on, after I told you that was a bad idea, to prevent shite like this from happening!"

"I understand your frustration James, anybody I would have picked to replace Remus would have-"

"One of my best friends is still in Azkaban while you can't run a school without getting my son killed! How is it every time something falls into your lap-"

"James, please," Minerva finally stepped forward, she clearly sensed the danger more than the headmaster bringing up Remus had been. Her eyes were on Sirius though, who was still clutching the back of Harry's chair for support, his breaths coming out in short, sharp little pants like he was trying to stop himself from vomiting.

James forced himself to take a breath and hear his old favorite teacher's words. "Without knowing the exact Confundus Charm that was used on the Cup, there is no way to reverse this."

"I'll be okay dad," Harry spoke for the first time, trying for a smile that even to himself felt forced. "The, the tournament's supposed to be, safer this year, right?"

James' face twitched, like he was trying to return the smile but it was too inlaid with worry to manage as he turned back to Dumbledore. "Right, that's right. Tell him what these bloody tasks are now, that way we can at least help him through as much as -"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Dumbledore said gravely, his fingers stapled together seeming to strain a bit now, but his voice remained steady. "We are not told of them until a month in advance, and that is only to ensure the safety precautions put in place by those above our heads who put this together. Were we to assist Harry in any way, it would be paramount to cheating, and that would-"

"Break the bloody contract, yeah, I got it," James snapped, beginning to pace again. It was blessedly quiet for a few more moments as the reality of what Harry was hearing really sunk in, what he was woefully unprepared to do...

"I still want to talk to Moody," James spoke again, irrationally pinning this on him. "You said he was going to investigate everybody in this school-"

"Including Minerva, and myself, as impartially as he is capable of," Dumbledore kindly agreed.

"Right yeah," Sirius finally spoke up, voice hoarse. "Being a past member of the Order and all, I'm sure that'll go over swimmingly."

Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgment. "I will pass on to you whatever he brings me the moment I have it James, Sirius. Now then, I believe Harry's had enough excitement for one day. If you would like to continue, I have no problems staying up all night discussing this with you James, but Harry should be off to bed-"

"I'll decide that for my son," he snarled, taking a dangerous step forward, while the other three looked on in painful surprise. It was almost a tangible feeling in the air, the broken spirals of trust unraveling before their eyes. James shook himself then, forcing himself to take that step back, and beckoned to his son. He and Sirius followed him out, remaining in silence back down the stairs.

He only just got his breath back as they reached the corridor, where Neville, Hermione, and Ron were waiting. Harry looked up at the two with a new kind of weary expression. "You two aren't, ah, going to walk me back to the tower, are you? I doubt I can cause any more trouble up a few floors."

James burst out laughing, the noise so foreign lately it sounded painful, but still genuine. If his son could still manage such a thing like teenage embarrassment after today, maybe his life wasn't as screwed up as he feared. "No Harry," he promised, only hesitating a moment before pulling him into a brief, but tight hug. "I love you," he whispered like he was trying to stop the pictures themselves from hearing him say it.

Harry laughed quietly as he looked up at him and really smiled. "Love you too Dad. I'll be alright, I promise."

"You'd better," he nodded, finally releasing him. Harry gave his Uncle Sirius just as tight a hug before waving and heading off, his friends immediately bombarding him with questions if he was alright and what had happened. The moment he was out of sight, the burning fire that had ignited him in Dumbledore's office was right back, without anything holding it back now.

Sirius waited all the way until they were past the gates before quietly whispering, "Prongs, what are we going to do?"

"I'm done waiting on Dumbledore," James said what had been building in him for three long months. "We're breaking Remus out."

4

"Out with it MacMillian!"

Mikey spat his bit of Drooble's into a spare bit of parchment and gave it an unhappy toss into the bin.

"Now then," Professor Moody continued, his wide blue eye lingering on his perceived troublemaker, "who here can tell me about a boggart?"

Poppy's hand instantly went up, just as it always did when mention of any beast was involved. Leo wasn't paying attention anyways as she got five points for Hufflepuff to whatever answer she gave.

He had to give their new DADA teacher some credit he supposed though, when he snapped at him for clearly not paying attention and summoned him to the front of the class to try first. He tossed his hair without concern, thanks to Uncle Remus he'd learned how to handle boggarts since he was seven.

His footsteps wavered at the memory flooding back, what if he never got that again-

"Constant vigilance!"

He startled and instead of the Ridkilus curse, shouted Lumos at nothing, leaving him stumbling back in fright as the boggart- fire-crab scuttled even faster towards him. In a blind panic he still wished his Uncle was here, or his dad, or Harry-

The boggart latched onto his newest fears, and fed off of what he knew his worst nightmare was. Now a dementor remained hovering over, and the crying, loud bangs, and animal growls all echoed through his head that he'd tried to suppress the past year were there once more, nearly drowning out the yell;

_Stay away from my son-_

"Five points from Slytherin! Next time, try paying attention to the lesson Mister Black," Moody said not unkindly as he stumped forward and offered a hand up. He hadn't realized he was on the ground, and took it with a shaking limb, scurrying to the back of the class, trying to ignore the mutterings of fellow Slytherins.

"You'll do anything to get us more house points knocked," one of his roommates hissed as he went past.

"Leave him alone," Mikey growled, pushing his way in between them and staring the boys down, even though most of them were a few inches taller. Poppy was already at their side, wrapping a secure arm around his shoulder.

Moody demanded attention once more from his class, breaking up whatever fight had been about to erupt.

School moral seemed at an all-time low lately, an unorthodox number of Hufflepuff's erupting in fights with all the houses lately, especially the Slytherins. Leo didn't really understand the houses frustration at not getting a champion.

He wished he knew how Harry was handling it, but he rarely saw his cousin outside of meals, and he looked as pale and stressed as him most days without the extra worry of the school gossiping about him as usual.

Leo felt almost back to normal by the time class ended, trying to push the strange experience back down like he had last time. It was even harder to shake off without Uncle Remus poking his head into the compartment door to check he was alright before hurrying away.

"Leo?" Poppy caught his hand, forcing him to stop in the hallway and look at the two.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He thought he hitched a believable smile into place, but knew as his friends exchanged a worried look he'd fooled no one.

"You're Uncle's going to be alright," Poppy said a touch louder than was necessary as she looked deep into his eyes. "Hagrid went to Azkaban during our first year, remember, and he was back because they proved he didn't do what everyone said. Same thing will happen again."

Leo toed the floor, struggling to hold back tears. "I don't know if it'll be so easy Poppy, Hagrid wasn't hiding being a werewolf."

"Nobody here cares about that though!" Mikey shouted loud enough half the students passing by stopped and stared before going along. "The parents ruddy shouldn't either!"

"We get why you didn't tell us," Poppy promised, "but you know we don't care, right? You can talk to us."

Leo suddenly realized the tears had fallen free, and swiped at them for a few moments before whispering in a chocked voice, "I miss my Uncle, I can hardly sleep I'm so worried about him, but that's not what happened in class."

Mikey frowned in further concern, but Poppy nodded without surprise. "You wouldn't tell us what you heard around the Dementors last year, even though we both said it just made us miserable, I could tell it was worse for you."

"You'd think a boggart would be laughable," he tried to do so now, it came off stiff no matter how hard he tried.

Poppy squeezed his hand, and Leo returned the feeling before finally trying to describe the madness in his head. "I hear a bunch of different noises, all at once, things that shouldn't even go together. An animal growling, yells, screaming and banging. I think, I think I hear me crying, louder than all of it," it was the only part he was absolutely sure of, before he whispered the truly baffling part, "but then I hear a shout, a man to stay away from his son. You'd think that'd be my dad right, but, I don't recognize the voice."

"It's, strange to be sure," Mikey frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his chin. "You never asked your dad about it?"

"They were, a bit busy last year. I wanted to, over the summer, but I could tell they were still worried about Pettigrew being on the loose, and he was trying so hard to be cheerful and give me attention I, I didn't want to," he finished lamely. "Now, with everything happening to my Uncle Remus, I keep hearing it in my head, I keep dreaming about it even."

He couldn't even begin to imagine what it all was, but amazingly took some relief his friends were just as baffled as him. It made him feel less foolish, like the answer wasn't dangling just out of reach and he was stupid for not grasping it.

Then Poppy yelped in surprise, Leo turned hopefully to her for an answer, but still holding his hand painfully tight now she began towing them off, "well, let's hope Professor Trelawney has some answer's, we're so late!"

4

Late evening would not be the ideal time for a prison break anywhere else except Azkaban, where time mattered very little in the grand scheme.

It was risky, and made both feel as if they'd rather break into Gringotts than go through with it. If even one part of their hastily thrown together plot went wrong, they'd be joining their friend rather than rescuing him, leaving their kids orphans.

Both knew this, neither had suggested an alternative. A day was all they'd given to prepare, one more hellish night of leaving their best mate to suffer, and now they were flying through a stormy sea with only hope, and an untested theory.

Azkaban truly was the perfect place for a prison, and a prison break. Isolated so far out, with only monstrous creatures of no true intellect made this a perpetually flawed place in theory, but in practice the nightmare was enough to deter Voldemort himself they were sure.

The sheer building seemed to climb high into the sky forever, they hadn't even gotten close enough to distinguish the rough black walls from the surrounding storm before the cold set in. A deep, soul searing bleakness that had their hands shaking so hard, Buckbeak began steering automatically away without their decision.

It took years of practice and trust for Sirius to convince the hippogriff to keep going on just a little farther, the closer the better.

The rest of the view was no better. It sat on an island, gritty sand loose and packed full of bodies on sight and ready for their next victim. Duped intel promised this was also the only entrance, and exit. It worked perfectly for them, lightly jumping off their steed, hardly able to see as he flew back home at once in the gale winds. It was hooves and pads that landed and struck out without hesitation farther in.

The dementors were creatures of feeling, only sustaining their own by leeching it off others. They sensed the new arrivals, but could not fully grasp such animals as a threat. Many of the souls they housed in these walls were so far gone it was nearly impossible to distinguish them from yet another victim flinging themselves from the top in a spot of madness, and they were banking on that. Their query lay in the hallways of pure solid blackness.

Fetid smells met their enhanced nostrils, so riddled with death their minds nearly seized in place, their own animalistic nature nearly overtaking them at the first whiff and sending them back fleeing. Years of practice dominating this paid off, and the two wove seamlessly past the guards floating along.

The higher up one went, the fewer concentration of dementors, and the less the security. It was all open halls and little caves to die in, for dementors needed no bars to keep their pray captive, their own heads did that. The cells were housed on the lowest floors, guarded twenty-four-seven. These were not the ones sentenced to a few months in this place for some forgivable infringement, but saved for those who had no hope of escape. Most did not survive past the first year, only those of no remorse had a hope of lasting. It was here Peter had survived, and the only way they could think that possible, was using Wormtail in a way other prisoners could not.

They had no proof of this idea, but it was all they had to go on. He had shown remorse to Harry, he had found a way to leave in his body far more equipped to handle the freezing water for such a swim others could not. Prongs and Padfoot could only let themselves feel the small, twisted bit of mercy in this idea now in hopes they could use it to their own advantage for the one who had not deserved this.

It seemed to be working in their favor, so far. Now came the difficult part. One aspect was already ruined by their animal instincts not at all being as enhanced in here as they would have liked, the smell not being the only problem, the darkness seeping straight from the walls and trying to hold their breath in place were not so easily shrugged off unless they focused on the cold and why they could not succumb to it, leaving them little space inside their heads to look for their friend. Determination drove them on, as they looked into each new face, forcing themselves to see every pair of sunken eyes, every lifeless soul that followed their path without care.

The night before a new moon would have normally found Remus in peak health at this time of the month, boisterous and more engaging with the cycle so far out of reach from him. The two had never stopped watching its progress through the night's sky even in his absence to be absolutely sure of such a thing, and were momentarily convinced they'd found the wrong person as a result.

Werewolves ran on one basic instinct, hunger, and to be deprived of that set the monster to killing itself in protest, as they knew first hand. Use of the Wolfsbane potion repressed that so deep inside, higher reasoning on par with a sane wolf would finally win out, but now, before their eyes stood thirteen long years of a freed animal.

The madman before them looked more feral than any monster. The rest of this hellhole had an eerie silence, broken only by the sharp slap of the sea, but the scream had led them right here. It was a long, unbroken, feral noise so deeply embedded in his throat it promised to never end. His body lay upon the floor, broken in every way it could be and still stubbornly clinging to life just to make him suffer that much longer.

Any other being on Earth would have backed away, fled and prayed to whatever God they knew to purge from their mind what lay before James and Sirius, but the two hardly shared a glance, before preparing themselves for the hard part.

Even Sirius, being the smaller of the two, was too large to fit through the bars. He'd been prepared for such an event, and had talked Prongs into letting him be the one to do this. He'd been here only once before as a human, and they had to bank on that lone experience to get them through this next part, as he staggered to his human feet, and blasted the door away to gain entrance.

The dementors knew at once, of course, and began converging on the cell. Curiosity, like a playful child, had them seeking out this new, but they lost interest at once as the soul that flared, alive and full of hope, dulled back to the madness sensed in all around.

Prongs laid himself gracefully on the ground next to him, covering him with his warm hide and licking at the exposed wounds on Moony, waiting patiently as Padfoot took every care in the world to nestle Remus onto the stags back. They had to move slower now, but remained unhampered from outside forces, their only delay the charge between them.

The North Sea was their greatest obstacle. Sheer force had to not only drive the two animals far enough away the dampening, maddening affects the dementors had on their magic was left behind as well as the danger of them swooping in too fast before they were caught, but dared to risk attempting the waters for too long, lest exhaustion drag them under. The trickiest game they'd ever played, and still they won. As Azkaban finally began fading into the background as another wave crashed around them. The two changed, the three refusing to let the currents pull them apart, but instead apparated home.

James and Sirius staggered, lost that fight, and fell to the grass, but both spat the last of the salt water from their mouths and staggered right back to their feet, keeping their charge between them as they dragged him to the nearest bed. "Just like old times, eh Prongs?" Sirius whispered as he set to work at once trying to warm him, ignoring his shaking hands as they passed over so many new scars, including the slash marks across his face.

James shook his head at him, or was still shaking from the dripping water pouring down his back, it was hard to tell. His voice echoed slightly in the house, but the two needed to hear each other to chase away their own nightmares to come no matter how sardonically. "Right, yeah, just like it was back then."

4

"-then, if you please, he turns right to her, looks her right in the face and says, Caesar, you are quite the fowl!"

The whole common room seemed to burst out laughing at once, while Hermione huffed again and glared at the obnoxious twins. "This is unbelievable," she muttered to Neville. "I can't study in the library anymore without Krum always in there, and those two never seem to do any work! How they ever plan on doing anything after school if they can't focus in it is beyond me."

Neville nodded sympathetically as he said, "yeah, next time we go, I'll spend some extra time looking up some good muffling charms."

Ron shot a scowl at Neville for no discernible reason, but he'd been doing that increasingly this year to only Harry's confusion, again only surprising him when his best mate snapped with force, "you could always invite us to these private study sessions you know?"

Hermione frowned reproachfully at him. "Ron, I haven't asked you to come study with us in the library since second year, as you routinely told the pair of us you and Harry didn't need such a thing."

Ron went back to glaring down at his knees, and Neville sighed, finally deciding to intervene in the obvious here. "How about, instead of letting the twins get to you like usual, you just ask a friend to go to the Yule Ball with you instead? It doesn't have to be a date."

"You implying something Neville?" Harry chuckled as he scribbled mindlessly on the edge of his transfiguration homework. "Should I be asking you to dance with me in front of everyone?"

Neville just frowned at Harry for not at all picking up what he meant, but Hermione's eyes lit with understanding, and hope.

Ron chewed on the idea for a moment, before he looked straight up at Hermione and nodded, clearly likening to the idea. "Yeah, alright. Hermione, you're a girl, mind going as my friend-date?"

Hermione sighed. It wasn't exactly the most flattering way he could have asked her, but after all, this was Ron. It could have been worse. "You really know how to flatter a girl Ron. I'll go with you, just for the distant hope I might spill a bit of manners in your lap."

Ron looked torn on whether she was actually accepting his invitation or further insulting him, but was saved the argument by Neville again interrupting on his friend's behalf. "And Harry, I asked Ginny to go with me as a friend, because I heard her talking about how she really wanted too, but I don't mind at all if you want to ask her instead. I don't mind going alone, but you'd look a bit silly up there trying to waltz with Moaning Myrtle."

Harry laughed in surprise before he smiled gratefully at Neville and readily accepted the idea. "Have you seen her today, so I can ask her now? Don't want to surprise her at the last minute."

"She was in the courtyard with your cousin and their group of friends after lunch, last I saw her," he shrugged.

Harry sighed as he began packing away his things, taking special care to fold up the paper he'd been working on so as not to lose his progress, and set about traipsing the whole castle instead, muttering about how a map of this place would be damned useful on days like this. Ron decided to go with him rather than pretend to do his own homework.

"What about you then Neville?" Hermione turned to him with a pleased grin, that happened to be a bit sly. "You've helped set up those two idiots without even realizing it, care to treat yourself now? Or are you going to ask Hannah as a friend-date as well?"

Neville only slightly blushed, but there wasn't a trace of remorse as he casually responded, "I haven't the faintest what you're talking about."

The two were still laughing quietly as the twins finally departed themselves from their amassed crowd and came over to ask where Ron went, they needed to borrow his owl.

4

"Owl arrived," Sirius announced, slapping the bit of mail against his palm to hide his agitation as he came back into the room and flopped back down in his usual spot at the foot of the bed.

"And?" James asked without opening his eyes, still sprawled in the chair as if he hadn't moved for centuries.

"Just the pleasant reminder that a lovely Ministry Official would be by today to, ah, ask our opinion on the subject," Sirius said dryly.

James nodded without surprise, hardly looking up as Sirius bounced right back to his feet and went to do one last sweep of the wards around the house.

There was still no change, and he couldn't decide if he was grateful or even more worried.

Remus had woken up three times over the past two months, each time more memorable than the last.

The first was still the worst. He hadn't recognized them, hadn't even seemed to realize he was free no matter what they tried, he just started up screaming like how they'd found him until he passed out again.

The second had just been strange, and somehow even more disturbing, just in a different way. He'd jolted awake, but then simply laid there looking up at the ceiling. Nothing they did had roused any sort of response, until his eyes closed, and he'd fallen right back asleep like nothing had happened.

The last time had been the most promising. He'd shuddered back into consciousnesses, and for the first time really looked at them, but it was also the briefest. He'd tried to speak, lost his will halfway through slurring their names, and fallen right back into unconsciousness.

Whether lucky or not, last month had been a lunar eclipse. Like the dozen or so they'd been with him before, he had not changed on this night, though they'd almost hoped for it. Even Moony awake and trying to kill them would be better than this, nothingness.

Tonight they would be getting just that. For the first time, James was almost grateful for this bloody Triwizard Tournament sucking his son in, as he'd elected to stay at school over Christmas holiday, and the two hadn't been forced to either lie to their kids or make them swear to keep this a secret from the whole world like they were.

He had sent an accompanying letter back promising he understood his son staying again for this break, and requested he borrow the cloak. Harry had done so promptly, with a note asking why, James had yet to answer.

"Here," Sirius pulled him from his thoughts by placing the Invisibility Cloak in his hands. "We should be all good, but I still want to make sure we haven't left anything too conspicuous about."

They'd been doing so ever since they brought him here and the Ministry had arrived that same night to ask questions, but better safe than sorry. Today he started by burning the piece of paper he'd kept in his pocket as a distraction, it wasn't doing them any good.

Any number of things could be causing this to Remus, and they were at their wit's end trying to figure it out. A combination of his time around the dementors, the original attack they still had no idea about, or even some other combination of a werewolf's ability to be addicted to wolfsbane and withdrawals after all these years! They'd gone over anything and every scenario possible, and they were closer to solving the mysteries of what happened after death before this!

A sharp knock on the door came but a few moments later. Sirius leveled himself up from the couch, leaving the fire to roast warmly behind him as he opened the door to a now familiar sight.

"They sent you?" He asked in surprise.

"Don't look so pleased Sirius," Tonks rolled her eyes as she came in, a quill and parchment already in hand. "So, let's get this over with one last time, yeah? Has Remus John Lupin been in contact with you since his escape?"

"No," Sirius snapped, and damn did the truth of that hurt.

"Do you have any knowledge of his current, or future whereabouts?"

"No more than why you keep harassing us," he sneered.

"Right, of course," she agreed with pure sarcasm. "Now then, a few of the inmates report seeing two large, animal like creatures darting about inside-"

"And you're going to believe those loons? The ones who would welcome seeing the grim in such a place," Sirius raised a piuse brow.

Tonks actually smiled for a moment as she copied his statement, continuing a few more patronizing questions before looking up at him again. "James here? Be easier to get this out of the way all at once."

"He's in his room," Sirius huffed, "I'll go-"

"No, I will," Tonks was already walking. "I need to search the house anyway, thoroughness and all that."

Sirius crossed his arms and waited impatiently, leaving the door wide open so the chilled December air could leach in and make his feelings as clear as possible. They had Remus secure in constant warming charms, it wouldn't do any worse, and he breathed gratefully the fresh air.

She returned in a fair bit of time, jotting a few last things down, before rolling up her parchment and tucking them inside her robes, hands smoothing out the front with nerves. "Excellent, you did everything to form," she grinned up at him like she was in on the joke, before her expression turned serious. "Now where is he?"

"Told you didn't I? Wanker could be in Tibet for all I know."

Tonks didn't just scowl like any normal person, her eyes flashed red with anger, her whole face lit up like she was going to erupt into a volcano in a sudden flash of anger. Her voice came out surprisingly fragile though. "You can trust me Sirius, please! I told you, we, well I, I have something I need to tell him-"

"Right, yeah, he slept with you a few times and now you've got some delusion you're soul mates," Sirius snapped, as unimpressed now as he had been when she tried to say all of this last time. "I'm telling you same as you're going to tell the Ministry, piss off!"

She bit down on her lip for a moment before finally leaving, Sirius slamming the door as she left in hopes it would make him feel better. It didn't.

"I don't think I've yet gotten this story," James spoke surprisingly calm as he kept himself moving in Harry's old rocking chair. He had a new broom design sketched out between three different sheaves of parchment across the seemingly empty bed in front of him.

Sirius brushed one aside, patted around for only a moment before he found the edge of the cloak and pulled it off so they could see his newly scar lined face once more, and then took his place back on the edge of the bed and still took his time before answering carefully.

"I had this cousin, Andromeda, most decent pureblood I could ever stand to be around-"

"Except me a course?" James asked, the first hint of a smile in what felt like years at this point edging along his face. This was not a life or death conversation, there was no worry to be had from the two actually talking again about some old family history of Sirius'.

"What in your fat head makes you think I can stand you?" Sirius smirked back, before the smile dropped, and he squirmed a bit before continuing, "well ah, she got married to a Muggleborn, and she isolated herself from her family, most of the wizarding world really so that their kid wouldn't have to know what that sort of shunned feeling would be like. Andromeda wrote to me when the little bloom was born, we used to keep in loose contact as she remembered I was a decent sort-"

"Oh how wrong she was," James couldn't help but interrupt again with an actual snort of laughter.

Sirius couldn't return the jest, his smile remained strained. "Well, I only met their daughter a handful of times, before..." he trailed off miserably, James didn't need him to elaborate. "Honestly, I forgot they even existed until she fell into St. Mungo's that day, so much has happened since then," he finished in a whisper.

"And Tonks doesn't know any of this?" James concluded.

"I'd assume not, or the little spitfire would have likely brought it up herself by now," Sirius snorted. "I don't know how much longer it's going to last though, how long do you think until she lets my name drop to her parents and this comes out?" He paused with a genuine sigh of regret. "I don't like being so harsh to her, she's what, my second cousin removed or something? She's clearly a decent one. Safer this way though, at least for now," he finished with an unnecessary sideways look at their charge.

"She seems to really care about him," James offered as he began carefully folding up his sketches. "I heard her trying not to cry in the bathroom I think."

"I can't believe he didn't mention their little fling himself!" Sirius huffed.

"We've been a bit, distracted," James said fairly. "I'm sure if it ever got past sleeping around with her he would have told us-"

Sirius snorted violently. "Prongs, he's had over a decade, almost two, to have a relationship past a casual snog and he's never once-"

"Exactly what is it going to take to get you two to stop gossiping about my love life like old harpy's?" A quiet, raspy voice asked from the head of the bed.

Somehow, among the first lively conversation the two best friends had shared in ages, Remus had woken up.

"Moony!"

4

"-Moony's what they call him all the time, it's like a not funny werewolf joke or something. I don't know, I never asked! The point is Ron-"

"I'm not disagreeing Harry, it's a brilliant idea," Ron nodded along, "I just don't see how you're going to convince Hermione and Neville of this, or hide it from them, whichever you're planning- Ginny!"

It had taken them a whole other day to catch up to her down by the lake now, even sharing a common room didn't always help finding one student in this castle. She was chatting happily with a group Harry recognized well by now as her usual friends from other houses. He didn't know why the Hufflepuff girl went crimson at the sight of him and stepped behind Leo, he thought they'd all be used to him coming around by now. The four of them were building something in the snow he couldn't yet identify, and he suddenly stopped with nerves.

"What's up?" Ron's sister prompted, as Ron looked expectantly at Harry to answer.

"Erm, well I don't mean that you have to, or that it's not your decision because obviously it's up to you, but Neville said, not that he didn't want to, but I mean-"

Ron looked at his best mate like he'd lost his mind and spat out to his sister, "Harry wants you to go to the Yule Ball as his friend so that he doesn't have to dance alone. It was Neville's idea."

"Oh, yeah, okay," she smiled, and then turned back to begin patting more snow into the sculptures hide.

Harry, still red in the face from the cold he was sure, left as quickly as he could.

"My cousin's such an arse," Leo glared after him and turned pitiful eyes to Poppy.

"Why?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Poppy asked him to the Yule Ball, and he said no the same second," Leo sniffed.*

"I don't want to go with Harry Potter," Poppy was quick to correct as she saw Ginny start to look guilty. "I just, really wanted to go, it sounds so amazing, and I heard he'd have to dance in front of everyone and I know how to a bit so I offered..." she trailed off still red in the face.

"I'll ask Neville if he'll take you now," Ginny offered.

"Nah, I heard Ernie and Hannah talking on the way out here. Neville asked her, like as a date," Mikey snorted.

"You don't have to say date like it's a hex," Leo frowned at him. "Are you saying you wouldn't have asked a girl to go as your date if you could?"

"No fourth year's going to want to go with a third year as a date," Mikey rolled his eyes, and Leo couldn't explain to himself the pleased feeling welling inside this was where Mikey's thoughts automatically went.

Regardless of odd, unpredictable emotions lately, he turned eagerly back to Poppy. "You and I can sneak in then, if you really want to go so bad."

"Really? That'd be great!" Her whole face lit up like the hinkypunk's lantern she was carving out. "I don't even care if we get caught, it's high time I served a detention with you anyways! Oh this is going to be so much fun, did you bring a suit? I have the letter written out to ask mum to send me a dress," and she babbled delightedly the rest of the evening about the event to come, Leo smiling right along every second.

4

"-second only to the Firebolt model of course! It's a shame you won't be here next year for Quidditch again Warrington-"

Leo traipsed past Malfoy in disgust. The little whelp had been sucking up to 'the real Hogwarts champion,' all year, though as far as he knew the two had never had a proper conversation before this year outside of those jokes they called Quidditch practices. It was disgusting really, and he wished he could take a quick bath again already just from having to walk past his own common room to leave early.

He was held up by Pansy checking her reflection, and sneering at her as he left. "And where are you off to Black? It's not as if anyone would ask such a disgrace like you out."

"I'm off to set your cabin on fire you ponce," he snapped. "It'll be an improvement really!" He wished he could slam the stone wall behind him rather than it gliding back into place, but he shook out his long dark hair and refused to let such trivialities bother him tonight as he began his way out of the dungeons.

It didn't stop him from fidgeting the whole way up the stairs. He glanced down at his dressrobes again with worry, forcing himself not to rumple the material in his hands nervously as he wondered how he looked in it. He hadn't taken the time see for himself, afraid he'd chicken out and just wear school robes, but Poppy had been very adamant about wanting to 'go the whole nine yards,' whatever that meant, but he took the idea in stride and had asked his dad for advice on what to give someone as a treat on a night like tonight along with this last minute attire.

He'd sent back a flower painted back, and he'd laughed impossibly hard for his dad somehow coming through without even getting the joke, as he'd also kindly told him to mind his own business when he'd asked who this was all for.

He ascended the last few stairs holding painfully tight to the stem and almost afraid he'd break it before he could spot Poppy in the sea of new colors; but then he did.

Poppy hadn't managed to do much with her hair either, the waterfall of curls still hanging free all around her, but highlighted like new bronze against the colors of her dark gold dress. He could see the happiness shining in her hazel eyes as she was holding onto the arm of a Beauxbatons boy. He didn't even have to be in hearing range to know Poppy must be talking to him about some creature, he'd know that light in her eyes anywhere.

Jealousy slammed into him with such force he nearly fell back down the flight of stairs. Finally, he had a name for this feeling that had been cropping up so much lately, and froze with no idea how to go forward with it.

Then Poppy caught sight of him, and pulled her new friend over. "Leo, the most brilliant thing's happened! Luc here asked me to be his date!"

Leo was quick to scramble a smile into place for his friend, but he could feel how fake it was before Poppy's eyes flickered in surprise and hurt as she got even closer. "That's, great Poppy," he managed through only a slightly tight throat. "I, guess I'll, head back-"

"Leo, wait," Poppy let go of his arm to catch his hand, the flower now crumpling between them and falling to the floor unnoticed as he held her eyes steady. "I thought you'd be happy? Now we can stay as long as we want, we don't have to sneak around."

He raised a dark brow at her, and when Poppy still didn't seem to get the implications, enunciated clearly, "well, I'm happy for you."

"Us," Poppy corrected, looking as confused as ever. "Why can't he be both of our dates, he said he didn't mind."

"Poppy," I snapped in exasperation as I snatched my hand away, "listen to what you're saying, if that was allowed then they wouldn't have even bothered making this a Ball!"

"Your attention please! I need the Champions to come forward!" McGonagall called from the front. Leo hardly looked up as Harry and Ginny went past, chatting together. Neither was even blushing this time.

"Leo, please, at least try," Poppy pleaded. "I'm positive Sprout and Slughorn won't say anything, no one will! Let's just, just try to have fun tonight."

Leo realized what an arse he was being as his friend reached for his hand again, and he let her, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Sorry," he muttered, "I, you just, caught me off guard is all. Thought we were-"

Then the doors were opened, and they were carried inside on the flood of students.

The Beauxbatons boy, who'd been standing there looking politely baffled through the whole exchange, separated the two for a moment while politely escorting both inside, and to Leo's surprise, not a single person looked twice. He grinned as they entered the newly minted Great Hall and tried to put himself back in that joyful mood.

"I, guess I should thank you," he smiled at the foreign student.

"Luc Millefeuille," he said with a heavy French accent. The rest came out in rather broken English, making Leo wonder if he had understood a word of what anyone had been saying all night. "Lovely evening."

Poppy gave him the kind of fond smile one would to a strangers child. "From what I gathered, that famous Quidditch player, Krum right, asked his date and she said yes, dumped him in the Entrance Hall last night. Poor bloke."

"It wasn't that Delacour girl was it?" Leo asked as they settled in seats. Not usually one for school gossip, he followed enough to not be surprised at the large things, and this was certainly up there.

"No, she went with Roger Davis," Poppy then gestured to the high table, and he took it upon himself to glance up and see Krum staring moodily into his new plate of food and not talking much to the athletic looking girl he was supposedly on a date with. Harry and Ginny sat nearby, talking about Quidditch presumably by their hand movements, but as this was the first time they were even having a conversation it fairly could have been about anything. His eyes passed right over Fleur and Roger, and gave little care to Cassius Warrington and the Durmstrang girl he had his arm slung around.

It was a novelty for the two friends to finally get to sit at the same table to eat and laugh together in here, and before they knew it music had flared to life, and their supposed date had vanished as well.

"I didn't even see him leave," Poppy said, clearly contrite.

"I think he'll manage," Leo snorted as he caught sight of him now chatting up the Patel twins with a fellow Beauxbatons boy. "Oh, I love this song!" He trilled, grabbing Poppy's hand and pulling her towards the crowd. "Come on Poppy, show off those dance moves you were bragging about!"

"I don't think they go with this beat," she laughed, staying close to Leo and beginning to move to the rhythm all the same.

Harry and Ginny went flying past, laughing at their own clumsy footwork and having to constantly grab each others hands to stop from falling. His friends Ron and Hermione weren't much farther away, talking more than dancing, they kept moving closer to each other every few seconds to still be heard, and the two eventually seemed to have it and were now arm in arm, talking right into each other's ears. They stopped and seemed to spot something in surprise, Leo looking over just in time to see Neville blushing and pulling away from having kissed Hannah.

Leo lost interest eyeing other students, especially older ones who were now being even more on display than the younger teenagers and having the teachers step into a few instances. Most of them scattered out into the large, maze like garden outside. None of the students noticed Karkaroff had left as soon as he could, or a blue beetle clinging to Hagrid's coat as he and Madam Maxime made their exit.

4

"Exiting from behind the greenhouses in three, two, one," the two launched perfected snowballs at an unsuspecting group of Ravenclaw sixth years, who cursed wildly and spun on the spot for the culprits. Unable to find them, they went storming in the direction they thought, in the completely wrong direction.

"Returning to school after breaks should be illegal!" Ron howled with laughter after he was sure they were out of sight. He picked up more freshly fallen snow and began wadding it up into another ball. "We've only got one more day and I never want to go back!" He lobbed his weapon across the courtyard, nailing Sally-Ann Perks in the spine. She shot a filthy look at nothing, unable to spot them hiding under the awning behind a gargoyle, and quickly went for cover back inside.

"Then let's stop talking about it," Harry said, crunching his own snowball into the perfect shape and easily picking his target. Micheal Corner stood no chance.

Then Warrington came into sight, and Harry automatically lowered his arm. He still didn't regret telling his fellow Hogwarts champion about the dragon challenge, he would have done it for the lowest Slytherin like Malfoy not to face that unawares, but the information he'd returned telling Harry to open his egg underwater had yet been tested as a truly even balance for the two rival students. He worried it was a trick, that this would in fact somehow break his egg, but with the next task looming on the horizon he was going to make himself try it tonight with no other options.

Ron followed his lead and resisted his next throw as well, the two watching as he went on his way across the grounds.

The two continued after that until they ran out of fresh snow and were rubbing their hands for warmth and went heading back inside, Harry trudging just slightly slower than Ron, rubbing at the scar across his arm.

He knew he should have been working on the egg long before now, but he'd been so distracted by his own project he gave little thought to anything else lately. He was now receiving weekly letters from both his dad and Uncle Sirius promising things would take a turn for the better soon and they'd explain properly when they saw him again. He was no fool, he knew they'd asked to borrow his cloak for something involving his Uncle Remus, and their polite refusal to return it any time soon meant whatever they were planning had not yet worked. He had no proof his plan to help would be of any use either, but at least he was doing something! He had all four of his friends on board, now he just needed to test the waters with his cousin.

That would be the riskiest part. He didn't think he'd rat him out, on the contrary, Leo would demand to be a part of it and there was no way he could hide it from him, Harry would need his help to keep the secret come summer. The problem was, he'd want to be more involved than Harry felt safe letting him. Even though he was only a year younger, he'd always see him as his little cousin, and there was the added problem he'd be just as likely to want to tell his friends as Harry had. The more people that knew, the more likely it was to come out.

He didn't want to wait another year, but he was starting to fear he'd have no choice. He always had eyes on him, but during this tournament he felt he was barely treading in, perhaps he should prioritize over doing something so illegal. Besides, he still hadn't found a way to steal any mandrake leaves.

4

"Leave him alone for five minutes, would you Sirius," James caught his shoulder as he tried to slip towards the room once more. "I'm worried too-"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Sirius tried to duck under his arm and carry such falsities at once. "I left, erm, something in there-"

"He's been waking up every day now," James needlessly reminded, "and got up to walk around the room on his own yesterday. I've got some soup on, see if he can hold down real food today, can't you wait until that's done? Give him a bit of privacy-"

"He's had enough privacy to last him a lifetime," Sirius said darkly.

James sighed, but relinquished this battle, not that he could have really stopped him anyways as Sirius went back into the room.

He was awake this time, rubbing a hand tiredly along his seemingly permanently shadowed eyes. His fingers kept fumbling along the deep etches in his face, and the second Sirius heard a few quiet whimpers escaping his mouth he tried to smother behind his fingers, Sirius was right beside him again, trying to pull him into a hug.

Remus let him for only a moment before pulling back away, looking more over his head again as he whispered, "sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for," he scowled, reaching out for him again, but let his hand fall back as Remus merely flinched away.

Moony tried to correct himself, taking another uneasy breath and letting his shoulder bump against Sirius' as he swung his legs over the bed and sat up more properly. His hands still shook, he barely looked able to keep himself upright.

Sirius had never been so furious in his life as he slowly, tentatively reached out a hand again, and Remus still went stiff before relaxing at the touch on his shoulder. Sirius had to fight off every instinct not to let his hand form into a fist, to instead get up right this second and strangle the life out of every monster who had done this to him-

"Hope you're hungry this time," James elbowed his way into the room, juggling three bowls.

"Yeah, of course," Remus' smile looked painful as he accepted it, but damn him if he wasn't trying to act like this was perfectly normal. They tried to pretend they weren't watching him as he fumbled with the spoon for several moments until he got his hands under control, but then he did indeed wolf down the entire meal, even smacking his lips a bit at the end.

"I've got more," James promised.

"Thanks, but not right now," he set it aside and ran tremoring fingers over his chest. "Let's ah, see how that settles first. Was good though," he added quickly. Meeting their eyes shouldn't be such a rare sight. "Thanks Prongs."

"How do you know I didn't make it?" Sirius asked with a pout.

"Because it either would have tasted like old socks, or I would have found one in there," Remus responded automatically.

James snorted into his bowl, and Sirius couldn't even pretend to look affronted at this first real, lively response they'd gotten from him since he'd been here. So of course Sirius had to instantly ruin it.

"Remus, what happened? How did you end up in that trunk that day!"

The Ministry would pay dearly for what they'd done to him as a result, but the true culprit behind what had started this would come first.

Unsurprisingly to either of them though, Remus cast his eyes down in shame, and whispered, "I don't know."

They'd expected it, surely he would have said something the moment he'd awoken if he had, but Sirius persisted anyways. "Nothing? I know you Moony, surely you-"

"My tea tasted strange," his voice kept growing quieter with every word. "I was, wrapping Harry's gift, and, thought it was off, but- that's it," he finished abruptly. "Everything went black."

"Alright Remus, we can work with that," James said quickly, snatching his bowl away and trying to convince Sirius to leave with him through stern glares. "Why don't you get some more rest, we can worry about it later-"

"If you had any leads this problem would already be solved," Remus bluntly called out their tripe. "I'm sorry I can't help, but, please don't leave." He kept his eyes on his lap, still hardly speaking above a whisper, "I, don't want to go back..."

Sirius hadn't moved regardless of what look Prongs gave him, he sounded slightly deranged as he growled, "you'll never go back there again!"

Remus startled a bit, then he looked up at the two again and clarified, "back to sleep, I, I've had enough of that," he trailed off pitifully before slumping back on the pillows anyways.

There was a tangible moment of silence that Sirius couldn't bear to last. "Alright, have it your way then," and he grabbed Remus' hand, towing him back upright and then to his feet.

Movements still stiff and clumsy, the smile on his face was pure bliss to the two as they kept him upright and moving towards the front door. "Where are we going then? Can't hardly take a trip to the Leaky Cauldron, my being a wanted criminal and all now."

"As if that would ever stop us," James scoffed.

They didn't go far of course, despite their jokes they weren't insane enough to risk taking Remus from here for now, so Sirius instead picked the nearest pile of snow and shoved him into it.

Remus spluttered out the white mush and shook it out of his face, gasping more than he should as his hands trailed over the cold that he'd thought he escaped- then Sirius shouted, "dog pile," and landed next to him with a whump of more flying powder. James was just as quick to land beside them, so they could all finally laugh again. The world finally felt right.

4

"Right on time!" James muttered without surprise as a now familiar knock on the door had him opening it before Tonks could even finish.

She nearly stumbled over the threshold in surprise, but straightened herself out and smoothed the front of her robes, her hands lingering oddly this time causing a lump to be left in place instead.

He hardly noticed, already trying to dismiss her again. "No, we still don't know a damned thing Tonks, now if you could kindly-"

"If that was true, you two wouldn't be sitting cozy at home and rolling your eyes every damn time you see me!" She got right to being angry this time rather than pleading.

"And you showing up here once a month on the full moon will spontaneously make us tell you will it?" He snapped back, regretting the outburst as he saw hope flare alive in her. He was quick to squash that, letting the agony of everything he was going through poor out all at once on her. "Well you need to get this through your head woman, Lupin's on the run from the Ministry because a gash like you couldn't keep her fat mouth shut! Who did you brag to you were sleeping with a werewolf, huh? To get him caught up in a mess that involved him nearly killing my son!"

She flinched and stumbled back from him so fast she nearly fell flat on her arse. He reached out instinctively to steady her, but she crossed her arms and backed even farther away. "I, didn't know you felt that way," she said quietly now, and the look in her eyes showed he'd finally done it, scared her away from coming back. "I'll ah, leave you to it then."

Guilt swelled alive in him as she departed, not helped at all when he closed the door and saw the dark, reproachful look on Remus' face appearing from underneath the cloak. "Bloody hell Prongs, that was way too harsh!"

"I panicked, maybe over did it a bit," he muttered lamely.

"A bit? James, Sirius over does it a bit when he won't shut up about that time he nearly got all of Hogwarts to say his name in one day. That was," he stopped and shook his head at the display he'd just witnessed.

"I don't blame him one bit," Sirius said from the stairs, where he'd been standing the whole time, prepared to dive towards either party should things go bad. "It's dangerous her constantly coming around here Remus, and if we didn't stop her now, she might have just come up when a full moon fully rises and caught us at the worst time."

"She was sweet," he sighed, sinking low into the nearest chair and staring at the door in regret, "but she also had this, this fire in her, sharp and witty. She didn't deserve that," he finished with one last scowl at James, before adding softly, "I trusted her. I think we can tell her."

"We can't risk it," both of them protested at once.

"The second task's next week," James bluntly reminded. "I'm going to have to come up with a heck of a story to say why Sirius isn't going to be there-"

"I don't need a babysitter," he quietly muttered, but was ignored, again.

"- and we still need to figure out what we're going to do once summer rolls around and how to explain to the kids what's going on."

"It's just not safe right now Moony," Sirius more kindly added. "Until we know who sold you out, we can't trust anyone. Even Dumbledore still doesn't know you're here-"

"I know, I know," he groaned, burying his lined face into his hands, his words coming out muffled now. "Guess I'm just feeling a little..." he didn't finish, James and Sirius exchanging a worried look.

Remus had never talked in his sleep before Azkaban, but he had been lately. Muttering's mostly, of the memories that still haunted him. Awake, he tried to act more normal, but it was just that, trying. He'd done a terrible job covering how he still felt imprisoned, albeit with better company. The two worried if they didn't come up with a solution to this soon, he'd do something drastic. It was not at all out of the realm, the two knew, for Remus to make a run for it.

4

It had happened without warning. He and Warringoton should be back at the front of the maze now, not...he had not a clue why they were in a graveyard.

Again Harry had to blink to let his eyes adjust to the new surroundings, his skin crawling as he found himself finding the place more and more familiar. Then he realized Warrington was still beside him, and this was no dream.

"The cup was a portkey? Is this, part of the tournament?" He asked, voice seeming instinctively quiet.

"Don't know," Harry admitted just as softly, both keeping their wands drawn for whatever was to come.

It came from the gloom, shuffling towards them on misshapen legs. Harry's scar began to burn. It was all the warning they got.

"Avada Kedavra!" The voice was of pure ice and venom, promising death the moment it ended, and this time it delivered. Cassius Warrington fell dead, and Harry crumpled to the ground beside him, holding his forehead and screaming his pain, but neither enough to hide the look of shock on the Slytherin's face.

He was numb as he was dragged farther in, a wand being lit just managing to illuminate the name Tom Riddle upon the gravestone he was being tied to. The arm that held him in place as he was bound and gagged reeked as if it too had been freshly pulled from a grave, the skin squirming as if live snakes lived beneath the flesh, but it was powerful, Harry could not budge a single finger as the black ropes held him down.

The rest of the figure was even worse, as it shuffled away towards a great stone cauldron in place. He only saw in flashes as the wand swung around the misshapen feet as if they'd been broken and repaired several times, the lengths of two separate legs equaling the odd gate. The faces were the worst, two souls merging from one neck; one pointed and rat like, the other flat, with slits for nostrils and red eyes. Where they connected was blurred around the edges, as if the world itself could hardly contain what had manifested from such untold Dark magic.

Wormtail, or Voldemort, it was impossible to tell which was truly controlling anymore the body they both housed, went through the motions of rebirthing once more; the flesh, blood and bone serving its purpose, and Lord Voldemort rising first, free from his confines and robeing himself, whole once more.

Harry had the exact perfect angle to see into the bottom of the cauldron, where the potion had dissipated, leaving the flayed, charred mess of human remains still stirring its last feeble breath.

Voldemort took no notice, or care as he summoned his Death Eaters. He shared his story with those present of nearly stealing the Philosopher's Stone before he was thwarted, how seeing the werewolf Lupin teaching at the school gave him the idea of one last loyal follower and his travels to Azkaban for one last chance. How Lord Voldemort had endured yet more time in another man's body before his powers granted him his own.

His followers were in awe as their master first acknowledged the gaps in his ranks and praising those who could not be here, such as the Lestranges still forced away in Azkaban, and his most loyal servant at Hogwarts. There were some who were not so fortunate, who ignored his summons, such as Karkaroff, who would suffer. Then he greeted those present with visible disappointment.

Lucius, his old slippery friend, stayed cowed the entire time.

Macnier, a Ministry lackey like so many others now.

Snape, who swore his talents into Voldemort's service once more on the spot.

Voldemort's downfall came to his surprise, as Lily Potter, through Priori Incantatum, sent Harry and Warrington back on their way as she, Bertha Jorkins, and Frank Bryce bought them the time he needed to flee. He Summoned the cup to him, which instantly took him and Warrington away, back to Hogwarts.

4

Hogwarts was in chaos, and James didn't care. It was the first time he'd truly let himself react to an unknown impulse, but he couldn't afford to let the guilt from his past in now. Alastor should not have taken Harry away while the rest of the crowd panicked over his arrival and the Slytherin students dead body, but James had eyes only for his son.

He had to fight his way through the crowd, losing precious time, the two just out of sight gracing the schools' shadows. By the time he reached the Entrance Hall he'd lost sight of them, but it mattered not, he could make his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, Remus' office, which was now housing his replacement.

The door was blasted open just in time, knocking the impostor out, the look of horror on his son's face would haunt his nightmares.

"Dad!" Harry launched himself into his fathers waiting arms, he held his son protectively, smotheringly tight for a few moments before trying to drag him out. "Come on Harry, let's get you safe-"

Harry didn't seem up to arguing the point, hobbling painfully but dutifully with him so that James was tempted to simply lift him up and carry him away, but then the door was blocked by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Thank goodness," Minerva said in relief, stepping forward to inspect Harry herself. "Come along Potter, let's get you to the hospital wing-"

"No Minerva, Harry should stay for this, he should understand." Dumbledore was bent over Moody's body, inspecting him critically.

"Understand that your most trusted Auror has gone mad! He's been through enough tonight Dumbledore-" James began to bluster, but was cut off.

"This is not Alastor Moody."

He nearly fell over from vertigo at the realization of how much that didn't surprise him. Why did he already know that...

He looked down at his son and still wished to ignore everything but keeping his boy safe, but then he really looked at him. Fourteen years old, having lived through Merlin knew what while that Portkey had taken him away and he'd come back with a body of a classmate, and still his son could look steadily into his eyes, silently telling him he was prepared to hear whatever came next. When had his little boy grown so much from that terrified child having his name pulled from the cup?

"Yes, alright," he conceded, he had to start trusting Harry knew what he could handle now.

Barty Crouch Jr. was a wealth of information over the events of this year thanks to Dumbledore procuring a truth potion straight from Slughorn's private stores apparently. James damn near killed him on the spot when he revealed what he'd done to Bertha Jorkins, the poor girl that was now and forever the pitiful werewolf like creature with her soul removed because Jr. had been warned werewolves could not be used for Polyjuice Potion by Peter, so he'd needed another means to get Remus out of the way.

A slipped in sleeping drought, that affected Remus long enough before the botched framing attempt was interrupted, Bertha Jorkins being unaffected by that part and awakening as a half-mad werewolf but still infecting Harry with the sleeping draught through the bite, he'd laughed through the whole events, wishing he could have been there to see it rather than lying in wait for whoever the next DADA teacher would be to replace them instead.

It was a good thing McGonagall was left in charge, James wouldn't have lasted alone in a room with that psychopath as he followed Dumbledore and Harry up to his office now. His son was a trooper, he could never again deny that, as he still managed to fill in the rest of the blanks for them.

After all that, Dumbledore finally acquitted Harry could have some peace and rest, only delayed a few moments more by having to deal with so many in the Hospital Wing waiting on him.

Fudge was a disgrace to the Ministry itself when he made his appearance, the man was lucky there were children in the way or he would have decked the useless sod.

He stayed protectively near his son's, not really taking in the room around him as Dumbledore gave commands to begin reforming the Order, something that went right over Harry's head for now, but he knew he'd have to share soon. Until then, his boy deserved to have at least one fear alleviated. James waited until the rest of the room was thoroughly distracted before whispering the news to Harry about his Uncle Remus being safely at home. He'd wait to talk to the other two before giving such news to the rest of the Order.

The delight that lit Harry was almost enough to erase what had brought about the second war.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I don't like settling for off screen growth, but at the same time, it's not like any of the moments I cut would surprise anyone who actually read the series, it's a part of Harry that was already established in the original cannon and just took a few more years to grow in here. That's sort of what's driving this fic, and also had it dragging so long to publish, my inability to either over elaborate on everything vs cut it up like this. You're seeing the later, and I've got to say, I'm at least enjoying this more. Flows less well, but reads a bit better if you know what I mean.

The pairings set up in here seem likely to continue at this point, as the canon pairings won the poll. Surprised me too. Except for Wolfstar, because sorry, I already went a whole fic not being able to write them together.

*To anyone who recognizes what line I plucked this from the books, you have my insane attention to recalling such details, and I'm now in love with you, no arguments.


	6. Fifth Year

Beta read by aaquater. You do so much for me!

The results for this AU's love interests are in, and below! No going back now, hope you all enjoy!

In my defense for this chapter, I never explicitly stated Remus and Sirius weren't dating during The Life that Never Lived, and this is AU rather than canon, so, that'll be relevant here soon...

* * *

War was not a good time to be sneaking out, but Harry and Leo were still too unaware of the world to know that. They were going to learn by the end of the night.

It had started with a casual enough dinner amongst the family.

"Dad, how many different ways can I phrase it, I'm not dating anyone!" Leo sighed.

"You still won't tell me who you were trying to ask advice for about the Yule Ball last year," Sirius insisted.

Leo remained quiet, just like always. Nothing official was going on, and he'd been too embarrassed to say so. His Dad switched to another familiar tactic, "Come on Harry, you must have seen something!"

"What did you want me to do, follow him around all night?" Harry snorted. "I've already told you, I saw him there with one of his friends, but I never saw who he snuck in with."

Thankfully Uncle Remus cut in to distract him about packing, and the two shared a relieved look before James could butt in asking for details if anything had developed with Ginny over the summer because of a few letters.

To Leo's disappointment at first, Harry didn't seem as willing to ignore the subject as he was hoping though, as he found himself being shaken awake in the early hours.

"Have another nightmare?" He asked softly, wishing he could take at least some of the burden away from him.

Harry didn't answer, which was answer enough. "Want to get out of here?"

"Last time you snuck out, you were grounded for a whole summer," Leo reminded.

"I need out of this house," he said bluntly, "are you in or what?"

"I didn't say I wasn't coming," he sighed, already slipping out of bed and looking for a jumper. "I just felt like reminding you before we spend twenty minutes on a broom for ten minutes of fun and a whole summer of misery, that I warned you."

"Who said anything about a broom?"

Sirius's motorcycle kept them warm as they blasted through the night air, taking turns flying through the skies, scaring flocks of birds, and baffling a helicopter before swerving out of sight. They'd landed in a quiet neighborhood with a diminutive mall their respective Muggleborn friends had told them about and wanted a poke around, but then the chill set in.

"Leo, run!" He screamed in a panic, trying to do so himself. It was no good, he was already frozen in place as he felt the soul-sucking creatures creep ever closer.

Harry had never been able to manage a Patronus in his lessons third year, no matter how substantial his attempts came along. They'd tampered off in his fourth year for obvious reasons, and now he was finally going to meet his end, but not without a fight.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted as his mother's scream continued to reverberate in his head, like a whisper now, but he still wasn't strong enough. Flashes of memories flew through his mind, he clung to each more desperate than the last, but none were any stronger than his other attempts. His friends, his dad and Uncles, they were all wavering from his vision, being sucked away-

"Harry!" The small, pleading voice would be the last thing he heard...but wait, that wasn't his mother shouting to spare him. It was a cry for help.

A protective flare surged so powerful in him, he thought for a moment he'd outdone the Dementors' own capabilities and the whole place was shimmering with light. Then the silver animal burst from his wand and charged headfirst into the nearest Dementor, sending it far away.

"Leo!" He could see now, and it was a nightmare, a Dementor had him pinned down and was dragging his hands away from his face he'd instinctively tried to cover. His Patronus charged at the first glimmer of thought, leaving his cousin on the ground shaking and gasping, but still alive.

He ran to Leo by the silver light still lingering, the smallest part of him in wonder at what he'd done as the Patronus stayed protectively beside them until they made their way back to the bike and going home, and only then did the silvery doe fade.

5

Fading into sight once more was the graveyard, Cassius Warrington's dead eyes staring back at him, his mother's spectral form offering him a way out of Voldemort's death- and then he was in a long black corridor with a door that wouldn't open-

"Harry!"

He was jolted nearly onto the floor as a swath of red hair jerked him into awareness in the strange room.

"Ron!" A more reproachful voice spoke behind him. "How would you like to be woken up like that!"

"I can't believe he's asleep, I'm too excited," his best mate slammed down on the bed beside him, still beaming around the desolate room. "We're going to be helping out the Order of the Phoenix this summer!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high," Harry said around a painfully long yawn. "I've barely gotten a word out of anyone what all this is about, they just said it would be safer for now to establish a headquarters. Apparently we had to be here a whole day early to make sure all the security spells were still in check, Uncle Sirius isn't happy at all-"

"Why they chose this dump I can't imagine," Ron snorted, eyeing the faded wallpaper with disgust. "Though, it is such a useless looking place, I'll bet Voldemort never would think twice about us being here-

"Ron, this is Sirius's childhood home, don't be so-"

"Oh, Uncle Sirius has called it much worse than that already," Harry cut across her. "He's going to be a real treat this summer, I can tell already, he's not any happier to be here."

A long mane of red hair came into the room then, Ginny brightening upon seeing Harry awake, but turning to Ron first and saying, "Mum's already yelling about you waking up those portraits on the way up here, you're not helping things along you know."

"I'll bet the twins ruddy did the same," he scowled. "They probably apparated to the roof and are working down from there how to blow this place up."

"I'll join them," Sirius said from behind Ginny, his now seemingly permanent scowl lodged into place as he eyed the group, muttering to himself something about a house-elf. "When you lot are done, we're meeting down in the kitchen in five."

"We're not waiting for Neville to get here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"He and his parents have politely declined our invitation," Sirius said vaguely, "now come on you lot. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can all go back home."

"We've only been here the one night," Harry began to protest, "and you lot won't even let us-"

"You don't need to be wandering around this place," Sirius snapped uncharacteristically harsh. He caught himself at all of their shocked looks and took a deep breath, fixing a more familiar teasing expression into place. "Come on Harry, half of it's going to be about you, and I know how much you love that."

Harry resisted the urge to give his godfather the bird as he left and shooed everyone out so he could get dressed.

Daylight penetrating through the grimy windows did not make the place anymore inviting on his descent of the stairs, the house-elf heads leering down at him, the dust floating about his every step, it was no wonder his nightmare hadn't been chased away despite the new room. He caught Leo in the drawing room on the way down, seemingly framed by the enormous tapestry Sirius had tried to gare holes through last night, eyeing a wobbling desk drawer with distaste and clutching his wand.

He beckoned to him and he happily followed, keeping his voice at the barest whisper, they'd already learned that lesson the hard way. "Why do you think my dad never mentioned this place?"

"Same reason he doesn't like talking about Regulus," Harry shrugged. "Pretty sure he blames him dying on this house." He'd all but said it several times over their life. "Can you imagine growing up here? I wouldn't much either."

The kitchen was fully assembled as the two took places amongst Harry's friends at the end of the table. All around them were members of the Order, both those they recognized and some they didn't.

Harry's eyes flickered at once to his dad, Arthur, and his Uncles whispering in a quiet huddle near the head of the table, Molly beside them but holding herself stiff and slightly away with a look of complete distaste. Tension radiated from the little group tangibly. He turned questioning eyes onto his best mate, who was watching his parents resentfully, and leaned in close to whisper to him and Hermione, "Mum didn't even want to be here, threw a damned fit about us getting involved, but Professor Lupin's a persuasive one, convinced her she should know all the facts before making that decision. After that row with Percy," he paused for a moment with an ugly grimace, Harry imagining it had been much worse three days ago when he'd written Harry to tell him about it, "guess she didn't want another fight so soon, but she's not happy about any of this."

Whatever the five were discussing seemed to reach an agreement, and the table settled into mutual quiet for a moment, before Arthur cleared his throat and began, "So ah, a few introductions for some who don't-"

"Where's Dumbledore?" Ron burst out in surprise.

"Ronald!" Molly said, and even as far away as she was, Ron still reclined in his seat, but held his tone defensively. "What, this is his thing, isn't it? I just thought he'd be here."

"He's, confident we can handle this part on our own," James said with a strained smile. "Really, we're just here to make sure everyone's on the same page, and as Dumbledore practically wrote all of those pages, well," he finished with an awkward laugh. Harry watched him with interest, finding something new in his dad's tone he hadn't heard before speaking of the headmaster, but then Arthur cleared his throat and welcomed them before making sure all names were passed around, ending with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Just the man I've been wanting to speak to actually," Sirius was quick to cut in, hardly waiting a second past the niceties. "Any news on dragging Remus back away?" His smile was predatory, even if he was trying for a jesting tone.

Kingsley seemed unphased as he calmly told, "I've made inquiries, but there has been no official word on why those Dementors attacked Harry and Leo when they did, and it certainly had nothing to do with that."

"So you're saying it's a coincidence Dementors attacked our kids, on the outskirts of our home," James' tone spoke volumes above his casual disbelief.

"I can only assure you it was not an attempt to further investigate the pair of you," Kingsley agreed, "with the kids at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"How long is this going to go on?" Leo asked quietly, but confidently as he eyed the man. "Isn't there something we can do to prove Uncle Remus didn't attack Harry last year, there must be something other than two soulless witnesses."

"We're working on something," Sirius promised at once while Remus continued to sit uncomfortably in his seat, flushed a bit in the spotlight. "As soon as it's a foolproof plan, you two will be the first to know."

"Why do we only get told after the fact?" Harry challenged. "Why can't we help, that's what we're here for, isn't it?"

James leaned forward in his seat now, frowning at Harry, "You're here to see who you know you can trust, and so we can have a chat about this trial of yours approaching." Harry felt a flare of outrage as his dad continued to the table at large casually, "I don't like this at all, the Ministry's already proven in my eyes they'll blame the easiest victim, they tried to expel him from Hogwarts that same night. I've got a bad feeling-"

"What about Voldemort!" Harry loudly cut across, ignoring the flinches around most and the scowl on his dad for the outburst. "What's he doing? I thought that was why we were here!"

James took a long, deep breath before answering calmly, "You know as well as I do the Ministry didn't take well to Voldemort being back, so we're being careful how we go forward telling people, keeping tabs on what he's doing as quietly as possible. We don't want to cause any more of a stir than what's already been done," he finished brutally as he looked at his son, but Harry didn't flinch or back down.

"So what then? You'll tell me when you have a plan again? When he's taken over, then I get to know everything? I don't get a say in any of this?"

Something sparked in his dad's eye that did scare Harry for a moment as his dad opened his mouth, but then Sirius leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder, hissing something so low nobody had a hope of hearing.

James tried to jerk his shoulder away, but his Uncle's grip went almost white-knuckled as he added something else, and then his dad relaxed again with only a small muscle going off in his jaw. He spoke calmly now, like nothing had happened. "I'm sorry if you disagree Harry, but you have to realize your own position. You're still in school, and whatever you're told may not stay, just with you," he finished slowly, seeming to regret his own choice of words in the end as Harry glared furiously at the implications.

"So what? I either have to never talk to my friends again or never know what happened after I escaped that graveyard?"

His dad went white, he looked like he was going to be sick for a moment. Harry felt guilty for a split second, but then his Uncle Remus cut in, "I think that's enough for now. Let's take a breather, try again after lunch."

He said it with such finality, several members were already making to get up and stretch their legs after five whole minutes. His friends hesitated for a moment before doing the same, and for a heartbeat Harry didn't follow. He was going to sit there, prove he could be told anything and not share it with them if that's what it took, but then he saw Ron hesitating at the doorway waiting for him, Leo and Hermione exchanging worried looks and taking each step with care as they glanced back at him. He couldn't do it. He hadn't lied to his friends about anything since first year, and he'd never hidden anything from Leo intentionally. With a bang he stood up, not even realizing he'd knocked his chair over as he went out with them.

"That went well," Sirius muttered, before letting his face slam down onto the table. "Who thought it was a good idea to do this here again? Bloody place gives me the creeps, like I'm in a crypt."

James didn't respond, didn't even seem to be breathing, eyes still on the stairs.

Remus patted Sirius' back sympathetically while still watching James uneasily. To Kingsley, whom alone had stayed in the room, he asked, "Something we can help you with?"

"Perhaps it's not the best timing, but you did ask me to keep you informed," he folded his arms as he calmly addressed Remus alone. "Tonks is back from her sick leave next week."

"Oh, good," he said in relief, "Sirius even tried to reach out to Andromeda to find out what was going on and never got a response!"

"Were you hoping to invite her into this as well? I would have no problems extending the invitation quietly."

"Couldn't hurt to have more new blood," he agreed eagerly, "Dumbledore's already assured he has no problems with her." He hesitated for a moment before adding on, "Ah, perhaps keep to yourself everyone who's here for now until she's more comfortable, yeah? She and these two didn't depart on the best of terms."

"I can't imagine," Kingsley said with a small, albeit sly smile before nodding formally and leaving as well.

The house was quiet again, Sirius kept his forehead resting uncomfortably on the table and listening intently for anything otherwise. There were still footsteps above, and he imagined the kids were having their own powwow upstairs about what had just happened just like they would have done at fifteen. He couldn't help but ask the obvious follow up. "So, what now?"

5

"Now James, be reasonable-"

"This is me being reasonable Dumbledore," James spoke calmly, even if his arms were still crossed, he sat forward openly in the chair. "Either you tell Harry, or I will. After that trial, you can hardly pretend any more than I do; Harry knows something's up. You avoiding him on top of me hardly able to hide from him something else is going on will only make things worse."

"To tell Harry anything about the Prophecy would only make it more tantalizing for Voldemort to explore the connection-"

"And that's another thing," James tried his hardest not to let his voice rise, "instead of just worrying about what Voldemort might do, how about we do something to try and prevent it!"

"You think he's ready to know everything?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

James' heart plummeted to the dungeons below, he'd rather live there rather than answer, but he'd thought long and hard about this moment. "No, not yet. Soon though, but I'll allow you to keep doing your little side project until we have something more than an idea to tell him. He doesn't have to hear our theories of why this connection exists to try and fight back against it though."

Dumbledore stapled his fingers together in contemplative silence, and James let him as long as he needed. If they didn't come to an understanding in here, he'd go home and find one with his family, all of them this time. He only worried they'd be more outlandish than actually attainable outcomes, he, Sirius, and Remus had been trying fruitlessly for fourteen years after all and had nothing to show for it.

"There is one method, we could possibly try," Dumbledore finally spoke again, James thankfully being dragged out of his past memories turning back to him expectantly. "However, as I've had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher assigned to me, one Dolores Umbridge-"

"Not that hag!" James instantly protested. "If I have to see her in the paper one more time- she's having a field day with Remus! Making every werewolf in the world out to be some monster, setting back all the laws that have been helping them by decades!"

"It was not my decision," Dumbledore sighed, "the Ministry is trying to ostracize my placement and discredit me-"

"Are you trying to change the subject?" James bluntly cut off. "I thought we were talking about helping Harry."

"They are, I'm afraid, not mutually exclusive at this point James," Dumbledore frowned just slightly behind his long beard. "I am merely emphasizing how, tricky, this might prove with her at our necks during this coming time. There is one method that might help Harry-"

"Let's do it then, to hell with that toad," James instantly agreed.

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "it is called Occlumency. Extremely advanced, a sort of mind exercise that very few wizards are capable of in any capacity, and possibly not at all the solution to Harry's unique problem, but perhaps-"

"Well then, we'd better get started, hadn't we," James snipped, clearly tired of the preamble.

"We?" Dumbledore sighed, and James had the odd moment of realizing how tired the old man sounded. "No, James, I'm afraid I cannot be a part of this. To open my mind to Harry, Voldemort would surely circle ever closer to him before he'd even begun to form any defense."

James fought off the urge to quiver with unease. He often loathed how much he depended on Dumbledore to have an answer, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling his old headmaster had some vital part of information James needed to hear. He'd successfully gone fourteen years now without sharing it, but James was determined to keep peace between the two until he dug up whatever it could be. He was done hiding from the feeling that had been trying to guide him for so long. Whatever happened now, he'd plunge headfirst into that often ignored sense he'd developed.

"You should not be involved either," Dumbledore was continuing, "the path to learning Occlumency puts both parties at risk, certain secrets that one would rather keep buried-"

"I don't hide anything from my son," James said stoutly. Lying by omission is still a lie Harry! The memory slammed into him with such force, he swore for a moment his head would fall off from the pain. When had he shouted that though?

Harry had never lied to him, and he'd never purposefully done the same... He pushed away the guilt his own words caused him, speculation was not the same thing as facts. "You tell me everything you can, and I'll get Harry through this Occlumency myself."

5

"-myself not included obviously," Neville finished, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I can't imagine my parents knowing what's going on and refusing to do anything," Ginny admitted quietly. "Even though Mum's scared stiff about us being involved, she's still trying to help."

Neville didn't answer, he was gazing up at his suitcase as if wishing he could drag it back from their compartment, his every vibe making it clear he regretted joining them on this train-ride to put this off a few more moments.

"They used to be in the Order though, didn't they?" Harry asked gently. "I, sort of remember, my dad mentioned once my mum and yours used to be friends, I think-"

"Yeah, that's probably why they don't want to be involved," Neville quickly latched on like a drowning victim. "Sorry Harry," he added quietly.

Harry didn't argue the point farther, leaving Neville's thoughts to himself, even as he shared with him like he already had Ron and Hermione his upcoming Occlumency lessons. He was admittedly excited, sneaking about the castle once a week to meet up with his dad or one of his Uncles, practicing advanced magic again to help stop his scar hurting like it had been doing increasingly over the summer, what more could he ask for?

5

"Four? Don't you think that's a little much?" Remus scoffed.

"It is being guarded inside the Ministry after all, so whatever we add on top will feel like extra," James shrugged as he shuffled papers around in front of him.

"Moody left his cloak here and specifically encouraged us to rotate every four to five hours, so everyone stays refreshed," Elphias piped up. "Some, like Arthur, only need to slip in at the end of his shift. Others can just be escorted inside under it."

"I'll take over tonight," James sighed. "Sirius? Did you want a turn any time soon, or were you hoping we'd all forget you were here?"

He'd been sitting in the corner rather than at the table and was glaring up at the ceiling.

"He's pouting," Remus mock whispered an explanation.

"I don't understand why we're doing this here!" He snapped. "The security for this place is set up in case of emergency, now we can be doing this at home!"

"Where the Ministry already suspects us of helping break someone out of Azkaban," James reminded him dryly. "I find doing at least some of our illegal activities out of the house every once in a while a good change of pace."

"I'm not complaining," Remus agreed, "you didn't have to come."

"You both said you wouldn't tell me what you were talking about unless I came myself!" He sulked. "So I might as well have-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, causing the portraits above to begin wailing once more.

"I'll get it," Remus offered with a meaningful look at James, who nodded and beckoned Sirius to follow. The three went upstairs, but as Remus went to stun the never ending flow of curses from Sirius's late mother, James pulled the last Black farther up the stairs to have a chat with him, both of them missing Remus opening the door to Kingsley and Tonks.

"Oh," he flushed in surprise, before trying to hurry aside so fast he knocked over the troll foot umbrella holder and only setting off the cacophony again.

Kingsley helped him fix the noise back without comment, and then exited down into the kitchen, leaving the two to stand in awkward silence as Tonks peered up at him in the gloom.

"Ah," he all but mouthed, torn between inviting her down the stairs to make this official or upstairs to somewhere more private to talk. He made the mistake of looking into her dark purple eyes again, and saw the world of questions she had, which made up his mind. She followed silently as they went up one floor and he closed the door shut tight behind him in the drawing room, before turning slowly to face her.

"So, erm, I heard you were coming by today, you'd think I'd have thought of what to say before this," he trailed off with a nervous laugh while her face slowly gained color. She kept herself at the opposite end of the room, arms crossed defensively in front of her.

"I, heard you were out sick for some time," he added on with complete remorse, "I'm so sorry you were, struggling and, the way James and Sirius treated you, while-"

"Oh, and what did those two hypocrites have to say about me?" She flared, voice dangerously soft.

Remus flinched in surprise, but also ruffled with anger for the slight. "Hypocrites? Tonks, whatever they said to you, they were lying to protect me. I'm sorry they wouldn't tell you where I've been, but they were worried about who to trust, they didn't even tell Dumbledore!"

Now it was her turn to look surprised and uneasy, taking a few cautious steps towards him as she looked up into his face. He saw words building in her, and he was quick to soothe any misgivings, "I apologize sincerely for not explaining myself to you much sooner, but I promise you it wasn't those two forcing me not to reach out, I did that myself so as not to put you under the Ministry's radar, risk your job-"

"I've already done all that, and I'll never think twice about it," she stated, coming even closer now, her face lighting with hope, and something more.

He took a cautionary step back, trying to make himself clear, "I'm not saying we can just, ah, pick up where we left off, things have changed a bit-"

She laughed, and he didn't get the joke, but kept going persistently, "but I'm hoping we can still be friends. The Order of the Phoenix, it'll help so many people-"

"Kingsley didn't exactly keep his promise," Tonks interrupted him with an odd smile. "He warned me James and Sirius were going to be a part of this, asked if that was going to be a problem. I told him no because I wanted another word with them, I was going to tell them- but I never dreamed- you being here is even better!" She stopped with a radiant expression, and Remus was starting to get nervous about that look.

"Alright," he said cautiously when she just kept gazing up at him now. "So ah, here I am, what did you need to tell me?"

"It, would probably be easier to just show you," she hedged, only looking just slightly nervous, but clearly still more excited as she took his hand and began pulling him back down the stairs. He let her get all the way to the door before pulling her up short, the sounds of more feet on stairs behind him telling him his friends were done above and would be joining them in moments anyway.

"No, I don't want to wait," she said breathless, ignoring his hesitating footsteps, dragging a bit with indecision into the bright sunlight. He hadn't gone anywhere without them in almost a year now, shut up in their home or here unless it was a full moon...there was no harm indulging her on this whim, and he trusted Tonks.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet someone," she squeezed his hand painfully tight, "he's waited long enough."

5

"Enough joking around Mikey!" Poppy sighed.

"I'm serious-"

"No, that's my dad," Leo blithely cut in.

"One of these days we're going to have to sit somewhere he can't sneak up on us," Mikey grumbled as he sat down behind them at the green hued table during Friday night's dinner.

"You'll do no such thing," Leo sniffed. "Now, what are we being my dad about?"

Poppy giggled in surprise while Mikey heavily rolled his eyes. "We're being serious about Umbridge! We just had her first class, and she was a nightmare!"

Leo's smile dropped as he nodded solemnly, erasing Poppy's good mood. "Oh not you too! So she came off a little, well-"

"She gave Harry a detention for telling the truth!" Leo said stoutly. "Now I've got one tonight as well for telling her what I thought of it! If she's going to be a bloody menace in our first week, I can only imagine how much worse she'll get."

Harry watched as all across the Great Hall similar conversations took place around him, and he hadn't a care to join in a single one. Dread filled his stomach like hot lead as he stared down at the back of his hand. Now would be the best time to tell Leo, or a Professor, or even slip off to write to his dad and tell him what his next detention would house as surely as his first. The students around him only whispered about Umbridge, but he already knew, and had no idea what to do about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny sliding in beside him. "So, any updates?" She asked casually as she began pouring stew into her bowl.

"From the Order?" He asked in surprise. "I doubt they'll bother to tell us anything more useful than the ruddy Prophet-"

"No," she interrupted kindly, "with the Quidditch tryouts tonight."

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Honestly Ginny, I'm not even going to ask. I can already guess Umbridge will just give me extra detentions for trying to worm out of this one."

She pursed her lips, clearly displeased, and muttered, "Well, I don't want to be the one to tell Angelina."

"Then don't, she'll figure it out for herself tonight when I'm not there," he scowled into his plate and blindly stabbed at whatever was on there.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, thankfully his left that was a clenched fist on the table. "Harry, what's really happening in those detentions? There's something you're not saying-"

"She's a horrible woman," he snapped, but didn't pull his hand away as he tried to meet her eyes. "That's, all anyone needs to know right now." It wasn't her problem, it wasn't anyone else's problem. He'd handle this on his own. "Where are Ron, Hermione, and Neville?" He asked to change the subject.

She pursed her lips, clearly displeased, but released his hand as she said, "Down at the pitch, watching Ron do early practice before the tryouts. I said I'd go help, but I wanted to check on you first." She went back to quickly polishing off her own meal before doing so herself. His hand felt cold the rest of the evening, even as the blood trickled down his right wrist for the fifth night in a row.

5

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream," Tonks hummed gently to keep him soothed as he stirred in his sleep.

Five months old. Add to that the time Tonks had been pregnant and alone, afraid to turn to anyone but her own parents for help, and his child had gone over a year without his father.

Tonks had even smiled shyly when she'd told him, like she was worried he could ever hate anything about him... "You're positive?" He couldn't help but ask again, his hand still trembling just above the little youth's body, afraid to do even the smallest thing wrong.

"If nothing's happened by now but his hair changing colors, I think we're all quite positive he's more me than you," she said quietly, staying close to his side and holding his hand for support.

He took his out from underneath hers gently, and finally let his fingers trace his face lightly, her button nose, his light brown hair, the little flutter of air brushing over his fingers as he breathed. He still vividly remembered Harry and Leo at this age, what had felt like a lifetime ago...

Not hesitating a moment longer, he gently lifted his son into his arms, the baby fussing only a moment at the adjustment before sleeping soundly on. He glanced up at Tonks, but only saw the inexpressible happiness. No condemnation, not a trace of anger, only clear relief she'd finally been able to find someone else in the world who would love their son like he deserved, and not for who his father was.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the pair of them. "If I'd have known..."

"I tried to tell your friends," she hugged her arms to herself tightly now, shame coloring her own face. "I, they were so harsh. Afraid, I know now, but then I thought, if I'd told them, I didn't know if they'd turned on you because of what happened-"

"It's not your fault," he assured, he would not waste anymore time on what-ifs, holding his baby all the more tightly in his arms. All he could think of now was what to come. He'd been desperate before to have his name cleared, just for a taste at normal life again outside the walls of his friend's home, but now it was more than a desire, it was a tangible need. He would not hide away in shame while his son needed him, they had to fix this, by whatever means necessary.

Tonks didn't seem to notice the shift that had taken place in him, his desire to go out in the world right now and eradicate any walls in his way. She just sighed in relief, as if a physical load had been taken off of her, and he realized how much she'd been blaming herself for her silence, having to hide away their son as if in shame. He wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms once more-

A lone, but sharp chirp rang through the house. The baby hardly flinched, but Tonks's hand crept at once to her wand in alarm, and for the first time in Remus's life he felt the protective flare of a parent. He'd nursed such a thing before, he cared for Harry and Leo like he would his own, but now he knew how true that was, Voldemort himself would not harm him.

"Sensory alarm," Tonks needlessly told him as she crept to the window, peeking out, before relaxing only slightly. "It's your friends. I should have known they wouldn't give us a damned moment of privacy."

"In their defense," he said softly, "you did sort of drag me off in the middle of an Order meeting without telling anyone, and they're not exactly in the most trusting mood lately."

Tonks didn't seem to hear a word, eyes on the gently beating heart in his arms in worry, but he just laughed softly as he encouraged her, "Let them in, please. I promise you, they'll have ah, well even better reactions than I did I'm sure."

"How sure?" She demanded, staring him in the eyes. "You having a meltdown because your son could have been a werewolf is one thing, but he shouldn't be around anything even more drastic."

Remus frowned at the idea, wondering just what she'd thought he would do at the news. Run for it? Abandon them? In his split second of realization the wild idea had crossed his mind, but he'd dismissed it just as fast in disgust, and insisted, "I swear Dora, they're safe," the alarm went off again as they tried to enter farther onto the property, and his smile turned more amused than strained, "or at least, they will be so long as you let them in voluntarily."

She did not look equally amused. "These wards were put up personally, not even the Ministry could break in here and take him," her tone held every blunt threat imaginable. "They certainly can't get in unless I or my parents let them."

"Let's ah, not test that on them," Remus pleaded.

She glanced towards the empty bedrooms, clearly wishing she'd done this when her parents were at home for backup, and Remus tried to hide a scowl as she only reluctantly waved her wand, and went to intercept the front door. He calmly followed behind her, forcing himself to remember her perspective on them, which would surely begin to melt as soon as she watched his new Uncles interact with their son. She didn't have to do this alone anymore.

Sirius, never the one for formalities on his best day, was already traipsing into this new house without so much as a courteous knock, James only a step behind him. Both with incredibly ill-tempered looks.

They had mutual looks of relief upon seeing Remus, and then very colorfully and appropriately stunned faces as they took in the scene. Whatever they'd been about to come in and say clearly wasn't relevant anymore.

"What, the bloody hell is that?" Sirius demanded, eyes buggering so wide he could have been looking at a firecrab and manticore crossbred rather than a baby in his friend's arms.

"He is our son," Tonks hissed in the blackest anger, wand still held threateningly at her side, "and I won't stand here and let you insult -"

"Oh," James articulated lamely. "Well, ah, that explains, a bit," he finished in a mutter, clearly doing the mental math much better than Sirius who still couldn't close his mouth.

Remus walked past Tonks, ignoring the way she still held herself tense and uneasy, as his steady hands offered his own little cub for them to better see. "His name is Teddy."

5

"Teddy? That's brilliant!" Harry laughed in surprise and glee, even as his Uncle Sirius' smile remained rather strained.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked in concern. "The baby's alright, isn't he? I mean, if I got bit by a fake werewolf once and nothing happened to me, surely-"

"Oh, yeah, the baby's healthy and being lovingly dotted as we speak," he was quick to assure.

"I can't wait to meet him," Harry grinned. "You'll tell Uncle Remus, won't you? And don't worry, I'll tell Leo as soon as we're done here, I haven't actually seen him lately so...Uncle Sirius?"

He didn't seem to hear a word Harry had said, and only at his name again did he jolt back and nod, "Right, let's get to it then. Before you get another detention," he added with a more familiar impish grin.

Now Harry's smile turned rather stiff, he quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets guiltily for his continued silence, but he still couldn't imagine how telling them would help anything. Umbridge had gone out of her way to make it clear she was untouchable by anyone but the Minister if word of her detentions got out-

"Right, so Occlumency," Sirius clapped his hands and bounced on the heels of his feet with his usual energy now as if nothing had happened. "The three of us have been going over this like crazy since Dumbledore turned us onto the idea-"

"Oh yeah?" Harry arched an unimpressed brow. "Did this come up in-between the talks of helping Uncle Remus and what Voldemort's doing, my scar hurting so much more lately?"

"Don't get cheeky Harry, McGonagall's only guaranteed us two hours in her office, and even then I wouldn't put it past Umbridge to poke her nose in here unannounced," Sirius sighed. "Don't you want this to stop?"

"Yes," Harry said automatically, "I just wish I'd, I don't know, that my dad would ask me every once in a while if I had any ideas on the mess of my life. I want to help you know, not just be babied through it all."

"I know that Harry," Sirius promised, "and so does your dad. He just, wants you to have a normal life before you dedicate yourself to stopping the force of all evil."

"Hard to have a normal life when Voldemort's out there," Harry whispered bitterly, glaring out the window.

Sirius tapped him lightly on the shoulder, all attention on him now as he softly met his eyes. "We managed it just fine. We spent seven years at this school living our lives while Voldemort gained his power around us. We might not have had so many, well, one on one's with the madman, but we still didn't let him control our actions." He finished calmly.

Harry gazed up at him for a moment, letting that sink in, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to hear what his Uncle was saying. He had been particularly harsh on everyone since last June, worst of all his dad.

"Is that why he didn't come tonight?" Harry asked quietly. "He's, fighting Voldemort so I don't have to?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "That's right pup, he wanted to be here for this first try, but well, as angry as you've been at him lately, decided maybe he should take a step back, give you some space and focus on other ways to keep Voldemort out of your life."

Guilt flooded Harry as he looked back out the window, already imagining the letter he was putting together in his head to tell his dad how much he loved him and how sorry he was for being the reason between this distance between them, but then Sirius gave him a friendly shake to keep his attention and took a few paces back.

He stopped to pull his long hair into a bun on the nape of his neck, something he only did when he was about to play a pick-up game of Quidditch with them, about the only thing he ever took, well, seriously, so Harry straightened himself, drew his wand and focused on this just like he knew his dad was doing right now.

"Right, Occlumency," Harry prompted.

Sirius cleared his throat theatrically before mock quoting something, and Harry didn't even need to ask it was likely the way his Uncle Remus had explained it. "We're going to take it in turns to pry open each others thoughts, if there's even anything there in the first place, and how to fend off foreign attacks to stop this happening against our will." Then he dropped the act and turned stern. "This is difficult magic Harry, and we all warned you it might not help, as we don't yet have proof why you have this connection to Voldemort."

Harry nodded in understanding, running his fingers over his scar for a moment before saying with determination, "I still want to try."

Sirius nodded with a proud little smile, and took one last deep breath. "Okay then, focus on something. One, single thing, idea, memory, whatever it is, and only on that. I've found it helps me anyways. That lovely patronus of yours," he added with a grin, "whatever you used to finally conjure that, might be a good place to start. You'll know when I begin, attacking," he finished with quiet unease.

Harry stood ready, just as uneasy as his Uncle stared him down, but tried to console himself he was being given the best advice he could. He tried to conjure that feeling he'd had of saving Leo's soul, but it felt impossible, how could you do such a thing on command? What else was there to do, have his cousin be in danger whenever his scar began to hurt? He didn't let how woefully under-prepared he felt as Sirius calmly said, "Legilimens."

He was four years old and sitting on his dad's lap, looking at all the moving pictures of the Mum he'd never meet. "Am I ever going to have another mommy?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't understand the look on his dad's face then, the way he tried to hide away the pain as he whispered, "No Harry, your mother was the only woman I've ever loved."

He was five, he and Leo each opening their own new brooms and trying to see how high up they could fly before their dads caught up.

He was seven and falling asleep in Uncle Remus's arms under a new moon.

He was nine and Padfoot was chasing him about the yard, unable to bark loud enough to scare away the kid's laughter.

He saw Ginny for the first time, eagerly asking her mother to go meet him on that platform, before Ron opened the compartment door.

He had timed it perfectly, Ron and Neville causing a distraction by setting toddling Mandrakes loose in the Great Hall for a seemingly end-of-year release prank, as Harry slipped a few of their leaves into his pocket-

"No!" Harry gasped in surprise, the flare of fear for what he was doing finally blocking everything else out, shouting on instinct, "Protego!"

He was six and hiding with Regulus under the kitchen table, listening to Father rant about the Mudbloods and laughing when they were caught because that's what they were supposed to do.

He was fifteen and laughing along as Prongs pantsed Snivellus, satisfied the little whelp was getting what he deserved for what he'd said to Evans.

He was seventeen and admitting to Remus that their sneaking off to experiment what snogging a bloke felt like had turned into something more and Moony smiling back.

James came crashing down into the kitchen table seemingly out of nowhere, but then he came skidding into the kitchen right behind them-

He was staring at Buggle with an unopened letter returning once more, dozens of others clutched in his hand holding the same content. He couldn't find him. A full moon was tomorrow, and even if they didn't understand why, something terrible was about to happen-

With a painful gasp, Sirius finally released the spell from both of them, the two staggering away from each other and panting in pain.

Harry's legs felt like water, he wasn't surprised to find himself on the floor and clutching his head.

Sirius mastered himself first, spitting hair that had come loose out of his mouth and stumbling to him, trying to control his shaking hands as he sunk down to Harry's level, eyeing him with concern. "That was, new," he finally muttered.

"Guess you lot didn't try that on each other," Harry whispered, as he looked up at his flushed face. He dithered for a moment, before whispering, "so, you and Uncle Moony-"

"Doesn't matter anymore," Sirius said bluntly, grey eyes holding dark shadows. "That's long done." He cleared his throat and cocked a brow at his godson. "You feel like explaining yourself?"

Harry's hands formed into fists, he scowled as he shot back, "I'm doing exactly what you lot did, you can't get so mad at me-"

"Who said anything about being mad?" Sirius burst out laughing in surprise. "I just wanted to know how far along you got?"

Harry watched him for several long minutes in surprise before quietly answering, "Ah, not far at all actually. I've done as much as I can, but I'm still-"

"Stuck on that last part," Sirius nodded without surprise. "We had motivation to get us through-"

"So do I!" Harry protested.

"I know you do Harry," Sirius ruffled his hair lovingly. "It still took us a good two years, but we were doing it illegally," he hesitated for a moment before adding almost casually, "and we didn't have help. You could."

"Really?" Harry asked, not sure he was hearing right. "I thought, you and dad would go ballistic, I wasn't even going to tell you I'd done it until I was of age."

Sirius burst out laughing, a much needed noise as the two caught their breath back from the painful experience. "Honestly pup, I'm offended, don't you know us at all? I'll admit, I'm a bit miffed you felt like hiding something so great! You going to share what Leo is, or am I going to have to guess?"

Harry wasn't so sure his dad would take to the news as well as his Uncle was now, but he smiled none-the-less he wouldn't be shouted at from all sides at least. "We're not sure, something with scales we think. He hasn't managed a Patronus yet either to even figure it out."

He nodded with a pleased smile, before dusting himself off and offering his hand, pulling them both back to their feet. "Right, now quit distracting me pup, we can work on illegal Animagus practice after we master this insane bit of magic."

He stowed his wand away and stretched with an already exhausted look in place. "Now I'll admit, it wasn't our best first attempt, but now we know how to improve. We've only been practicing this on each other for the past month and we still aren't having much luck blocking each other out completely, so maybe next time your dad will have different advice on what works, but for now, when you go to bed, practice on how to control your emotions, yeah? Make yourself angry, then sad, really feel it down to your heart, I've found that's what works for me. Hard for anyone to want to stay in your head when you're throwing an alien emotion at them, yeah?"

Harry nodded slowly, trying to completely take in the advice and commit as he walked back to Gryffindor tower, letting nothing else linger in his mind.

5

"Mind over matter," Ron said confidently during that morning's first official team practice, he and Harry dragging behind the rest slightly so his best mate could more properly brag. "I told you, I knew I had this Keeper position in the bag."

Harry smiled and genuinely meant his congratulations, but his best mate could still sense his mind on other things.

"Told anyone about it yet?" He asked quietly, eyes on Harry's still red hand. He clenched it painfully and avoided looking at him, and rubbing at it.

"No, and I don't think I'm going to."

Ron's disapproving face spoke volumes, his voice coming out in a low hiss, "I meant it last night Harry, you've got to tell someone! I won't do it behind your back, but-"

"What good will it do?" Harry hissed back. "If they didn't want Umbridge here, they wouldn't have let her-"

"Harry, I can't believe that detention is legal! Surely if you told-"

"My dad's already in trouble with the Ministry, this will only make things worse," Harry insisted. "McGonagall, no one can do anything-"

"And what? You think if you handle this yourself your dad will trust you more or something?" Ron had hit the nail on the head, and Harry not answering proved it. "This isn't some competition mate, you don't have to handle Umbridge alone."

Harry said nothing as Angelina blew a whistle and they circled into a group to begin tossing the Quaffle to each other. He couldn't promise Ron he'd tell anyone no more than he could guarantee there would be no more detentions on the horizon. This was his problem.

5

"Problem? Yeah, I'd say this is a ruddy problem!" Sirius groaned as he crumpled the paper in his hands. "High Inquisitor my arse! She hasn't been at this school a whole month yet and is trying to take over! I swear, if she tries to get rid of McGonagall-"

"I'm going to take whatever comfort I can she at least won't pass her own inspection," James said, chair tipped back and eyeing the ceiling rather than Sirius. "She'll have to kick herself out, and Moony can go back."

"Right, yeah, thanks for the delusional dream Prongs, I needed it," Sirius said sourly as he continued to pace furiously.

"Have you talked to him-"

"You know I haven't," Sirius snapped back.

"So, is your plan to just avoid him forever then?" James sighed.

"Who's avoiding whom?" Sirius easily sidestepped. "You keep sneaking off to go somewhere at night. At least Moony has an excuse, making up for lost time with his kid. Speaking of," Sirius said brightly as if the idea had just occurred to him, "I should be heading up to school, unless Harry managed to get another detention," he paused to mock wipe a tear away, "as if I couldn't be more proud."

James chuckled slightly as he finally lowered his chair, and Sirius fully met his eyes. "Planning on coming? Or would you like to make more jokes about avoiding people?"

Prongs flushed with guilt as he looked longingly towards the fireplace Sirius would depart from. "Probably best I shouldn't," he finally whispered.

"Suit yourself," Sirius sighed as he began slowly walking over to the Floo powder. "Though what makes you think putting this off forever is going to help any I can't imagine."

James didn't answer as Sirius exaggeratedly took a pinch and threw it into the fire, before stretching obnoxiously and getting in. James was still watching him with an unreadable expression as Sirius announced, "McGonagall's office."

Harry was just stepping in as Sirius came out, ruffling his hair and distractedly looking over.

"What's up pup?" He asked with a jaunting, winning smile to mask how truly worried about James he was.

He didn't think Harry would have bought it if he hadn't immediately burst into speech, "Ron's brother, Percy, sent him this obnoxious letter. Calling me dangerous and unhinged, this whole school's treating me like a leper for telling the truth!"

"Whole school huh?" He frowned in sympathy even as he gently tried to prod a smile into place. "Well, I'll just have to go have a talk with your friends, refusing to come see you this summer. And Neville, well obviously we'll have to discontinue those joint birthday parties for the pair of you-"

"Alright Uncle Sirius, I get it," Harry sighed, drawing his wand and meeting him in the center of the room. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sirius shrugged without remorse. "You need to vent, and I can't say you're wrong, the world is acting pretty loony towards the truth," he finished with an ugly grimace of his own.

Harry eyed him curiously for a moment before telling him, "Speaking of truth, it might help to get a few things off your chest yourself. How's Uncle Remus and Teddy? Did you bring a picture this time?"

"But of course," both of them took a moment to gaze down at the happy father and the baby that had the bright pink hair of his mother, his pudgy face already losing a slight tint of his youth as he gazed up at his father and small scratch marks began flickering across his face like he was trying to mimic that as well. "Remus hates this one," Sirius smiled fondly at it. "I can't help but laugh, the kid's going to be a real spitfire."

"Guess I can't keep this one either?" Harry sighed.

"Prongs is scrap-booking the whole thing," Sirius promised as he stuffed it back away. "You won't be able to escape the adorableness of it all come break."

"I'll hold you to that," Harry grinned while Sirius began tying up his hair in a bun again.

The lesson did not go much better the second time, another dozen of memories flying past their minds, all from Harry this time, before Sirius recoiled as a stinging hex was zapped across his arm and Harry fell to the floor in exhaustion once more.

"Maybe we should be spacing these out a bit farther," Sirius said, completely repentant as he helped Harry to his feet once more. "Perhaps every two weeks-"

"No, it's fine," Harry insisted breathlessly. "I, I've got to do this! Let's go again."

Sirius was clearly doing so against his better judgment, and then cut off the next string himself as Harry began screaming.

"We're taking a break," his voice came out far harsher than he'd ever spoken to his godson, keeping him upright. Harry didn't protest this time as he stayed leaning against him, breaths coming out in a ragged mess as he clutched at his head. "Let's, um, let's head down to the kitchens, yeah?" He decided to offer. "Walk this off a bit, getting a snack might help."

"Dad always said that was your answer to everything," Harry whispered with a playful smile, eyes still slightly shut as Sirius began leading him to the door.

"Yes, well, your father does have the advantage of knowing me a bit," Sirius chuckled.

Harry finally seemed to clear his vision as they left the corridor, and was walking upright by himself as they reached the stairs. "Probably a good thing you didn't try and sneak one of McGonagall's biscuits, I think she laces them with something."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all," Sirius snorted in agreement.

"This is great though, now I can introduce you to Dobby."

"That mad little elf from two years ago?" He asked in surprise.

"I didn't tell you he started working at Hogwarts last year," Harry seemed surprised at his own lapse.

"What do you mean working here?" Sirius had the unironic urge to clean out his ears. "Elves can't hardly work anywhere after they've been given clothes, most just die off from shame."

"Dumbledore pays him," Harry looked at him in confusion for the icy tone, "and Crouch's old elf Winky is here too."

"Huh," Sirius muttered, unable to stop his mind flickering to Kreacher. He'd always hoped the bugger had died when he'd released him, now he had this odd fear there was just a group of disgraced elves in this school he might have to start avoiding.

By the time they got back to McGonagall's office, she was already in there and trying to shoo the two back to their respective places before Umbridge caught up to what they were doing, all while scolding them for not taking this time to be used properly.

Sirius was chuckling a bit as he stepped back to go home, hardly able to wait to tell Prongs she still bossed him around like a school child, before sagging in disappointment to once again find himself home alone.

5

"Alone?" Poppy said more plainly, as Mikey had begun to follow them out of the Hog's Head.

"Oh, yeah," Leo muttered in surprise and tried to visibly agree, watching Harry and Ginny leave the Hog's Head together with an uneasy look now.

Mikey took the hint and waved, catching up to Luna, as the two began to walk silently for a few streets.

They passed the rest of the assembled Hog's Head students leaving in twos and threes. Leo decided he'd rather keep watching them for a moment rather than his stomach twisting in knots at why Poppy wanted to see him alone.

Dean and Seamus were lingering at the door, holding hands and whispering to each other with unease. He caught a few snippets of Seamus' mum being unhappy about something as he passed.

Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot seemed to be instantly forgetting about everything they'd just heard and were discussing an upcoming Gobstones tournament like nothing had happened, angering him for a moment as that seemed to be the whole wizarding world's attitude. Just pretend nothing was happening until they had no choice, at least they'd showed up.

Ernie, Hannah, and Neville were up ahead, grim faced as well like so many older students. Hannah had a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand, and Leo didn't want to know what new horrors were being covered up in there.

Cedric Diggory, his girlfriend Cho Chang, and a friend with curly hair he'd forgotten the name of were lingering behind the Hog's Head chatting uneasily as the bartender came out to shoo them away.

The twins were still following Zacharias Smith with mischievous smiles, and Ron and Hermione were seen farther ahead dropping into the Three Broomsticks holding hands.

He had been the only Slytherin in attendance, and it was technically his fault. Hermione had asked him outright if there was anyone he'd trust from his own house to bring along, and he'd vehemently said otherwise, not trusting his dorm mates as far as he could throw them, and a bit afraid of trusting anyone younger to keep a secret, and questioning anyone older to be in Malfoy's pocket.

He surprisingly felt guilty for that now, as he and Poppy began wandering down the high streets, seeing just as many green-clad students in the cold wind with dread in their wake as surely as their shadows. Since the start of the year his common room had been surprisingly subdued, as if they were all collectively waiting for something to happen. Leo wondered if he'd missed his opportunity to be the start of that heading in the right direction.

The death of Warrington had set so many on edge. The majority of those he'd heard whispers from couldn't seem to make themselves believe Voldemort would so ruthlessly kill a pureblood member of their house, that it must have been Potter to do it, or flat out refusing to think Voldemort was back at all and it was some freak accident.

But Harry's story couldn't go on ignored forever. Something would have to change.

"So, what did you think about that meeting?" Leo finally broke the silence. "I'm rather jealous we didn't think of this ourselves, a Defense group to show Umbridge we'd rather teach ourselves then-"

"Yeah, Harry's brilliant," Poppy sighed, coming to an abrupt halt outside Dervish and Bangs. She hesitated for a moment, looking Leo in the eye, before grabbing his hand and pulling him behind the building.

"Poppy, what's going on?" Leo asked, noticing she didn't let his hand go in the shadows.

"You tell me," she whispered, the space between them not even big enough for a bowtruckle to squeeze through. Poppy brushed her thumb over the red marks on the back of Leo's hand, gaze painfully intense. "What's going on in those detentions?"

Leo swallowed uncomfortably, this is not what he'd been hoping was about to happen seconds ago. "I told you, just writing lines-"

"You're lying," how was it possible she moved closer? "You have to tell someone. Even Harry, if not, me."

"He's got enough to deal with," Leo's laugh sounded fake to his own ears. "Now he's getting secret animagus practice with my dad once a month, on top of his Occlumency lessons once a week around Umbridge, now he's trying to juggle in these Defense meetings on top of his near constant detentions as well." He bit down on his lip with worry. He'd seen his hand had been as red as his own, and worried the same thing was happening to him, but what more could he do? He already spent the first minute of every class getting kicked out for mouthing off to Umbridge and then spending evenings in detention as punishment, would Slughorn care considering he'd passed inspection with flying colors? The mark wasn't permanent yet, surely it would fade like it did before. He'd already tried to hold his tongue during their last class in hopes this would happen by Christmas holiday-

His mind blurred into nothing more as Poppy reached up and brushed the hair away from his face, he leaned automatically into the touch with nothing more on his mind but a wish for more.

"You were going to ask me something," Poppy whispered, her hazel eyes intensely focused. "Right before Hermione told us to meet Harry here. What was it? The same thing you were going to ask me at the Yule Ball?"

Leo would swear his heart did a somersault in his chest. It felt ridiculous to ask now, they were standing so close...

"If you're going to ask what I think you are Leo, the answer's yes, but you have to be honest with me, otherwise this won't work. You've got to tell me-"

"I will, I promise," Leo whispered, before finally pulling her in that last inch and kissing her.

5

"-her medieval methods will not be tolerated!" McGonagall stated in cold fury.

"If you don't have her out of this school by the time I leave here, I'll cut her hands off myself," Sirius snarled, pacing so furiously in front of Leo's bed it was a wonder he didn't leave a trail of fire across the Hospital Wing.

"There is no need for threats," Dumbledore spoke in the quietest voice that still radiated above all four angry adults. Madam Pomfrey patted his hand and bustled to Harry's side to check on his essence of Murtlap as their headmaster stated, "had I known this was taking place I would have stepped in that moment-"

"That wasn't a threat Dumbledore, that was a promise," James stated, his hands remaining in fists by Harry's side. "If she left a scar on our kids, on any kids in the castle she's been doing this to- I told you to handle this! I knew something was wrong-"

"Come now, let's be reasonable," Slughorn tried to keep the calm, looking rather more minuscule than his size should allow near the doorway. "The way she's been implementing Educational Decrees, she'll have us all fired and put in jail the moment we speak a word of this on some trumped up charges against the Ministry!"

"I shall handle Dolores," Dumbledore said with absolute confidence. "Everyone shall have to hold onto, and temper out their feelings on the matter in the appropriate times." Then he left without further ado.

"That man really has a knack for saying know your place," Sirius scowled at the door, all but vibrating on the spot. "Prongs, stay here would you, I need to step out for a moment." He made to leave as well, no one having any doubts this was a bathroom break.

No one stopped him until he reached the door, and then James's voice seemed wrenched from him without his control, "Wait!"

"Are you mad!" Sirius didn't even turn around.

"Yeah, possibly," James laughed without humor. "He's right though, dammit as much as I hate to admit it, Sirius you're going to wind up in Azkaban next if you do this."

"Please, Dad," Leo's whisper carried across the room. "I want her fired, but not if you get in trouble for it." His unspoken worry lingered for their missing Uncle who should be here, who both of them would have gone to without question if he'd been able to be where he should.

Moving only one finger at a time, he slowly released the door and turned to look his son in the face who so resembled him. "Alright cub," he flushed in embarrassment at his pet name but kept looking into his eyes, "but if she bloody does it again-"

"I'll tell Dumbledore straight away," Leo promised on the spot.

He nodded slowly, it looked painful, before he addressed Madam Pomfrey, "Is that going to leave a scar?"

"No, it shouldn't," she pulled Harry's hand out for a moment to inspect it, before patting it and placing it back into the mix. "Much longer, and then perhaps, but I believe it was caught before that."

Sirius didn't so much as look at James as he walked past him, giving his son a sweet kiss on the forehead, and then Harry a rough hug. "Love you both."

"Love you too," Leo couldn't help but laugh at what he thought was his dad being theatrical now, they were clearly fine. "Can you two get out of here now, please, before our friends show up and find you two fawning over us." He glanced hopefully at Uncle James, but he wasn't looking at anyone, eyes unfocused and gazing with still worried eyes at the closed doors.

Sirius did with a last look back at the kids, before slipping out into the corridors. Leo hoped he'd manage to leave the grounds before any students saw him, then he turned to look at Uncle James, who had finally shook himself out of his stupor at the door closing a second time and caught Leo's eyes with a small, worried smile. He tried to do the same to Harry, but he was glaring at Leo and didn't even seem to notice his dad calling the same parting words.

Harry waited impatiently for Madam Pomfrey to go to her office, making the two swear they'd keep their hands right where they were before she would, before telling his cousin with his own scowl, "If I'd known she was doing this to you as well this whole time, I would have-"

"What?" Leo cut him off with an eye roll. "Threatened Umbridge some more? Started a new secret group to sulk about these rotten detentions? You weren't going to tell any more than I was before my new girlfriend dragged me to Slughorn's office and made me tell him."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and Leo clucked his tongue as he realized the only part Harry heard. "You've barely seen me this whole school year except to tell me we've got a new cousin, when would I have had the time to tell you Poppy and I started dating since our last Hogsmeade trip?"

He felt sorry for the clear guilt his cousin had at this realization, and switched to soothing, "It's alright Harry, you're busy, I get that. I'm looking forward to these meetings starting. That stupid educational decree isn't going to scare me away. First one's still tonight, right?"

He nodded with the first real smile, and he was eager to see it stay there for once. "So, how's it all going?"

"It?" He asked around a laugh. "If you mean the animagus practice, really well, Uncle Sirius thinks I'll manage it by Easter."

"Lucky," he pouted, "I've done everything you have!"

"I'm also a year older than you," he couldn't keep the smirk of superiority out of his tone, "it was bound to happen, considering you still can hardly grow more than a few black scales at once."

Leo huffed and pouted for a moment before noticing him wince and rub at his scar, and he immediately turned back to sympathetic. "And the Occlumency? Is it helping at all?"

"I, don't think so," Harry sighed. "I think, it's hurting worse honestly. I'm still having those dreams, and I've no idea what they mean!"

"I'm sorry all of this is happening to you," he whispered.

He put on a brave smile, "I guess I'd rather it be me than you." He paused for so long Leo thought the conversation was meant to end there, he even heard Madam Pomfrey's door open again behind them. They sat in silence as she handed them each a vial and told them to keep their hands soaking in it for a night and come to see her in the morning to check on the progress before allowing them down for dinner, a miracle in itself.

They made it down a whole floor before Harry finally asked, "How do you feel about Ginny?"

Leo didn't miss a beat. "What, like as your girlfriend?"

"Maybe," Harry only blushed slightly. "We haven't said anything official yet like you two, but, I mean I hope-"

"If you're asking for approval cuz, you've got it. She's been hanging around you more than us this year, but she was sort of my friend first, so I know she's a good one."

"I already knew that," Harry rolled his eyes, "I was just, I don't know, looking for something nice to talk about."

"And you thought of Ginny first? Oh yeah, you two will be dating by Christmas." Then Leo burst out laughing as he bumped their shoulders together. "Our dads are going to go ballistic come winter break if we share all of this. I admit, I still can't wait, I want to see Teddy!" He paused for a moment, looking around and genuinely worried someone would over hear, so lowering his voice to a whisper, "Do you think we should have said something to my dad? About him and Uncle Remus? Both of us said it would be nice to see them together, now would have been a time to ask why it didn't work between them, maybe caught him off guard while he's worrying about us."

"I've tried," Harry sighed. "He shuts me out every time, he clearly doesn't like to talk about it."

"Well, we'll have to come up with something over the holiday," Leo said with complete determination. "Maybe some well placed mistletoe will do the trick."

"I don't know if we should meddle Leo," Harry tried to caution. "Uncle Remus had a baby with this Tonks, remember? Maybe they're together now."

"One of our dads surely would have mentioned that when they told us about his newfound infant," Leo protested. "I don't like her much anyways, hiding that all this time! I don't want Uncle Remus with her!"

"I don't think we got the whole story," Harry hedged. "I don't know, I'm just not sure we have a right to meddle in, this," he said awkwardly, while Leo sighed heavily.

"The one thing you want to keep your nose out of!" Harry said nothing, so he declared, "Fine, I'll figure something out without you." Harry didn't answer, but Leo smiled all the way down to the Great Hall, he was completely confident Uncle Remus was going to thank his help getting back together with his dad.

5

"Dad?" Harry stopped in surprise upon finding him in McGonagall's office, which quickly turned into worry. "Is Mr. Weasley alright? Did that snake attack Uncle Sirius this time-"

"Wha- no, yes, they're fine!" James was quick to assure. "Nothing new's happened with anyone, everybody's fine!"

"Oh," Harry rocked uneasily on his heels, feeling bad for the assumption now. "Alright, ah, guess, you just, surprised me," he finished lamely.

James nodded in understanding, his mind clearly still distracted as he went right back to looking past Harry, but this time shook himself and clearly cut off his train of thought. "No, ah, I just figured, after what happened, maybe I should have a crack at helping you with this? That is, I, well I took to it differently than Sirius, so-"

"Yeah, sure, couldn't hurt right," Harry said with an uneasy smile he didn't at all feel. He couldn't imagine what help his dad would be other than his Uncle Sirius, he'd been almost ready to tell them all to give it up at this point. He'd been in the mind of Voldemort's snake, if anything these lessons were just making everything worse.

He hadn't spent any time with any of his family over the holiday though, everyone was so worried about Arthur and the Weasleys, running around St. Mungo's and the Burrow to help out in the meantime. He and Leo had only gotten to meet their newest cousin for a few brief moments before Uncle Remus had whisked Tonks and Teddy back home on Christmas day, what with the Ministry sending over Dawlish and another Auror for an official inquiry.

Hectic had become his new normal, but the two consistent things had been his Uncle Sirius's weekly visits for Occlumency and their progressive DA lessons. He didn't like the idea of that changing now, considering his dad hadn't managed any more than him to put into words the void between them that only seemed to be filling with time, both unable to speak to the other about their own growing worries of late.

Maybe now they could, as James began to start his lesson. "Right, so, I know Sirius has been trying to get you to concentrate on a singular emotion, and you've been having spotty progress, yes?"

"Yeah," Harry uneasily agreed. He could now, more or less, throw off the Legilimens spell cast his way, but this was always followed up with painful shoots of pain across his forehead and even more vivid nightmares after every lesson.

"So, now, we're going to try the next step, advance the lesson if you will. You're going to empty your mind of everything. Emotion, feeling, let it slowly out of you."

Harry gaped at him in disbelief. "How on Earth am I supposed to manage that?"

James gave him a tired grin. "If you manage it, I'd love to know. I'm rather stuck on that myself. Doesn't hurt to practice though, right? Can't hardly make it worse."

Harry didn't feel as confident, but stood ready all the same. He tried his hardest, picturing the white school grounds in his mind unmarked by footprints yet, but then realizing that was invoking the emotion of the joy he had with every snowball fight with his friends. He tried again, summoning a blank bit of parchment, but that just lead to boredom leading to homework, and that was still an emotion! He ground his teeth in frustration, screwing his eyes tight shut and imagining his mind like a faucet, twisting the handle and letting everything out like slowly dripping water...

"Okay," he whispered.

There was an uneasy pause, the hesitation distracting him at the last second- "Legilimens!"

"I'm sorry Lily," Wormtail whispered as Lord Voldemort stepped over the threshold.

She took a step back, away from him, them, the realization of betrayal smothered in the same second that it was replaced with a spark. That very same one that had been so many's last. Her eyes strayed to her wand, clutched in her once friend's hand, and he saw in her the will to wrestle it away, fight back. It may have even been amusing for a moment before he cut her down...

Then the infant in her arms began fussing, and she fled.

He glided behind her, filled with that righteous sense of purpose that preceded murder, yet not for her. He would do his loyal follower this, if she accepted what was to come.

He could hear the furniture being thrown around in one closed door, and he waved his wand with hardly a thought, finding her standing defiantly in front of the crib.

"Not Harry! Please, kill me instead, not Harry!"

He considered for a moment, it would be so easy to simply move her aside, but no, he had already allowed one life to be spared tonight. The pureblood may have some worth down the line, but what use could she be-

It ended as abruptly as it began. "I'm sorry!" Harry gasped. "I, don't understand, I didn't..." he trailed off, watching his dad miserably, his heart thundering in his chest as more memories than he ever would have believed he'd wanted lingered in his mind over that night...

His dad didn't seem to hear him, was looking right through him. Harry clutched miserably at his forehead, trying to understand the jumble of what had just happened. "Dad, what, what was that?" It had all come in flashes, his mother's bright red hair, the flash of green light, her screams he knew so well- "Dad?"

James jolted like an electric shock had surged through him, he gasped like it was his last breath as he met his son's eyes. "Harry?"

Harry shrank back from him in confusion, fear even. His dad had never said his name like that, like a question he didn't know the answer to.

"I'm sorry, I, I have to," he hated himself more than Voldemort as his feet took him from that room, out of the castle grounds. He owed his son an explanation, but he had to remember what that was first.

5

"First place I should have checked," Sirius whispered miserably to himself, his words being carried away by the wind anyways before a soul could hear. He had not entered this home in over fourteen years, none of them had, unable to bear the weight of what it did to them just to even think of the place. He didn't know where else to go though.

The door opened quietly, to his surprise, the whole house held an eerie silence so absolute at first Sirius still hoped he'd been wrong and could leave here. A glance to the left, up the stairs would have been his first instinct, but then the clouds flickered above enough to cast light in the shadows of the living room and he saw him.

James was leaning against the sofa, hands trembling on the back and looking down into the frayed seat cushions with a completely blank look across his face.

"Prongs?" His best mate started to life, whirling on the spot with a wand now in Sirius' face. Sirius hardly blinked as he took him in, the chalk white skin, the half mad look in his eyes. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't know," James' voice managed to sound like it was coming from a million miles away despite whispering it right in front of him.

"Well let's start with something easier then," Sirius moved forward fearlessly, grabbing his arm and slowly lowering the wand he didn't even seem to realize he was still clutching. "Where the hell have you been? Is this where you've been coming all year? You didn't come home from the Occlumency lesson, giving me a right heart attack! Voldemort's out there you areshole and you chose now to vanish on us! Been running around all night trying to figure out where you- why you'd be here!"

James wasn't looking at him anymore, eyes back to traveling the old room. "I, Harry had, a memory," he answered in a dead like voice. "It's not one he should have though. I keep- the same's been happening to me since Voldemort came back. I should have known, we should have known that was going to happen... I don't think it's a theory anymore Sirius, it's true."

Sirius felt his heart thud painfully in his chest, but he wasn't really surprised, forcing himself to sound blithe as he took it in stride. "Well, then we'll fix it, get it out of him-"

James turned back to look at him with that mad look back behind his eyes. "I've been remembering things myself, things that didn't happen, or they should have happened but didn't-" his hands pressed painfully into his temples, he would have been screaming if his voice wasn't hoarse. "I stopped, ignoring that feeling, ever since Barty Crouch Jr. tried to kill Harry! I've been trying to remember- I know you felt it too! Now I, I can't make it stop-"

"James! James, look at me," Sirius grabbed his shoulders, shaking him almost painfully. "We can't change what happened-"

"But we could have," James sobbed. "My fault, I, ignored that feeling, thought Peter could change-"

Sirius released him, stepping away as if he'd been burned, the shame of his own actions that night rearing their head once more- but now James grabbed him, and he was looking at him again with pure sanity, and fierceness. "You've got to promise me Sirius!"

"Anything," he said without hesitation.

"You, you and Remus," James' voice tried to keep steady, but he was still shaking. "If, anything happens to me, you two can't, can't stop looking out for each other! You've got to trust each other, look out for Harry-"

"Of course," Sirius instantly bristled at him thinking anything otherwise, but then he felt it, what James could no longer shake off. A tiny little shot of pain through his skull, a whisper of something else, that made this not always true...that instinct had nearly killed him the last time he'd listened to it though... "James, listen to me," he grabbed his arm and began pulling him back towards the door, away from this place. "We left here, promising we'd do right by our kids, yeah? We didn't come back after Godric's Hollow, because we wanted a fresh start without scaring ourselves what would happen next."

James stumbled along with him, but he still took one last desperate glance to the old kitchen, the table sitting innocently in perfect condition.

"Let's go home Prongs," Sirius pleaded, "you can sleep this off, get your head right, as if it ever was before," he added feebly. They crossed the threshold, and James slowly began to blink as if waking from a long sleep. He nodded, and tried to believe what his best friend was saying, that they could still fix this. He would wait only a few months longer to tell Harry, let his son finish his school year with one last shred of piece, before they could no longer fight the truth.

5

"Truth, I swear-"

"Here, see for yourself-"

Neville heard it all like wasps buzzing in the background as the Great Hall passed around the same article to each other, whispering their names in fear, but also excitement for such an unprecedented development.

"Neville! Wait up!" He didn't hear his friends trying to follow after him as he sprinted along the House tables, could hardly spare a thought for how Harry would be feeling towards this news being blamed on his Uncle.

"It makes perfect sense a monster would break out these inmates-"

"You're talking about Professor Lupin!"

"My dad said I was lucky to not be eaten while he was here-"

He didn't care about any of it. He heard like a faint croak Umbridge trying to demand order as he burst into the Entrance Hall and took off up the stairs, one clear thought in his head, to get home. He made it all the way to McGonagall's office, barging in without knocking he was so far lost in his own head, before he stopped in surprise to find it empty, only then registering what he hadn't taken the time to. She'd be down at breakfast, where he just left. He had neither the time, nor the inclination to go through her office for the green powder, he would have to ask her then. She had to get him home!

He turned on the spot so fast it was as if he were hoping to apparate back down there no matter how ineffective that was here, and slammed right into Harry.

"What the bloody hell Neville?" Ron demanded, red in the face from chasing after him, Hermione sprinting up as well, clutching a stitch in her side.

He didn't want to stop to explain, it would only waste time, so he grabbed Harry off the floor and all but dragged him along. If they wanted to hear this, they'd have to keep up.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is out!"

"Yeah, we got that part," Harry panted.

"She, it's complicated, but I've got to get home, check on Maybell!"

"Your sister?" Hermione asked, only slightly lagging behind the taller boys.

He almost rammed into a wall he turned a corner so fast and all but flew down more stairs. "I know I never talk about her, alright, and I've got a good reason! Just, believe me for now, alright!"

Their silence was answer enough, nobody asked any more questions as they wound up right back where they started, in time to see Professors McGonagall and Sprout leaving with very concerned expressions, whispering to each other.

"Professor McGonagall!" Neville called over the din of students heading off to class.

She spotted him, the four of them all panting from exertion from their bout of the castle, and without hesitation beckoned them into the antichamber off the Great Hall.

It was strange to be back in here, most rarely glanced at the place after their first night in the castle before the sorting, but he had more important things to worry about than sentimentality as the door closed behind their Head of House and he at once stated, "I've got to go home! You've got to let me Floo through your fireplace-"

"Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall began, half stern half cautious. "If there's been an emergency, you must tell me so I can alert-"

"You can't alert anyone to what's happening, they already know!" He shouted. "Bellatrix Lestrange's going to go after my parents, right now!"

"And what makes you so sure," she asked kindly, recognizing his panic and clearly trying to infuse some logic into him. "Be reasonable Mr. Longbottom, an escaped prisoner will have more on their mind than-"

"My parents put her away!" Neville interrupted, ignoring his friends watching with shock around him. "I don't know the story alright, they've just always warned me if there's one person they put away who would want revenge, it's her! My sister, Maybell, she's a squib! She can't defend herself, I've got to go home, right now, make sure she's okay!"

McGonagall's face softened in understanding, but was no less adamant as she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom, but even if I could permit you to leave, your parents have already sent me instructions to remind you your grandmother is a perfectly capable witch."

"Gran?" The surprise in his voice was only matched by the uneasiness he clearly still felt about that. "They haven't talked to her much lately, she didn't seem thrilled when, well, when Maybell was found to be a Squib."

"You missed the morning mail," she added kindly, "perhaps that shall soothe your nerves. I shall inform Professor Flitwick of your temporary tardiness."

She left them there while Neville sank back against the wall, feeling ten times worse than he ever had worrying about what house he'd be sorted into.

Ron rubbed at the back of his neck uneasily before whispering, "I, ah, if I ever said anything about Filch, Neville, you know we wouldn't mock your sister for that, right?"

Their friend rubbed at his eyes for a few moments, they were still slightly bloodshot as he looked back at them. "Yeah, no, I mean, don't worry Ron. I've bad mouthed Filch myself, he's a menace, but my sister's nothing like him. She's sweet, an artist actually, spends all her free time painting," he took a rattling breath and tried to steady his nerves. "My parents told me not to talk about her much though, didn't want the wrong people to hear, I mean, they're not hiding her away," he said stoutly, "they just-"

"Worry," Harry whispered empathetically.

The two gazed at each other in understanding, like the other two just couldn't. Harry was already falling in love with Ginny, even now couldn't imagine the pain of Voldemort taking her away, but still knew he hadn't grasped what his dad felt as he relived losing Lily Potter last night. He just wished his dad didn't have to hide that pain from him.

"Come on Neville," Hermione urged him, "I think McGonagall was saying you missed a bit of mail from your parents, so the owl would either be up in Gryffindor tower waiting for you, or up in the Owlery, waiting to deliver it tomorrow."

"We'll take the Owlery," Harry agreed, "come on Neville."

The four went back up the school, alternately bad mouthing Umbridge some more for cutting off access to and from the school even from the teachers in more bouts of tyranny, and trying to come up with ways to comfort Neville, each other really, that their families outside were still alright.

5

"Alright? Of course I'm alright with it, why wouldn't I be? They've only been snogging in front of me for almost three months now."

Hermione couldn't help a small laugh at his forced casual tone as she repeated patiently, "Just making sure there's nothing you wanted to get off your chest, not that you've ever needed such encouragement before." She paused to allow Peeves to whizz by, fighting back the restraint of following him even if they've been ignoring the third rule in their Prefects guide handbook since their patrols had started while Umbridge was here.

Ron suddenly stopped halfway down the corridor, leaning abruptly against the statue of a one-eyed witch with a hump so that Hermione almost crashed into him. "What's wrong?"

"It's not that I'm not happy for them," he muttered, glaring out into the night rather than properly looking at her. "It's just, I don't know, would it have killed one of my best mates to say something before this started?"

"I don't think it was much Harry's idea anyway," Hermione shrugged. "Ginny wanted some way to cheer him up after he was kicked off the Quidditch team, things just spiraled from there. Neville and I sort of thought it was coming anyway, they've been hanging out a lot since the Yule Ball," she hinted, but then, she'd been doing that since last year herself.

Ron didn't seem to pick up on it any more than he had a year ago, sometimes she wondered what even would have happened if Neville hadn't intervened. Ron was the most oblivious idiot in this school, but she was sure it wasn't just her imagination he'd been finding excuses to hold her hand a lot lately, and they didn't strictly have to do their Prefect duties together but he'd been coming along with her nevertheless...

It was obvious enough, wasn't it? She should stop waiting around, if she wanted it any more clear she should just say something herself-

Ron startled to life with a yelp, turning on the spot and drawing his wand in the same moment as he stayed between her and the statue behind them opening.

One of the twins poked his head out, then smirked. "See George, I told you we weren't interrupting anything."

Fred climbed out, and moments later his twin joined, the two looking as casual as ever as George folded a bit of parchment and stuffed it out of sight.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing in there?" Ron demanded, lowering his wand but still looking ready to hex the pair for their abrupt arrival.

"Now that's an interesting question, isn't it," George smirked.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable answer," Fred added with a chuckle.

Hermione opened her mouth, but then, to everyone's surprise, closed it, clearly all but biting her tongue for a moment before speaking again, "Is this another of your plans against Umbridge? If so, come on Ron, we've got to finish our patrols."

Ron looked longingly at the statue before following in her wake, not even bothering to whisper, "We're not even going to ask where that statue goes? I'm bloody curious myself-"

The twins hesitated only a moment more, before George impulsively shouted, "Wait up Ron."

Fred rolled his eyes and muttered something about waiting, but their only younger brother had already turned back in surprise, and a bit of eagerness. "Yeah?"

"I do believe you've just proven yourself a worthy successor," George grinned, beckoning him back.

"Err, what?" He muttered, stopping with plenty of room to spare just in case now as he glanced back at Hermione. His brothers had been putting their pranking efforts solely on Umbridge for some time now, but he wasn't sure what else could be going on. She merely shrugged, as mystified as him.

"It takes quite the Prefect to not only acknowledge trouble but walk away from it," George snorted.

"Plus, we were going to give this to you anyways when we graduated, but I suppose we can now as well," Fred sighed.

"We've got a few more big plans left all squared away anyways, we hardly need it anymore," George told his twin bracingly before pulling that bit of parchment back out.

"Err," Ron could only think to say in answer to whatever was going on.

"Hopefully this'll help keep you lot into trouble," Fred grinned.

"We hope you use it well," George grinned identically, before the two showed off their 'favorite teachers'.

Ron hardly looked up from it the rest of the patrol, while Hermione thought to herself she wished they'd done this years ago, it would have done so much in keeping them safe.

5

"-safe in these arms my magic child," Remus crooned as Teddy finally fell asleep in his arms once more.

Sirius grinned from the doorway where he'd been leaning, watching the show. "Lily used to sing that one all the time," he sighed. "Leo wouldn't settle for a lullaby to save his life, I had to read whole books to settle him down for the briefest nap."

"Hmm, reading puts him to sleep, and he's a tad extra about it, now who does that sound like?" Remus chuckled softly, heart melting all over again as his son nestled farther into his chest when it rumbled with laughter. After a few more blissful moments, he finally had to acquit it wouldn't do Teddy any good to live out of his father's arms, and laid him gently down in his crib, shutting the door softly behind him and following Sirius to the living room. He was surprised not to find James there.

"How's Prongs?" He tried to ask casually, instead of his instinctive worry to dart over to their house.

"About the same," Sirius muttered, beginning to pace uneasily under the guise of rearranging a few stray toys left about. "Was Ollivander here?" He asked in surprise, finding a new to him wand left on the table.

"Yeah, he finally came through," Remus said in relief, stepping forward to take it back up and pocket it. "Can't imagine what Dumbledore said to him-"

"The truth seems to work for most people," Sirius said venomously, before he winced and Remus stepped closer to him in concern.

"Truth," Sirius laughed ironically. "That's what James is convinced is going through his head. Been muttering to himself a lot, things that make no damn sense. You remember I gave Kreacher clothes, back all that time ago when I found out my brother died? Yeah well, Prongs spent a good ten minutes yesterday trying to convince me he was still around Grimmauld Place and we had to do something about him before that mad elf did something to me. Can you imagine?"

Remus sunk uneasily onto the couch, rubbing at the scars across his face he still wasn't used to feeling. He worried what his son would think about them when he grew up, knew the kind of harm he could inflict on himself, let alone him...all he'd have to do was look at Harry's arm to see how dangerous this world was just because he was involved. "There must be something we can do to, I don't know, help him calm back down. Have you tried asking Dumbledore yet?" He asked distractedly.

The odd noise Sirius made had Remus looking up completely alert in further concern, "That's actually why I'm here. Figured you'd want to know, but err, Dumbledore's on the run from the Ministry now too. Just got word from McGonagall, Harry's DA group got caught by Umbridge, Dumbledore pinned it on himself to save Harry, it was a whole messy thing apparently, now he's wanted for questioning about anti-Ministry influences."

Remus hadn't realized his mouth was open until Sirius managed a grin, coming over to close his jaw for him. Then he sank down beside him on the couch and rubbed his palms against his robes to try and hide the tension he kept well out of his voice. "Things are going to hell Moony," he whispered, "I think we should move forward with my idea."

"I think so too," Remus said at once, he'd been wanting to bring up the same since he'd found out about Teddy, but had agreed to wait so Harry could have the extra time with Sirius for the Occlumency lessons. Now, those seemed unofficially done, or at least, nobody had brought them up since Prongs had been there last. Harry had already sent them multiple letters telling them it was okay if they missed a few more sessions, they hadn't seemed to be helping much anyways.

Now Sirius had all the time in the world to act this out, for the lot of them to plan every step and contingency. It was dangerous, and had great potential to backfire in a spectacular way, but they were out of options. They had to get Remus in the clear before things got steadily worse.

"Think we'll be able to manage faking my own death? Where did you come up with an idea like that anyway?" Remus asked, just to be sure they were still on the same page, eyes back on his infant's room.

"Don't know, just sort of came to me. Leaving a finger behind though, you've got to admit, that's a bit genius."

"Yeah, can't say I'm looking forward to it, we still don't have proof Skele Gro will work on me," Remus muttered, flexing his hand in concern.

"We won't take an important finger," Sirius rolled his eyes, reaching over to casually grab his hand and sort them out, palm against palm, before jabbing Remus' ring finger. "How about this one? It isn't doing you any good."

Remus jerked his hand away with a scowl, his faith in this slipping by the minute. Even if it went off without a hitch, and the entire Ministry believed the ruse, there were no guarantees whatever fake name and disguise he tried to use afterward would not get him caught just as fast and they'd end up in an even worse situation. The risk was worth it though, just to go to Diagon Alley with his son...

Sirius cleared his throat before asking, "Ah, where's Tonks? She might, you know, want some details before we start."

"At work, she's going to be late tonight."

"Oh, alright," Sirius muttered lamely, still sitting on the edge of the seat and not looking at anything. "Erm, so are you two, living together now? You're here more than our house lately."

Remus sighed, knowing they had to address the dragon in the room if this was ever going to work. They had to trust each other explicitly, without a second of hesitation, and get James on board, as he was no fan of this. Sirius's problem seemed easier to address. "I don't know, I still...need to figure that out myself."

He'd been expecting it, but felt no pleasure Sirius swelled with anger at the implications. "Well, it's not as if you haven't had almost twenty years to know what falling in love feels like. It's a simple question Remus, do you love her or not? Do you want to marry her?"

The last time Sirius had asked that, there had been no her involved, and Remus had run away to Albania rather than answer him.

The mistake had proved irreparable upon his return with Sirius having a baby now, and the unspoken conversation that had stretched for following years was building now more than ever. All the reasons, excuses, he'd used back then, already flimsy, could no longer be thrown around.

This was the first time they'd been truly alone together since Teddy, and Remus breathed in every last awkward second of it. He'd do anything for his son, including never being there for him again if this all went so terribly wrong and he died for real. At least his son would grow up with his mother's name and be free in his own way.

"Doesn't matter anymore," Remus whispered, "that's not going to play a part in what happens next."

"I still think it does," Sirius said around a thick throat. "Might want to enact a quick hitch before we begin the burial!"

"Guess we don't get all the answers we wanted then," Remus said firmly. "Maybe, if I had more time to think about it-"

"You've had since we were seventeen to think about it Remus!" Sirius snapped, finally looking at him. There was a dark glint in his grey eyes, something Remus used to see all the time in their youth, a promise someone was going to walk away from this in pain. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear you idiot! I'm not hung up over you anymore than you are me! That's why we never bothered to bring this up, or at least I didn't! I respected you didn't want kids, well look how well that turned out for you!"

"I never said that," Remus whispered, so quietly he almost hoped Sirius didn't hear him above his shouting, but he did anyway. "I, do, did, whatever. I just, despite the Wolfsbane as close to a cure as I would ever get, I worried," his very human nails bit into the palms of his hands, but that didn't erase the flash of the wolf-like paw scraping across his own face in a Dementor-ridden pain-fueled nightmare that had driven him to show who he really was.

"I'm not like you Sirius, I can't pretend I'm, not with Leo-" Sirius looked ready to hit him for a moment and Remus quickly backtracked, "not with any kid-"

"But you are now, you idiot!" Remus winced at the volume and glanced worriedly at the door to see if he'd woken, and then looked back to see Sirius' smug look.

"I know, and it was the best mistake I've ever made. I wouldn't take it back if given the chance, but Sirius, I don't think that changes- look at my life you idiot! I'm hiding out under a cloak half the time now because of what I am! Once a month, for the rest of his life, I can't be near him! You really want that for Leo?"

"That's already his life you idiot," Sirius rolled his eyes. "He loves you, as does Harry, and half the damn kids at that school! I'll never understand why, no matter what, you insist life's going to screw you over."

"Hard to shake the feeling," Remus said quietly, the sense of deja vu that had slowly been building around them growing more painful as the days dragged on.

Sirius felt his stomach heave, he wondered if he was going to be sick for a moment as the same feeling tried to wash over him, but he refused to let that consume him. "Dammit, I don't care what goes wrong! I made a promise and I'm still going to be your best friend as long as I'm James's brother! No stupid, feeling, is going to change that, I'll live my life however I f'ing want no matter what comes next!"

Sirius' face was flushed with anger at the end for the world, making Remus' blood start to boil with worry. This plan had to work, or he likely wouldn't ever get the chance to see him again any more than his son. Now that the reality of that was sitting right around the corner from him, they would have to do this by summer's end lest Harry and Leo try to get involved, he still proved the coward he was.

Something was about to happen. He wouldn't let it without Sirius, both of them having an answer, so he leaned forward and kissed him.

Just like he always had, Sirius pulled him in closer. Remus couldn't blame Sirius being the instigator this time, but he did still have to be the one to pull away and get his breath back.

Sirius still looked punch-drunk for a few moments even as his hand lingered on Moony's shirt collar. "Tonks?"

"I never kissed her like that," Remus answered.

Sirius turned smug, and Remus pushed him away, just a bit. "You're such an arse."

"You already knew that," Sirius shrugged without remorse as he only scooted back closer.

Remus let him with an unrepentant smile. He felt lighter than he had since he'd been at Hogwarts, and even then his home there as a teacher had never looked so promising. "Well then, just one more thing to do before we go kamikaze."

"What's that?" Sirius didn't know why he bothered asking, he already knew the answer, and nobody was going to like it.

Remus said it aloud anyways. "Tell Prongs."

5

"Prongs-" Sirius didn't stop as he followed James to the doorway, but there was a feeling again. One they'd been carrying, acknowledging with increasing consistency lately, now more powerful than ever as they began their desperate sprint to the Ministry.

"I know Padfoot," James agreed without hesitation. "Slughorn wasn't much to go off of, it's a miracle he had the brains, let alone the guts to follow Harry into the Forest when Umbridge asked for his help. You stay clear of Bellatrix, though, yeah? Focus on getting our boys out of there."

"Wha-" Sirius tried to interrupt. He didn't like the look on his face as they apparated to the visitors' entrance, not waiting on the rest of the Order since Slughorn was heading to Headquarters next. He wasn't a member, it would take some explaining, more time than either of them were willing to spare to go there themselves when their kids needed them, now.

The spots of madness that had been coloring James had finally seemed to vanish, he was walking into this with a completely clear head with his son in danger. "Just trust me Sirius. We'll watch each other's backs, just like always."

They didn't say another word as they tore down to the place they'd been guarding all year against Voldemort, only to enter the Department of Mysteries now and find their path wide open. They had not put an Order guard on sight, what with their ranks dwindling by the day now it had felt equal to suicide to leave anyone alone to guard the Prophecy anymore, none had suspected Voldemort would make his move after Broderick Bode had been driven insane trying to carry out the Imperiused orders. Riddle himself would have to come and retrieve it, they'd thought it was safe...

Forced to try one room at a time and delayed by this place living up to its name, they finally found the right room and crept slowly into a scene from their nightmares. Harry, Leo, a whole group of kids surrounded by Death Eaters, vulnerable and afraid. Harry was clutching the Prophecy, shoulder to shoulder with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange was staring at them with a hungry look in her eyes.

Before either could move, the kids burst into action. They would have been proud of the shelves toppling over and the following chaos that ensued, if it weren't for how it all ended.

5

"-ended that fight the moment- I should have- we always, always promised we would put you first- Harry, I would have done anything to-" he swallowed, tried again, "I can't imagine how you're feeling, no matter how much I'm going to miss him too. He, he was-" this wasn't how it was supposed to go! This wasn't part of the plan!

Harry didn't care, this was not the voice he needed to hear right now, and it never would be again. He lashed out, desperate to make this feeling bleed into someone else, "I don't care! I wish it had been anyone else! I wish it were you!"

Harry's voice broke on the last word as he was left gasping and sobbing, finally his knees gave out and he just fell to the floor.

Sirius followed, like he nearly had when James fell through that veil. Only the cry of his godson had stopped him. He didn't leave his side the rest of the night, comforting the boy no matter how hard he pulled away, as the two cried neither knew how long.

* * *

...Hate me yet?

For the record, I can't for the life of me figure out what Dumbledore could have said to Umbridge to make her stop using the blood quill, but it did work never-the-less. Put it down to Dumbledore magic just like he got her away from the Centaurs later, maybe he even said the exact same thing. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

Oh, and to also clarify, they didn't go through with the plan, Harry seeing Voldemort torturing (James or Sirius, I really couldn't pick,) happened before they managed to do it, so in the next book Remus's name will just be cleared like Sirius's was due to the Ministry forcing to admit Voldemort's back and acknowledge Dumbledore's always right about everything. Another anticlimactic end to a story-line...sorry...I warned you guys I'm no good at this back in the first chapter!

Last thing of note, I'm genuinely surprised the canon pairings won the poll. That is all.


	7. Sixth Year

To Guest: Sorry, didn't mean to sound pitiful, just honest. I know my strengths lay in small moments captured, and you'd realize that before the end and so would have exited off if you cared, but looking back I do see how it's redundant to apologize if you made it all the way to the bottom of the chapter and apologize. Sorry. (Doh!)

Betad once more by Beta read by aaquater. I don't know what I'd do without you!

* * *

Long into the night, until it was practically the next day again, Harry lay in bed, gazing up at the ceiling, his mind on the quiet house around him, the same way it had been all summer.

He'd never again hear his dad, always the first to rise, and start making breakfast for everyone.

He'd never get to hear his dad smack Sirius for laughing too loudly in the morning, even though it was his own fault for making the joke.

Hickory purred across his chest, stuttering starts and stops as his graying fur twitched in his sleep. Harry stroked the cat absently, a gift from his dad to his mum. The feline was all he had left of them, and he was as old as the now sixteen-year-old. The old tomcat would be lucky to make it to his next start of the school year, considering how rarely he even woke up these days, and then all he'd have left were pictures and memories...

Because he'd been listening for it, begging the world to let him rise to the sound of life in the house once more, he at once heard the soft approach of feet entering his house.

He was out of bed in the same moment, wand clutched tightly in his hand, heart racing to understand. The cat flopped on the bed, his lamplit eyes glaring not at the human who'd discarded him, but the door as well. Was it an Order member needing help in the middle of the night? Uncle Remus creeping around downstairs with a fussy Teddy? His dad miraculously fighting his way back from the veil and coming home? Something worse-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Definitely something worse.

He was already in the hallway, charging down the stairs. He heard Leo startling to life in his room, felt more than saw his Uncle Sirius already on his heels. They arrived in the living room just in time to see his dad's bright orange screech owl Click falling from his podium, dead, and Buggle flapping about the two Death Eaters' heads, screeching his displeasure with enough racket to wake the mountains behind them.

"Melofors!" Sirius shouted at once, while Harry shot, "Avifors!" in retribution. His went wild, merely turning a book on the shelf into a live chicken that flapped its wings and fell to the floor. Sirius' hit home, one of them now had his head encased in a pumpkin and shouted something foul rather than a countercurse.

Sirius leapt over the banister to confront the other intruder while Harry ducked low to try and get a better angle, aiming carefully this time. Leo appeared behind him and shot, "Vera Verto," at the same time he shouted, "Locomotor Wibbly!"

The one who'd killed James' beloved owl collapsed, his head now in the shape of a water goblet and the feet unable to support anything.

Remus apparated into the middle of the room then, a ferocious look on his face as he gazed at the chaos. Harry glanced uneasily back up the stairs, unsure if Teddy was now safely hidden away with magic or just hadn't awakened at the noise. He and Leo stayed where they were, despite their better instincts, as the two raised their wands and said, "Lumos," together.

Light poured onto the Death Eaters at their feet.

One was an unknown man, an intruder they would be more than happy to break a few fingers to find out what he was doing here. The other, once the pumpkin was removed, was revealed to be Stan Shunpike, his face impassive under his Imperiused Curse visage. The lackey who was clearly more aware looked as if he wished he could die upon the floor rather than gaze up at who they'd just confronted.

Remus' bare foot stamped down on the man's chest, causing him to wheeze as his wand was taken away without a fuss, while Sirius began towing the once Knight Bus assistant gently to a couch and sitting him down, but keeping his wand trained in defense for they did not know how to lift the curse.

"Who are you?"

Harry shivered once more, though not nearly as terrified as he'd once been to hear his Uncle Remus using such a cold, menacing voice.

"Scabior!" The whelp began babbling at once. "I, didn't know whose house this was, honest! We were, sent here to rough you up, spread the message the, the Dark Lord- I didn't know this was Harry Potter's house!" He finished in a terrified squeal.

"How did you get in here?" Remus snarled, digging his heel farther into the man's sternum, causing the answer to come out in wheezing gasps.

"Someone in the Ministry, I don't know I swear! They're, lowering defenses around houses for us, dampening charms set in place- I don't know how-" he cut off in a strangled plea. With a bang, thick vines shot out of Remus' wand, entangling the man head to toe, especially around his mouth.

"Good to know our secret home still had one secret," Sirius said quietly in disgust, before adding with mounting worry, "we put these charms up ourselves, the Ministry shouldn't-" Sirius whispered to no one, the two gazing at each other as fear sparked to life in their home. "If this is happening to us, the Order-"

"Tonks!" Remus finished with a gasp, turning on the spot, but freezing just as fast as he gazed up at his child's room.

"Go," Sirius encouraged, "go get her, Ted's in far more danger, we aren't going anywhere."

"Dad, what's going on?" Leo whispered as with one last agonizing look Remus apparated away.

"I think," he kept himself completely focused on the poor man unknowingly being forced to help, but he hadn't so much as flinched at his companion now restrained, so he dared to glance back at them as he answered, "I think the Ministry's fallen."

6

Fallen she entitled on the back before stepping a few paces away to admire her work. Maybell smiled hesitantly before gazing up at the stars for comparison. Her parents would wake in the morning and scold her for being up so late before declaring this her next masterpiece. She wasn't so sure, perhaps she should try again. Despite the details Neville had offered, she wasn't convinced she'd gotten the alignment just right. If her dreams of putting a portrait up in Hogwarts were ever to come true, it had to be perfect.

She sighed and shuffled to a few more angles, before deciding to let it dry and look again in the morning light, going to put her brushes away to soak for the night. She suddenly froze at the lake's edge in surprise to realize she couldn't hear anything. The toads weren't croaking into the night, there were no crickets chirping or the distant sounds of the fish slapping free of the water out in the lake. She turned curiously on the spot to see a shadow flickering in her living room.

She chose to paint outside by their lake so that nothing she did would disturb her house, her parents were well known for being light sleepers though, so it was possible one of them had woken up and found her bed empty again. She sighed as she trudged back, preparing herself for the wrong sort of welcome.

6

"-welcome, of course." A slight pause, neither of them looking up as her father called, "Jean, our three o'clock canceled tomorrow," as Andy came into the kitchen straight to the planning book and crossed that out.

"Wasn't that Mr. Nickles? That's three times now, someone really knows how to avoid a root canal," she laughed as she continued stirring the pot on the stove. "Hermione love, would you mind setting the table."

"Hermione," her dad had to call again, before she glanced up from her favorite book. It was dogeared and so faded you couldn't even read the title anymore, not that either of her parents needed to ask."Oh, yes, sorry." She did so efficiently, but before she could reach for it again dinner was served and she regretfully placed it back down and tried to hurry the meal along.

Her parents still tried, of course, but she'd already spent the first month home telling them all she could of her time at school. All she could do now was worry about her coming OWL grades, or keep her mind off of that, and she'd been choosing the later.

Hermione's yawn cut off her parents trying to involve her in their coming second honeymoon to Australia, and her parents shared an indulgent smile.

"You might want to head off to bed early love," her dad encouraged.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione smiled, giving them both a kiss on the cheek, so distracted she nearly tripped over Crookshanks as he twirled around her feet following her.

She eyed her bed for a moment, placing her wand under her pillow securely, but was almost immediately distracted by her Transfiguration essay still sitting on her desk. She should probably give it one last review before she nodded off.

"-home of Bathilda Bagshot. Godric's Hollow has in fact housed many more historical figures, such as-"

Hermione stopped for a moment to rub at her tired eyes, glancing out her window for a moment and surprised to see where the crescent moon was, then at the clock and startling in surprise to see the hour. She'd gotten lost in her homework again.

She was tempted to finish, she only had a dozen feet left before she was done with her latest History of Magic notes, but she supposed she could finish tomorrow. She would have to complete it by this weekend, she wouldn't get a lick of work done at the Burrow-

Crookshanks's nails dug painfully into her lap, she yelped in surprise, a noise only drowned out by his deep hiss of protest echoing through the house.

"Crookshanks, what-" she began in alarm, the enormous furry beast had all hair on end as his lamplike eyes gazed at the door. She turned around to see Antonin Dolohov leaning casually in her doorway, inspecting a picture, and then leering up at her.

She could hear other noises in the house now, the soft muffled sounds of footsteps, then a scream that was abruptly cut off. Her blood turned to ice, as it came from the direction of her parents' room.

"Harry Potter's pet Mudblood," he leered as she stumbled to her feet, the window behind her not at all shadowed enough to hide what had already been seen. Crookshanks was still spitting and hissing in her arms as her eyes flickered to her bed.

6

Beds were all silent, as the Burrow lay sound asleep.

Ron was snoring facedown, Pig hooting lowly in his windowsill unheard.

Percy's room had remained empty, the dust slowly collecting in it even his mother couldn't bear to clean up, it seemed to sparkle in the light.

Bill was snoring loudly in his old room, Fleur's long silver hair cascading down the side of the bed like a waterfall as she nuzzled farther into his neck.

Fred and George had only just nodded off, putting the finishing touches on a few more bits of merchandise they were still developing, the successful launch of their store had not slowed their ideas of new fireproof wand cases.

Ginny was clutching her old stuffed horse Gwenivere tight to her, flashes of light and cries of pain from their fight in the Department of Mysteries still haunting her, whispers of a voice she had not shaken in four years still promising a return.

Charlie was still dreaming of Romania, sprawled out on the couch, waiting for the pleasant surprise he'd give his family in the morning as he worried about Norberta getting enough feeding in his absence, if the new Romanian Longhorn deemed Cannon was settling in alright, if that Peruvian Vipertooth, little Adder, had set anything else on fire yet. He could swear he smelt smoke...

Molly was fidgeting uncomfortably in her sleep, Arthur rolled over, still unconscious, to wrap his arms tight around her, whispering from his dreams their family would stay safe as the fire swept closer.

6

"-closer together now," Madam Pomfrey distractedly instructed yet another student volunteering to learn a spell on the fly. The Entrance Hall was a madhouse. Sirius barreled around wailing kids, Penelope Clearwater helping Madam Pomfrey who still needed a dozen more hands for all the injuries, the Patil twins holding back the Creevey brothers from going back for their parents.

Remus was trying to keep up in his wake, but kept getting distracted, especially by the whispers. "What is that doing here!" A woman gasped, clutching her son who barely looked Hogwarts age tighter to her chest. "How did a monster get in here, he's probably a part of You-Know-Who's-"

"You shut your mouth," Sirius was back before Remus had even spotted him, hand curled protectively around his wand as he stood between her disgusted gaze and Remus, crouched over Terry Boot, who'd splinched himself trying to apparate here. "If it wasn't for Remus's idea to start sending out search parties to collect more families before this happened, I doubt you'd still be holding your own kid."

The woman's skin turned sallow, Remus came up behind him and caught his shoulder to pull him away before he caused an actual scene.

"Thanks for the backup Padfoot, but I don't think threatening more people's going to help."

Sirius ignored that. "Any word on Tonks?"

"No," he whispered, checking again that Teddy was still safely breathing in his arms. "I can't believe, there was so much blood! I don't know who got out, or whose it was, but nobody knows-"

"We'll find her," Sirius held his shoulder tight as he gazed down at the babe. "We'll do everything we can so your son doesn't grow up without a mother Remus."

Remus tried to show he believed that, but as the sun began trickling into the Great Hall above, it was hard to hold onto. What if he hadn't been the one to watch Teddy tonight? He gazed longingly at the doors as more whispers surged around them, the fear growing more restless by the second. Where was Dumbledore?

McGonagall was doing her job well as she maintained control of the situation, Order members were flashing in and out with new families all the time, but this school wasn't equipped to hold the entire wizarding population. They couldn't just stay here until news of what was happening came out, but the more people they found, the less that made sense of why this was happening out of the blue.

"Professor Lupin!" Ernie MacMillan came sprinting up to them, though his eyes were still on the crowd milling around with worry. "I can't find my brother Mikey, have you seen him?"

"No," Remus frowned as he too began looking around. "He and Leo were talking last by the-"

"I know," he gasped. "I think they took off to look for Poppy! She's a Muggleborn sir, and she isn't here!"

6

Hear something, please, wake up! Maybell hadn't cried yet, but she was on the verge of doing so. She'd been trussed up and thrown into the corner without much care, a Death Eater now hovering over her with a trained eye as Bellatrix Lestrange went through the rest of the house.

Her mum lay closest to her, blood leaking from her hair and sprawled in a painful looking position face down. Her dad's eyes were half-lidded, a spell or something else keeping him frozen in an absurd-looking half-crouched position. They hadn't found Neville yet.

She knew every inch of her house, and the Death Eaters would by now as well as the weak sunlight began highlighting the destruction. They would grow bored with their game very soon of looking for wherever her brother was and turn their attention, she had to do something.

With a delicate touch, she'd almost managed to work her hands free, but what good would that do? There were six of them, and if her parents hadn't a chance, was there any for her?

The blood thirstiest of them came back in, her long dark hair a wild fire all its own, the once beautiful face now a shadow as it leered down at her. "Well then, it looks as if the last Longbottom has abandoned you. A pity really, I'd have liked the set, but you'll do fine for now."

Maybell flinched in disgust as Bellatrix leaned farther in, petting her hair. "But where's your wand? I like to play games you know, this won't be any fun without you thinking you have some sort of chance."

The gag was ripped from her mouth, she wished it had taken her tongue with it. She couldn't answer.

The woman's face curled into a new kind of sneer, she stood up straight and carressed her own arm like her lover had just joined. "Ah, but I'm afraid we might have to put our game off just a few moments longer." Then she turned and barked orders, "Mulciber, Goyle, Avery, Rabastan, you stay here and watch them, I'll be sure our Lord knows why you won't be able to join."

One nodded stiffly and the other gave a clumsy sort of bow, while the other two exchanged unimpressed looks but didn't seem to argue the point as she and one other man left.

Something must have happened, she knew instantly. Something new, and very bad, if it had drawn them away. She had to act now, she knew that, but didn't like her odds any better. She would not just sit here and do nothing though. Even with her feet still tied, she lunged with all her might and tackled the man closest to her to the ground, getting lucky as his head snapped painfully against the wall along the way. She grabbed his wand and spun on her back, waving it desperately in all directions and shouting, "Crucio!"

Nothing happened, of course, but that wasn't the point as they all ducked and jumped out of the way, giving her the split second she needed to toss the wand towards her dads feet and using her own to kick out against the sofa, slamming it into two more of them. They merely stumbled though from the soft blow, dazed for mere moments while the fourth was already recovering from the non attack.

Her dad did not move, and she would have been doomed had her brother not come barreling through the front door in that moment along with their Gran. Flashes of light lit their home like a fireworks display, still half bound from the waist down all she could think to do was crawl over to her parents and hunker protectively around them until it all finally stopped.

"Maybell! Mum, Dad!" It took every bit of resolve in her not to punch her brother in the face out of pure adrenaline as he approached them, and instead she fell into his arms in relief as their Gran somehow fixed their Dad, who came to life with a vengeance. Their Mum was still out of it a bit, but that only made their decision to get to Hogwarts for some sort of safety all the more prudent. The news hardly registered to her as she clung to her brother. He kept a tight hold on her as he kept her on her feet and just as tight a hold on his wand.

6

Wand always at the ready, Harry would feel guilty later for sneaking away from school, but he wasn't going to sit around anymore and wait for Dumbledore to appear at the school, his friends needed him now. It killed something inside of him to decide who to go to first, but he knew if Neville and Ron had been there they'd agree Hermione was in the most danger, so it was to her home he had to somehow go. It scared him the Floo connection worked, but not nearly as much as what he found inside.

Emptiness, with a green hue in every corner.

He wanted to shout, scream for her, but instinct won and he merely crept the length of her home. He could no longer convince himself he was seeing things in the emerald shadows when he found her parents' room first, both of them with the same wide staring eyes Warrington still had in his nightmares.

Heart thundering in his throat, caution abandoned, he sprinted to her room and at first was convinced he was gazing upon the same before his eyes adjusted and he saw her empty bed. Taking a painful breath, he forced himself to look upon the rest of the room, and found a broken window the only thing out of place.

His hastily thrown on dragon hide boots were a blessing now as he realized he was standing on shattered glass, the noise as he crossed loud as flash bangs as he waited to be descended upon from all sides, but there was nothing as he held his breath and looked outside.

The simple suburban street looked newly polished in the growing sun, sprinklers just having turned off and giving everything a sheen. On this one innocent house, the last tendrils of smoke from the Dark Mark were just fading out into the pink on the horizon, that looked down upon Hermione's body in the front lawn.

It wasn't like losing his dad, a fiery need overtaking him to go after what was lost. He leapt through the window, not caring if his skin snagged on broken glass, and knelt by her side as a numbness of the inevitable overtook him. Crookshanks lay across her chest, face pressed into his owner's neck and not even looking at him, he could still see his chest moving just slightly, nails still dug into her.

Her face was lax, and while pale, not yet the waxy look of death, eyes closed and arms still wrapped protectively around her cat. He reached out, to do what he didn't know, and his hand fell onto her shoulder. He meant to pull her in, hug life back into her even as a tear began to escape, but then he froze as he realized, she was still warm.

Leaning down until their faces were just inches apart, he finally saw that it was her breathing. Now lifting her upright without abandon to hold her, Crookshanks fell from her arms.

6

Arms full of a protesting George, he had to slam his back instead on the beam that had fallen across the door. Fred shoved him aside, and even amidst the coughing in his every syllable, he managed a blasting curse; a resounding crack echoed in the night as the three stumbled into the yard.

The younger twin was still kicking and screaming, but even though he was taller than Charlie, his elder brother held firm until they were to the muddy little pond where Fleur was having much the same debacle with Ginny.

Dragon taming was easy compared to this, as he threw his singed brother into the water, hardly waiting for him to come up before he spun on the spot to assess the damage.

Bill and their dad came staggering out, their mother between them hardly standing upright and coughing worse than anyone, and still struggling to get back inside.

Even as Charlie sprinted past them back towards the inferno he could imagine it, Ron trapped in the highest peak of the flames. His delay in waking everyone on the way up had already cost the twins' bed to give way, trapping George in the mess, the smoke and heat would continue to rise-

The loudest crack of all reverberated around the entire Burrow, Charlie stumbled and wondered if it wasn't his heart breaking free from his chest as their home began listing dangerously. He didn't care, he had to get Ron out, when he saw him sprawled out on the ground, Percy doubled over him.

If it was a spot of madness from too much smoke, it was a very solid one, as he grabbed both of them and pulled them towards the minute bit of safety. "Had, had to warn," Percy continued to try and babble, as he clung painfully to Ron, looking younger than Charlie had seen his little brother in a long time, "Scrimgeour's dead, You-Know-Who-"

"It's alright Perce, you did good-" Charlie tried to mumble around the swarm of others converging on them.

6

"Them, you're sure?"

"I'm telling you, I saw the little dark-haired one at the Ministry with Potter!"

"So you decided to call the Dark Lord? Here?!"

"If that whelp has anything to do with Potter, he'll want to know."

Leo wouldn't be surprised if he ground his teeth into a powder in his own mouth as he held Poppy tight in his arms, her trembling frame slowly gaining some resolve as her mother's body lay dead behind them. If they didn't get out of this in the next few moments, they were all as good as dead.

They were at a standstill, and the Death Eaters knew it, as they stood blocking the fireplace as their best form of escape. There was no cover if they darted out of the house in the miles of open fields beyond them. The three already had their wands taken away, and the only reason they were left standing was because the two idiots, siblings at least if not twins but so ugly you couldn't tell anyways, bickering in front of them couldn't decide what to do next.

The distinct sound of someone apparating came from all around them, the three friends shrinking farther into each other as they waited for their death to cross the threshold. It was only slightly less worse than that, as Bellatrix Lestrange came sauntering in.

"Wha- where's-"

Bellatrix fixed the Death Eater with a look of complete disgust. "The Dark Lord sent me in his stead, he didn't trust you to have actually found Potter, and he seems to have been right." Her eyes trailed dismissively over them for a moment, "you two will suffer for this-"

Then she froze, and did a double take as her eyes again landed on them, and turned to scrutiny as she eyed Leo.

"Well, well, it seems as if you have found something of use." Her smile turned hungry, the same look she'd given him in the Department of Mysteries. Her dark grey eyes seemed to burn right into Leo as he once again found himself gazing upon a look of pure madness.

"Kill the other two, but leave my son for me."

His vision tunneled, he jerked in disgust for the lie she dared try to distract him with. In desperation he pushed Poppy behind him now, trying to

block both of his friends completely and hoping they were coming up with something to get them out of this as he sneered up at her. "Azkaban really did drive you mental! You stay away from us!"

She sauntered forward casually, as if sizing him up. She didn't seem to approve, but it was unmistakable in her features. As unhinged as that place should have driven her, there was no true madness in her face. "I was quite disappointed Venata Zabini didn't raise my son as I'd asked of her, but when she told me there wasn't a child to be found in our old home I'd simply assumed he'd died when Sirius Black blew the place up." She stopped to laugh, a noise of pure hatred echoing off the walls. "I can't say I was really bothered, after all what place did a child have while I devoted myself to the Dark Lord, but Rodolphus was quite disappointed. He'll be pleased now, I suppose. After all, anything can be untaught, even the teachings of that blood traitor-"

Leo was ashamed to admit the floor rocking beneath his feet threw him off, that he'd been hanging on every word she'd spoken. If Mikey and Poppy hadn't grabbed him to the ground with them he may have been rooted to the spot forever, but thanks to them he was out of the line of fire as his family came bursting in.

The powerful magic was already wearing off as Sirius barreled into Bellatrix, the two duelling once more with both set to kill. Tremors rocked the ground, but still Leo kept Mikey and Poppy in front of him as they ducked and stumbled back towards the fireplace. With another bit of the Floo powder they'd managed to grab before they left for Hogwarts, his friends vanished back, but before Leo could join them, a hand grabbed his arm.

He bellowed in pain, but did the last thing any wizard would have expected, and twisted on the spot to deck Rabastan Lestrange in the face. The Death Eater's grip loosened at the last second as he apparated away.

Leo stayed on all fours for a few moments longer, just breathing and trying to force himself to look up. He hadn't quite managed it when Harry was there, dragging him off the floor.

"Come on Leo, it's okay," his cousin was stammering in his ear as he checked him over. "Let's get back to the school-"

"Leo?" He hated himself for flinching in surprise at the sound of his dad's voice, but forced himself to turn and look at him stumbling over. Bellatrix had vanished as well, the ground wasn't shaking anymore, he didn't know what magic they'd managed to do that, but it didn't erase the ringing in his ears as he gazed up at him.

For just a second, he hesitated. He wanted to hold in the disbelief, the question his dad would laugh off and go back to school to check on Poppy, to give her mother the proper respect she deserved in her house that her daughter couldn't return to, but all that faded away when he really looked at his dad.

"What was Bellatrix saying? Who, who are you?" Leo's wide, dark grey eyes pleaded to understand what he already wondered to be true. He'd always looked so much like Sirius, like a true Black...

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Sirius' face faltered, he looked concerned as he leaned closer to inspect him. "Did you get hit-"

Leo jerked out of Harry's grip, away from both of them. He hardly even realized Remus was coming forward as well, he felt surrounded. He tried to tell himself he was being insane, but as if a Dementor were hovering behind him right now he heard it all again, an animal, like a dog growling, the sounds of a duel he only knew now could produce such fierce noises, and an unknown voice, "Get away from my son!"

"Tell me she was lying!" He snapped as he looked up at Sirius, right into his face.

He saw it there, for the briefest second as Sirius scrambled to try one last time to keep his past behind him. "I'm your father-"

"Are you though?" His voice grew quieter with every word, he took a step away from them. "Is it true? You kidnapped me!"

"I saved you," in contrast, his voice was rising with every word. "You would have died there without anyone the wiser knowing if I hadn't stepped in! Leo, listen to me-"

"Don't call me that!" He hissed, eyes looking anywhere but at him, for an escape. "What was my name, huh? Before you-"

Sirius swelled, with anger or something more Harry couldn't grasp from either as his Uncle said without a trace of remorse, "Your name is Leo Regulus Black-"

Then he ran. Before either of them could move, Leo'd lit the fireplace to life, and vanished in a burst of green flame that roared so loud, they didn't even hear what he yelled.

Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open. He almost felt like laughing for a second at the absurdity of it all, how everything had gone so thoroughly insane in his life in the span of a few hours. He'd nearly been killed by his Uncles reappearing with Hermione only to have them tell him his cousin had done the same and gone after his Muggleborn friend, now here they were left gaping at each other again.

One look at his Uncle Sirius showed this was no laughing matter. "Who else knows?" Harry asked, now looking back at the empty grate.

"No one," Remus answered, gazing at Sirius without blinking. "Just, just the three of us." Harry didn't have to ask whom that third person had once been. "When Sirius came home with him, it was his idea to go to Frank and Alice, get Bellatrix sent away to Azkaban. It's not as if she hasn't done far worse than whatever Sirius framed her for doing. It's, one of the many reasons we kept you kids in hiding for so long. Sirius didn't have anyone to claim as the mother, he used Marlene McKinnon because she was dead and lying to say she had an illegitimate child with Sirius seemed better than-"

"Admitting you'd kidnapped a Death Eater's child!"

"Harry, you have to understand-" Remus tried to protest, but fell silent as Sirius intervened.

"I don't care what you think of it." Sirius spoke in a deadly calm voice. "I could have handed him to James, had him raised like your brother and no one would have thought twice! I could have let Remus take him in, he's always wanted kids even if he wouldn't admit it. I could have handed him to a bloody orphanage, but I didn't! I kept him, I don't have to be a part of his parentage to keep the shadows of our family tree from haunting another! He's my son!"

Harry was gaping at him by the end, searching his godfather's face, but all he saw was the fear of a parent.

"Move Harry," he took the first threatening step he ever had in his life towards him. "Don't make me force you."

He did, stepping aside, and following behind as they went after him.

6

More than he'd ever realized must have taken place in these empty halls, Leo finally realized as he walked up and down The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He found himself in the drawing room once more. He'd been taken with the place their very first visit, staring in at the family tree that swept the whole room, the small little burn mark that had blasted his dad from the wall.

He'd always wondered if magic would keep it updated long after nobody had gazed at it. If perhaps Sirius's name were still there his would be connected to it like it should, but now he was looking in earnest along the bottom branches of another limb. He still saw nothing, no hint of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange's legitimate child, even though Draco Malfoy's was present, but who would have added him?.

What was he missing? He sat in front of the tangled mess as shame boiled inside him. He'd always asked his dad about his mum, but unlike Harry, never even had a picture to show for it. He'd always just been told who his family was and never questioned it. Now one deranged statement from a lunatic and he was looking back on his whole life like a stranger? He hated himself for it, but it made too much sense.

The unmistakable sound of the front door opening had him leaping back to his feet on edge, especially as he realized he'd never gotten his wand back from those Death Eater scum.

Whoever it was coming up the stairs knew where they were going. They were cautious passing the portraits, not waking one like him, creeping up the stairs with practiced quiet steps. He distinctly heard the soft tread inspect the bedroom across the hall, giving him time to hunker down beneath the desk in the shadows before the drawing room door was pushed open and Harry stepped in.

He paused for a moment with a look of disappointment, letting his eyes sweep the room before he sighed, and then winced and ran his fingers along his scar. Leo might not have been sure if his scar had hurt or it was merely his usual frustrated gesture, but he couldn't help smiling a bit as he eased out and muttered, "How'd you know to find me here?"

Harry's smile was almost completely at ease as he came towards him, stashing his own wand back away he'd drawn at the movement. "Just a hunch. Uncle Remus went back to school to rescue McGonagall from watching Teddy, and ah, your dad's probably checking every place you ever been in your life. I, just remember, you were really fascinated with this place last year."

"Guess now we know why," Leo muttered as he sunk to the floor once more. Harry scoffed as he sprawled out next to him.

"I don't know why you think this changes, anything."

"Just, imagine it for a second," Leo pleaded as he caught his eye. "That you, were raised by other people, that you were a completely different person than, who you were going to be."

Harry frowned for a moment, either struggling to picture it or thinking he was crazy. "I've got some Muggle family, did you know?"

Leo shrugged noncommittally. His dad had mentioned it very briefly over the summer, something about Harry's mum having a sister and if they should know what had happened to Uncle James, but the stray thought had never gone anywhere past his dad's mutterings. "Yeah, I mean, they've been mentioned a few times, nobody seems to like them much though even though we've never met them."

"My, my dad," Harry's voice broke painfully, and Leo realized this was the first time Harry had really talked about him all summer. "He told me when I was younger about them, how he'd told them when my mum died and they acted like they didn't even know who he was. He hadn't let me around them since, called them awful people, but I was curious one night and snuck out to go see them on your dad's bike. They really were awful, I could tell from just watching them for one evening."

Harry paused to ruffle his hair, just like his dad used to. "I used to wonder sometimes what they would have been like if my mum had lived, if we'd have another cousin and even more family, but I don't think I'd really be a different person for it."

"Guess we'll just never know," Leo muttered. "It's not like, I want to get to know Bellatrix Lestrange! I'm not, going to just spontaneously turn into a Death Eater or anything because I know now-"

"I know that," Harry was quick to agree. "So does your dad, and Uncle Remus."

"Then why wouldn't he have just told me?" Leo sighed. "Why the lie?"

He was looking at his namesake now, the tiny little circle with Regulus Arcturus Black. His dad didn't talk about him much either, but both boys had always known he was once alive, that Sirius felt guilty for something that had happened. There was more to the story, and now Leo felt he had the right to know the rest.

A few moments of silence lingered as the two gazed around at their past, before Harry interrupted the silence. "My friends are alright, thanks for asking."

Leo flushed with guilt before turning to look at him proper, muttering, "Right, Hermione, is she-"

"Her, parents are dead too," Harry whispered. "She's alive though, I got her back to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey brought her around. Neville showed up with his family, I think something was wrong with his mum, but then the Weasleys showed up and Ron and Hermione began snogging right in front of the whole Great Hall to watch. Course, then Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius found me to tell me you'd gone off too."

"How'd you get here though?" Leo finally interrupted to ask.

"Convinced Slughorn to give me a Portkey to come here if I promised to finally attend one of his parties this year." Harry paused to make a face at that. "So, you kind of owe me one."

"So long as that one isn't me attending," Leo muttered.

Harry said nothing to that, but instead got back to his feet, brushing the dust off his pants and offering his hand. Leo didn't even think to hesitate as he accepted it.

6

"It doesn't matter," Leo sighed, finally interrupted his dad trying to babble his way through some kind of speech as he pulled his son into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, we can ah, talk later about-"

He didn't even think his dad was listening, he just held on for a few moments longer in their tiny space of privacy. Of course then Dumbledore decided to appear at the gates.

His skin was whiter than his beard, his hand a blackened mess, but he was walking with his usual youthful stride now with a purpose as they approached.

To his surprise, his dad stopped him shorter than any proper conversation, and drew his wand protectively between them as he glared at him. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore acknowledged them with a polite nod of his head, "Leo. I am sorry for my absence, ask me whatever you'd like so that I may address your question to the whole Great Hall who are likely wondering the very same."

Leo glanced at his dad for a moment before asking, "Why did the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin?" Of course, he had no proof the Sorting Hat did tell the Headmaster what he said to every single student, but he'd always suspected...

"I sense your yearning, but you hold right here in your head your family's legacy. Like many before and after, a reputation should not precede the house that's right for you."

Leo nodded to his dad that was in fact the exact quote, but it didn't really unsettle him any less now than all those years ago when the Slytherin house had given surprised claps of approval. At least the first part of that made sense now, but he'd hardly done much but hate every part of being there since.

Sirius uneasily stepped aside, and the two followed in his wake to tumultuous gasps of surprise, many cheers, and even some applause as Dumbledore finally stepped into the Great Hall, giving Leo an even larger sense of deja vu.

He searched out Harry, finding him and Ginny in a semi-secluded corner. Her hair looked singed for some reason, her skin soot-covered and tear tracks on her cheeks that Harry was still rubbing at, both looked as relieved as anyone for this sudden turn of events.

All of his teachers were suddenly there and surrounding him. They conversed for only a few moments in such quiet whispers no one had a hope of hearing before Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the Hall, which had remained painfully quiet since his entrance.

"My deepest and sincerest apologies for what has happened this night. The Ministry had indeed fallen under attack from Voldemort, our Minister of Magic dead."

There was a reaction to that, many parents covering their kids' ears as they flinched themselves from such horrible news. He saw Uncle Remus now with Teddy back in his arms sidle up to Sirius, the two now holding hands painfully tight. "I welcome you to stay here until your homes have been resecured, your families recuperated. Madam Pomfrey, Argus Filch, and Rubeus Hagrid will continue to coordinate and provide whatever you need, and I will answer any questions I can upon my return. I must step out for just a moment with our heads of houses," he continued into the whispers now.

He turned to leave then, the heads of house following him. Leo stood rooted to the spot somehow even more ill at ease than before as that hadn't really helped anything, he'd thought Dumbledore would have all the answers.

After scanning the Hall carefully several times, he finally spotted Poppy and Mikey being watched closely by Mr. MacMillan. He rushed over to them, only vaguely noticing Ernie only a few feet away chatting with his own friends, as Poppy saw him coming and launched into his arms. She kissed him fiercely, but briefly, as she pulled back and all but shouted, "We've been worried sick about you!"

"You alright?" Mikey asked quietly as he tried to glance around and make sure no one was listening. "What Bellatrix said, that was mad mate-"

"We'll, ah, talk about that later," he was quick to assure. "I just, wanted to check with you guys too," he hadn't let go of her, and squeezed his arms tighter around her as her eyes began watering again.

"P-Professor Sinestra was, was talking about sending some, some people to houses where the attacks happened, to-"

She couldn't finish, but he understood. It was in that modicum of calm Dumbledore's mere presence back in this school had caused that a scream of pain rent the air.

"Harry? Harry!"

He flat ran, darted around, and cleanly leapt over a few people, while his dad and Uncle Remus still made it there first. Ginny was being gently held back by her parents now, he only just made it to his side as he was coming out of his spell, eyes watching them once more instead of whatever Voldemort was seeing. "He wants to get inside here," he began without prompting. "But knows he can't now, and, and other pl-"

He cut himself off with another hiss of pain, eyes fluttering closed once more as he couldn't fight it off.

6

"-Off and on again, it's going to drive the kid mad! Literally!" Sirius groaned into his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine Padfoot," Remus tried his best to soothe him and his own worries at the same time. "Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion, hopefully we'll have a better solution soon-"

"Dumbledore's supposed to have one by now," Sirius growled, causing Teddy to whimper in unease in his arms. Sirius quickly stopped and stood up proper to glance down at the babe before meeting Remus' eyes and continuing in only a slightly more sane voice. "He's supposed to have been ruddy working on this for fifteen years! Ever since he told J-James what he thought was in Harry!"

Remus caught him and pulled him back to lean against his shoulder again, Teddy taking the chance to reach out and begin playing with his hair once more.

"I know Padfoot, I miss him too," Remus whispered. "We're not failing him though, we're doing everything we can for Harry-"

"How?" He moaned, his voice rising again despite his best efforts against his shoulder. "I want Voldemort dead, I want this to stop happening to my godson! Now Leo's going to be having a bloody identity crisis, and trust me I haven't forgotten you're here listening to me instead of out looking for Teddy's mother! I'm failing everyone-"

"Ahem," Sirius jerked upright with a scowl already in place, which didn't lessen as he saw Dumbledore.

"Harry's asleep," he snapped. "He would have told you himself what he saw in Voldemort's visions himself if you'd been around."

"Hagrid has proficiently told me all that I need to know," Dumbledore responded calmly.

Sirius didn't want calm right now as he exploded, "Well I'm glad you know everything then! Why don't you tell us why this is happening then? Voldemort's never done anything like this, attacked so out in the open!"

There was a heavy moment of silence, before Dumbledore softy cleared his throat.

Remus turned slowly on the spot to gaze at him, open mouthed. "You found another one, didn't you?"

"I did," he whispered, running his still intact fingers over the blackened ones, before letting just the tips rest on a ring neither had ever seen before, with a black stone inset. "With no means to destroy it, I attempted to banish it from its casing like I once attempted on the diary. It, awakened, and I'm afraid it fled back to Voldemort's body, again much like the diary before. Voldemort is now very much aware of what is happening to his Horcruxes."

Sirius saw red for a moment, he hadn't even realized he'd moved forward to strangle the old man until Remus caught him and spoke in a deadly calm voice. "And you failed to tell the Order? Us? Anyone you were doing this, to warn us there could be retaliation?"

"A mistake I now grievously regret," Dumbledore agreed, and for just a second they could indeed see the guilt radiating from him amidst their own anger. "I believed Voldemort did not know, or no longer had any connection to what happened to his Horcruxes, but he seems to have found some means to do so. This was my mistake."

"So, you found one," Sirius continued through clenched teeth. "What happened to it? Is it gone? Can you get it out of Harry next?"

"I, believe I may," Dumbledore began cautiously. "I have no proof what becomes of the soul within once I banish it from the object. The diary, and this ring, seem to simply go back to neutral objects of no power, I have been keeping an eye on both since my attempts. The problem, I'm afraid to point out, is that we're not trying to banish Harry's own soul from him as well as Voldemort's-"

"So everything that's happened tonight has been ruddy pointless!" Sirius confirmed in pure disgust.

"I shall continue my quest for others," Dumbledore continued as if Sirius hadn't interrupted. "When I happen upon another, I will endeavor to find another means of disposing it, rather than sending it back to its source. On top of that, I believe it's time we enlighten Harry to all of this as well. James expressed his wish for such-"

"We're well aware what James wanted for his son," Remus said in clipped, flat tones that made his infant squirm in discomfort in his arms once more.

Dumbledore bowed his head before adding, "Then I shall leave you to it."

Sirius still wanted to kick him as he walked away, but now was left with something else to worry about.

6

About the only thing Remus took comfort in over the next month was finally having the excuse to not put is son down for anything.

The school was slowly starting to trickle out its unexpected guests as the school year began swinging back around. He'd spent a little time at the Burrow helping them put their home back together, a few days taking the time to put their own home back together with every protective spell he could manage and then a few more, and whenever he wasn't doing that he was still out trying to find Tonks at every opportunity.

He'd finally gotten a lead on what happened. Many families had not in fact fled to Hogwarts, but tried to go underground into hiding. Most were only just now resurfacing to see the damage that had been done and making contact with others, so he was now spending an inordinate amount of time making himself available to those channels to keep messages flowing in hopes to hear even a snatch of the Tonks family. For some reason, despite being heavily recognized as a recent Azkaban prisoner himself, having his son with him during all of this seemed to help soothe over a few more nervous people.

During this, Dumbledore had approached him about retaking his position as DADA teacher, but he'd declined. Technically speaking, he could simply teach during the day and go home at night to his son, but it didn't feel right, he couldn't simply go back to his life without knowing what had become of Tonks, what Teddy's future would really be. Dumbledore promised he understood and would find yet another temporary teacher in the meantime.

Though, he might have changed his mind, if he'd known at the time who exactly Dumbledore was bringing into their lives. More appropriately, who he was inviting back.

6

"Back? I'm not going back!" Harry's laugh sounded deranged to his own ears. "Do you hear yourself? I'm not going to just sit in a classroom while Voldemort's out there!"

"You don't have a choice," Sirius said pointedly, before he slapped the morning news down in front of him.

Harry scowled at him for a moment, clearly with every intent to still argue back, before his eyes flickered down and he read the headline. "I, don't understand-"

"Attendance is now mandatory," Sirius spelled it out for him, slowly. "It wasn't before, James and I used to joke about pulling you out as much trouble as you got into there! Now, we don't have a choice!"

"Sirius-"

Sirius raised his hand to silence him, pinching the bridge of his nose for several long moments before taking a calming breath and sitting across from him. "It's not going to be easy Harry, but you have to do this more for yourself than just stopping yourself from being arrested for truancy. You're going to want to go, for Dumbledore. He's going to be having, special lessons with you this year."

"About what?" Harry asked softly, eyes back on him in a more familiar, pleading expression just to understand.

Sirius felt like his heart was going to shrivel up in his chest. He should have said this the night James died, but he couldn't do it to Harry, pile more on top of him. Now, Harry deserved to know why this was happening to him. He wouldn't let Dumbledore be the one to do it. "James had this moment all planned out for ages," he whispered aloud, before taking one last painful breath. "Harry, there's something we, something happened, the night Lily died. We weren't sure, but Dumbledore suspected, he told us it was possible-"

He bit his lip to stop himself, and then winced at himself for stalling. He wished Remus were here. "You're going to be learning about Horcruxes Harry, because Voldemort accidentally made you one."

6

One in a million chance, he'd said. It could have latched onto anything in that room, but it had chosen him. He wondered, deep down, if he'd always known it to be true, and still he felt like an alien was living inside him. How could he continue to travel amongst the other students on the platform, sit down beside his friends in a compartment, without the knowledge plaguing his every thought of what he was? Sirius had tried his best, but Harry couldn't stop the sense he was slowly being eaten alive from the inside out.

He wanted to be angry at him, his dad, everyone for hiding even more of this from him, but he couldn't seem to find that anymore. Every time he'd stopped and expected the feeling to come, he'd flash back to that night, James pushing Sirius towards him and Neville in danger, his dad shouting at his Uncle to get them out while he charged towards Bellatrix.

Harry finally understood all his dad had ever wanted for him was to feel safe as long as he could, but that luxury had died with his last parent.

6

"Parents?" Harry spoke aloud what he'd just seen in surprise. The idea boggled his mind, he'd never really considered Voldemort with any such thing, but then he supposed it made more sense than him spontaneously sprouting into what he was today.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so," Dumbledore agreed as he retook his seat behind the Pensive.

Harry only took a few more moments to digest all he'd just seen, before spotting Marvolo Gaunt's very ring upon Dumbledore's finger. "That's one of them, isn't it sir?"

"It was," Dumbledore agreed.

"If it's not anymore, why are you still wearing it?" Harry asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"Things can have more than one purpose," he said simply, letting his fingers rest upon the stone for a moment.

Harry waited for more, but at this point was unsurprised to still be receiving riddles, so he said something else that had been on his mind. "Uncle Sirius isn't happy with you."

Dumbledore merely chuckled at that, so Harry continued, "Said you were mad to have a Death Eater teaching here, err, especially this one. Does, he have more than one purpose too?"

Dumbledore smiled benignly, before telling him, "Goodnight Harry."

6

"Harry Potter and Dumbledore fought off You-Know-Who themselves, I heard that's how Dumbledore's hand got blown off-" An elderly couple was whispering to each other.

Tonks pushed restlessly through the milling crowd at the Ministry as she searched for him.

The place was a travesty. Even the short time it took her to get through the Atrium she gathered what had been happening in the world in far too gruesome a detail than she'd ever wanted, and it only escalated her panic more with every step.

People were still turning up dead, whole families missing, fear the only thing containing the outright mayhem that was soon to spiral if someone didn't catch Voldemort soon.

Finally she made it to the security desk and waited impatiently to get through without her own wand. This boded suspicion, which she'd suspected, but was well worth it when the exact person she'd been hoping to see came over to investigate.

"Kingsley!"

He didn't seem to share the feeling at first, being completely cordial to her as he escorted her into a hastily thrown together private booth that blocked all noise inside and out as he turned to investigate her.

"What was the first thing you ever knocked off my desk?"

She blinked, and then had to hold back the first laugh she'd felt in months now. "Is this a trick question? You swore me to secrecy, so no matter what I say, aren't I technically breaking the secret question by answering?"

She swore he was now fighting back a smile, but he crossed his arms and glared down at her nevertheless. "Answer the question Nymphadora."

The smallest bit of amusement was there, he'd always been able to see through her disguises, but then she flared with anger and scowled at him, automatically snapping at him not to call her that, before answering briskly, "A copy of the Quibbler. You said you wished it had been anything else but that, because you don't like others to know you're a fan."

Without warning her pulled her into a relieved hug. "You're alright! Where have you been?"

She only hugged her partner back for a moment before pulling away, explaining as quickly as possible, "My parents- we had five bloody Death Eaters pop into our home! Vengeance, that bloody werewolf kept laughing, going after the blood traitors. They got mine, and my dad's wand, but my Mum apparated us out into the middle of nowhere! She, she got hit as she was getting us out of there, she, she's-"

Kingsley squeezed her shoulders in sympathy, but she hardly noticed as she stared into his eyes pleadingly for an answer before he could even speak. "My son, Kingsley, please tell me Remus and my baby are alright!"

"They've alive and well," he promised, leading her back out and towards the elevators now as she sighed in relief.

"I've been trying to Apparate to their place but couldn't get in, I wanted to make contact with the school but wasn't sure if it was safe! I've been fearing the worst- where are we going?" She asked in surprise as he pushed level one on the lift.

"There's been a whole new Department set up," Kingsley explained. "Our new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, approved it himself to put out as much information as possible and help families get back together. Remus has been all but running it, I think he was hoping to come across someone in particular," he added kindly.

She danced impatiently on the spot as the lift stopped and started several times, until finally she was let out on the floor. She hardly waited for Kingsley to keep up, even if she wasn't too familiar with this level. She finally burst into a wide, open space where a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks not unlike at school, though much more highly polished and free from graffiti. She hardly stopped to acknowledge any of this, as she spotted a baby with bright turquoise hair laughing at a ball hovering just above his head.

"Ted! Oh, my Teddy," her infant was in her arms in the next stride, Remus already smiling at the pair as he watched Kingsley give him a nod before exiting again.

"Dora," he placed his hand carefully on her shoulder, sorry to interrupt the reunion but needing to check on her himself.

"Remus!" She nearly squashed their son between them she began hugging him just as hard next. "Oh, I've been sick with worry, thank goodness you're both alright!"

He gently detached himself, but she couldn't begin to care as she crooned to her giggling boy and smiled up at his father.

6

"Father sending you jewelry now Malfoy?" Leo laughed in surprise to spot him gingerly tucking something into his robes.

He whirled on the spot, glaring at him in pure disgust. "What would you know of it Black? You and that mudblood girlfriend of yours aren't worth a cursed pearl."

Leo gripped his wand and longed to throw a curse at the toerag, but restrained himself at the very last second as he realized whose office he'd almost run into Malfoy in front of.

Professor Snape hadn't made it much of a secret he favored Slytherin house, but even still Leo didn't seem to be getting the same preferential treatment. He and Harry had found themselves subject to his disdain at every opportunity for reasons beyond them, so it would not be a shocking twist if he was given a detention this moment for acting on his curse. Normally he wouldn't care, but he'd promised Poppy he wouldn't be late to their outing in Hogsmeade today as it was technically their anniversary, and he was technically already running a bit late.

So he left without further comment and had to sprint the last few floors to meet up with his girlfriend, who seemed no more phased than ever at his quick apologies.

Past Filch and his beloved Secrecy Sensors was not the most romantic setting, the sleet pelting them harshly, the two holding hands more for security in not losing each other than anything else.

They made a few stops along some of their favorite spots before finally slipping into the Three Broomsticks, where Leo found Harry and his friends clustered in a table by some trolls.

There were several other students packed in here, along with Mikey who'd agreeably left his friends alone for the day and could be spotted in the back talking to Luna and a Ravenclaw boy he didn't know.

Poppy was the one to lead them over to his cousin though, so he didn't protest, and was in fact curious at the put out look upon his face.

"Did you know Mundungus Fletcher was nicking Uncle Sirius's stuff?" He directed before the two had even sat down.

"No," Leo blinked in surprise, before snickering just a bit. "Makes sense though, from the little we've met of him."

"I thought you'd be more angry," Harry's scowl increased. "That's your stuff, by inheritance."

Leo shrugged. "Dad hates the house, I'm surprised he hasn't burned it to the ground yet, and I'm not particularly attached to anything in there." He thought of that family tree again and grimaced with distaste, he'd been trying not to think of the place really. "I don't see what the problem is, better he steal from this place so the Order can keep an eye on him. Though I suppose if he keeps the habit at some other headquarters, that wouldn't be ideal-"

"Well, I'm still writing to tell Uncle Sirius," Harry groused.

"How'd you find out?" Poppy asked politely.

"Just ran into the cad, that old bartender at the Hog's Head was throwing him out," Ron answered.

"Harry nearly blew his head off when he found out," Neville muttered around a suppressed smile. "You lot are seeing his calmer side."

"We ran into Tonks as well," Hermione added. "It was good to see her back on her feet, and this place could always use more security."

Leo made a little face, he wasn't exactly sorry he'd missed her and her one too many hints she still wanted to get back together with Uncle Remus. Not that he wasn't relieved she was okay, but he wasn't sure why that gave her the right to be randomly popping over to their home, as his dad had told him in a few letters now.

Poppy suddenly giggled, gaining all of their attention. "You two make the same face when you're annoyed," she shrugged, gesturing between the cousins, before taking his hand again. "Want to head to the Hog's Head? It's probably less crowded than here."

"Yeah, alright," he easily agreed, waving vaguely behind him as Katie Bell and one of her friends slipped in.

6

"In the advent of full disclosure Harry, I'm afraid there is one more matter we must discuss tonight."

Harry sat back down and looked around Dumbledore's office for another memory, though after finding out Slughorn had been hiding something all this time he couldn't imagine what else there was. "Yes sir?" He prompted as the silence lingered.

"You have been very patient with an old man, indulging me as we sweep through Voldemort's past, and your questions remain refreshingly relevant."

"Honestly sir, after all this time, I just sort of go with it," Harry laughed. "Besides, it's helping, right? That's how you found the ring, by finding out about Voldemort's past. If we keep looking, surely we'll find more."

Dumbledore smiled all the brighter at Harry as he continued, "You have not however, asked our most important question, how to destroy these very Horcruxes."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably as he traced the scar upon his forehead once more. He'd rather been avoiding it, afraid for what the answer would be. While he'd been sharing all of this with his friends and Leo along the way, even the four of them hadn't asked the obvious.

He began tentatively, "Ah, well, how did you destroy the diary and the ring?"

The look on Dumbledore's face was not comforting as he spoke. "I bring this up Harry, to begin another line of discussion for another time. You and your friends have proven resourceful over these many years with great ingenuity, and I admittedly sought your input into this myself."

Harry blinked spastically for a moment as that sunk in. "You, haven't destroyed them? But, the diary, I mean, Ginny's okay now. I mean, you're wearing that ring and you're not-"

"I did, in fact, find a way to part the two, but I fear I merely transported the Horcruxes back to their source." Dumbledore calmed him. "Ginevra Weasley and I remain out of their reach for as long as this, other source holds."

"So, what's the other source?" Harry asked in surprise. "You're saying, they didn't go back into Voldemort?"

His headmaster stapled his fingers together as he inspected Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "Harry, do you recall the physical way in which you described Peter Pettigrew to me, before he and Voldemort parted ways."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, skin twitching in remembered disgust. "It was ghastly, the two were like-" he stopped abruptly as he realized what Dumbledore was saying. "He's dead though, I saw him."

"Remember why Voldemort is doing this," Dumbledore gently schooled. "What is his purpose? To never have to fear death again. He's already defied death once by the spell that blasted him apart and lodged a part of his soul into you, and giving himself a new body. Why not try so again on an unwitting soul?"

Harry thought he was going to be sick. "He, got Pettigrew a new body? How do you know? Why would he?"

"I believe his purpose is to, ah, start from scratch. Replace all of his Horcruxes into one vessel and then begin his self-imposed quest even farther under my radar. He would hope, in my banishing of all known Horcruxes, that he could do so without hindrance. However, he would never dream of placing them back in himself, leaving him vulnerable."

Harry was now convinced he was going to be sick, but he tried to hold it in until he left at least. "So, if we do the same thing to all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, they'll keep going back to Voldemort, err, Wormtail-

"They are one and the same now Harry."

"Right, yeah, so, what happens then?"

"Voldemort's soul will slowly be put back together, piece by piece, but remained anchored to the Horcruxes he created. It will not destroy him, the remorse is felt through Pettigrew's body combined with Voldemort's soul. I believe, the two together will withstand. However, we will then be able to gather the Horcruxes, while they remain weak, and destroy them once and for all."

"And me?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore appraised him for a few moments, before speaking frankly, "Harry, I will no longer lie to you. The vessels the Horcruxes leave behind go, dormant. There is little in fact we know for sure, but pure guesswork the farther we travel into this murky magic. The part of Voldemort lodged inside you, will have to remain there until the last moments. I would not put you in danger for any less, nor have your family suffer anymore."

6

"Anymore?" Ron somehow managed to ask around a mouth full of chocolate cauldron cakes.

"Eh?" Harry hardly heard him, barely glancing up from the Marauders Map Ron had been letting him borrow so increasingly this year he'd just dug it out of his own trunk. "Err, no, don't think so mate."

His frustration grew that he still couldn't find Malfoy anywhere on the map, but did spot Gregory Goyle alone in yet another corridor. He hadn't made the same mistake twice, and had repeatedly asked Leo if he'd seen anything suspicious going on, but his cousin was no more help. All he could say was that Malfoy had been visiting Snape a lot this year, a fact he only knew because he too kept being sent to him for detentions this year, as the teacher seemed to enjoy coming up with punishments for the students. It was a strange phenomenon, as they should be reporting to Slughorn for detentions, but nothing Harry could find to do with his vanishing from the Map at all hours.

He sighed, folded it back up, and put it back in his trunk for now. When Ron wanted it back he knew where to find it. "Come on Ron, Neville's already down at breakfast with Hannah. You know if we don't hurry he'll eat all the-"

He stopped in surprise to realize he'd reached the door and his best mate wasn't following, but instead leaning against his bedframe with a dreamy look in place. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed without really looking at Harry.

"Well, then come on, breakfast," Harry waved vaguely back towards the door when Ron still didn't move.

"I'm not hungry."

Now an alarm bell went off in Harry's head, as he walked back over to asses his friend. He was only half dressed, still wearing his sleeping trousers and a weekend shirt, barefoot. The wrapping from his gifts was strewn threw the entire dorm, and the discarded box of Cauldron Cakes sat innocently on top of his trunk.

"Then, what are you?" he prompted as Ron's face began struggling into something new. He hoped it wasn't vomit.

Ron burst into speech, it looked almost painful. "I, I can't stand it anymore Harry, I can't stop thinking about her!"

This had not been what he was expecting, and his neck felt a bit hot all of a sudden. The four of them hardly sat around having deep in depth discussions about their love-lives, and in fact Ron and Harry didn't really at all considering whom the other was dating. However, if his best mate suddenly declared he was going to be calling Hermione Hermy, or even worse Mione, he may have to intervene.

Harry asked why that would stop him from having breakfast, with the tone of trying to inject a note of common sense into the proceedings.

Ron desperately said he didn't think she knew he existed, and Harry was more bewildered than ever as he reminded she certainly did, she kept snogging him at all hours.

They finally asked each other who the other was talking about, Harry feeling all reason had dropped out of the conversation.

Ron answered Romilda Vane, his whole face seemed to illuminate as he said it, as though hit by a ray of purest sunlight.

Harry swore colorfully as he again looked at the Cauldron Cakes and realized what had happened. Said girl had been jealous of Ginny since they'd been sorted, according to his girlfriend, and had been trying with increasingly underhanded tactics to convince Harry to dump Ginny and have a go with her. His least favorite included her spreading the rumor she'd slept her way onto the Quidditch team.

All that aside, he'd have to figure out how to deal with her later. He left Ron to his mooning about her long dark hair and large eyes as he easily found the Half-Blood Prince's book and began flipping through it to see if there were any suggestions in there for a cure to this, when he heard his dorm door opening.

Sprinting after in a panic, Ron made it all the way out of the common room with Hermione trailing behind him in confusion.

In the quickest words possible he explained what was going on, and she went from gobsmacked, to a small bit of laughter as he stumbled around the corridor calling to where Romilda could be and if a painting was holding her hostage, to livid as she glared back at the Fat Lady.

"We'll deal with her later," Harry promised as he went to grab Ron's arm and pull him along. "I've got an idea though, maybe we can use this to our advantage."

Hermione followed him with a scandalized look. "What advantage is that?"

"Slughorn," Harry patiently reminded her. "He's been avoiding me, even stopped inviting me to those stupid parties of his since I first asked about the Horcruxes. Maybe I can use Ron as an excuse to start talking to him again."

"I'm sure Ron's so happy to be of service," she huffed as he burst into a love ballad, though he could only come up with rhyming Romilda with Brunhilda, so switched to Vane with candy-cane.

He'd created an almost Peeves worthy song, Harry genuinely regretting he hadn't the chance to write it all down by the time they reached the dungeons. All seemed to be going well, until Ron was poisoned.

6

"Poisoned? Is he alright? Did Neville-"

"No! No," Tonks was quick to assure Frank and Alice. "Everyone's fine, I promise. Molly and Arthur are going back home tonight in fact, I just thought you'd like to hear it from me. We're redoubling all of our efforts, some of the staff are even joking about putting a tail on some students," she told them.

The Longbottoms nodded, even if they didn't look particularly reassured. She knew how they felt, her son being associated with all of these dangers just by proximity. Harry did seem to somehow be just missing all of these attacks this year, and Dumbledore was worried about something even if he wouldn't say what.

The two went back to their casework as she left the Auror Headquarters, but upon entering the line to begin disapparating away, she made the snap decision to go check on her son rather than heading back to the school. She was still on her lunch break, this had just been a courteous drop in as she suspected the parents close to Ron would want to know, why not spend the rest of it with her own babe.

She walked in on Remus and Sirius making out on the couch.

She yelped in surprise, backing out of the front door so fast she sprawled in the dirt.

"Tonks! Bloody hell woman," she heard the scuffle inside, trying not to imagine Sirius falling to the floor, and got shakily back to her feet, too red faced already to point out part of Remus' shirt was sticking out of his fly as he stumbled out the front door.

"I, ah," she began lamely, before straightening her shoulders and scowling up at him. "Please tell me you weren't- where's Teddy?"

"Wha- oh, he's upstairs! Asleep," he protested, just as red faced himself, and a slight touch of anger at the insinuation he was somehow slacking off in looking after him.

"Fine, I'll, be over tonight to come get him. I'll knock first," she muttered, going back to disapparating without another word.

"I think we should revoke her privileges," Sirius grumbled as he still sat on the floor, scowling at the door. "Just because she's one of the few people who can Apparate directly here doesn't mean she should do it damn near as much as she does."

Remus didn't answer as he closed the door, hand lingering on it oddly. When he did turn around, he just rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up Sirius."

"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

"You were thinking it," he huffed as he strode past him towards the kitchen.

"Well, you weren't saying anything, and I thought someone should at least be thinking it," Sirius snipped.

Remus had managed to put together two whole sandwiches before he spoke again. "I'm not in love with her," he said with finality.

"Well I'd hope not," Sirius grabbed his and immediately took a bite, spraying bits of bread about as he continued, "because the last thing we need is to be crying over some invisible triangle."

Remus grimaced and merely picked at his own. "I guess I just," he continued despite Sirius muttering they could let this drop now, "I feel guilty. Like I led her on, I think she just wants to be friends and I, sort of well-"

"She's got the whole Order for friends," Sirius tried to cut in, but he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and finished before answering much more gently, "look Moony, I admitted I might like her myself if she'd stop making such a nuisance of herself, but she'll have to find something to do outside of us once Teddy gets older anyways."

"Yeah," he sighed, but still couldn't seem to settle down enough to eat his own lunch. He didn't voice it aloud, he'd tried before and it only made Sirius angry, understandably so. He'd been around James the most when he went on about the feeling that still reared in him from time to time as he looked at her. The two didn't talk about James's last days much, how worried they'd been what had been wrong with their friend before he'd fallen into that veil. It was like a jinx, if they spoke of it they'd be victim next to the plague of what could have been.

6

"-been one since? If there was a curse on the Defense position, where did it go?"

"There was," Dumbledore agreed camly, "until Voldemort's demise. However, with James's confidence Voldemort would return, I found it paramount to, ah, nip that in the bud. A few documents were dusted off, a few spells set into practice, pieces set into place, I sought out a young man whom I knew had a high resilience and needed a home-"

"Uncle Remus," Harry easily interrupted.

"Indeed, he seemed perfect for the job. I'd thought for sure the problem had been dealt with, but much like our current predicament facing Voldemort once more in a full body, the curse has reared its head once more. I have not been able to go a year without something happening to one of my teachers since his first attempt at resurrection in stealing the Philosopher's Stone. Like all curses Harry, I'm afraid, they will never truly leave us."

"But you, I don't know, you changed it!" Harry was quick to point out. "Uncle Remus was Defense teacher for nearly fourteen years, and Slughorn was Potions teacher long before he went into retirement and you hired Quirrell as his replacement. So, can't we just, find some way to change these Horcruxes?"

"I have been trying this very thing," Dumbledore agreed, gesturing once more to the diary between them. "I have put all of my efforts into finding some way to dispel this Horcrux once and for all, but alas it has returned to its shell now. Why Harry?"

Harry felt like he already knew the answer, but still he spoke carefully, almost wishing he was wrong. "When you banished it the first time, it latched onto Pettigrew. We'll have to kill him now as well, won't we?"

"I believe so," Dumbledore said practically. "We knew this day was coming, no mortal soul could house what was being forced upon that man. Voldemort himself may well do it soon, whether because he believes he can no longer keep Wormtail under his command, or-"

"He finds something else to put the souls in," Harry realized.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded, a slight smile just visible behind the beard despite the grim topic.

6

"Topics on why house-elf heads are everywhere won't be on the tour I hope," Poppy mumbled, heeding his advice without even needing to ask of why they were being quiet.

"I've been waiting all year to show you this!" Leo whispered to her excitedly as they crept slowly up the stairs once more. "You'll see why in a moment."

"A dusty old house?" She muttered, nose crinkled in distaste. "I can't believe you convinced Slughorn to give you a portkey to here, it doesn't feel safe at all."

"So long as we're back before curfew no one will notice," he waved off. "It's my birthday, and I wanted to show you my heritage." He finally pushed the door open to the drawing room that had captivated his attention from the beginning, the old tree still sprawled across the wall that hadn't changed a bit.

His girlfriend looked marginally impressed as she began inspecting the walls, letting her fingers trail along to a few different branches before finding the one he knew she would, tracing down to the path he knew by heart now.

He went over to her, kneeling beside her on the ground and covering her hand with his as she tore her gaze away to look at him again. "I was adopted too."

Leo blinked in surprise, the pain on her face seeming to well up in him just as high. He pulled her in for a tight hug as he whispered, "You never mentioned that."

"Never felt important to me," she sighed as she began resting comfortably in his arms. "Mum never wanted kids until she found me alone in a field of poppies. She waited for ages for someone to claim me, but no one ever did, and then she said she couldn't have given me up anyways. She was there for everything, every bad dream and anything I ever needed. She'll always be my mum no matter who gave birth to me."

He nodded slowly to show he'd heard, but that hadn't been why he'd brought her here, he wasn't afraid of that anymore. "I meant what I said, this place, this house is my heritage. Even if my dad, my dad Sirius doesn't like it, these Mugglehaters made him the great man he is because he wouldn't be like them, and I won't either."

He tapped her shoulder so that she'd look at him, so she could see his sly smile. "Honestly, I kind of just got a kick out of the idea what my ol' gran would say if she saw me and you, the pureblood prince and the Muggleborn in here," he finished with a whisper before leaning in to kiss her.

6

Her tears shone like diamonds on her cheeks in the early morning sun. The white tomb sat behind them, as the viewers began saying their last goodbye to the best headmaster Hogwarts would ever know.

Ginny kept a tight grip on his hand through everything, he couldn't imagine how he would have gotten through all of this without her, and hoped he never had to find out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I don't blame people for thinking this is too outlandish and true fanfiction crap right here. I know I certainly used to scoff at this before I really started to think about it.

I know the biggest wtf ever is Bellatrix having a baby that Sirius took and no one ever realized, but at some point it occurred to me it was weird Bellatrix never did have kids. She clearly only married Rodolphus for family traditions sake, she was in love with only Voldemort, so why wouldn't they have had a kid to further tradition? And if things had gone on as normal, she would have still been in Azkaban, so if they did have kids, either other Death Eaters would have taken them in, or they would have been left for dead with no one the wiser when they were arrested. In cannon, I always pictured this as Blaise Zabini as their illegitimate kid, and the woman who took him in just did it for the secret glory of raising a Death Eater's kid. So yeah, he's never going to show up in fic because he got renamed Leo Black...

As for the age discrepancy, it just boiled down to the two people who took him in. Venenata Zabini said he was born anytime before September, Sirius claimed his birthday was on Nov. 13th when he found him. I also really loved the idea of nature vs nurture playing out. If this had been a full on series as was originally intended, you would have seen a lot more sneak in's of Leo's more malicious tendencies that were tampered out by his friends and fathers upbringing, but he couldn't totally fight off the 'haughty' nature of his original character from that one scene from the train that I did highlight.

The other big shocker, not really but whatever, is Poppy being adopted as well, and I have a headcanon of which character she's related to as well. Caradoc Dearborn, because, why not? Really, any first Order member will work for this theory. Her name's a bit of an unsubtle nodd to this, poppy's are associated with the death of a solider, and tulips are true love. She was the child of a soldier's true love.

I actually have headcannons for what happened to all of the original Order members, and Cardoc Dearborn was going to desert the Order once things were going bad and took his Muggle wife and daughter into hiding, hence why they vanished and were discovered dead so far away.

Hope this wasn't too insane to swallow?

Only three more chapters now, and I promise that's the craziest thing.


	8. Seventh Year

"Out of the bed you two." Remus's stern tone wasn't needed, Dean had already shoved Seamus onto the floor when the door had opened.

"Sorry Professor Lupin," the two choroused, neither sounding like they really meant it as Seamus got back to his feet and adjusted his shirt a bit.

"Seamus, your mum's sent ahead a letter reminding you to have everything ready when she gets here, you two won't have much time to get to Diagon Alley before it gets dark, and no," he interrupted himself before the other clearly was going to, "Dean can't come."

"I don't see why not," he scowled at nothing in particular. "We can cover the money for his books until the bloody Ministry gets its arse in gear."

"As could we," Remus patiently reminded while Dean went flush under his dark skin and muttered about contrivances. "The point though is that the Ministry's still backlogged on relocating all those who lost their homes, money will come next." He patiently reminded, before kindly switching to another topic. "Where are the other boys?"

Dean was more than happy to add in now, "The Creevey boys were out back with Buckbeak again, and Justin went with Leo to the Macmillans."

Remus nodded his thanks, even though he'd known that last one, before saying pointedly, "Dinner's in five, mind helping me set the table?"

They happily accepted their dismissal, but Remus paused in the doorway, hand resting for a few moments as he gazed at the no longer familiar room. The sketches of broom designs were safely tucked away in their room now, the lone rocking chair moved to Harry's, and the simple bed had been gifted to Teddy. Yet James's shadow still lingered amongst the two bunk beds. "It finally happened Prongs," he whispered for himself, "I've finally turned into an old granny rather than a wolf."

There was no accompanying laugh, and he hated how he was slowly getting used to that.

"I'm not late," Leo declared twenty minutes later as he stumbled out of the fireplace.

His dad gave him a very obvious look as he forked the last slice of roast chicken onto his own plate.

Leo sighed, but accepted this. "So how was the Burrow?" He asked his cousin as helped himself to the dressings instead.

"More crowded than you'd ever believe, it's no wonder Mrs. Weasley will only let one guest over a day now," he sighed. "Met another new girl, from your house I think, Daphne Greengrass. Those other two girls are still causing problems though, driving Hermione mad, she said they nearly set the chicken coop on fire yesterday. How's Poppy doing?"

"Those other three kids finally moved in yesterday, all sisters, last name Cattermole I think. She said if Mikey wasn't there she'd still feel really on the outs," he sighed. "I still don't see why she can't stay here," he directed pleadingly towards his dad, but Uncle Remus was the one to answer.

"Unless she wants to room with a three-year-old every other week in a house full of boys, I'd think she's fine where she is," Remus chuckled as he looked fondly at the empty highchair.

Justin Finch-Fletchley slammed his fork onto the table so hard it bounced off and skittered along the floor, but nobody watched its progress as it disappeared under the counter, as they saw his red-rimmed eyes.

"Well bully for you lot, thinking we'd be happy in somebody else's home while our parents are dead!"

He stormed up to a room he couldn't even claim for himself and slammed the door, causing stuffing to dribble off Dennis's spoon onto the floor, as he'd left it hanging halfway to his mouth. Colin immediately reached over and spooned another huge mound onto his plate with a forced cheerful smile.

"Sorry," Leo whispered to the remaining three, his suddenly sickly pale demeanor a whiplash. "I, I didn't-"

"It's alright Leo," Dean shrugged as he swirled the peas around on his plate, fooling no one with his game as he'd yet to take a bite. "We know."

7

"-know where at least three are, thanks to Voldemort worrying about them constantly last year," Ron was saying bracingly.

"Yeah," Harry sighed in exhaustion, "but that's like saying we know where the locket is just because Regulus Black once had it. We've searched Grimmauld place from top to bottom and we don't even have proof it was once there. We just have to bloody hope Dobby can track down Mundungus on the off chance he stole it and hocked it, who knows what really happened, I don't know why Uncle Sirius is bothering with that line of thinking at all. Hogwarts and Gringotts are so huge- if Voldemort hasn't risked getting them out yet, I don't see how we have a hope of finding them."

Ron nudged his best mate in the hip while looking pointedly at Hermione, who was sorting through their books with trembling hands. He didn't know what he'd said to cause it this time, but he instantly apologized, knowing even the randomest of things could remind him of his dad just as fast.

Neville decided that as they were having a rather circular argument, again, he'd change the subject. "How are plans for the wedding going?"

"Mum's going spare, no surprise there," Ron sighed as he slumped down beside his girlfriend and put a reassuring arm over her shoulder. "Planning two separate events on the same day, almost makes me glad they never formally let us join the Order. She can't even say she's looking forward to it being over though."

Leo came in then with a very put out expression, causing his three friends to instantly shut their mouths, but Harry waved them all to calm down. "It's alright guys, he knows everything. What's up Leo?"

He stood in the doorway a few more moments, before leaving it open and dropping a paper at Harry's feet, causing his heart to sink. This had never started well. "Just, ah, figured you'd like to know sooner rather than later is all." Then he left hastily, clearly not wanting to linger any longer upon being the messenger.

Hating every inch of his hand as he scooped up the page, he ignored the large advertisement sprawled across the back for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and flipped it over. Then immediately dropped it in disgust, was on his feet in the same breath, and had stormed out of the room himself calling for his Uncles.

"What's it say?" Hermione yelped in surprise, the other three on their feet and trying to simultaneously follow him and figure out what the problem was.

Neville didn't need to say anything, as he showed them the paper and caught up with him in their room. The picture of Severus Snape on the cover as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts was all the explanation they needed.

"They can't do this!" Harry was already in a full swing tangent, eyes on his professor as much as theirs.

"I'm afraid they can," Professor Lupin had that pained, resigned look on his face he always did when he had to give a kid detention he really didn't want to. "Those Educational Decrees were never taken out of practice, they instated-"

"A murderer!" Harry said flatly.

Professor Lupin gave an exhausted sigh, but when he didn't respond they saw Harry's hackles soothe just slightly. He seemed to realize a few seconds before his friends, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Their favorite teacher chewed on his tongue for a few moments, before relenting, "No point in hiding it I suppose, you'll know soon enough. This, isn't the only staffing change this year."

There was an ugly moment of silence as that sunk in, before Hermione spoke quietly, "You mean, you're not-"

"No," his smile remained kind as he looked at all of them. "I'm afraid Dumbledore didn't have the chance to reinstate me, ergo the Ministry had as much a right to replace me as Professor Burbage."

"They, they can't," Harry tried to splutter in further outrage, but it was constricted as he grasped the losing fight ahead. "I don't understand, why's the Ministry doing this? Putting a Death Eater in charge of the castle, all of these, these stupid inquires into the Muggleborns who've already lost so much, what are they playing at?"

"It's complicated Harry, you know that," he sighed. He gazed at the four a few moments longer, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "don't ah, share this with anyone else, this is strictly Order business, but we have reason to believe the Ministry's, well, never been uncompromised since, since the attacks."

They'd all been suspecting as much for some time now. Between the abrupt emergency laws being put into place restricting magical access for days in advance, the government funding at an all time snails pace leaving the Muggleborns in the soul provision care of the families taking them in, and now these registries demanding their bloodwork before they returned to Hogwarts, the Ministry was slowly but surely turning into a monster as great as Voldemort. It couldn't all be in response to what had happened without some help, right?

"We really need this wedding to happen," Hermione finally broke the silence as she met Ron's eyes.

7

"Eyes on Fleur now," Ginny fondly scolded as Harry gave her hand one last squeeze before departing for his seat.

"I'll try," he promised, and almost managed it through the proceedings despite his girlfriend resplendent in her golden dress. Once the ceremony was over though and the party officially started, he couldn't bring himself to be parted from Hermione anymore than Ron and Neville.

Ginny didn't mind, she had her own hands full keeping the younger kids in orderly groups for when it was their turn.

It was all going off without a hitch so far. Members of the Order were spread casually throughout the event, sharing the signal in as casual a way as they were capable of, some with more subtlety than others.

"Moony, come dance with me!" Sirius happily interrupted the chatting parents.

"Well, we always need the spectacle at a time like this," Remus chuckled as Tonks happily waved the two away.

"Been ditched already? A sight like you, can't believe you've been left alone- oh, sorry Tonks!" She laughed outright to see Fred realize the blond he was hitting on was not another veela cousin.

She laughed, as did Teddy upon seeing him, immediately stopping his hair changing from purple and gold like the balloons around him to red upon seeing who it was. "We really must stop meeting like this," she mock scolded.

"I hardly think it's my fault," Fred's grin was unrepentant as he more than happily lifted the babe into his arms and began bouncing him lightly. "Stop looking so easy to flirt with."

"Is that any way to speak to a three-year-old," she giggled, before lowering her voice and asking in a more serious voice, "sent all yours off then?"

"Yeah," his grin slipped unpleasantly, "that poor Tracey Davis girl didn't understand why she couldn't stay no matter how many times we explained it to her-" he cut himself off with an uneasy look around, before saying in a much louder tone, "well come on, can I ask the lovely lady for a dance? Can't have my own twin brother upstaging me with his girlfriend."

Tonks very obviously looked at her son in his arms for an answer, and he laughed before pulling his Mum out of seemingly thin air. She was delighted to watch him and Tonks didn't want another reason to protest anyways.

Leo watched Charlie approaching him next, and paled as he realized his time was up as well. He pulled Poppy behind one of the pillars playing the loud music, and leaned in to kiss her one last time.

She returned it feverishly, her nails digging into his arms even as he pulled away. "I love you," she blurted, hardly giving him a chance to realize what she'd said before she went on unrepentantly, "I'm not saying that because, because I might not see you again, and I'm not going to bother telling you to be careful because I know you Leo, I'm, I just wanted you to know before-"

"I love you too," he gently interrupted, leaning in to kiss her on the nose. "I wish I could go to Romania with you, but-"

"I know," she sighed. "Safer for you to stay in the public eye and, and all that," she finished with a catch in her voice.

"I love you," they said one last time in sinc, before managing a half decent laugh for the other. "Make sure when you get there, you tell them Percy sent you," he whispered one last time to remind her, even if nobody had ever explained the inside joke.

"I know, Mikey was bloody crying all morning as he told me for the millionth time," she sighed, burying her face in his shoulder, before Charlie was there and then kindly leading her away.

He watched her leave the tent with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, before turning with purpose on his heels and marching over to his cousin.

Harry was sitting with Ron and Neville, both of whom had looks equal to his own he was sure. "We've got to find a way to fix this, we've just got to," he hissed in disgust, more to strangle his own anger from shouting than really caring if anyone over heard.

"I know, we've got all the pieces in place," Harry was quick to pacify, looking around at the dwindling crowd with worry as party guests began to leave in earnest. "We'll talk about this later Leo-"

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like just destroying his souls is enough," Ron cut in with a twisted expression, clearly agreeing with him as he burst into speech since Hermione had left his side, twisting his hands in frustration with nothing to strangle. "There should be some way to, to make Voldemort feel what he's putting everyone through, to-"

A crack reverberated louder than the music, an accompanying scream of fright from several party guests for the unexpected noise, but Ron barely registered any of that as he was shoved face first into the table causing an even larger disturbance that caused the whole room to go silent all at once upon seeing who was doing it.

"Dad!" Neville yelped, unable to draw his wand he was so dumbstruck by the sight, as well as the man with him.

"Let this be a warning to all," Corban Yaxley spoke into the painful silence. The instant he was recognized, several other people disapparated away on sight, but even more were rushing forward, Arthur Weasley in particular looking murderous. "By order of the Ministry of Magic, any time the Dark Lord's name is spoken, we have now been granted the ability to take in those for questioning."

"Message received," Arthur spoke in a voice none had ever heard before. "Now let go of him Frank."

Frank did so with an uneasy look at Yaxley, who nodded without care.

"Who are you to be passing out such, warnings?" Bill demanded as he stepped between his brother and the Death Eater.

Yaxley smiled without humor as he looked over his scarred visage, then snorted derisively. "An Auror, of course. Sorry we haven't met, Frank's fault really for not introducing his new partner."

"D-Dad," Neville tried to speak up, but then the two cocked their head to the side, as if hearing something no one else could.

"I'm sorry Neville, your Mum and sister are fine, I'll explain tonight," Frank said all in a rush, before disapparating away with Yaxley.

"What was that?" Harry whispered into the dead air that followed.

"Another problem," Kingsley answered, as he and his partner exchanged panicked looks.

"Another change," Remus whispered.

7

Whispers were non-existent in the Great Hall for the first time in Harry's memory. Never, not once in all his years at this school, had he been surrounded by such silence. The four house tables, diminished in numbers by almost half at nearly every one, all sat closer together than was necessary, leaving the gaps even larger and more noticeable.

Not even at the staff table, where the teachers they knew had looks of tight pain almost carved into place. McGonagall in particular looking as if she'd rather swallow her tongue than roll up the paper as the last student was sorted.

Nobody had cheered and clapped as Rosemarie Zlander took her seat at the Gryffindor table, the eleven year old had winced as the Sorting Hat shouted it into the night and taken her seat below the banner as if a noose were trailing behind her.

Snape didn't need to wave for silence as he took to his feet, it was as if nobody was even breathing as he gave his speech about new rules being set in place, 'for their safety.' He didn't need Hermione to tell him changes were happening inside Hogwarts this year, but he did need her sitting across from him just like she had every year.

Instead, it was him holding Ron's arm so that he didn't launch himself out of his seat when Snape encouraged the students to report any wearabouts about truant students. It was him patting Neville's knee in conciliation as he couldn't take his eyes off the Hufflepuff table where Ernie's empty seat beside him, where Hannah usually sat, mocked him. He sought out Leo, who was blatantly ignoring the speech and instead glaring daggers onto his empty plate as the feast began. He'd always looked particularly put out when the Ravenclaws sat beside the Slytherin table as was the case tonight, but now he couldn't even pass notes to his girlfriend across the Hall to get him through the night, his remaining best friend had his head in his hands as if he couldn't even bear to see this new school regime.

As he entered his dorm, for the last first time, he knew his eyes weren't the only one on what should have been Dean's empty bed. Instead Seamus was already sprawled on it, apparently asleep. Harry wondered why the school had bothered to keep it in here, as if they expected him to spontaneously reappear and offer himself up for slaughter. It wouldn't surprise him if there wasn't a dorm in the castle that now had the same subtle threat sleeping with them every night. He found a small, pleasant surprise on his own at least. Hedwig was sitting on the edge and preening her feathers. She gave him a loving hoot before going off to hunt in the night, and he felt like it was the first time he'd smiled since the wedding.

"I'm not even going to bother pretending to sleep," Ron also didn't bother to whisper as he went straight to Harry's trunk and began shifting through it. The bags under his eyes were ignored by all. "You lot going to search the ruddy castle for that thing with me?"

Neville glanced uneasily at Seamus, who still hadn't reacted to their presence, but Harry didn't much care if he heard at least this. It was no secret to the entire school he'd always had his own agenda. "We looked for it all last year Ron. With no new leads, I don't know where to-"

"Better than doing nothing," he snapped, finally finding it, digging the map out of his pocket and then leaving. Neville shrugged and followed after him, while Harry sank onto his bed.

He wanted to go after them, to feel useful, but all he could hear in his head was their very first time out in the castle at night, the very thing Ron was likely trying to drown out. Hermione, hissing along like a goose what idiots they were for sneaking about. There was no trap laid out by Malfoy though, and no Fluffy in the castle to stumble across, but something much, much worse.

7

"-worse every meal, I swear," the painfully forced laugh Parvati put on echoed back to her painfully in the common room that night. She continued anyways to her best friend, "do you think the house-elves are protesting in their own way?"

Lavender could barely offer the meagrest of smiles, and they weren't the only ones. The tower might as well have been made up of ghosts, it was so silent nowadays, but even Nick offered better company than the constantly strained mood. It was like a contagion, if his fellow students weren't doing their homework, they were forcing awkward conversations that always fell flat after just a few sentences. It had only been three weeks, how much longer could this go on?

He checked his watch again, his heart giving a painful little tug as it always did as he watched the hands in the shape of prongs tick along and show he only had twenty minutes until curfew. He clutched the note even tighter though and decided to risk it, Leo should know this as soon as possible.

It was as if every rule in the school had either been altered or changed to accommodate the totalitarian feeling of the castle. The sun wasn't even close to setting as he made it down to the Entrance Hall and then farther below to the Slytherin chambers. Several students had risked testing some of the lesser ones and already received such gruel detentions they wouldn't even speak of them. Harry had experience with that at least, if it was his fate for doing this, then so be it.

He reached the expanse of seemingly empty wall and knocked, tapping his foot impatiently as it seemed to take longer than usual to open.

He grimaced with distaste, but not surprise to find Gregory Goyle. "I'd like to talk to Leo please," he said as politely as possible.

His gorm-like expression shifted subtly from blank stupidity to blank confusion. "Curfew's in five minutes," he told him in a surprisingly soft voice for such a large bloke.

"Then you can haul me off to the Carrows in five minutes!" Harry blustered. "Until then, I'd like to talk to my cousin please."

Harry swore it took him twenty whole minutes to process what he'd said, and then make the decision to do it, but Leo came out alone only a blessed one minute later in reality.

"What's up?" He asked in concern as he closed the entrance behind him.

Harry grabbed him and pulled him to the first empty place he could find, an old storage space judging by the cleaning bottles. He quickly put up a few incantations to make sure they weren't interrupted, before handing him the letter he'd just been sent.

Dear pup,

Our elf finally found that trinket you've been looking for, in a frilly pink lock-box of all places. Tonks has taken a liking to it, but I'll be sure she doesn't get too attached.

Any updates on school?

Uncle Sirius

The whole thing had a red stamp across the front, marking it as safe by Hogwarts' mail service to read, but Leo seemed to get through it as well as Harry, as first joy, then worry flitted across his face in the shadows.

"Is, is this really saying, Umbridge got her hands on it?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed grimly. "No idea how."

"And they got Tonks involved," Leo's frown deepened. "I thought we weren't supposed to be telling anyone else, does the Order really know?"

"Don't know," Harry said honestly. "I think he was trying to say otherwise and they just got her help nicking it."

"It's still really dangerous though," Leo persisted like Harry had missed this point. "What with all the Aurors getting new partners to keep an eye on them, half of them being Death Eaters! Didn't Uncle Remus say hers was the same bloke that killed Hermione's parents!"

"I know," Harry said through clenched teeth. "You think I'm any happier about this? Sitting around school while they work on this!" He paused, took a deep breath, but continued in a bit of a calmer tone. "Speaking of though, any word from Mikey on what Hufflepuff heirloom, or any of the houses' for that matter, could be in the school?"

They were technically breaking their vow of silence themselves this year, each of them very carefully asking any of the old DA, anyone they could trust really, this very question despite Dumbledore strictly telling Harry not to so much as allude to any such thing last year. Dumbledore wasn't here anymore though, and they were getting desperate to end this before it still got worse.

"Nothing from him, but I might have gotten a lead from Luna," Leo sighed. "It'd be nice if we weren't bloody shooed along at the end of every class, but last week she was trying to tell me about this diadem thing, an old lost Ravenclaw piece her dad was trying to reassemble. I've been trying to go up to her dorm to get a look at it, but it doesn't help the entire Inquisitorial Squad's in my ho

use and constantly breathing down my neck."

Harry stuffed the note back away, mentally thinking he'd give it to Seamus to use as his next kindling project just to be safe, before sighing. "Sorry, I know this is harder on your house," as he let up the enchantments and they began back towards his dorm.

"Not your fault," he shrugged. He stopped before entering though, staring at the place he knew Harry still was despite his cousin having thrown on his Invisibility Cloak. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry asked quietly.

"Thanks," Leo grinned, just a bit, as he turned and said, "rooster egg," with a grimace.

The wall slid open once more, Goyle, Nott, and Pansy all standing there this time waiting with wands drawn.

Leo went stiff in disgust, before trying to breeze past them.

"Not so fast," Goyle reached out and spun him back around, Harry now clutching his wand painfully tight and raising it, reading a curse on the tip of his tongue. "Where's Harry Potter then? Who were you talking to?"

"The Bloody Baron," Leo said with a straight face. "He's a right friendly fellow to chat with now and again, you should try it some time. Now are you going to put me in detention or not?"

They let him go, surprisingly, apparently they didn't have quite the standing yet to be turning on their own.

Harry crept up to his own dorm with every care he knew and was still almost caught by Flitwick doing a patrol with one of the Carrows. From the looks on their faces, he couldn't tell who was more displeased by this.

"Hope Leo had a better reaction than you," Ron said as Harry pulled his cloak off back in their dorm.

"If you consider mouthing off to half the Inquisitorial Squad better, than yeah I suppose," Harry sighed as he sank onto his bed. "Where's Neville?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

When Ron didn't immediately answer, Harry turned to face him properly in concern.

"He, ah, he's in detention," Ron finally answered.

Harry cursed at once, getting back to his feet and pacing in further agitation. "Did he and Seamus-"

"Yep," Ron nodded.

"Even though we warned them-"

"I know," Ron still looked more like he was regretting sitting here telling Harry this rather than joining them more than anything.

It was hours later when an upsurge of voices coming from below in the common room had the two heading down there, to see McGonagall placing a bleary-eyed Seamus into the nearest chair, Rosemarie Zlander still standing in her shadow, shaking and fighting off more tears.

"Where's Neville?" Harry instantly asked in concern.

"Mr. Longbottom will be spending the night in the Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall said not unkindly. "Madam Pomfrey would have preferred Mr. Finnigan join him, but her beds are full, and she's kindly asked me to pass along the message for you two to help keep an eye on him." Then she turned, addressing most of the house that had conjoined on the stairs now. "Gryffindors, I implore you to come straight to me with any grievances, or, inquiries you possess in the future." Her lips were so thin, they were almost non-existent in the end. She held herself stiff and ramrod straight as she gave the little first-year one more kind, gentle pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Several of the students darted right back to their rooms, as if fearing they'd be next. Ginny helped to shuffle the rest off to bed, coming back and kindly taking Rosemarie's hand as well, as Harry and Ron bent over Seamus.

"What happened?" Harry tried to keep the accusation out of his voice, not difficult as he was more worried than anything.

"That Amycus bloke found that little first year with," he paused and placed his hand on his temple as if trying to keep his thoughts in order, before pressing on with a vengeance, "with some Muggle playing cards. He confiscated them and, and gave her a detention for having them. Neville and I, we weren't going to, you wouldn't have either Harry-"

"I know, I know," he sighed, rescinding himself to the hypocrite he was. He kept begging his friends not to get involved and stay out of trouble lest they garner Snape's personal wrath for being his friends, but was well aware despite his own words Seamus was right.

"Why didn't you go to McGonagall?" Ron asked pointedly, as he took away Seamus's hand to see the still scabbed over wound. It looked weeks old, attesting to how bad it must have been before Madam Pomfrey mended the worst of it.

"Didn't really stop to discuss it when we, we heard," he finished with a shudder. "Crabbe was using the, the Cruciatus Curse on her, threatening her that if she said anything they'd, she'd have another detention- Carrow didn't take kindly to us interrupting-"

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned as Harry sunk into a seat beside him, fighting the urge to be sick.

"So much for the sanctity of magical blood," Harry whispered.

"I, don't think he meant to kill us," Seamus's voice was starting to slur even worse, eyes drifting closed in the warmth of the firelight. "Just, shot a curse at us for busting down the door..."

"Come on Seamus, let's get you up to bed," Harry sighed.

Ron on his other side, they got him up to the seventh year dorm, and laid him as comfortably as they could on Dean's old bed.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this mate," Ron said in pure disgust.

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "Something's got to change."

7

Changes to platform nine and three quarters were apparent here and there. The Death Eaters now standing watch at both entrances, the engine pulling into the station seemed to have even lost some of its scarlet sheen, but these were not really of anyone's concern.

Bill and Charlie continued to glance around wearily, more worried by the second the more students jumped off the train and all but barreled into waiting families anxious arms. The vague notes Ginny had sent their parents had only been brief and of so little substance it was a wonder why she still sent them except to prove she was still alive.

When the eldest brothers finally caught sight of their baby sister, they swore in unison and almost tore her away from a blonde girl she had been talking to, cataloging every visible injury.

A split lip and a blossoming black eye were only the most vivid of Ginny's injuries, there was a bruise across her left temple and a fading but deep scratch etched from her right eye down to almost her neck. Before either boy could demand what happened, Ginny simply said, "Can't I please go home and tell you all at once, you know they aren't going to be any happier."

Without waiting for a response, Ginny turned and waved back at her friend, and exited the train station with her brothers shadowing her. After walking a discreet distance from the crowded station, they each grabbed hold of her and apparated back to the Burrow. Fleur was the only one in the kitchen when they arrived, and while she at first glanced up and around with a warm smile, it quickly melted into shock and she swore violently in french.

She was on her feet and bustling around to their side of the table at once, switching randomly between her native tongue and English as she demanded "-happened- all those-"

"Fleur," Bill interrupted kindly, "I'd like to know as well, but since I'm the only one vaguely following you, I'd suggest calming down first." She stopped from twisting Ginny's head in the light to better inspect said injuries, and took a deep breath while Charlie gave one more anxious look at the young girl before almost sprinting from the room, to go fetch their parents Bill knew.

"Any word on Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked into the awkward, though short silence she knew would follow.

"Yes," Bill said curtly, but softly. "We'll tell you in just a moment, let mum and dad have a look at you."

Ginny twisted her fingers with worry, regret and shame filling her she hadn't managed to leave with them. She knew they hadn't left her behind on purpose, but after what they did to the Carrows, it was a miracle they made it out of the school alive. Now she, Neville, Luna, and the rest of the DA were still trying to figure out how they'd done it, despite her brother leaving behind the map as some attempt to help.

Bill and Fleur escorted Ginny to the table, and Fleur used the short pause to jump around the kitchen to make Ginny a pot of tea while Bill took up an almost casual though still territorial seat next to Ginny, still giving her furtive looks that she was pointedly ignoring.

There was a crash from above, and the three only had to wait a moment when there was an audible sound of feet running down the stairs and Molly and Arthur made their entrance to the kitchen, making a beeline right for their only girl. Charlie appeared a few steps behind them, with Fred and George hot on the tails. Bill arched a brow in surprise, he hadn't realized the twins had come over while they were out, but he was glad they were all the same.

There was a huge hubbub for several minutes while all the Weasleys talked at once, trying to find out what had happened to their youngest, when Arthur finally resolved the situation by throwing a few bright red sparks from his wand. Then, with the closest thing his children had ever seen to sternest crossing his features, he turned on his daughter and demanded, "Who did this?"

Ginny would have taken an automatic step back had she not still been seated, but her reply came swiftly enough. "Where to start? At least school isn't exactly mundane anymore." She blinked once, a benign smile creeping across her face as she elaborated without prompting, "Look, it's not that bad, I'm not even the worse one. Neville's got this huge lump-"

"We didn't ask about Neville," Molly cut her off severely, bright red still coloring most of her face in anger as she pulled out her wand and began casting a few silent spells on her daughter to help ease the healing.

Ginny nodded in assent, recognizing there was no point in continuing to delay what she'd never have been able to put into words in her letters anyways. She looked around the room one more time, taking in almost her entire family staring right at her, and finally relinquished the horrible story. "Hogwarts happened to me." She released a blistering breath, and they saw anger beginning to flare up in her as she explained, "Those awful Carrows is what. They're so horrible I don't even know where to begin. From the first day of term they've been going about the school, punishing anyone they didn't think they liked. At first it was just detentions and stuff, but even before the first month was up it was already getting worse."

"Detentions like Umbridge's?" Fred demanded, remembering her regime all too well.

Ginny gave a sardonic laugh, eyeing him pitifully. "The Carrows make Umbridge look like a princess. No, this," she gestured to the black eye, "is a tame punishment for someone who speaks out against them. They've gotten to where they're starting to use other punishments like Hexes and-" she broke off when her Dad convulsed and stumbled back like someone had just slammed something over his head, making Charlie put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off quickly, demanding, "Ginny, this has been happening to you all year? Why didn't you say anything?"

To their horror, they saw her bright brown eyes get a glossy look about them for a few seconds, before she blinked and it was gone and she replied calmly, "Our mail's being checked, Dad. I couldn't have told you even if I could find the words to properly explain, I'm not even doing a good job now. Besides, you can't do anything, no one can. Snape's not exactly stepping out against this, and we all know the Ministry is backing him."

The horrid silence that came after that little speech was one of the longest that ever lasted in this particular kitchen.

Really though, what could they say? The world was falling apart around them.*

7

"Them?" Neville confirmed in disgust. "Of course it would be them!"

Harry nodded with a look on his face that was just as troubled. "I'll admit, the Lestranges aren't who I was hoping for either, but this could almost be a good thing, it is," he insisted to one of his best mates' twisted features. "If they've added blood wards or something to their vault, at least we have a way to get past those."

"I'm sure Leo will be so happy to be of service," Neville said deadpan. "Is this why you bothered to grace us with your presence for Christmas break? To ask my parents if they could spill anything they knew about her? How did you even figure this out?"

Harry looked genuinely offended at the accusation. "Of course not, I came over to see if you were okay. We were worried about you," he finished earnestly.

His fears seemed sound even now that he was taking a good look at him. Neville had almost translucent skin, eyes shaded so dark it looked like he hadn't slept in years, and that was what he could see with the bed sheets up to his chest, lying prone on his back and with no will to move even as he hungrily took in Harry and Ron . His features were starting to resemble that of an Inferi, Harry was worried to see.

Neville sighed, but with Ron trying to stare into his soul for the same worries he wanted to ask about, he acquitted what he knew they wanted to hear first before he got his answers. "After you lot grabbed the diadem and scarpered, well, we knew Snape wasn't going to be happy he'd let You-Know-Who's favorite person slip out from under his Azkaban worthy school, but considering you left the Room of Requirements a burnt husk-"

"Technically the Carrows did that," Ron interrupted.

Neville rolled his eyes but continued, "nobody could figure out how you left except me, and I wasn't going to risk telling anyone after Wayne Hopkins ratted us out-"

"That bloody Hufflepuff friend of Ernie's!" Ron protested.

"Yeah, I don't think Madam Pomfrey's still managed to put his jaw right," Neville calmed him with relish. "Everybody's alright though."

"We know," Ron said, nodding awkwardly. "We, ah, managed to get in touch, and ah, said we should come visit you. Judging by the way your parents reacted to seeing us, I'd say we have about five minutes before the Death Eaters descend."

"Don't be too harsh on them," he whispered. "They're just, they-" he grimaced as he tried to move and immediately remembered why that was a bad idea. "I don't blame you two, alright, I swear, and neither do they. Snape, just, figured out pretty fast who did and didn't know anything," he said grimly, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. "I didn't tell him anything though."

Harry sat down on the foot of his bed, but looked anxiously towards the door. "I'm fine, Harry," Neville sighed, "don't go blubbering to my parents, I want to know where you guys went after Dobby apparated you away." It was a miracle the school hadn't figured out this flook in their logic of all accesses being covered.

"We, ah, went to that Muggle family of mine, believe it or not," Harry said with a grimace. "Bloody awful people, and they weren't even home. Went on some vacation with a woman named Marge, according to some of the post I found about the house. I figured nobody would think to look for us there though, heck I don't want to go back there. Bloody boxing trophies on every available surface, you can just smell the stuck-up on them, like Muggle versions of the Malfoys. You know I found a jar of teeth in their kid's bedroom. His name's Dudley, and I think he's turning into a serial killer."

Neville laughed, before quickly realizing Harry wasn't kidding. "Anyways," he said to draw out the silence that followed that. "Now it's your turn, how do you know this Horcrux is in the Lestrange Vault?"

Then he saw Harry's sheepish expression, and he immediately felt like facepalming, only restraining himself by the barest self-reminder. "What did you two do?"

"Well, ah, okay I'll be honest, we're sort of guessing, but-"

"It's a really sound guess," Ron was quick to interrupt. "We've already been by to see my family, and Bill told me about, well them upping security on the Lestrange vault in particular."

"It makes sense," Harry rushed on as Neville gave the two skeptical looks. "Bellatrix has been his most loyal follower for ages, and he did once give one to Malfoy to keep safe, remember."

Neville decided there was no good way to argue their logic. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"That's a really good question," Harry agreed. "We, ah, were going to have a meeting about it, but err, Uncle Sirius told me what happened to you, so I wanted to come check on you before-"

"I can still go!" Neville flared in protest.

"I figured," Harry's smile was tight as he got up, and offered his hand to help Neville up.

Neville sighed. He knew this wasn't really a test, but he sure felt like it was. If he couldn't grab his hand and get out of this bed, there was no way his parents would let him leave this bed the rest of break, if they even would once he proved he could get up on his own. He still did with tight determination, first fumbling for a few moments before finally getting the blanket off of him, then sitting upright with a pained groan, before finally swinging his legs off the bed before he could lose his nerve and not taking Harry's hand, but allowing his two friends to grab his elbows and hoist him upright without complaint. May as well let them have a look now while he was more focused on the floor moving beneath him.

The scars marring along both hands, thicker in his wand hand but only by the barest bit, went deeper than the surface. It looked more like someone had taken Mad-Eye's entire face and resculpted the skin to fit along him like gloves. Madam Pomfrey was still doing tests when he left to see if he could even close his fingers around anything again, let alone his wand.

His friends very suddenly released him, and though he swayed dangerously he was quite pleased with himself to still be on his feet as he looked over himself to see Maybell standing in the doorway.

Ron and Harry dropped their protective stances and went back to standing there awkwardly beside him, as if unsure if they were supposed to help him any further. He smiled grimly at the pair and walked awkwadkly to his sister. It was odd how he'd never before questioned where his hands always were before this happened.

"I'm going with Ron and Harry, there's an Order meeting-"

"I know," she smiled. "I told Mum and Dad I was out of paints, you know they won't go anywhere by themselves nowadays. You've got, maybe an hour at most before they're home and I tell them you went to Grimmauld Place, right?"

"No reason not to still use it," Ron agreed with a shrug.

"Thanks sis," he grinned, reaching out and giving her a careful hug. For the first time since it had happened, it didn't feel wrong. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

7

"You officially come up with the worst plans!" Sirius still managed to yell louder than the wall exploding behind him.

"This was your idea," Remus reminded in an infuriatingly calm voice, despite hanging around a dragon's rear end.

"I was joking!" Sirius yelled nearly comparable to the dragon's roar as it seemed to realize its front two feet were already free, and it was flapping its wings in celebration and pulling with all its might on the last two tethers, not at all making Moony's job easier.

Sirius wished he could go over and help, but he stayed protectively by Harry and Leo, missing Tonks's next words.

"Must you two really argue like an old married couple? Now, of all times?"

"We've got to get it in while we can," he and Tonks aimed carefully this time, "at this rate we're both convinced we won't make it past our fifties- Relashio!"

The dragon had already been straining towards its freedom, and was now using every inch of its massive body to attain it, scattering their opponents for them. The goblins fell away in a fright, the wizards were not fool enough to think their spells effective and did the same, not thinking in the moment of what wrath lay wait.

The five of them did the stupidest thing, and tried to catch up.

Leo was the only one who managed to seize hold of the writhing scales with any sort of purchase and bring himself up, only to look back and see the disaster.

Sirius was lagging behind. Whether the deeply ingrained childhood hatred of these particular beasts, or his preternatural state of keeping an eye on everyone but himself was the cause it was a hair's toss, but it could have very well been his last in those moments if Tonks hadn't tripped, and he fell over her.

A jet of green light went sailing over both their heads as the wizards gave chase, Sirius rolled and took her with him. The two were back on their feet and fighting back, but were already being swallowed by shadows. Leo yelled and tried to jump free of his perch, but was quite literally stuck between the rocks, stalactites, and a very hard dragon hide that was doing no such thing as looking back.

The creature broke through to the atrium, and Leo took his last chance to roll free. He cried in pain when he hit the solid marble ground, but still tried desperately to get back to his feet. In painful, staggering steps he made it all the way back to the dragon-shaped hole and was preparing to jump back in when several bodies launched themselves up, right at him.

One collided directly with him, and put such a painful hold along his arm he couldn't hope to break free as he recognized his dad now dragging him along. If they just reached the cobbled street, they'd be free- he didn't hear the crack of their departure, or even if it was him or his dad who had done the act. All he could think about was Grimmauld place, the one house they all hated to go back to but agreed to rendezvous. If something went wrong, it didn't matter if this place was compromised, they'd all told themselves.

He wrenched his head out of his dad's chest where he'd landed and looked expectantly around for just such a thing to be happening to them now, but was met with painful silence.

Tonks was only a foot away, stirring onto all fours, the golden cup in one clawed hand, still halfway disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, with half a dead goblin still clamped tight to her ankle. A look of dazed pain, but not confusion.

His dad was still on him, shielding, shaking, sobbing.

Nobody else had made it back.

7

"Back up the tunnel Harry, come on," Remus didn't know when it had all gone wrong, but he'd watched this disaster fall around them with only one solution to think of. Bait.

"Remus, what are you doing!"

"We can't just leave them-" Harry tried to protest, but he grabbed Harry's wrist, refusing to let the mass seperate them. There were too many to fight their way back, and the dwindling distance forward with the dragon as their guide had failed all but one. He wouldn't let that be true.

Shooting spell after spell towards the ring around Sirius and Tonks, he quickly garnered the attention he'd wanted, and Harry realizing the plan followed along with pure will.

Tonks was still yelling after him, but as Remus turned he saw in Padfoot's eyes he knew what he was doing. He grabbed Tonks, and the two did what the Marauders had always done, used their distraction well.

With the chaos now being split, he and Harry dived along a narrower tunnel that seemed to drop into nothing at odd jagged angles if one didn't stay along the track, but that wasn't the goal now, so he waited until the shouting was echoing through the tunnel behind them as the masses tried to follow their quarry, and shoved Harry into one of the abysses, right behind him.

Thankfully it wasn't a deadly fall, but it certainly wasn't fun to tumble over the other and land in a sprawling mess. It wasn't a large hole either, more like a burrow he surmised, as he could still just make out the faint light above with goblins and wizards still running about flailing and screaming commands. There didn't seem to be an exit either, as he stood stiffly and banged his head on the ceiling, his back brushing dirt along his spine and shivering in disgust.

There was hardly a bit of room as he and Harry stayed silent where they were, wands still out and preparing themselves for the wrong sort of attack. Whether it was the goblins' own brand of magic, or just their inherent bad luck, it was not a threat they could fight that descended upon them, but a net.

It caught around them like a web, wrapping them tight in its cloth with an almost intelligent binding as their arms and legs strained without movement.

It was somehow even more painful to be hauled back up the path like a sack of fish, and they found themselves gazing up at the very dark, beady, angry eyes of goblins.

'He would not let it end like this, not for Harry,' was the only vow Remus could think, as they were taken along to Malfoy Manor. Images of his son, Sirius, Leo and Tonks circled through his mind with painful clarity of what Harry would get back to, no matter what.

The boy's breath was ragged and painful in his ears, Lily's bright green eyes were painfully bright and shining with pain as he fought back screams. Remus knew if he'd had any ability to use his hands he'd be clutching his skull in pain, as Voldemort drew near.

Not like this, it couldn't, it wasn't supposed to go like this!

Orders were exchanged, and they were left in a dark dungeon to await Voldemort's return.

For the first time in his life, Remus wished it were a full moon. That Moony would appear and shrug off these binds like they were nothing, and Harry could protect himself like Prongs once had. It would be the most unorthodox escape in history, but maybe it would finally put his curse to some good use.

"Potter, and his pet werewolf."

As if dredged from the depths of his nightmares to mock him back now, the oily voice of the one man he nearly had killed as Moony, approached them.

"Snape!" He gasped as he loomed into view, while something akin to a golem shuffled behind him. He paid it no mind, focused solely on his voice not cracking as he tried to look into those merciless black eyes.

"You!" Harry finally spoke, struggling to get his own feet underneath him, and for a strange moment, it seemed to work.

With a wave of his wand, Snape released the dark netting, but in the split second of surprise as he collected himself, Severus Snape had Harry pinned against the wall by his throat.

Remus lunged forward to help, but then another hand grabbed his own neck and kept him pinned to the ground where he was. He dropped his wand, he forgot his own name, he forgot everything but the sudden pain coursing through every inch of him as the silver hand burned.

"Let him go!" Harry howled to the stars themselves. "Stop, you murderer, it's me you want, let him go!"

"I think not Potter," Snape's long hooked nose was inches from his own, a look of pure enjoyment entangled with the rage on his features.

"What did I ever do to you!" Harry demanded, thinking every foul curse he knew, both magical and non. "Dumbledore trusted you! They told me about you, how my mum was once your best friend! What happened- ach-"

"Dumbledore was a fool," his glittering black eyes bore straight through Harry's soul. "One sad, pathetic little story about your father's death leaving you an orphan, and suddenly the old man really thought I could ever love! How dare you speak of your mother, when you're the one who got her killed!"

Snape released his grip, only to aim his wand carefully right between Harry's eyes. Harry went for his wand, but could only begin to guess where it had fallen, besides he'd never make it in time-

"Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green light filled the room, and Snape fell dead.

Harry had seen it in same emerald flash, and snatched it, spinning to land on his feet at once, expecting to find Voldemort filling the room with his fury for his lackey trying to act out his own vengeance, but instead witnessed everything still in the same horrible shades.

Remus howled in pain as he was left pinned against the floor, an inhuman ghastly noise Harry had never thought he'd hear from someone in his life, let alone his Uncle. He kept watching the scene unfold though as if he didn't even care, he'd spent his last breath.

"Peter, please!" Harry begged louder than the heavens, pulling with all his strength on the arm to get free, but they all knew he couldn't. "Don't do this, not again! Please, for James!" His voice broke over his father's name, tears falling freely down his face, clawing beyond desperation now. "Please, don't do this to him!"

The head turned, just the smallest amount. Whatever human features had once been present had been stripped away by the darkest of magic. His skin was chalk white, his nose had vanished into slits for nostrils. Voldemort had truly possessed his soul for so long, the man had been burned away. With every Horcrux returned, he'd descended farther into a creature like none before, all except the small brown eyes. The other silver hand was raised level with his throat, and then he hesitated.

He watched it happen then in horror, even as his eyes darted back to his Uncle and tried to get him loose once more. Before his very eyes, the hand pinning him to the floor began to loosen. He looked over his shoulder one last time to see a man he should have once cared for just as much making his last twitching movements upon the ground as that one tightened.

Wormtail mouthed something, but no air could escape.

7

"Escaped?" His soft, high voice had already executed several deaths, and one more before the night was up. He wanted the full explanation from Lucius Malfoy though before he let his temper completely boil over. "How did he escape?"

"I, d-don't know m-my lord, Sn-Snape went down there t-to-"

"Arghhhh-"

He didn't know when Voldemort's screams had melded into his own, or if he'd been screaming the whole time, but he finally jerked back to the cold kitchen floor with Leo hovering over him in concern.

"It's almost done Harry," he whispered earnestly as he offered a hand up. Harry took it grateful, pushing sweat out of his eyes and adjusting his glasses. "Just two more-"

"Unless you plan on putting me in a box with an undetectable extension charm on it and setting off a Fiend Fyre like we did the last two, but expecting me to come out, I've got news for you Leo, we've still got a ways to go."

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby came all but sprinting into the room. Typical, he thought affectionately, the first time he'd left his side since he'd gotten them out of Malfoy Manor and this happened. Now he'd be lucky if Dobby didn't sleep at the foot of his bed. "Are you alright?"

"As good as ever," Harry stretched as he got uncomfortably back to his feet. "How's Uncle Remus? Did he need anything?"

"Recovering, sir," Dobby bobbed his head, "still asleep though sir. He didn't even wake when Dobby changed the bandages around his neck sir, though Sirius Black did nearly kick Dobby in surprise when I startled him awake sir."

"Yeah, sorry, he'll do that," Harry said a bit sheepishly he hadn't warned him of that.

"So, what now?" Leo asked as the silence echoed around the kitchen. "We go after the snake, and then, what? I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow? Because I was kind of hoping against that."

"At least with Snape and the Carrows gone, things should be a little better," Harry offered. "Who else could they put there that would be worse?"

"Don't tempt fate Harry," Leo scolded, before persisting, "I mean it, are you and Ron going to hide out until Easter? What's the plan here?"

"I'm under the impression your dad doesn't intend to let us leave the house for the foreseeable future as it is," Harry reminded. "Uncle Sirius has made one too many jokes about hiding out criminals for me to start wondering if he means them starting tomorrow."

"Harry, we've got to do something!" Leo snapped, all joking aside. "We, me and you, we can lure Vol, sorry, You-Know-Who out, and you kill him while I kill the snake-"

"Leo, listen to yourself!" Harry impatiently interrupted. "Kill him? We barely escape with our lives any time we come near his goons, let alone him! And unless you've got some easy, magical, Horcrux-killing ability up your arse we can just create on the fly, I don't see how you plan on getting hold of that snake long enough to kill it!"

Leo's eyes went out of focus half-way through, and Harry stopped abruptly and sighed as he realized his cousin wasn't hearing a word. He waited patiently, and was unsurprised when he came back with a burst of excitement. "Harry, that's it!"

"What, you really do have some plan hiding up your arse?"

"No you jerk, the only way to kill a Horcrux is to irreparably destroyed it, right? What's the one thing that doesn't have a cure that nearly killed you? A basilisk!"

Harry looked on, unimpressed. "Don't you think if that would work, Dumbledore would have gone down and taken care of that basilisk himself to use those fangs."

"We don't know what he did with the basilisk, he never said," Leo eagerly reminded, gobsmacked Harry wasn't immediately on board with this. "Listen, we go down there tomorrow and pull a couple of fangs loose, hell if we just throw them at Nagini and her master we might even get lucky-"

"Leo, stop!" Harry snapped. His cousin recoiled at the sheer coldness he suddenly heard, like he really was channeling Voldemort. "You think I don't want him dead too? He's the reason my dad's dead, if you've forgotten, but I don't want to lose anyone else to stop it! Just, just-" he broke himself off, and then stormed out.

"Harry Potter is a good wizard." Leo startled, he'd forgotten Dobby was here, and his high voice was speaking surprisingly quiet now. "He does not mean to shout so often."

"Yeah Dobby, I know," Leo sighed.

Dobby shuffled his feet for a moment, hitched up his soccer shorts, and then returned to his usual more jaunty voice. "If sirs need anything else, all you has to do is call Dobby."

"Yeah, thanks," he said sincerely before Dobby vanished with the usual crack.

He wandered up to his bedroom, but stopped instead at Uncle James' old room. Despite the kids they'd had in it over the summer, he'd never stopped thinking of it as such, even though nobody had put it back right since they all left.

The bunk beds hung empty, any sparse decorations the occupants had once bothered with still right where they'd left them, giving the place an even more haunted feel to him. He tried to imagine the pain he felt every time he saw this place and then imagine how Harry felt, but still knew he'd never get close.

Going down farther, he saw Harry's door still closed, and Teddy's room empty.

Knowing at least that meant someone was awake, he crept down to his dad's room and smiled just a bit at the picture.

Uncle Remus was sprawled out, still asleep and snoring comfortably on his stomach. His dad had one hand resting just below the mark on his neck, and the other keeping Teddy in place across his chest as the two slept. His little metamorphmagus cousin even had his hair in its natural color for once, the light brown his dad's should be if it weren't for the many grey streaks.

His dad looked up, and grinned at catching him. "Not too old to still crawl into bed with your dad are you?"

Leo rolled his eyes, but went around to his side of the bed and sat carefully enough not to disturb either of them. He hadn't been jealous of Harry since his third year, when it really occurred to him his cousin could die because of this Voldemort out there to kill him. Then, it kept happening, every year it seemed his cousin should have buckled under the weight and pressure of his life, but he still kept going.

Leo didn't think he could do the same if he lost his dad. It flayed his heart as he sat there, trying to imagine it in reverse, but he couldn't do it. He'd always been proud of how much he looked like Sirius, but last year he'd even wondered if he imagined those superficial connections through the bloodline they only shared through outside means. Technically, his dad should be his cousin once removed or something. That didn't matter to Sirius though, it never had.

"Dad, what are we going to do now?"

His dark grey eyes flickered for a moment, and Leo knew he was seeing far past what Leo ever could. He answered though in a calm, detached voice, "We're going to fix this." Then he gave Teddy a gentle kiss on his forehead, and handed him to Leo. "Mind taking him for a moment, I've got to wake up Moony."

Leo nodded and took the toddler, whispering to him to wake him up about cheering their cousin Harry up. Sirius waited patiently until they were out of the room before leaning over and kissing a gentle trail across the scars on Remus' face.

He muttered something, his voice rusty with disuse from sleep he told himself, before he quietly nuzzled him until his eyes were alert. When he tried to roll over though, Sirius just buried his face into Moony's back, keeping them comfortably in place. He knew the second he truly looked at him, he'd see the guilt and try to talk him out of it. He'd probably succeed to, the bastard, but he wasn't going to let it be easy.

"If you're trying to convince me to stay like this forever, it's working." Sirius only smirked for a moment before he continued, "I always said guilt was the only thing that would distract you from everything else."

Damn, now he could even do it without seeing him? "No, you always said that was food."

"Okay, two things," he could hear the smile in his voice, and it infuriated him.

"Don't try to coddle me Moony," Sirius growled, even as he tightened his arms around him.

"Sirius, I wouldn't dream of it," Remus sighed as he tangled their fingers together, "but you need to hear what you're refusing to see. You kept your promise."

"I don't remember ever promising to leave you and Harry to-" his voice broke, his whole body shook. "If J, James were, he'd-"

"If James were here he'd tell us to get a room," Remus whispered, "and thank us for getting Harry home again. Sirius, you kept your promise to me, remember? You got Tonks out of there, back to her son so he wouldn't grow up without his mother. You trusted me to take care of Harry, and, somehow, it all worked out."

Sirius's breathing finally evened out, he could have feigned asleep even, if his shoulders hadn't started shaking again with silent laughter and he muttered, "don't be ridiculous Moony, we're in a room."

Remus couldn't stop the surprised snort of laughter. For once though, Sirius didn't seem able to live in the moment of peace he'd created, as he whispered, "we've got to stop this Remus, for them."

"I know," Remus agreed, "and I'm afraid, I think I know how we can."

"I'm all ears," Sirius encouraged, trying to keep the worry out of his tone at the endless, horrible possibilities that were swimming through his own mind.

"You, ah, might even like, well, parts of it-"

Sirius rolled his eyes and finally sat up, so he could lean over him properly. "Well come on, stop stalling. Out with it mister."

7

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. When their home was invaded and they were shoved in a cupboard under the stairs, they did it with style and grace.

Had to be done, he thought with only the slightest bit of pity as he stuffed the last Muggle into the cupboard under the stairs. He'd admit to himself he felt slightly bad for how little he'd expanded the inside, they really were squashed in there the three of them, but he was on a time crunch.

He turned on the spot and shrunk back into the shadows as he waited patiently, and didn't have to wait long. He was admittedly surprised Aurors showed up so quickly in fact.

Did they know this house had some relation to Harry Potter? Was it simply the act of magic taking place and them hoping to grab a desperate Muggle Born on the run? He wasn't exactly going to keep either conscious for questioning, and made quick work of stunning both before they'd even stepped over the threshold.

A Death Eater, and an honest Auror, just as he'd suspected. He didn't know either of them personally, but as he lifted the one's sleeve, he was completely delighted to spot the Dark Mark in place. Weather Voldemort was handing them out like candy now that he was all but ruling the world or this was actually a worthy opponent was questionable, but, again, he wasn't in a very asking mood.

He pressed it.

While he waited, he couldn't help but let his gaze flicker to the unknown Auror, with dark red curls. He looked nothing like her really, but glory did he miss her on days like this. This plan just had to work, for her sake, for everyone's sake. One last stand.

Voldemort arrived alone, with Nagini. The first was a pleasant surprise, he'd really thought Voldemort might smell a trap but apparently his ego didn't allow that. The second he had been expecting, who better to protect his last horcrux but himself? She was in a glittering, semitranslucent blue sphere, causing him to grip his weapon tighter. This had to work.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's soulless red eyes burned into his, but Harry did not flinch away.

"Tom," was all Harry had time to respond with, before the house exploded around them in red light. The walls plaster cracked wide open, the ceiling shook, the front door was blasted off its hinges as every member of the Order of the Phoenix shot a single spell that hit a man who would never admit to being mortal.

His body glowed like a ruby emitting its own soul into the world, and they knew it worked when Nagini burst free of her confinement. Harry stared her down, and said a single word that came out in a raspy hiss. "Die."

Her body swayed, she reared up for a moment as if preparing to strike, and then the light faded from her eyes too.

The sleepy street of Privet Drive slept on as the thirteen members stepped forward, Sirius coming up to clasp Harry's shoulder. "Think it worked?"

Harry traced the scar upon his forehead, his bright green eyes still filled with worry. "Guess we'll find out."

7

Out of nowhere, appeared twenty-three people. Many of them looked alike, though some didn't. The family milled around, waiting patiently and paying their own respects, as five people walked through the kissing gate.

The place was easy to locate, it was not the first, nor the last time he'd come here, as Harry found his parents. He didn't care if they already knew it, he couldn't help but say it again and again. "I miss them."

Sirius cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes for a few moments. Remus wasn't bothering and still crying openly as he picked up his son and held him close in the bright June sun cast down. Harry's eyes lingered around at the beautiful scene, his family around him, the white marble at his feet. At least they were together. "Why don't we, all go out and do something fun, for a change."

"I volunteer pickup Quidditch game," Leo was quick to agree.

That sparked Harry's interest, as he latched onto, "or, we could make a whole thing out of it, like our own World Cup, since that got ruined. We could, go out camping somewhere, and have a game every day-"

"No camping," Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius said at once.

Harry looked at them in confusion, but they didn't seem up to elaborating their own confused feelings, before Teddy began trying to say something. "H'rry," Teddy clarified, reaching for his godfather. Harry happily accepted, taking him with a gentle smile as he looked at his family. "Okay," he chuckled as he planted a kiss on the toddlers forehead. "Whatever you guys want."

* * *

Bit of a rushed ending, no 'epic,' final duel, but I'm sure you're used to that with me by now.

So, do you think it was all worth it? Harry technically got a better life, but so many more people died off screen, as I imagine there really was a big population slump for the Muggleborns with Voldemort attacking so openly in the sixth book. No grand epic battle, but that's because it turned into more of a race throughout rather than at the end, and all the deaths happened earlier in the series. I personally don't think Harry'd go through with it if he knew the choice he was making. I, personally, regret nothing.

There will be two more chapters, appropriately titled 16 Years Ago, because so many people have been saying they want the full dang story, and I'd feel bad leaving you with only snippets of the changes, and then 19 Years Later, because I denied you all that once before, and there's still one more change that needs to be made.

* Yes, this is an excerpt/ one-shot from my Pensive series, but I'm being honest with myself and probably never going to do yet another reading the book series with HP, at least not any time in the foreseeable future. However, I thought this still fit in nicely here.


	9. Nineteen Years Later

"Want some help with that?" Teddy asked, just in time to watch his mother lose her footing and slip from the ladder. Boxes crashed all along the floor, but she landed haphazardly in his arms.

"Thanks," she laughed, as Fred poked his head around the corner.

"The rules applies to you too good sir, you break it you buy it," he tried to say in a stern tone, before he started laughing. "You two alright? Not off to the train then?" He added as he glanced at the clock behind the counter.

"Nah, no reason," Teddy rolled his eyes as he made sure she was going to stay on her feet for more than five minutes this time. "Wanted to see if you guys needed any help with anything."

"Yeah, actually," Tonks said in relief. "George and Angelina went out on vacation, so we're going to be short handed tonight."

"Cool, I'll be back in like an hour then."

"Alright love," Tonks gave him a fond kiss, as he left as quickly as he entered.

"He's not coming back," Fred told her conversationally.

"I know," she laughed, "he would have swiped that decoy detonator, left money in the till, and vanished before I'd even turned around if I hadn't slipped."

"You dropped all of this on purpose?" He asked in mock exasperation.

She rolled her eyes fondly and waved her wand, putting everything properly on the shelves.

19

"Shelf thirteen, cubby hole seven-"

"Hey dad!"

"Hi Teddy-bear," Remus smirked without turning around and losing count.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" His son groaned, shuffling through the desk behind him.

"I doubt it," he admitted.

"Uncle Sirius coming by today?" He must have found whatever he was looking for, he could already hear him trying to head back to the door.

"Most likely, first day of classes and all, he loves to come in and show off how he changed the world single handedly. Oh, and whatever you're nicking son-"

"I'll have it back by tonight, promise!" He called over his shoulder as he sprinted from the caretaker's office just as Neville entered.

"What was he up to this time?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll all find out," Remus chuckled.

Neville laughed along as he came forward and helped Remus sort out the last of the old archives, something they'd been putting off doing all summer. It was tedious work, and his hands still fumbled and dropped most of it making it very frustrating work, but at least he never had to do it alone.

19

"Alone in that orphanage, with no one to understand what the poor thing would be going through. Can you imagine it?" Poppy said, her voice contrite as she held tight to their newest bundle of joy.

"Well, that won't be a problem now," Leo promised, kissing her temple. "I'll go get the room set up while you-"

There was a distinctive crash noise from the first floor, and both of them suppressed sighs.

"I'll go set up the room," Poppy promised. "You go see what they broke now."

"Ten sickles says they blame it on accidental magic again," he laughed as he descended the stairs, and grimaced as he realized he'd already lost the bet. "Ted, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something," he said without remorse, already having set the troll leg back upright. The portrait of Walburga Black behind them was waving and gesticulating along with the many others, but at least thanks to Maybell, their mouths were painted shut now, and the kids found it funny rather than frightening.

"I see that," Leo nodded patiently, "may I ask what?"

"Present," he said with chipper as he flicked his wand and the couch hovered a few inches off the ground and he poked his head under it.

"I don't think spontaneously giving someone a kid makes a very good present," Leo teased, "nor would you find one in there."

"Hardy har, not everyone visits Saint Black's just for the kids' company you know, sometimes we want to come see you."

"Ted, you haven't even looked at me yet," Leo pointed out.

"Found it!" He shouted in delight, and before Leo could even get a glimpse, Teddy waved joyfully to his cousin and slammed the front door on his way out. A kid began wailing in surprise above, and Leo smiled indulgently as he went after the safer option back up the stairs of his home.

19

"Home sweet home," Ron said cheerfully, even as the little girl looked up at him with his sister's eyes. "Okay, you know what I meant," Ron shrugged.

She sighed and followed him morosely into Uncle Ron's house. Not that she didn't feel at home here, but even her own home wasn't where she wanted to be today. The same thing happened every year it seemed, everyone she knew met up on the platform to send someone else off, except her. Then her parents, everyone would go back to work, except Uncle Ron who far more enjoyed taking care of the ever dwindling number of kids. One more year, she tried to console herself, until she didn't know what he'd do with his free time, but she knew what she'd be doing with hers.

"Hey Teddy," Uncle Ron said in surprise, causing her to look up and around with the first smile today.

"Hi guys," his grin was infectious, he'd even turned his hair red for the occasion. She twisted her fingers in hopes he'd spend the rest of the day here. "Just came by to drop something off."

"Aw, Ted, you shouldn't have," Ron grinned, while her shoulders slumped and she waved at the two to have fun before going off to the living room. Teddy caught the back of her shirt as she was walking past, and then she squealed in surprise and delight as he sat her down on his lap.

"The present's for you," Ted grinned.

"Really?" She beamed.

"I figured you'd need it today," his grin widened as he began mock digging around in his robes. "Can't be fun, being the youngest of your cousins, seeing all they get to do while you have to sit around at home all day."

"James was making fun of me for it all morning," she agreed.

"Well, come break, you get to show off with this," he finally pulled his contraption out. It was a silly looking object, a tiny little black blob with feet she'd recognize anywhere as a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' product. It had the most beautiful flower stemming straight up from its head she'd only ever seen Neville manage to produce, and was wearing the red earrings she'd swore she lost at her Uncle Leo's last week.

She burst out laughing, before wrapping her arms tight around her favorite cousin. "Thanks so much Teddy, I love it! I'm going to stuff it under Junior's bed, see how he likes his Christmas present!"

He grinned as he hugged her back, promising, "you deserve it Lily."

HPHPHPHP

Short, sweet, most of it remained the same except for a few age discrepancies. Not that Teddy and Victoria couldn't get together in this universe, but it would take a bit longer, whereas kids came even faster this time around, etc., you get the idea.

One more chapter!


	10. The Change

Technically this chapter takes place in between If It's Meant to Be and First Year, hence the chapter title, but it's out of chronological order for dramatic effect.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily yawned as she awoke on a dull Tuesday morning to silence. Glancing over at her clock she was rather surprised at this, since her son normally would have awoken hours ago and demanded his feeding. Stretching and getting leisurely to her feet, she dressed anyways and prepared herself for her work as she trotted down into the kitchen and beamed at what she found.

James was bouncing around, going from spoon feeding Harry and prepping up breakfast. She leaned against the door jam for a moment and continued smiling indulgently at the scene even as he glanced up and lit a mirror smile of his own.

"You look beautiful love." He greeted her in this exact same way every morning no matter how she ascended the stairs, and it never ceased to cause a warmth to spread through her. He continued while turning back to the stove "I've got everything taken care of, so don't you even worry. You enjoy your first day back in the office."

Her stride over to him and the kiss she planted on his cheek was as natural as breathing as she took her seat and allowed him to lay out a lovely breakfast in front of her. The two had a very pleasant chat as she quickly ate her meal before noting it really was time for her to head out. The couple exchanged one more loving embrace and Lily couldn't help but give her precious little HareBare a kiss on the forehead as well, as he ate the last spoonful of his own breakfast.

His wild black hair was already as flyaway as his father's, the toothless grin he gave her for the attention just as endearing. Having been on maternity leave for the whole of his life so far, it felt almost wrong to leave him now. What on earth was she to do all day with herself without her son? James wasn't giving her much time to dwell on it, he was now shooing her to the fireplace and insisting he could handle it and who was she to argue?

She had a rather hectic day at work, being gone for so long had put her well behind in a mountain of paperwork, and she was more than happy for her lunch break when their bright orange Screech Owl Click appeared with unmistakable handwriting.

As the clock dulled out its final tone and Lily scooped up her remaining work papers, she barely acknowledged her coworkers' goodbyes as she bustled back to her exit and popped back into her house, wiping soot off and already calling out, "James?"

She seemed to have startled their cat, Hickory. His bushy brown tail disappearing under the couch at her sudden appearance the least of her concerns.

"Sorry Lil, but I really don't think I look that much like him," came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

Lily turned on the spot and raised a brow at Sirius, at her table, eating a sandwich and looking without a care in the world as he flipped through a copy of the Daily Prophet. To be perfectly honest she was more surprised than anything not to see Remus and Peter sitting there as well.

"Honestly Sirius, don't you have your own house to eat out of?" She demanded good-naturedly, not at all concerned by his presence and only saying this more because it would have been weirder for her to not ask this of him by now. Couldn't ruin a tradition after all.

Sirius' response was as predictable as her question as he told her, "sure, just not the same company. He's upstairs by the way, kid needed his diaper changed."

Even before he'd finished speaking, James's footsteps could be heard making their way back downstairs and as soon as he'd spotted his wife his smile grew all the wider and he hurried forward. Lily took a moment to embrace him before reaching out eagerly and taking up her son, cooing to him how much she'd missed him as she followed James back into the kitchen. "I loved your letter during lunch by the way," she informed him as she took a seat. "I don't care how many strange looks I received, how could I not laugh at that?"

"Glad you thought it was funny," Sirius sniffed, pushing his hair out of his face and putting on a vain front, then finishing on a wince and rubbing his shoulder as he said, "personally I think that's a bad omen for his future."

"Really Sirius? Coming from you that's pretty rich?" James demanded with a light smirk in place.

"Something happen?" Lily asked lightly, thinking back and wondering when the last time Sirius had been on a mission for him to get injured.

"Don't know," he shrugged without concern, "just woke up this morning with a bruise."

The cheerful conversation continued well into the night until Sirius excused himself to really head home to Remus, he needed to wake up and get back on a normal sleeping schedule anyways.

Granted no one could call their life perfect. The war against Voldemort was still in full swing, her family was in danger every day for fighting on the opposing side for what they felt was right, but it was their life, one full of loving friends and a lively son, so the most they could hope for was the life when it was all over.

16

Over seven months later and not much had changed. James had remained fairly inactive with the Order, what with staying home and taking care of Harry while Lily worked. Of course that never stopped him from going out with his friends and doing everything he could on the secretive missions, but even those he didn't deem dangerous enough to even bring his cloak out.

There was also the fact he spent whatever free time he had working on his own chosen career of designing model brooms. He mostly sketched and sent those in, and gave his opinion and advice about the different types of wood and twigs that should be used. As of right now he had only just started, but whatever he offered seemed to be gaining more attention with every model so it was unsurprising he was quickly gaining ranks.

Their happiness didn't seem destined to last however, as July began rolling around once more. Lily was busy poring over a guest list, adding up the numbers as she intended to invite the whole of the Order, and counting exactly how many extra guests that would cost as surely they would want to bring their own family. A light knock on the door alerted her to a present guest and she quickly put her quill down to go see.

From the heavily crooked nose to the long white beard, it only took Lily a glance to recognize Dumbledore, and she quickly welcomed him inside, instilling a warmth in her voice as she pleasantly noted the surprised visit. The mood began to dampen at once as she noticed his rather grave appearance.

He stepped inside easily, thanking her for the hospitality as she escorted him to the couch and offered him something to drink.

"A pot of tea might do us with some good," the Headmaster replied calmly. "I've something I must discuss with you both. Is James home?"

Lily couldn't help the note of unease rearing up in her as she glanced at her staircase where James was upstairs with their son before nodding and excusing herself to go fetch them.

The following haunting conversation where in Dumbledore was forced to inform them that he had a spy on Voldemort's side, unnamed for security purposes, informed him that Voldemort found their family a threat in particular and that they needed to go into hiding.

James tried his best to argue the point, stating, "but why us? What on earth could we have done to warrant this?"

Dumbledore was clearly hesitating, choosing his words very carefully as he stated, "you both made it clear at a young age what you thought of Voldemort's ways, his current Death Eaters from your own school years would have made that obvious to him. Before young Harry was born, in your few short years when you were full time active members of the Order you both collectively helped to round up nearly as many of his followers as he gathers. We may never know for certain why he chose you in particular above any others, perhaps because he finds you vulnerable with a child," he finished with a gentle smile at Harry who was now being clutched in Lily's lap.

James sat there with a twisted face, still looking like he might like to argue the point that he still didn't much like the idea of going into hiding without a more credible reason, but then Lily piped up, "What about Frank and Alice? They've had a son recently as well, are they being targeted to?"

"I'm afraid so," he sighed, and in that moment the spirited youth he normally showed seemed to dim all the more. "I have already spoken to them, as we speak they are making arrangements to go underground. I will suggest the same method to you as I did to them."

Here he waited, as if expecting more protest, but when James heard that the Longbottoms were going into hiding, it seemed to cowl himself. Recognizing that he really should put his family's safety first and foremost, no matter how little he thought of the threat itself. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he agreed, like a voice whispering in his head this made perfect sense. So it was him who demanded, "and what security measures are these?"

Dumbledore looked a might bit better at their agreeing, and was quick to explain something that he was looking into. "It is known as the Fidelius Charm. Used back in Medieval Times to protect royals of a castle, the incantation has been lost with time. I'm currently on the search for it, but until then you should know that, simply put, it is a secret hidden inside a living soul. That individual is known as a Secret Keeper, and so long as this one person does not divulge the information, no one would know where you were."

James and Lily exchanged a look. The spell sounded fool proof to them, three more than trustworthy people coming to mind at once of who they would entrust this with. Yet it set off some deeply embedded warning bell...they glanced around their living room, a feeling of paranoia starting to rise. When neither of them raised a protest to this, Dumbledore continued, "but we shall leave the details of this for another time. For now, do you accept and agree that it would be safer to choose refuge?"

Their cat Hickory chose that moment to begin creeping towards the couch, and upon spotting Harry pounced onto the edge of Lily's seat and began playing his usual game of swatting his tail across Harry's line of vision. The nine-month-old squealed in delight and used his chubby little fists to clutch at the fur his fingers would just miss. This was something the parents had seen countless times now, but the peals of laughter it created from their son riled up something within them like never before. In that singular moment, they would have given the world to never lose this. They agreed to Dumbledore's plan.

Their old Headmaster hammered out a few details and informed them he would be back in a few hours, giving them a chance to pack up some essentials. James and Lily were left in the silence that followed, clinging to each other and more afraid than ever of the unknown future. Then James cleared his throat and offered his hand, helping his wife to her feet.

The couple made quick work of packing up a few essentials, James taking out the time to send three identical letters to his friends and explaining they needed to go and talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible to get details as they hadn't even been told where they would be headed. Then as he sent all of those off, he went upstairs and was fixing to go into their shared room when he hesitated in front of his son.

Harry was playing happily in his playpen while his mother was packing, but James's eyes were instead lingering on the wall opposite his son's crib. Hidden in a secret panel only the Marauders' and Lily's wands could open with the correct incantation was his most treasured object, his Invisibility Cloak. He had been considering this for quite some time, feeling almost selfish for hoarding this against the other members of the Order when he was letting it collect dust. Perhaps he should pass it along to Dumbledore now, give it some more use?

After mentally arguing this for a few more moments he nodded in a decision and marched over, tapping the panel lightly and muttered, "Dissendium!"

The light blue wallpaper slid out of place only to reveal an empty space.

He felt a tingling feeling crawling up his spine for a moment, an echo of something he really should have known, but instead called out casually, "Lily, do you have my cloak?"

"No dear," she called back patiently, "haven't touched it, I knew you'd want to pack it."

James swallowed hard for a moment, brushing his hand through his hair as he cast his mind around, trying to remember the last time he'd had it. October, he thought, sometime to do in October...the thought was gone as soon as he tried to grab it and he huffed in frustration and turned around, hand on his hips to give a mock glare at Harry and say, "well, that just leaves you son, what'd you do with it?"

The baby made a gurgling noise at the attention, lifting his hands up and demanding he be held now.

James couldn't help the indulgent smile as he did as requested, and then spent the time sweeping every inch of his house before finally in utter exasperation crying, "Accio Invisibility Cloak."

To his utter astonishment the cloak came sweeping out from on top of the bookshelf? He caught it easily in his hand and ran the material through his fingers for a few moments in disturbed thought.

He had no memory of the cloak being anywhere near there, no knowledge as to why it would be moved at all? Perhaps it was a prank from one of his friends, that wasn't out of the realm of possibilities... but still.

James went back upstairs, lost in thought, coming into the room where Lily was just zipping a bag closed when she spotted him. "Find it then? Where did you leave it?"

James might have answered, but in that moment as he just stood there staring at the love of his life no words managed to escape. Instead he came forward and wrapped his arm as tight around her as it could go, burying his face in her hair and just holding her to him, his son still cradled in his arm.

Lily responded instantly by wrapping her arms tight around his waist, pressing her face into his chest for a prolonged moment before leaning back slightly and whispering, "it's going to be alright James, I promise. Dumbledore's going to make it alright." Then she hesitated and James made sure to glance down at her face when she suddenly switched to a teasing tone of voice, "Perhaps this is slightly my fault anyway? I really should have started dating you sooner, then you wouldn't be as clingy?"

He managed to give her a wane smile he didn't really feel, still to wound up for the laugh he knew she needed in that moment, but he made an effort anyway. She gave him a kind kiss on the cheek before taking their son into her arms and smacking him lightly on the butt as she walked out of the room, scolding, "now make sure all your stuff is packed while I go get Harry's. It's just like you to spend an hour rummaging for your cloak when you probably knew where it was this whole time."

They were set up in a little cottage in Godric's Hollow. Only James's most trusted friends from school were allowed to visit, and even those began to grow less frequent as the Order kept them so busy.

Sadly Harry's first birthday came and went, not nearly the indulgent party the parents had been planning, but a simple quiet dinner.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter seemed so busy with the Order of late the only thing keeping James from going stir crazy was Lily and Harry. He still designed in his spare time, but was no longer allowed to send in his work for fear of it being traced back.

Their most frequent visitor turned out to be Bathilda Bagshot. She was a fascinating old thing with all the most interesting stories, Lily's favorites being about Dumbledore himself. They couldn't believe her stories claiming Dumbledore and Grindelwald were friends, and they laughed about her mixing up names in her old age.

In the third week of October, Dumbledore came to visit again, saying he'd finally found the enchantment that was to guarantee their safety, and they refused it.

Like a little niggle in the back of their mind one just couldn't reach, they let the feeling guide them to believe this spell just couldn't be trusted, something would go wrong. They'd move as often as they needed to, telling only Dumbledore and their three friends as need be, and even that had been argued.

"Lily, I can't just never speak to them again!"

"I know that James," she whispered, closing the door to Harry's room. Even at over fourteen months, she still didn't want him to have to hear his parents arguing. "I just, think for a moment dear, please. We agreed to go into hiding without a second thought because something's wrong, I know you feel it too! I think we should be careful about who we tell-"

"We can trust our friends!" James snapped. He refused to show the worry sprinkling his own mind, but instead latched onto one very clear feeling living inside of him. He didn't know where it had come from, or why, but whatever his friends had done in the past to make him even consider for a moment going along with Lily would be ignored, and he'd shove every instinct trying to tell him otherwise as far away as need be, and same to anyone else who tried to tell him otherwise.

Surely she was just being paranoid, the war was putting a strain on them all so this was rather normal. She never could have put into words her underlying fear. Something about that cloak being moved without either of their knowledge, something about that little bit of paper that Sirius had once found she couldn't shake, it seemed to have made their paranoia ramp up a few degrees, so Lily knew she'd much rather be safe than sorry...but she wanted to believe as badly as him nothing was going to happen, so she didn't bring it up again.

Halloween came and went, and each tried to calm themselves, nothing had happened. They sat together in the living room that night together until the clock struck midnight, and it was the first of November.

16

November 13th, 1981

He called the meeting to a close, and sighed as he spent an extra hour consulting with a few members of the Order who had more questions. As always he tried his very best to give tactful and explainable reasons how he couldn't divulge his source, and kept a lingering eye on a few whom he wouldn't have trusted with the answer anyways.

It had been just over a week since both the Potters and the Longbottoms had gone into hiding, and tensions were beginning to run higher than normal. Their numbers were continuing to disappear. The McKinnon's Massacre had struck a hard cord inside of them all, the Prewett Twins had a very close call and were only saved by Alastor Moody having chosen to accompany them on that particular foray. He'd lost his right leg and hadn't been able to attend the meeting, but at least he was still alive and could easily survive with a prosthetic. Amelia Bones and Benji Fenwick had left the meeting muttering about how they thought their next job felt more like a suicide mission by this point. Something needed to change, and soon, or the spirit of the Order would be in real danger.

He noticed Remus and Peter lingering in the corner, so he quickly finished reassuring Caradoc Dearborn that the fullest security measures were already in place and his family was as safe as any before going over to the clearly squabbling pair.

"-haven't been around in months, except for the meetings, what's gotten into you, Peter?" Remus was clearly badgering. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice how pale the poor man looked, he seemed to be getting thinner by the day. He felt pity well up in him when he reminded himself he'd gotten a new lead on something he would like Remus to catch up on.

"I, just, you'll understand, you have to," Peter was babbling, reaching up to wipe a bit of sweat from his lips. "I really think you should go on this mission Remus, it'll be good for you to, get away."

Remus did not look convinced, and was clearly reluctant to let it go. It was so tempting though... "Well, look, promise not to tell anyone I'm leaving, alright? I'll be back soon, before they even notice I hope-"

Upon noticing Dumbledore's approach, Peter muttered something inarticulate before scuttling out the door, not seeming to notice Remus' confused look he left behind.

"Is everything alright Remus?" he inquired quietly.

The man sighed, slumping back against the wall and resting his eyes for a moment before opening them and straightening back up to face his old headmaster. "Yes sir, but as you know Peter's mother's still very ill, and I think it's putting that extra strain on him. He's been so out of it lately, it's like I hardly know him." He cut himself off by glancing back towards the stairs, but shook his head and turned back when Dumbledore continued speaking.

"How are Lily and James doing? And Sirius?"

"Alright," he sighed, pushing his hand through his hair in clear frustration. "James and Sirius are bored out of their mind, they feel they're not doing enough to help anymore and it's taken everything I've got to keep them put. I have to remind them every day it's too risky for them to go running around in their current positions." He paused to give Dumbledore a sweeping look, but the man remained as neutral as ever, so releasing a blistering sigh he continued, "I'm sure Frank and Alice feel the same."

"They do," he acknowledged. Thankfully Dumbledore had convinced them that he should be their Secret Keeper, but all this meant was that they had even fewer visitors. Then again, if Dumbledore had his way in the beginning, James and Lily wouldn't have any either. Dumbledore shook his head sadly to get back on track, stating, "If you'd rather stay closer to home, I do understand. Your work with the other werewolves is tenuous at best-"

"No," Remus said with determination. "I, think I need to get away for a bit. I just, don't feel I'm doing much good here," he finished with one last uneasy look at the stairs. Peter would come around, James kept saying so. Not to mention Sirius was still waiting for an answer, one Remus didn't feel he could ever give, and it was only putting further strain between them. He wouldn't normally imagine leaving now, but he could not shake this feeling there was an answer for him out there, one that would offer some bit of hope. With so many questionable looks between those he'd once called friends lately, surely it would be best to get away. Besides, Halloween had come and gone, and nothing had happened. This paranoia was sure to fade. "This place in Armenia, it, sounds like a good lead. I'll leave tonight sir."

"I wish you luck finding it to be true," Dumbledore said sincerely.

"You promise not to say anything about this to James and Sirius?" Remus pleaded. "I, don't want to get their hopes up."

"Theirs, or yours?" He returned kindly.

"Goodnight sir," he replied calmly and quietly, acknowledging him with a bow of his head before making his own leave and heading out.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry remained fairly quiet during the school holidays, most all of the teachers having families to go home to during the summer with a few exceptions who kept a permanent residence at the school much like Dumbledore himself. He calmly escorted himself through the silent halls and remained up for several hours yet, supposedly working on paperwork, but truly lost in thought over those in his care, and not just his current students anymore. He longed to save them all, but feared it was not meant to be.

16

"-be anymore careful! James, I can't take this anymore," Sirius sighed in frustration as he continued twirling the mirror irritably in his hands.

He heard the same sigh of frustration even as James said, "I know Pads, you think I'm enjoying this either? What can we do though, we've given Dumbledore every argument in the book and he still won't budge."

"When I agreed to go into hiding, we were being paranoid loons! Now I want back out! Prongs, I mean I really can't take this anymore. I'm going stir crazy cooped up here with nothing to do! Can't I come over to your place for a bit? We'd at least be laying low together." He persisted, hoping if he just kept saying it someone would agree with him.

His best friend made an irritated noise, clearly just as annoyed by this whole situation, but then there was a lingering silence and his voice instead called out, "Lily, you alright?"

"Everything okay?" He said at once, finally flipping the mirror upright so he could study James profile more properly.

James was frowning at something behind him, hesitating for a moment too long before saying, "Lily's been in the bathroom a while, and I think I just heard her throwing up. Merlin if she's sick, I really am going to lose my mind around here. Let me go check on her, I'll get back to you in a bit."

Sirius called out a goodbye he wasn't sure his friend heard as he dejectedly put the mirror to the side and slumped back on the couch. He'd never been more bored in his life, and the more hours that passed in this manner the more he was sure he was actually losing his mind. Merlin he'd go on a killing spree at this rate just for some action.

He hadn't realized he was dozing off until a harassed knock on the door jolted him upright. Wand clenched tightly in his fist at once, he edged over to the door and pressed his ear to it for a moment before whispering a spell. Whoever was on the other side must have passed the odd test, because Sirius then lost all tension as he cracked the door open further and then fully smiled and stepped aside to allow Peter in.

"Hey Pete, long time no see!" He said enthusiastically, quickly closing the door behind him and all but bounding over to his long time friend. Merlin at this point he would have taken Severus making an appearance for some company.

Peter on the other hand didn't look nearly as energized, but instead rocked backwards on his heels as he eyed Sirius wearily. Sirius downright refused to allow his friends constant sallow nature of late to ruin his good mood now, grabbing up a pair of drinks and pressing one into the others hand as he persisted, "What's been going on? How come you seem to only just now remember where I am this week?"

Peter fidgeted with the bottle cap for a moment before popping it off and taking a long drag before beginning cautiously, "You doing alright Sirius?"

"Absolutely not," he scoffed, mimicking his actions and taking an even longer drink. "Feel like I've been locked up in a prison for years! Why do you look like crap?" He persisted, then his smile began to finally flicker away when he saw Peter flinch and avoid his eyes. "Peter what's wrong?" He demanded now, setting the bottle down and crossing his arms for emphasis.

"Got some bad news Padfoot," Peter sighed, flipping the cap between nimble fingers for a distraction as he continued, "and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. Remus around?"

"No," he replied slowly, trying to keep all notes of strain out of his voice in concern for any number of bad things this could be leading up to. "He's been around nearly as often as you, bloody wankers, the both of you."

Peter began fidgeting then, his muscles starting to shiver so much his finger missed a step and the bottle cap clattered to the floor. Neither of them made a move to pick it up, and the silence seemed likely to drag on forever before Sirius lost his patience and snapped, "spit it out will you, the suspense will kill me faster than the news."

"Your brother's dead," he blurted nearly at the same time as Sirius had spoken.

Sirius blinked once, twice, then swallowed hard before simply saying, "oh." Then he shook his head roughly and turned on the spot to pad over and pick his bottle back up, finishing it in one long pull.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Peter sighed, and a glance over showed him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "It seems to have happened a while ago, but we've only just gotten the news. I felt like I should be the one to tell you. I know you two didn't get along well, but..." he trailed off and shuffled his feet awkwardly, still not really meeting the others eyes.

"S'alright Pete," Sirius finally sighed, turning back around and shrugging, trying his very best to put a devil may care smile back in place. "Knew those were his odds with the idiot deciding to join up Voldemort's team. Thanks for coming to me though, know you did it as soon as you could."

Now Peter really didn't meet his eyes, casting his own to the ceiling and white knuckling the bottle in hand. Wondering for a moment if Peter thought he was mad at him for some insane reason, Sirius kept up the high bravado, even if it was getting shakier by the minute. "Really, it's alright. Can't say I don't feel bad, but it's hardly a surprise either. Kind of stopped thinking about Regulus bout the time I started considering you lot my brothers," he finished with an amused chuckle.

To his dismay, Peter's lower lip actually began to quiver, like he was going to suddenly burst into tears. Sirius took a concerned step towards him, wondering if this wasn't perhaps all the bad news on the table, but then Peter suddenly blurted, "Sirius I-" then he bit his lip as if forcefully cutting off some deep rooted secret.

Taking a stab in the dark, Sirius decided, "hey, how about you go over and see James and Lily for a while."

Peter placed his bottle down and said quite suddenly, "sorry Sirius, but I've really got to get back to work, just thought you should know."

"Peter, wait-" he called, but too late, as suddenly as he'd entered Peter had dashed right back out the door.

Sirius was left to stare vacantly at nothing, more hurt than anything at the abrupt departure, but after a few more beats of silence he got angry. How was it fair Peter got to come and go as he pleased? Remus was hardly any better, only coming around once in a blue moon now, literally. Even James had Lily and Harry to keep him occupied, while Sirius was left in this dungeon. Well, not anymore. If his own baby brother had gotten free range, even before his death, well he had even more of a right!

He slammed his drink down, and left his door open behind him as he followed Peter.

16

"Peter, I wasn't expecting you toni- what's wrong?" James demanded.

Peter looked ashen, like he was about to be sick. He stood trembling in the doorway for only a second before James grabbed him forcefully over the threshold. "Peter, Wormtail, I mean it, what happ-"

Peter had to swallow convulsively, and didn't look him in the eyes as he whispered, "I think Moony's done something James. He was, talking about leaving the, the country-"

"James?" Lily called in concern from the kitchen, but he hardly heard her any more than he could keep breathing. It would have made more sense for his heart to flee right from his chest. "No, you, must have misunderstood-"

"I'm sorry," he whispered in pure misery, finally meeting his eyes.

"I, I'm going after him. He, he can't do this-", but stood rooted in place as he looked back at Lily, as she came out with Harry on her hip.

For the briefest second, a quiet voice tried to spin through his mind, a lie, but he didn't know what the truth was anymore. "Sirius, where's-"

"I haven't seen him in ages," Peter was back to hardly stringing words together, he seemed in pain delivering this as much as James was hearing it. "I don't know what's happening with either of them anymore-"

She came to his side and took his hand, the two stood gazing at each other for several heartbeats, before she finally whispered, "go James."

"I shouldn't leave you here alone," he whispered automatically, but the heated adrenaline was already dumped into his system, he had to do something, find them, right now, before something irreversible happened.

"They need you more," she said without hesitation. "We'll be here when you get back, no matter what day it is."

"I love you," he'd said it so many times, and she still smiled every time.

"We love you too," she promised, giving him the moment he needed to lean down and kiss them both before running.

She knew he'd go to Dumbledore first, if anyone knew where to start looking for them, it would be him.

Lily was fighting back the impulse to go after him and the only thing stopping her was her son. Whatever had happened, she instinctively knew she could protect him.

She'd went up the stairs, and came back down with a bag over her arm. She was going to Alice and Franks for the night, she didn't feel safe alone in this house. Thankfully, it was that she dropped in surprise, and her son she clutched tighter to her upon seeing who was still here. "Peter!"

She loathed how frightened her own voice sounded, how her hand crept towards her pocket for her wand upon seeing him. "I, I thought you would have, gone with James- Wha- what are you doing here?" She could have sworn she'd seen him leave with James...but he was now staring about the house, as if trying to memorize its every texture rather than look at her.

It sank in like slowly moving poison, reaching each muscle in her with a new jolting spike of ice. She couldn't help but take a step farther away from him, heart pounding so hard it almost drowned out her own reasoning. Had he really thought they'd both leave, or did he just not care, so long as the lie got his own friend out of the house. Had he ever really cared about her? Harry? She watched his face the entire time, the guilt in his watery brown eyes as he wrung his hands.

She did react then, but had not managed to raise her wand before he'd drawn his own and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

She met his eyes as her wand flew right to his hand. "I'm sorry Lily," he told her with genuine remorse, holding it as tight as his own as the door began to open again.

16

Again James found himself standing before an old house with a creepy legend around it, but this wasn't the Shrieking Shack, and they weren't thirteen anymore.

Thankfully he found the house just before dusk was about to fall. After having searched the little village for any of the signs of werewolf in-habitation he came across a local who explained where he should go to really ask the questions. Both equal amounts of curious and weary for what this could mean, James came across an isolated cottage on the very outskirts of town and took a few moments just to stand there and observe it.

Dumbledore had been very evasive about the whole thing, and only at James' pure panic did his headmaster relent where he knew Remus would be. It made no sense, if Remus was running, why would he be here? Moony had no connection to this village, let alone on a full moon tonight, risk being so close to so many innocent people. Dumbledore had still tried to tell him not to come, and it frustrated him down to his core to realize someone was lying to him.

He just needed to look Remus in the eyes. He'd know what was going on for sure, then he could go home to Lily and Harry and finally shake away the last of this nonsense from himself for good.

He approached openly, having no intentions of looking for a fight, until he got right up to the door and heard a noise inside. A choking noise, a muffled spluttering as if someone were being smothered, then an unfamiliar voice say, "almost done Remus, we should see some results as soon as-" and that was all he heard before the door was blasted off its hinges.

James bounded through the doorway, wand raised sighting the threat at once. An elder man tried to turn on the spot, but James was already reacting faster.

A man was stepping away from Remus, a smoking goblet clutched in his hand. There was hardly a second of remorse in James as he realized he was unarmed, stunning him before he'd taken five full steps away from Remus, chained to the wall.

"Remus are you okay?" He yelped, at his side in an instant and attempting let him free in pure fury. "What on earth's happening?"

Remus had remained frozen, he'd seemed too stunned by the entrance to react much at all, but now he shook his head fiercely and snarled, "what did you do?"

James didn't seem to be paying much attention, he was tapping his wand in every way he knew possible to try and release the chains pinning him to the wall.

"No, you don't understand!" Remus howled, and some energy really seemed to be returning to him now as he began fighting, but then his leg lashed out and it seemed his goal was to get his friend away from him as he continued, "you set him right, I need him to finish!"

James just stood there for a moment, flabbergasted and unable to think of a single thing to say to that, before his eyes landed on the cup in disgust. "What was in this?" He muttered of no one now. Then he looked up to take in the rest of the room fully.

It was obviously a workshop, Lily had one just like it. Potion ingredients, some of which he didn't even recognize, lined the shelves, bits of parchment were neatly stacked along a desk that had piles of textbooks on it, and a cauldron was bubbling merrily in the corner. He carefully padded over and investigated the potion from as far away as possible.

"Should probably take some back," he sighed, before looking down in disgust at the still stunned man, "I'm sure Lily could figure out what it is."

His skin crawled with unease as Remus shouted behind him, "would you listen to me, I'm trying to tell you- that's not supposed to happen! He thinks he fixed it. I'm not going to transform!"

There was a ringing silence left over from that, James staring him down and trying to decide if this was more effects by whatever he'd been forced to drink.

"Just let him back up," Remus pleaded, throwing his head towards the last man pleadingly, "his wand's over there by the cauldron, so's mine. He'll explain better than I could, but I'm telling you, he thinks he's fixed it and I believe him."

James ruffled his hair and began pacing uneasily, this was not what he needed right now! This was the absolute most distracting, best news he ever could have heard for him, but he needed to get back home to Lily.

"Prongs, trust me, please, there's not much time," Remus begged.

His mind seized on that, he wondered if he'd blacked out for a moment. He did trust Remus, of course he did- before he realized what Remus meant. The full moon would rise, very soon now.

"Alright, alright," he breathed, wishing more every second Sirius was here. He'd be with Lily by now though, surely. He kicked himself all the way to the desk, grabbing up the two wands and wishing he'd listened to Padfoot about needing to get out. Now he'd gone and run off for some air, pre-full moon spirit was perfectly understandable- but surely he'd be with Lily by now himself. Asking where James was, he'd probably pop in here any second.

"Worth getting his word on why he's doing this," James said aloud, "it's not like we can really do anything to him anyways. What's the Ministry really going to care if we take this to them. They won't bat an eye someone doing experiments on a werewolf."

Remus didn't look particularly relieved this was his line of thinking, but watched eagerly as a flash of light lit the place and the man unfroze.

Having been conscious but unable to speak this whole time, the man sat up and began speaking at once. James noticed for the first time he seemed to have a hair lip, and between that and the thick accent, it was hard to follow.

"Please, I am not trying to hurt your friend, just the opposite. I believe there's something, a potion I've deemed Wolfsbane. Now the effects have only been tested once before, and Remus here has agreed to try it himself-"

"So you've got him chained to a wall, yeah that's real complacent," James snapped.

"That was my idea," Remus butted in, "in case it doesn't work, I wanted some barrier encase something went wrong."

The man nodded in complete agreement, "please, I mean no harm, I only wish to help. My sister, she was bitten many years ago, I only wish to find some way to help."

"You say this worked once before?" James probed, eyes still narrowed suspiciously, "any chance it's a local so I can confirm that?"

"Please, your friend, he spoke too soon, so far the results are not a cure. It is a sort of temporary fix, he seems more capable of keeping his mind so long as he drinks the potion the week of the full moon. He comes tonight though, and I hope it will still do him some good. The man before, he is no longer around, just a traveler as so many werewolves are. A blond man, he came seeking these same questions, and he helped me how to make this potion. There are rumors of a book, but I don't know-"

"Okay," James waved him off, "I get it, you had some help."

Neither of them seemed to notice the small smile that had appeared on Damocles's face upon this topic, Remus was already trying to pick up where the other man had left off. "Belby here, he just wants to help. The stuff tastes awful, but if it really works, even a little...Prongs please, just let me try this."

James wasn't at all pleased someone was playing guinea pig on his friend, but what could be done? Remus was already doing it, all he could do now was wait. After agreeing as much out loud, Remus finally relaxed against the wall.

He couldn't leave now, and loath though he was to share this secret with anyone who wasn't his best friend or married to, he also couldn't leave the innocent man here without protection. He said without a trace of argument he was going to stay as an animagus, and Damocles looked like he was about to wet himself with pleasure for the idea of being able to study such an interaction.

When the moment came, at first James thought nothing had changed. He knew the transformation as well as Remus as many times as he'd seen it happen.

Remus doubled into himself, groaning and straining as fur began to sprout, his whole body began morphing in the most painful way possible. True to his prediction, the werewolf was in fact powerful enough that he wrenched himself free of the wall on his own, but even as an enormous stag stood in his way, he recognized there was one thing in particular that was different this time. His eyes were the same.

Moony stood quivering on all fours, but they were familiar green eyes that scanned his surroundings. His muzzle twitched, his ears pressed flat back and his tail tucked underneath himself as he backed into the wall, his usually powerful limbs giving out and he collapsed onto his belly.

Prongs came forward, nuzzling him all over and circling around him and occasionally shoving his head encouragingly against his hide.

"Fascinating," Belby whispered, staying tucked away in his little corner behind his desk, even as he kept peeking out to scoop up a loaded quill and parchment. "Truly remarkable, all markers show he's taken his change, but there's no indication whatsoever of the true beast."

He continued jotting down notes the rest of the night in this same manner, but the other two didn't pay him much mind. Prongs never once strayed farther than a foot from Moony's side, more than once reaching over and playfully nuzzling his companion as if to reassure him. Perhaps his friend's presence may have been a factor, but Damocles didn't really seem to think so as he continued noting other things about how complacent the wolf was. As far as he could tell, there wasn't true intelligence present as there was with the animagus, but the wolf seemed in mind enough to be harmless and curl away in the corner.

James wasn't as entirely convinced. As had been warned, the potion was only dampening the effects of the werewolf before him. He was still acting rather aggressive to the stranger in the corner, it was very clear if his long time pack-mate wasn't here he would have long since lunged towards him, but this same one that Moony knew so well also kept him just the slightest bit cowed like he'd never been before. He recognized Prongs, truly seemed to look at him and merely paced the floors with anger, but didn't fight back. If this was how he'd reacted now, how docile would he be after a full round of the potion?

When the moon finally began waning again and Remus appeared, James hardly knew what to feel anymore. That had to be hands down the most boring full moon of his life, and he couldn't be more pleased!

Remus groaned as he fully came to, blinking sluggish eyes for a moment before his surroundings came back to him and he grinned lazily, whispering, "hope nothing too exciting happened."

James couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he bent down and helped Remus carefully to his feet, helping him dress in their familiar way from years of practice, before embracing him and responding, "don't worry, you've always been the boring one, we'll still keep you around."

He spent a brief moment to let Moony stay leaning against the wall, trying to force his eyes to stay open. James came back over quickly, stuffing a bit of parchment into his robes, Remus knowing it to be the list of ingredients and how to create it. Then James roped Remus's taller frame around him and began making for the door, fully intending to take Remus home for a good nap now.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus slurred, but growing more awake by the moment as he saw in James the fear stemming from his core he couldn't shake even in the wake of such happiness for his friend. The night's events had been so fantastical, but it hadn't quite made him forget why he'd originally come here.

"I don't know," James admitted, "Peter, Peter said he-"

It clicked in his mind, and he wished with all his heart he could take back what clunked into place. Dumbledore hadn't lied, but he knew who did.

16

"Did you say Black? As in Sirius?" Bellatrix confirmed.

"Yes mam, him," he ducked his head low. "You ah, killed the last bloke who said his name, I didn't know how-"

"Where is he you idiot?"

"He was spotted at Grimmauld place madam, having quite the argument with his parents. One of our spies watching the house, waiting for Regulus's return ma'am, saw him go in, and he hasn't come out yet. What, what shall we do ma'am?"

Bellatrix's face slowly bent into that of a child who'd just been promised a new toy. She hardly glanced at Rodolphus before purring, "bring him here."

In a spectacular moment even he himself would find hard to describe later, Sirius allowed himself to get caught to find a Death Eater stronghold, and then proceeded to do what he did best, cause chaos. He'd meant to leave them like that, blood thirst as avenged as it could be for the cretins who had let him die, when Sirius gazed at the wailing child in the unconscious woman's arms, and all he could see was Regulus, the boy he'd failed. He wouldn't let that happen again.

"Get away from my son!"

Sirius didn't hear, nor care. He scooped up the babe, leaped out the window, and vanished, appearing in front of the Potter's temporary house in Godric's Hollow without even realizing that's where he'd intended to go, but he needed his best friend. James would understand, he couldn't abandon another to the life Regulus had died in.

He looked up from the cherub face, and felt his heart drop out of him at the ruined house before him.

He finally understood the note, found in his pocket so long ago, that had tried to warn him of this moment.

It had simply said; Don't go after him.

Time

"Wish it didn't have to happen this way," Harry had whispered to their sleeping forms. He watched for one more moment that would never last his lifetime before accepting Hermione's hand even as he tucked the note securely into his godfather's pocket without her seeing. "I'm sorry Sirius..."


End file.
